Harry Potter e a Revolta do Trouxa
by Mr. Winpple
Summary: O que aconteceria se os trouxas descobrissem sobre magia? Harry Potter enfrenta uma iminente guerra entre os dois mundos. essa fic não tem spoilers, ela É spoilers... Termine a série original antes de ler, por favor. Capítulo 34!
1. Prólogo

É estranho pensar que, novamente, temos um orfanato trouxa como início de tudo, e que, novamente, começamos com um professor indo encontrar um aluno apto a entrar em Hogwarts. O orfanato é outro, o aluno em questão é outro e podemos botar facilmente uns 65 anos entre este acontecimento e o outro, o qual provavelmente você lembrou.  
O professor em questão agora é Neville Longbottom, recém contratado para lecionar biologia, no lugar da aposentada Sprout. Neville era especialista em plantas, e não em, digamos, 'recrutamento'. Assim, sua tremedeira estava relacionada mais com a situação do que com o tempo, afinal, era verão.  
Neville encaminhou-se a porta e tocou a campainha. Esta soou como se pedisse a aposentadoria a anos e ninguém ligasse. O próprio orfanato estava em péssimo estado. Se não soubesse que o lugar era trouxa, Neville diria ser sustentado por magia, mas, infelizmente, esse não era o caso.  
A porta abriu. Quem atendeu foi uma mulher, alta e magra. Parecia que, após anos fugindo, a idade e o cansaço a haviam alcançado.  
-O que deseja? - perguntou a mulher, com o cansaço aparente também na voz.  
-Meu nome é Neville Longbottom. Marquei uma conversa com a responsável por este orfanato.  
-Está falando com ela. Sou Theresa Trinen - disse ela, estendendo a mão. Neville a cumprimentou - O senhor é pontual, Sr Longbottom. A última reunião que marquei acabou sendo meia-hora mais tarde. Entre.  
Neville acompanhou Theresa, dentro do orfanato. Sua opinião sobre o lugar não mudou. O ambiente tinha poucos móveis, deixando as paredes (e suas rachaduras) bem visíveis. Se a pessoa prestasse atenção, ouviria estralos das rachaduras. "Que baita irresponsabilidade! Manter crianças num lugar destes" pensou Neville, notando que algumas destas crianças adoravam se jogar nas paredes para ouví-las estralar.  
Logo chegaram a sala de Theresa, e Neville notou que aquele lugar parecía mais habitável. As rachaduras estavam lá, mas pelo menos havia mobília.  
-Então - começou Theresa sentando-se e convidando Neville a sentar-se também - você vinha falar sobre uma de nossas crianças.  
-Sim, eu estou aqui representando uma escola, na qual eu leciono, e temos uma vaga garantida para uma de suas crianças, Damion Pieffer.  
-O Damion? Entendo... O garoto é inteligente... creio que deve ter chamado atenção de vocês. Mas, devo perguntar, que escola é essa?  
-O nome é Hogwarts. Temos um método de ensino diferente, voltado para uma área específica.  
-Hogwarts? Nunca ouvi falar.  
-Não é muito conhecida mesmo - fugiu Neville  
-Normalmente, uma escola com um "método de ensino diferente" seria, no mínimo, conhecida - Theresa estava desconfiada. Neville esperava por isso, mas tinha uma arma secreta.  
-Temos reconhecimento do governo, se isso lhe interessa - Neville entregou-a um papel. Theresa leu o papel.  
-Ensino para crianças com "habilidades especiais"?  
-Você mesma falou da inteligência do garoto.  
-Se é assim... Venha comigo. - concluiu Theresa, levantando-se - Vou levá-lo até o quarto de Damion. Acho que a única pessoa que pode decidir é ele.  
Neville seguiu ela pelo orfanato, seguindo por corredores cada vez mais obscuros. Alguns, notou ele, tinham tijolos a mostra, em paredes mal-finalizadas. As crianças corriam por todo orfanato, crianças entre 3 e 12 anos. Havia algumas mais velhas, mas pareciam ser mais controladas. Neville também notou que tinha crianças ali que, poderiam ser qualquer coisa, menos "de famílias pobres".  
Entraram no terceiro corredor, depois de subir um lance de escadas. Havia portas para os dois lados que davam para quartos, que tinham sempre dois beliches.  
-As crianças dividem os quartos em grupos de quatro, normalmente separando-se garotos e garotas. - explicou Theresa - Porém Damion foi uma excessão, nenhuma criança queria dividir quarto com ele, têm medo dele. Ele quase ficou com um quarto só para ele, não que ele tivesse algo contra, mas acabou dividindo quarto com uma garota, Naomi Heindric. É a única 'amiga' que ele tem, mesmo eu achando que ela também teme um pouco ele. Chegamos.  
Entraram em um quarto a direita. Dentro estavam duas crianças: um garoto de cabelos negros e curtos, com cerca de 11 anos e um aspecto sério, e uma garota de cabelos loiros desbotados compridos, com uns 12 anos, com um saco de batatas chip na mão. Estavam conversando, mas pararam assim que as visitas entraram.  
-Naomi, venha comigo, por favor - chamou Theresa. A garota a seguiu de contra-gosto, para fora do quarto, deixando Neville e Damion a sós.  
-Então, você é Damion Pieffer? - começou Neville.  
-Se veio falar comigo, acho que sabe que sou ele sim, - respondeu o garoto, inexpressivo - mas eu não sei quem o senhor é.  
-Meu nome é Neville Longbottom, eu...  
-É professor, certo? - interrompeu Damion - só podia ser, para vir falar comigo vestido tão formalmente. Além de que, estou na idade de entrar para alguma escola. - então olhou fixamente para as mãos de Neville - Apenas hobby ou você leciona jardinagem?  
-Quase isso - respondeu Neville - mas porque...  
-Tem terra debaixo de suas unhas - antecipou-se Damion - além de que seus dedos tem algumas pequenas manchas verdes, clorofila. Não teria isso se não mexesse muito com plantas. Que tipo de escola ensina jardinagem, ou seja o que for?  
-Herbologia, na verdade - Damion ergueu os ombros, pouco 'se lixando' - A escola é Hogwarts, você não deve ter ouvido falar, pois é uma escola de magia.  
Damion deu um pulo para trás, deixando Neville preocupado, se tinha sido direto demais.  
-O que você quer comigo!? - exaltou-se Damion.  
-Calma - tentou Neville - estou aqui para convidá-lo para estudar em Hogwarts.  
-Vá embora! Maldito!  
-Não precisa ter tanto medo. Magia não é algo tão ru...  
-VOCÊS MATARAM MEUS PAIS!!! Malditos! Eu jurei acabar com vocês e é isso que eu vou fazer!  
-Seus pais? - estranhou Neville - por acaso eles morreram três anos atrás? - Damion acentiu enfurecido. Neville suspirou, "quantos trouxas não morreram naqueles anos? Maldito Voldemort" pensou. - olha, eu só posso dizer que aquela época foi um caso isolado, mas não sei se vou convencê-lo - completou, para evitar mais uma revolta - então eu lhe digo, você que decide. Apenas alguns poucos bruxos são assassinos, assim como alguns trouxas os são.  
Damion parecia não ouvi-lo, estava enfurecido, arfando e bufando, novamente tentando expulsá-lo. Neville suspirou de novo e deu-lhe as costas "não vai adiantar insistir nisso".  
Estava quase na porta quando Damion o chamou:  
-Espere! - Neville virou-se para ele - eu... eu aceito. Acho que como bruxo, posso lutar melhor contra esses "bruxos maus".  
Neville sorriu - concordo com você. Entre no sistema e poderá alterá-lo, não? Bom, tenho outros assuntos para resolver agora, mas eu volto outro dia, para ajudá-lo com o material, essas coisas. Ah, pegue isso - estendendo-lhe uma carta - sua lista de materiais e outras instruções. As aulas começam dia 1º de setembro, volto aqui antes disso. Até mais. - e saiu. A princípio, deveria acompanhá-lo às compras já naquele dia, mas achou melhor adiar um pouco, para o garoto se acalmar e pensar.  
"Ele deve estar em estado de choque" pensou Neville, quando chegou a rua. Pode até ser verdade, mas quando Naomi entrou no quarto novamente, Damion gargalhava. Uma risada estranha, maléfica.  
-Dami? - chamou ela, com batatas chips na boca. Conseguia falar normalmente, mesmo de boca cheia, de tanto que comia batatas - O que houve?  
-"Entrar no sistema" é? - falou Damion, sem ouvir - Tudo bem. Irei entrar no sistema, mas não só alterá-lo. Se preparem, seus malditos!

Harry Potter e a Revolta do Trouxa...

01/09/09

----------------------------------------

Começando uma nova fic, depois do fracasso da fic de pokemon... Dois capítulos e não postei mais... Me desculpem, meus leitores! (eu tenho alguns, não?). Mas essa fic eu vou até o fim!

Para início de conversa, essa fic, começa de verdade, semana que vem. Afinal, que dia melhor, para começar uma fic de Harry Potter. Aliás, fato não planejado, o início da história é justamente dia 01/01/09! Não houve cálculos para isso! Coincidência, juro. (Percebi isso duas semanas atrás). Foi por isso que resolvi começar. Inclusive, era para ter começado terça passada, falha minha.

Devo começar postando um cap por semana, acelerando depois, nas férias. Vai ser necessário, acreditem. A fic tem planos para ser grande....

Maior que isso...

Quase lá...

Isso, mais ou menos isso mesmo.

Outra coisa: se você começar a ler a fic, e achar que tem alguma referência a algum certo anime, provavelmente estará certo. Não digo qual para não gerar expectativas quanto aos próximos caps.

Já escrevi até o 10, ainda estou no inicio. Mas, no problems, escreverei mais. Tenho quase tudo já planejado.

Aguardem uns dias para o começo de verdade.

Agradeço sua atenção

Winpple

P.S.: quanto a fic do pkm, se sobrar tempo nas férias, tentarei retomá-la. Aguardem.


	2. 01 Os Três Alvos

Capítulo 01 - Os Três Alvos

"Já fazem 11 anos" lembrou Harry "onze anos que eu cumpri meu destino, por assim dizer. Onze anos desde que derrotei o temido Lord Voldemort. Eu nunca imaginaria que o mundo se tornaria tão calmo. Fico até pensando: 'por que me tornei auror?'. Antes poderia até ser uma profissão almejada, mas agora, um auror não faz nada".  
Esses pensamentos irritaram Harry James Potter durante anos, e continuavam a irritar. Voldemort fora derrotado, e parecia que todo o mal do mundo bruxo tinha ido junto. Tudo mudara, e muito. Exatamente como Harry pensava, aurores estavam totalmente desvalorizados, pois nada mais acontecia. Verdade que ainda havia um grupo bruxo procurado por assassinatos trouxas, mas o último incidente que se tinha registro ocorrera a 5 anos. O máximo que os aurores faziam agora era a segurança dos 'figurões' bruxos, como o Ministro, escoltado naquela noite por Harry, a caminho de Gringotes.  
Tudo estava mudado agora, verdade. Harry lembrou-se dos amigos que o acompanharam até o ministério no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts: Assim como Harry, Ronald Weasley se tornara auror, casara com Hermione Granger e tivera dois filhos com ela: Rose e Hugo. Hermione era uma inominável (trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios). Ginevra (Gina/Ginny) Weasley casara com Harry e eles tiveram três filhos: James, Albus e Lílian; trabalhava atualmente no Departamento de Justiça do Ministério da Magia. Neville Longbottom lecionava Herbologia em Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood, por fim, assumira os negócios do pai, como diretora da editora de O Pasquim.  
Mas quem mais mudara fora o próprio Harry: estava alto e encorpado, estava com uma barba volumosa, que deixara crescer após o confronto com Voldemort, e, o mais incrível, finalmente 'domara' seus cabelos. Seguia de perto o ministro, empunhando sua varinha, com a pena de Fawkes, a fênix. A varinha, que tomara de Draco Malfoy, quebrara num duelo, 7 anos atrás. A 'Varinha das varinhas', tomada de Voldemort, estava junto ao corpo de Albus Dumbledore. Como auror, precisaria de uma varinha reserva. Mas, nesses tempos tranquilos, acabou deixando para depois.  
-Algum problema, Harry? - perguntou o ministro, Kingsley Shackebolt - Está pensativo.  
-Pois é, - respondeu Harry - acho que é a coisa mais emocionante que posso fazer nos dias de hoje, como auror.  
-Continue pensando assim e será pego de surpresa pelos problemas. 'Vigilância constante', já dizia Alastor. Mas concordo, esses dias andam muito calmos, e isso é bom, ou deveria ser.  
-É bom sim, mas chateia. Quando pensei em me tornar auror, sempre me imaginei enfrentando o mal, mas nunca evitando que ele surgisse.  
-Concordo, isso deve ser frustante - finalizou Shackebolt, rindo. Eles chegaram em Gringotes - Bom, vou entrar. A segurança lá dentro é boa, então é melhor que você fique vigiando aqui do lado de fora.  
-Entendido.  
O ministro entrou e Harry montou guarda do lado de fora. Começou a 'demarcar' cada uma das pessoas no beco: mães comprando materiais de última hora para os filhos, que entravam naquele dia em Hogwarts; comerciantes, turistas, pessoas a passeio, entre outros. Inclusive diretores de editoras de revistas, pensou Harry, reconhecendo uma pessoa que não via a anos, mas lembrara a pouco: Luna Lovegood. Acenou para ela.  
Luna olhou para ele, mas não pareceu o reconhecer, até olhar sua testa. A cicatriz era a única coisa que não mudara nele. Luna não mudara muito, cabelos loiros compridos e mal-penteados, os olhos prata e aquele colar de rolhas. Harry não precisou pensar muito para chegar a conclusão que o Pasquim continuava a ser uma revista excêntrica.  
-Harry! A quanto tempo! - Luna chegou até ele o cumprimentando.  
-Alguns anos, com certeza.  
-Também acho, você não tinha barba.  
-Mas você não mudou, ainda usa esse colar.  
-É meu amuleto, desde de pequena. O que faz por aqui?  
-Segurança, a única coisa que um auror pode fazer nesses dias. O ministro está aí - indicando Gringotes. - você assumiu a diretoria do Pasquim, não é mesmo?  
-Sim. Estou planejando uma viagem, para buscar provas mais concretas da existência dos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado. Ninguém mais acredita em sua existência.  
Harry virou os olhos. Acabou olhando para um homem que estava agachado amarrando os sapatos, do lado de uma das colunas da entrada do banco. Estranho. Os bruxos normalmente amarravam por magia, seria algum abortado? Ou um trouxa mesmo? Havia um pacote no chão do seu lado, provavelmente deixado ali para liberar as mãos. Esqueceu o homem e voltou a conversar com Luna.

Hogwarts, 1º de Setembro, umas 8:30 p.m. Neville observava os alunos do 2º ao 7º ano ocupando suas cadeiras. Já faziam cerca de oito anos que ocupava aquela cadeira na mesa dos professores, como professor de Herbologia. Enquanto cursava Hogwarts, nunca iria pensar que um dia seria professor. Mas agora estava ali, olhando o Salão Principal de um ângulo diferente daquele que teve durante sete anos, no passado. Graças a Minerva McGonagall, que lhe dera essa oportunidade, "que descanse em paz" completou mentalmente Neville.  
McGonagall falecera a cinco anos e fora substituída, como diretora, por Filius Flitwick. Aliás, o corpo docente de Hogwarts mudara muito. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas finalmente tinha uma professora fixa: Cho Chang lecionava já a dez anos. Neville cuidava das estufas, no lugar de Pomona Sprout que se aposentara. O professor de transfigurações era Henry Watson, que formara-se em Hogwarts dois anos atrás. Hagrid, porém, ainda estava lá, como professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
-E lá vamos nós para mais um ano, Longbottom - falou Slughorn, o professor de poções, ao seu lado - tomara que esse ano tenhamos alguns alunos inteligentes - e deu uma risada  
-Isso foi bem cruel - falou Neville, mas rindo também.  
-Mas é verdade! Sempre tem aquele maldito aluno que vai colocar as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo! - falou Slughorn, referindo-se a poção de curar furúnculos. Neville preferiu não comentar que cometera esse mesmo erro nas aulas de Severus Snape. - isso acontece em toda a matéria! Ou vai dizer que não?  
-Verdade. Mas com o primeiro ano, não tenho problemas. O problema chega quando vamos mexer com mandrágoras. Ano passado, foram três para a enfermaria. Eu digo: "regulem bem os abafadores", mas eles não me escutam. Agora, as mandrágoras eles escutam.  
Slughorn deu uma risada audível. Cho olhou para eles com veemência, mas Slughorn percebeu:  
-O que foi, Chang? Vai me dizer que você não tem problema com seus alunos também?  
-Acho que como professor - respondeu ela - deveria incentivar e acreditar nos seus alunos, Slughorn.  
-Ano passado - comentou Hagrid, ao lado da conversa - uma turma de alunos do terceiro ano, deu entrada na ala hospitalar. Você estava começando com duelos, certo, Cho?  
-Acidentes acontecem! - respondeu Cho vermelha, se sobrepondo à gargalhada de Slughorn. Então, continuou com um sorriso malvado - e suponho que não possa falar muito acerca disso, não é, Hagrid?  
-Hagrid ainda não aprendeu que hipogrifos não são bonzinhos - observou Neville.  
-Eles não são malvados! - protestou Hagrid, mas diminuiu o tom para continuar - Apenas orgulhosos demais...  
-Não adianta, Neville - falou, inesperadamente, Flitwick, entre uma risadinha - Hagrid sempre vai ir atrás dos animais mais violentos. Só não trouxe Trasgos para a aula porque eu não permiti.  
Slughorn chorava de tanto rir, Neville também ria a vontade, Hagrid sentia-se meio a contragosto, mas bem-humorado. Até mesmo Cho, que era sempre tão séria, se permitiu a uns risinhos. Porém, o clima de piadas foi, repentinamente, cortado: Uma espécie de apito começou a tocar baixinho, como de longe. Cho pegou um objeto no bolso. Um bisbilioscópio. Estava apitando e girando loucamente.

Ministério da Magia, 9º andar, departamento de mistérios. Hermione estava saindo do serviço, mais tarde que de costume, havia dias que sua equipe tentava produzir um vira-tempo, pois os antigos haviam quebrado todos, num incidente no qual ela mesma estivera envolvida, como se lembrou. Estavam falhando por dias a finco, mas hoje, em especial, ocorrera um acidente que resultara num descontrole do controle do tempo, assim, passaram a tarde tentando parar a sala de voltar e avançar no tempo (conseguiram resolver o problema no horário de saída, mas acabaram ficando 2 horas e meia adiantados no tempo).  
Hermione empurrou uma porta, saindo numa sala redonda com 12 portas. Quando a porta por onde passara fechou, a sala começou a girar. Hermione, porém, concentrou-se em pensar na saída. A sala parou de girar e a porta de saída se escancarou. Aquele sistema de mostrar a saída era bom para expulsar pessoas que caíram ali por acidente. Encaminhou-se até a porta escancarada e deu de cara com Gina.  
-Boa noite. Demorou hoje, hein? - falou ela  
-Esteve me esperando?  
-Não exatamente. Trabalho atrasado.  
-Pra falar a verdade, eu não demorei hoje. Vira-tempos. Resultou num acidente temporal.  
-Essa é nova - comentou Gina, contendo uma risada - pelo menos, vocês estão chegando perto de algum resultado.  
Iam pra a sala de elevadores quando notaram um homem, com um pequeno pacote, vindo na sua direção, algo incomum, pois só inomináveis (e conhecidos) seguiam naquele corredor.  
-Com licença - parou o homem para Hermione - aonde fica o tribunal?  
-No andar inferior, última porta  
-Obrigado - e foi para a escada. Quando ele desapareceu na escada, Hermione, desconfiada, perguntou a Gina:  
-Tem algum julgamento a essa hora?  
-Não. Vamos. - e desceram a escada atrás dele. O homem seguiu pelo corredor do 10º andar e entrou no tribunal. Saiu quase que imediatamente, sem o pacote. Hermione e Gina se esconderam e o homem passou sem notá-las.  
-Vou ver o que ele deixou lá, siga-o - mandou Gina. Hermione assentiu e cada uma seguiu para um lado.

-Veja só, alguém esqueceu aquele pacote - apontou Luna. Harry olhou, era o pacote do cara que parara para amarrar os sapatos. Seguiu até ele para verificar o que era. Foi quando o seu bisbilioscópio começou a apitar.  
-MERDA! PROTEG... - e veio a explosão.

-Não precisava ter vindo comigo Longbottom - falou Cho  
-É sempre bom vir duas pessoas nessas ocasiões. -respondeu Neville - Aonde está o motivo do apito?  
Cho levantou a varinha e começou a murmurar algumas palavras ininteligíveis. De repente arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada.  
-SE ABAIXA! - berrou se atirando na direção de Neville para derrubá-lo no chão. E, das bagagens, a alguns metros de distância, veio a explosão

-Ei! Você! - chamou Hermione, chegando perto do homem, que agora corria para os elevadores. Hermione tirou a varinha e bradou - Impedimenta!  
O homem desviou-se a tempo, continuando a correr. Não parou nem com o forte estrondo que veio repentinamente do andar de baixo, estremecendo paredes, chão e teto. Hermione parou, aterrorizada e disparou para o andar de baixo:  
-GINA!!!

Rony estava entrando no Ministério da Magia, se perguntando porque Hermione estava demorando no serviço, quando ouviu (e sentiu) o estrondo. Houve pânico geral no átrio. As pessoas começaram a correr para qualquer lado que viesse a cabeça, fugindo, voltando, ou mesmo, correndo em círculos, sem saber o que fazer.  
Rony, como auror, resolveu correr na direção dos elevadores, para descer ao andar do estrondo. "Meu Deus" pensou ele "deve ter sido perto do departamento de mistérios, Hermione!". Quando chegou no elevador, porém, uma voz alta e ressonante o parou:  
-Bruxos! Vocês que vivem se escondendo! Ouçam o esse brado de revolta!  
Rony se voltou para o átrio. A voz não vinha de nenhum lugar exato, ecoava por todo o átrio. Então ele notou que havia uma espécie de projeção sendo feita na bandeira do Ministério da Magia, no alto do local. Essa projeção mostrava um homem que vestia uma máscara de uma espécie de monstro. "Uma máscara de trouxa" lembrou-se Rony, de como os trouxas eram representados pelos bruxos, séculos atrás.  
-Estamos fundando um novo grupo, a LT, a Liga Trouxa! Esta será uma liga que lutará pela liberdade dos trouxas, enfrentando o mundo bruxo!

Um ano atrás...

Raine Beckler olhou receosa para a construção: um pequeno prédio abandonado pelo risco de desabamento, realmente não parecia muito seguro. "Bom" pensou "mas acho que é o melhor lugar para uma reunião dessas, se é que vai realmente haver uma reunião". Estava correta, afinal, era um lugar isolado, e que qualquer pessoa evitaria entrar. Um lugar perfeito para aquela reunião.  
Raine tinha 17 anos, cabelos ruivos, presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanho-avermelhados. Era uma pessoa isolada do mundo. Seus pais morreram quando tinha 7 anos, "não" pensou ela "eles foram assassinados, e é por isso que estou aqui". Fora criada, então, por sua avó, mas nunca mais saíra da casa, nem para estudar (estudara sozinha, e com ajuda da avó).  
Aos 13 anos, sua avó morreu e ela passou a morar sozinha, mas ainda isolada do mundo: saia apenas para comprar comida, sobrevivendo da herança deixada pela avó. Agora, o dinheiro começava a acabar, então, decidira enfrentar seu medo. Foi quando _ele_ apareceu, aquela pessoa, convidando-a para essa reunião:  
-Pretende se esconder para o resto da vida? - perguntou _ele_ na ocasião - Pretende fugir para sempre deles? Levante-se! Lute! Me ajude a derrubá-los do lugar aonde estão! Assim como você eles se escondem de todos, mas diferente de você, eles estão lentamente acabando conosco! Temos de enfrentá-los e revelá-los para o mundo!  
"Sim" pensou ela "tenho que parar de me esconder e encontrar esses malditos que assassinaram meus pais!" e deixando o medo de lado, entrou no prédio. Como fora explicado, atravessou a portaria, subiu 3 lances de escada, e bateu no apartamento 31. A porta abriu ligeiramente: uma tranca impedia de abrir mais. Uma voz veio de dentro:  
-A senha.  
-Senha? Não tinha senha nenhuma!  
-Exatamente - a tranca foi solta e a porta abriu totalmente. Sem entender nada, Raine entrou. Quem abriu fora aquela pessoa que a convidara para a reunião: aquele moço com a máscara de demônio.  
-Por que você pediu senha?  
-Porque essa é a senha mais difícil de se descobrir e a mais fácil de se lembrar. Pense. Uma senha pode ser descoberta, mas ninguém pode descobrir uma senha que não existe. Quem não tivesse sido convidado, tentaria descobrir a senha, ou chutar uma qualquer; mas apenas quem foi convidado sabe que não há senha nenhuma. Entre e sente-se, os outros já chegaram.  
"Faz sentido" pensou Raine, sobre a senha "o pior é que faz sentido". Seguiu até a sala, nela havia apenas uma mesa de madeira e algumas cadeiras. Sentados nas cadeiras, haviam mais quatro pessoas: Um cara de cavanhaque e cabelo castanho com jeito de 'largado', um homem alto, de óculos, uma garota de cabelos compridos e ligeiramente parecida com um terceiro cara, ao lado dessa. O cara de cavanhaque cumprimentou-a com um aceno desengonçado, ela tentou acenar em retorno, mas sua mão parecia não obedecer, de nervosismo. Conseguiu apenas puxar uma cadeira e sentar.  
-Bom, agora que já estão todos aqui, podemos começar. Mas antes, as apresentações - disse isso e tirou a máscara. Era jovem, 17 ou 18 anos, cabelos negros e curtos, olhos bem negros também. - Meu nome é Damion Pieffer e fui quem chamou todos vocês. Este é Tyler Hughes, - disse apontando o homem de óculos - presenciou um ataque de dragão a uma vila no interior. Dominic Funnel, - o cara de cavanhaque - esteve em meio a um ataque realizado por gigantes, e coordenado por bruxos. Ataque, esse, que foi noticiado como um ciclone. Ewan e Grace Mallory, - a garota e o cara parecido com ela - irmãos que sobreviveram a queda de uma ponte, que fora atacada por bruxos. Por fim, Raine Beckler, presenciou o assassinato de seus pais por bruxos.  
"Como podem perceber, todos tem alguma ligação traumática com o mundo bruxo. Inclusive eu, que também vi meus pais serem assassinados. Ou seja, vocês todos, sabem como a revelação dos bruxos é importante de ser realizada. Não digo que os bruxos são seres do mau, pois os assassinatos e ataques que eu citei (e que vocês presenciaram) foram realizados por bruxos, digamos, maus. Foragidos da lei bruxa. Mas quantos desses problemas não seriam evitados se houvesse um conhecimento desse mundo por parte nossa, dos não-bruxos?"  
-Concordo - disse Tyler - com o conhecimento pela parte não-mágica, poderiam ser criados métodos de proteção eficientes.  
-Exatamente. Uma proteção visível, com certeza, seria muito mais eficiente de que uma proteção que precisa ser escondida. Mas os bruxos preferem esconder isso do mundo, a existência da magia. Além dessa proteção, a magia ainda oferece soluções para grandes problemas enfrentados pela humanidade, como as doenças. A salvação para diversas pessoas esta sendo escondida do mundo.  
-Mas, por que eles esconderiam isso? - perguntou Ewan  
-Vou dizer o porquê: porque eles são uns egoístas! - revoltou-se Dominic  
-Calma, Dominic. Já ouvi um bruxo falar algo do estilo de: "se revelarmos a magia para os trouxas (como eles chamam as pessoas sem magia), eles vão querer resolver tudo dessa maneira, vamos deixá-los viver da maneira deles", mas não é esse o real motivo. O motivo é, o medo de uma revolta trouxa com os 'seres mais poderosos'. Se eles revelassem sua existência ao mundo, conseguiriam convencer os trouxas de que estão do lado deles, mas escondendo, eles apenas trouxeram problemas para nós. E para eles mesmos. Pois agora vamos começar essa temida revolta dos trouxas!  
-Espere um pouco - interrompeu Grace - pretende realizar uma revolta? Isso não é perigoso? Afinal, somos trouxas. Não temos conhecimento da magia. Não podemos enfrentar um inimigo que tem armas que não conhecemos.  
-Conhecemos. Trago para vocês, hoje, não só uma ideia, mas uma possibilidade. Pois sei muito bem as fraquezas da magia e como aproveitá-las sem o uso de magia. Como, vocês perguntam? Isso é uma coisa que eu tenho de revelar a vocês, senão seria uma traição. Mas devo dizer, eu presenciei a injustiça bruxa sobre os trouxas como ninguém. Afinal, nasci trouxa, mas, agora, sou bruxo.  
Todos na sala pularam para trás. Dominic quase caiu da cadeira:  
-Tá zoando?  
-Você é um bruxo? - espantou-se Raine  
-Sim, sou um bruxo. Mas estou do lado de vocês.  
-Como espera que confiemos em você sabendo que é um bruxo? Afinal, isso é uma reunião daqueles que querem enfrentar os bruxos!  
-Justamente por esse motivo: essa reunião. Ela é contra os bruxos, mas fui eu quem convidou vocês. Por que eu faria uma reunião aonde vocês se revoltariam contra mim?  
-Para se divertir as nossas custas? - essa ideia foi de Dominic  
-Se fosse assim - quem falou foi Tyler - ele não se revelaria. Deixaria todo o plano correr para depois se revelar como um possível traidor - ele falava isso, mas visivelmente suava frio - acho que se realmente formos fazer essa revolução, precisamos dele.  
-Isso é loucura!  
-Nem tanto - argumentou Raine - como ele mesmo disse, se ele nasceu trouxa, viu o mundo sem os bruxos, e o mundo com os bruxos. Sabe a nossa posição. Aliás, está na nossa posição. Como nós, que também conhecemos um mundo sem os bruxos e descobrimos a verdade depois.  
-Obrigado, Raine - agradeceu Damion  
-Porém, a situação fica pior para nós, se ele estiver mentindo e for um trouxa.  
-Se ele for um trouxa, poderíamos confiar nele com mais certeza - disse Dominic  
-Não - foi a vez de Grace - Raine e Tyler estão certos. Ele seria de grande ajuda para nós como bruxo. Porém, se estiver usando a posição de bruxo para nos convencer de seus métodos, ou simplesmente for louco, isso trará problemas, pois seus métodos poderão falhar em horas indesejadas. Estou com ele se provar o que disse: que é bruxo e que sabe como enfrentá-los sem magia.  
Ewan olhou para ela e concordou com a cabeça. Raine também concordou, e Tyler. Dominic, porém, permaneceu de braços cruzados.  
-Então, Dominic? - perguntou Damion - Se você se recusar a participar se eu for bruxo, devo dizer que saia. Afinal, não quero ter de fazê-lo esquecer do que aconteceu aqui.  
Dominic ficou parado, pensativo por um tempo, mas por fim disse:  
-Façam o que quiser. Estou com vocês.  
-Muito bem. - disse Damion empunhando a varinha - vou provar a vocês que sou bruxo. Quanto a provar que sei enfrentar a magia, provarei aos poucos, durante os próximos meses, durante a organização do nosso primeiro golpe. Teremos de reunir mais pessoas, porém seremos nós os seis que começaram com tudo e que liderarão o resto do grupo. Vou pedir também para que façam da nossa base (não é aqui), sua moradia, para estar sempre por perto. Terão suas vidas, seus empregos, e seu próprio dinheiro. Isso até o dia do primeiro golpe, quando terão de se dedicar totalmente a esse grupo. Alguma coisa contra?  
Ninguém disse nada  
-Pois bem, hoje inauguramos a LT (Liga Trouxa)! - e brandiu a varinha, executando seu feitiço

Continua...

--------------------

Primeiro capítulo!!!! (considerando o de dia 27/08 como prólogo apenas) Finalmente, vou começar essa fic. Há tempos tentava iniciá-la. Agora começamos!!!!

Considerações: Já começando com agitação, pois é. Três bombas: uma em Hogwarts, uma em Gringotes e uma no Tribunal Judiciário Bruxo. Damion já começa 'estourando'!

O "nome de guerra" dele, que aparecerá no próximo capítulo, ainda é uma incógnita para mim. A ideia inicial era Muggle, o inglês para trouxa, mas não tá soando legal. Se surgir alguma ideia de última hora, vou colocá-la, senão, fica nisso mesmo.

Após a leitura desse capítulo, alguns já devem ter percebido qual é a referência a um certo anime. Não tem problema. Caso contrário, logo eu direi.

CURIOSIDADE: A ideia para essa fic surgiu algum tempo depois de o autor (eu mesmo) terminar de ler a série original. Mas, antes dessa, a ideia era de uma fic sobre o Retorno de Voldemort. Porém, qualquer forma de retorno para Voldemort ficaria forçada, então, veio a ideia de uma revolta trouxa, quando terminei de assistir o anime referenciado.

Após cada capítulo, pretendo colocar uma curiosidade. Algo a mais, apenas.

Aviso: no Prólogo, determinei a frequência como um capítulo por semana, porém terça que vem não poderei postar T.T. Devo postar então na quarta, voltando em seguida às terças. Aguardem ansiosamente.

Winpple


	3. 02 Respostas

Capítulo 2 - Respostas

Harry e Luna foram atirados a alguns metros pela explosão. Boa parte da escadaria de entrada, e das colunas havia sido destruída, mas Harry sabia que o estrago seria bem maior sem os feitiços que protegiam Gringotes. O caos reinava no beco: as pessoas no beco corriam desesperadas para longe do local, se esbarrando e empurrando, alguns aparatavam para longe.  
-O que houve?! - perguntou Luna, quando se levantou.  
-Uma bomba - respondeu Harry - só sei disso. Tinha um cara amarrando tênis aqui, ele que deixou a bomba. Não deve estar longe, já que provavelmente não era bruxo. Só que preciso escoltar o ministro.  
-Eu lembro do cara, vou procurá-lo - respondeu Luna e saiu, antes que Harry pudesse dizer que era perigoso demais.  
-Harry! - o ministro saia do banco - o que houve?  
-Uma bomba. Vamos. Preciso levá-lo para algum lugar seg... - e nesse instante o bisbilioscópio voltou a apitar. Havia um procedimento padrão entre os aurores para esses casos: um feitiço escudo completo, que protegia por todos os lados, no mesmo instante. Harry girou a varinha em torno de si, executando o feitiço. Uma bala parou a centímetros do seu nariz. Provavelmente visava o ministro, mas com o movimento para executar o feitiço escudo, Harry entrara no trajeto.  
-Droga! Entre na loja, ministro! - ordenou Harry. Shackebolt correu para a loja e tropeçou a poucos passos da porta: um novo disparo raspara em sua perna. Harry correu para onde o ministro estava, pelo menos havia caído na frente da loja, protegido do lado da onde vieram as balas. - Senhor, consegue andar?  
-Mancar, você quer dizer. Sim, consigo. Veja se consegue achar o autor desses ataques. Vou aparatar para um dos esconderijos.  
-Não. Nessa confusão, alguém poderia seguí-lo. Use a rede flu e vá para o local 5. Quando eu terminar por aqui, irei para lá.  
O ministro assentiu e entrou na loja. Havia um segundo segurança, disfarçado. Nem Harry sabia quem era, mas, ele iria vigiar o ministro na loja e depois no esconderijo. Agora, tinha serviço para fazer.

-Vocês, bruxos, esconderam-se de nós, trouxas por séculos. Apagavam qualquer memória do trouxa que presenciasse alguma magia. Enquanto isso, alguns eram eliminados por certos bruxos. Mesmo assim, vocês permaneciam se escondendo, enquanto pessoas perdiam a família ou amigos sem nem saber o porquê.  
"Vocês tem a solução para muitos problemas que vem matando trouxas, mas preferem se manter escondidos a salvar vidas! Basta! Somos seres humanos como vocês, e temos direito a usufruir de seu conhecimento! Ou então, temos o direito a que não influam mais em nossa sociedade!"  
"Agora, não subestimem os trouxas! Diferente do que esperavam, descobrimos sua sociedade, e conseguimos atacá-la em três atentados que a LT realizou hoje: um em seu centro de comércio, um em sua mais famosa escola e um aqui mesmo, no seu governo! Garanto a vocês que todos os cuidados foram tomados para que ninguém fosse morto nos atentados, aliás, afirmo que ninguém morreu nos atentados, e poucos se feriram levemente. Isso é pouco em relação ao que já causaram a nós, direta ou indiretamente."  
"Estamos dando uma chance a vocês. Gostaríamos de negociar nossas condições com um representante seu. Mandem sua posição oficial pelo seu jornal O Profeta Diário que ficaremos sabendo. Esperaremos dois dias, caso contrário, realizaremos um novo golpe. Espero que os seus representantes percebam que estamos falando sério. E que fique claro: queirão ou não, revelaremo-os para a sociedade trouxa inglesa, e depois para o mundo todo. Seu tempo das sombras acabou, e eu Muggle, vou garantir isso."  
Assim terminou o discurso de Muggle, projetado no átrio do Ministério da Magia. O aparelho projetor, muito bem escondido, se auto-destruiu ao fim da mensagem. Rony, que prestara atenção a todo o discurso, decidiu ir atrás de Hermione. Não foi preciso. Ela e Gina apareceram no primeiro elevador que chegou, Gina estava com alguns chamuscados na roupa e cabelo.  
-Hermione! Gina! Vocês estão bem?  
-Estamos bem, por sorte. - acalmou-o Hermione - Gina, por pouco, não foi atingida. Plantaram uma bomba lá no tribunal! Nós desconfiamos do homem e seguimos ele. Ele entrou no tribunal e saiu quase que em seguida, só podia ter deixado algo lá, então, quando fomos ver... - parou um instante para tomar fôlego - o homem era alto, mag...  
-Não adianta descrevê-lo agora. - interrompeu Rony - Provavelmente saiu enquanto todos estavam distraídos. Parece que não foi só aqui que estourou uma bomba. - terminando essa frase, pegou seu telefone e ligou para Harry. Ele e Harry, algum tempo antes, se tocaram de que, para uma comunicação rápida e dinâmica, patronos falantes e corujas não ajudariam. Então, com a ajuda de Arthur Weasley, criaram celulares que funcionavam em lugares com muita atividade mágica (é claro que tinham alguns feitiços inclusos, mas isso não é necessário comentar).  
-Alô, Rony? - Harry do outro lado da linha - estou meio ocupado agora.  
-Imagino. Você estava em Gringotes, não?  
-Uma bomba, Rony. Uma bomba trouxa em Gringotes! Como não foi detectada antes? Meu bisbilioscópio só apitou um segundo antes da explosão!  
-Não sei, Harry, não sei. Também foram bombardeados o TJB e, provavelmente, Hogwarts.  
-Hogwarts!? Mas como? A própria Hermione disse uma vez que nenhum aparelho elétrico funcionaria lá. Além da necessidade de entrar para deixar a bomba. Como fariam para explodir algo lá?  
-Ainda não confirmei nada em relação a Hogwarts. Mas pelo que ele disse, foi um dos alvos.  
-Ele, quem? Você está sabendo de algo que eu não sei?  
-É, Harry. Talvez seja até pouca coisa. Mas, pode ser o fim dos tempos calmos.

-Nenhum dos participantes da ação foi encontrado. - relatou Harry, uma hora depois, na sala de situação, aonde eram tomadas as decisões mais importantes do ministério da magia. Estava sendo realizada uma reunião aonde estavam presentes Harry, Rony, Shackebolt, o segundo ministro Declan Bolton, o secretário Lúcio Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, das Relações Trouxas e Mark Bridges, da Segurança Pública, além da secretária que tomava as notas do que era dito na reunião - Nem quem plantou a bomba em Gringotes, nem quem plantou a bomba nas bagagens dos alunos de Hogwarts, nem quem plantou a bomba no TJB, nem quem realizou os disparos contra o ministro e nem quem implantou o sistema projetor no átrio. Mas podemos afirmar que: ninguém realizou duas das ações, o que confirma a existência de um grupo.  
-Certo - agradeceu Shackebolt, cansado. Virou-se para Rony - e a manifestação do grupo responsável?  
-Ouçam vocês mesmos - disse Rony, tocando a varinha na própria têmpora. Um fio prateado seguiu a varinha quando ele a retirou, este foi depositado numa pequena vasilha na mesa unindo-se ao conteúdo prateado que já encontrava lá. Rony mexeu um pouco no conteúdo até achar o que queria: a projeção no átrio.  
-Então eles querem negociar os termos de nossa revelação ao mundo trouxa - falou Shackebolt ao fim do discurso - O que faremos?  
-Acho que devemos, por ora, não nos manifestarmos. - opinou Lúcio.  
-Como assim? - espantou-se Harry  
-Ceder e aceitar a negociação demonstraria que aceitamos os atentados e aprovamos a atitude desse grupo. Isso seria reprovado pelo povo bruxo.  
-Não nos manifestarmos seria pior! Esse grupo, seja quem for, prometeu realizar novos ataques se não receber uma resposta positiva!  
-Podemos aumentar a segurança pública nos próximos dias, nos ater na captura destes bandidos. Se aceitarmos, devemos publicar essa opinião no Profeta. Todos os leitores nos condenarão por aceitar o terrorismo. Se simplesmente melhorarmos a patrulha pública, impediremos novos ataques.  
-Isso é loucura! - Harry levantou-se, começando a se exaltar - Eles já burlaram a segurança bruxa uma vez, podem fazer de novo! Ignorá-los é por em segurança a vida de bruxos comuns! Você não viu o estrago causado pelas explosões? Uma daquelas pode matar muitas pessoas! Você não liga para a vida dessas pessoas?  
-Potter, você está me ofendendo. Eu me importo com a vida dos bruxos, tanto quanto me preocupo com a minha.  
-Não me pareceu assim na época de Voldemort. - Lúcio, que estava prestes a responder, emudeceu-se, ficando branco de fúria.  
-Harry, chega! - interrompeu o ministro - entendo sua opinião, mas você está aqui apenas para relatar a situação.  
-Mas a ideia de Malfoy é completamente louca!  
-Não interessa, Harry. Ele é meu secretário, pois mostrou ter mudado após os tempos de Voldemort. Mas por estar nessa posição, pode opinar e votar nessa reunião. Diferente de você, então acalme-se e sente-se ou terei de pedir para que se retire.  
Harry, a contragosto, se sentou e ficou apenas observando a reunião.  
-Apesar de ter exagerado - começou Arthur - eu concordo com Harry. Não podemos simplesmente ignorar os atentados, isso sim teria um efeito negativo na popularidade do ministério.  
-Mesmo assim, não podemos nos aliar a esses trouxas - rebateu Lúcio.  
-Que tal fazermos o seguinte: - opinou Declan Bolton - publicamos no Profeta uma nota de reprovação, sobre os atentados, dizendo algo no estilo do que Lúcio disse: "Repudiamos a ação do grupo que realizou os atentados a comunidade bruxa. O ministério considera a ideia de unir as comunidades trouxas e bruxas, mas não fará isso por causa de atentados. Esses eventos não são nada além de atos criminosos e não importa qual é a história da relação bruxos/trouxas, atentados apenas trazem vítimas e não substituem o diálogo. Se a comunidade trouxa deseja negociar alguma coisa, o Ministério da Magia exige um pedido de desculpas por parte desse grupo e então pensará em tal negociação". O que acham?  
-É uma ótima ideia - foi a opinião de Shackebolt.  
-É a melhor opção - aprovou Arthur.  
-É considerável - comentou Lúcio.  
-Também considero a melhor ideia. - opinou Mark Bridges - mas ainda será necessário melhorar a segurança pública. Não sabemos qual será a reação desse tal de Muggle.  
-Sim, a segurança será melhorada e tal grupo investigado. Agora, mandaremos essa nota para o profeta. Mas antes, só para oficializar, quantos são a favor da ideia de Declan?  
Todos, exceto Rony e a secretária, levantaram a mão. O ministro olhou torto para Harry e este, emburrado, abaixou a mão também.

A nota saiu no Profeta do dia seguinte. Inclusive, essa fora a edição que mais vendeu nos últimos 11 anos. A matéria referente aos atentados ocupou cinco páginas, explicando o que ocorrera, aonde ocorrera, a opinião de especialistas em trouxas, as possíveis falhas do ministério, acontecimentos semelhantes na história dos bruxos e a nota do ministério, que foi aprovada por todo o país, até mesmo por aqueles bruxos que consideravam os trouxas uma escória que deveria ser eliminada. Mas nem todos os bruxos aprovaram a nota: Damion recebeu-a com desdém.  
-Repudiam? Que coisa linda. - ironizou, passando o jornal para os outros.  
-Idiotas - disse Dominic, ao terminar de ler a notícia - como se tivessem dado alguma chance para negociações antes.  
-Eles apenas se aproveitaram do nosso ato para piorar nossa imagem no lado bruxo - comentou Ewan - Com isso, parecemos os vilões.  
-Bom, para os bruxos somos vilões mesmo - comentou Raine  
-Mas isso tem de mudar. -falou Damion - E para isso acontecer não podemos abaixar a cabeça para eles. Vamos para o próximo golpe. Grace, Ewan, quero que realizem essa missão.  
Grace e Ewan se entreolharam, mas concordaram. Receberam uma missão complicada, mas sabiam que podiam realiza-la, os seis haviam treinado muito (até Damion), podiam ser ditos como uma equipe de elite da LT. Não haveria motivo para acreditar que falhariam.

Luna entrou na sua casa, cansada. Tivera um dia cheio. Começaram a escrever uma matéria em relação aos ataques trouxas: como os trouxas conseguiram driblar os bruxos, quais suas intenções, o que o ministério deveria fazer. Quando lera a nota no Profeta, se animara. Era exatamente o que o ministro deveria fazer, não demonstrar medo. Agora restava saber qual seria a reação dos trouxas em questão. Deixou o Profeta na mesa da cozinha e seguiu para o quarto para trocar de roupa.  
Aquela casa era grande demais só para ela. Desde que seu pai morrera, vivia ali sozinha. Talvez fosse hora de procurar algum 'parceiro', pensou ela com um sorriso irônico. "Como se alguém quisesse ficar com Di-lua Lovegood". Sacudiu a cabeça para expulsar esse pensamento. Ninguém nunca mais a tratara como Di-lua desde que saíra de Hogwarts, agora ela era respeitada como editora do Pasquim. Se a casa dela estava vazia, a culpa era dela, que não dava um tempo a si.  
Porém a casa não estava vazia, como constatou quando chegou em seu quarto.  
-Olá, srta Lovegood! Muito trabalho, hoje? - perguntou a garota sentada em sua cama. Nunca tinha visto essa garota. Alta, cabelos compridos pretos ligeiramente azulados, olhos negros. Devia ter uns 20 anos. Mostrou-lhe um Profeta do dia - o que você achou da nota do ministério no Profeta?  
-Quem é você? O que faz no meu quarto, ou melhor, na minha casa?  
-Sabe, Luna, quando uma pessoa lhe faz uma pergunta, é educado respondê-la, antes de fazer as suas.  
-Tudo bem. Não precisa responder minhas perguntas. Apenas saia daqui! - ordenou, levando a mão a varinha, no bolso.  
-Já vai sacar a varinha? Isso é mais grosseiro ainda. Sua mãe não lhe deu educação?  
Aquela fora a gota d'água. Luna sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a garota. Essa porém se mostrou rápida, antes que Luna lançasse alguma azaração, ela já se movimentara para o lado dessa, e segurara a sua mão com a varinha.  
-Te irritei? Me desculpe, não era a intenção. Mas, ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.  
-Estou começando a entender quem é você - respondeu Luna com um sorriso nervoso - quanto a nota, eu adorei ela.  
-Sério? Então deve ser a opinião dos outros bruxos também. Mas eu e meus "amigos" não gostamos muito. Aliás, tenho de responder sua pergunta, não? Pode me chamar de Grace. Estou aqui em nome da LT.  
-Foi o que eu imaginei. Você é boa, imobilizou minha varinha rápido, mas ainda lhe falta muito para me vencer! - terminando essa frase, acenceu sua varinha. Grace não estava preparada e foi cegada pela luz. Luna aproveitou a deixa para se livrar e lançou uma azaração na direção dela. Grace, porém, foi inteligente o suficiente para não ficar parada no lugar, fugindo do feitiço, mas não fugiu da mesa de cabeceira que Luna fez voar em sua direção, derrubando-a no chão.  
Foi quando apareceu o homem. Movimentou-se rapidamente da porta do banheiro, onde estivera escondido, para o lado de Luna. Esta conseguiu evitar que ele imobilizasse sua mão da varinha, como fizera Grace, mas não evitou o chute que fez essa voar de sua mão, para ser apanhada por Grace. O homem agarrou o braço de Luna, derrubando-a no chão, imobilizada.  
-Ai! Não precisa disso tudo!  
-Sinto muito, mas você não nos deu opção. - disse o homem que a derrubou.  
-Você vem conosco, Luna - falou Grace e sinalizou o Profeta, caído no chão - eles não ouviram as bombas, talvez ouçam o grito de uma donzela em perigo.

Neville abriu os olhos, estava em um lugar diferente, o teto era branco e mais próximo. Estava deitado em uma cama cercada por cortinas brancas também. Reconheceu a Ala hospitalar. Então lembrou do que aconteceu, sentando de súbito.  
-Pode ir se acalmando, Sr. Longbottom. - falou a enfermeira chegando ao seu lado e deitando-o novamente - Não vou deixar que se precipite antes de que esteja 100%.  
-Mas o que? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Onde está Cho? O que aconteceu no Saguão?  
-Acalme-se. Uma pergunta de cada vez. Desespero não ajuda em nada. Não se preocupe com Chang, ela está bem, embora ainda não esteja acordada. Você está aqui, assim como ela, por causa do ocorrido no Saguão. Quanto ao Saguão, uma bomba explodiu lá. Literalmente.  
-Uma bomba!? Como uma bomba pôde explodir em Hogwarts!? Existem trocentos feitiços de segurança, não teria como isso ocorrer!  
-Já disse para se acalmar. Se continuar gritando, vai acordar os outros pacientes, e não pense que escaparia de mim se isso ocorresse. Foi uma bomba, sim. Pior, pelo que Flitwick averiguou, era uma bomba trouxa.  
-Mas... isso é impossível...  
-O ministério disse que irá mandar alguém aqui amanhã, então descanse pelo menos até lá.  
Neville acentiu, não havia sentido se desesperar agora que a bomba já havia explodido, e que Flitwick já havia verificado o local da explosão. Se preocuparia no dia seguinte, quando o agente do ministério viesse. Então, pensou em uma coisa.  
-Com licença - chamou Neville, pela enfermeira, que atendia aos outros pacientes - só uma última coisa: pode me arranjar papel, caneta e tinta?  
-Você deveria descansar. - repreendeu a enfermeira - Por que quer essas coisas?  
-Não se preocupe, vou descansar depois de escrever uma carta. Tenho que pedir que, quando o ministério enviar seu agente, que seja uma pessoa em especial...

Continua...

------------------------------

Mais um capítulo! Capítulo 2 agora. Desculpem pela demora, mas realmente não deu ontem T.T...

Continua sem parar, agora Luna foi sequestrada, e esse sequestro ainda vai durar alguns capitulos...

Fiquei escondendo isso, mas vou revelar de uma vez, já que não há motivos para esconder:

CURIOSIDADE: Essa fic foi fortemente inspirada em um anime da CLAMP: Code Geass. O anime em questão, conta uma história futurística , aonde o império da Britânia conquistou meio-mundo, incluindo o Japão. Nesse Japão dominado (e renomeado de Área 11), vive um jovem britânico, Lelouch Lamperouge, que odeia o seu país. Quando esse recebe um misterioso poder, decide que vai destruir a Britânia de vez, liderando um grupo rebelde japonês. Muito bom o anime. Eu recomendo.

Semana que vem, terça novamente, capítulo 3. Aguardem

Winpple


	4. 03 O resgate

Capítulo 3 - O resgate

Ninguém ainda havia notado que Luna havia sumido, quando, no dia seguinte ao sequestro, logo no início do expediente no Ministério da Magia, uma nova mensagem de Muggle foi divulgada:  
"Parece que os bruxos não estão percebendo a realidade. Apontam nós, os trouxas, como vilões. Mas nunca nos deram chance de ser ouvidos, então acabamos precisando apelar para métodos mais agressivos. Não tem o direito de nos acusar. Mas é certo que não ouviram o que nós podemos fazer, assim..."  
-"... se quiserem que a srta Luna Lovegood retorne para casa com segurança, considerem nossa proposta" que continua sendo a mesma, acertar os termos de nossa revelação ao mundo - concluiu Rony na segunda reunião sobre o assunto. Novamente, estava de convidado para relatar os acontecimentos.  
-Porque a srta Lovegood? Não seria mais útil se pegassem o editor do Profeta, o jornal bruxo mais influente da Grã-Bretanha? - perguntou Declan.  
-Acho que não queriam que pensassemos no ato como uma vingança sobre a nota. - argumentou Mark.  
-Quem foi sequestrado não interessa! - falou Lúcio - Não podemos nos curvar! Mesmo que fosse o ministro o sequestrado, ainda seria contra aceitarmos os termos deles!  
-Não acho certo ignorá-los. - disse Shackebolt - Desta vez temos uma vida claramente em perigo. Há alguma chance do vídeo onde a sequestrada aparece ser uma montagem?  
-Negativo - repondeu Arthur - o vídeo foi avaliado diversas vezes, magicamente e por métodos trouxas também. O vídeo é legítimo.  
-Então, acho que devemos negociar. Não podemos botar a vida dessa pobre garota em risco.  
-Concordo, - intrometeu-se Rony - mas acho que negociar com eles não é a melhor solução. Podemos resgatá-la.  
-Impossível, - falou Lúcio - ninguém colheu dado nenhum para saber onde este grupo se abriga.  
-Pois saiba que hoje conseguimos uma pista grande - falou Rony, com orgulho de si.  
-Explique-se. - pediu Shackebolt  
-Quando fomos investigar a casa da srta Lovegood, encontramos uma estranha situação: havia dois Profetas Diários na casa. Agora me digam, para que uma pessoa teria dois jornais iguais do mesmo dia em casa? Só se alguém levou o jornal lá e o esqueceu. Mas Luna não recebeu visita nenhuma no dia, aliás, passou o dia fora. A sua única visita foi uma indesejada, de sequestradores. Então apenas eles poderiam ter deixado o jornal lá.  
"A conclusão é de que, o jornal foi levado lá para provocação, ou algo do estilo. Mas, enfim, essa é a única conclusão possível. Principalmente depois de constatar que o jornal que não era da assinatura da srta Lovegood, era o que estava em seu quarto, aonde ela foi feita refém. O outro jornal estava na cozinha, como a ação ocorreu no quarto, não faria sentido o da cozinha ser de outra pessoa."  
"O segundo Profeta foi constatado ser de um morador do interior. Mas, como foi verificado no sistema de rastreamento da coruja, esta não chegou a casa desse senhor, parou numa construção perto daqui. É uma construção dita abandonada, mas tem um dono e não tem riscos de desabamento. O que acham?"  
-É difícil pensar que está na direção errada - aprovou Mark - tudo faz sentido.  
-Gostaria de pedir permissão para invadir o local. - pediu Rony ao ministro.  
-Isso é com Mark - respondeu o ministro com um sorriso.  
-Aprovado - foi a resposta de Mark.

-Não acha que foi muito fácil? - perguntou Harry quando Rony lhe contou.  
-Mas é claro. Não tínhamos nenhuma pista até agora. A primeira que tivermos temos de aproveitar, por isso eles aprovaram.  
-O quê? Ah. Não. Você entendeu errado. Digo, não foi fácil demais achar o local? Quero dizer, eles agiram perfeitamente nos atentados, não encontramos nada. Agora eles cometem uma burrice dessas, tipo, esquecer um jornal, do qual nem precisavam?  
-Oras, Harry. Até os maiores pensadores as vezes eram feio. Apenas temos de nos aproveitar desses erros para vencer.  
-Não sei, ainda acho que foi muito fácil.  
-Relaxa, Harry. Mesmo que eles tenham planejado que nós chegássemos aquele lugar, vão acabar descobrindo que o plano deles fracassou. Vamos mostrar a eles que é preciso mais do que o que eles planejam para nos vencer.  
Harry preferiu não lembrar Rony que eles não sabiam o que havia sido planejado. Iriam invadir o lugar, aquela tarde, apenas ele e Rony, para resgatar Luna. Além deles, um grupo de 10 aurores estaria pronto para, ofensivamente, invadir o lugar e resgatá-los, se fosse preciso.  
Antes de irem, Harry resolveu dar uma passada em sua casa. Se iam invadir o lugar sem serem descobertos, seria uma boa ideia levar sua capa de invisibilidade. Saindo da sala dos aurores, encontrou Hermione.  
-Olá. O que faz por aqui? Veio falar com Rony?  
-Era a ideia inicial, mas acho melhor falar isso com você.  
-O que houve?  
-Prefiro falar com você porque sei que Rony é muito cabeça-dura, não vai me ouvir. Mas, eu andei pesquisando...  
-Isso não é novidade - brincou Harry  
-Escuta, Harry. É sério - e realmente ela fazia parecer isso, estava com uma cara preocupada - Eu tive uma pequena curiosidade, e resolvi pesquisar uma coisa nos registros de feitiços realizados. Você sabe, cada feitiço realizado é registrado com local e horário (o feitiço em si não é). Eu dei uma pesquisada e descobri uma pequena área aonde, durante cinco minutos, não foi realizado feitiço nenhum. Até aí, nenhum problema. O problema é o local e o horário.  
-Quais foram?  
-Beco Diagonal, uns 1000 metros quadrados que incluíam a entrada de Gringotes, dois dias atrás, mais ou menos às 8:30.  
-Espera aí, esse foi o horário do atentado! Mas eu realizei um feitiço aquele horário.  
-Sim, ao que tudo indica, seu feitiço foi o primeiro a ser registrado depois dos cinco minutos, pois foi registrado como incompleto.  
Harry lembrou-se da situação: não conseguira realizar completamente o feitiço escudo, verdade. O que aquilo queria dizer?  
-Pelo que você disse, o Beco estava cheio de gente, no mundo bruxo, as pessoas estão acostumadas a fazer tudo por magia. Cinco minutos, num local repleto de bruxos, é muito tempo para não se ter nenhum feitiço. Uma área desse tamanho, lotada de bruxos, sem magia por cinco minutos: isso não acontecia a pelo menos 100 anos, pelo que pesquisei.  
-O que você quer dizer com isso?  
-Harry, eu não estou insinuando nada - explicou-se Hermione - mas, ao contrário do que disse o Profeta, a comunidade bruxa nunca enfrentou algo parecido com o que está enfrentando agora. Não sabemos o que esperar, então, por favor, coloque a cabeça de Rony no lugar e vão com calma. Não sabemos o que esperar desses trouxas.  
-Não se preocupe, vamos nos cuidar.  
Disse isso e foi para o átrio, sem se despedir. Aparatou para sua casa, foi até seu quarto, abriu o pequeno baú ao lado da cama dele e de Gina e pegou a capa. Crescera muito desde a última vez que precisou usá-la, talvez, sozinho, precisasse se encolher para seus pés não aparecerem. Enfiou a capa no bolso e saiu do quarto. Passou por uma porta com uma plaquinha que dizia: "Quarto de James e Albus". A porta em frente dizia: "Quarto de Lily". Resolveu fazer uma pequena visita a seus filhos, que estavam na casa da avó. Por algum motivo, precisava dar uma olhada nos filhos antes de ir para a missão.

Neville foi liberado da enfermaria naquela manhã de domingo, sob os protestos da enfermeira, que exigia que ele ficasse, pelo menos, mais aquele dia. Porém, ele tinha de recepcionar o agente do ministério, por ser um dos que estava mais próximo, no momento da explosão. Cho, embora acordada, ainda não se recuperara totalmente.  
A tarde estava começando, quando Neville atravessou os jardins em direção aos portões de Hogwarts. Havia duas pessoas lá esperando, nenhuma delas era quem havia chamado, constatou Neville, com um suspiro. Havia um homem, de costas observando a paisagem, e uma mulher, de frente para o portão. Quando chegou mais perto, viu que não fora tão distante do seu pedido:  
-Gina! A quanto tempo! - cumprimentou Neville, tirando a varinha para abrir os portões. O homem, loiro, continuou a observar a paisagem, sem dar atenção a Neville.  
-Realmente, - respondeu Gina com um sorriso - deve fazer uns três anos. Pena que tenhamos esse encontro sob tais circunstâncias. Ah, desculpe por ser eu e não o Harry, mas ele está ocupado com uma missão importante, assim como todos os outros aurores.  
-Agora que penso nisso, faz sentido. Devem estar atrás de capturar algum suspeito. Soube que houveram explosões em Gringotes e no TJB também.  
-Pois é. Inclusive, eu mesma quase explodi junto com o tribunal.  
-Sério!? Então estamos quites. Eu e Cho quase explodimos com o Saguão, aqui. - comentou com um sorriso nervoso. Então virou-se para o homem de costas - e quem mandaram com você?  
-Bem... - começou Luna, mas foi interrompida.  
-Francamente, Longbottom. Eu esperava que lembrasse de mim, como colega de Hogwarts - falou o rapaz, virando-se, mostrando seu rosto pálido, e de arrogância transparente, a Neville.  
-Draco Malfoy!? - espantou-se Neville - O que você está fazendo aqui!?  
-Não é óbvio, estou aqui a cargo do ministério, para oferecer a nossa proteção a esses alunos. Se bem que, com professores como você e aquele meio-gigante, acho que bombas não são os únicos perigos por aqui. - completou com um sorriso desdenhoso.  
-Você deveria estar feliz - comentou Neville entre os dentes - por deixarem você aparecer por aqui, depois de sua tentativa de matar nosso antigo diretor.  
Draco, por um momento, perdeu toda e qualquer cor que havia sobrevivido em seu rosto. Voltou ao normal logo depois, para completar, também entre os dentes:  
-Só por que matou uma simples cobra, não venha se achando o herói da história, Longbottom.  
Neville iria responder, mas Gina interrompeu:  
-Ok, já chega os dois! Temos trabalho a fazer, então, pode nos deixar entrar, Neville?  
-É claro - respondeu Neville, com os nervos ainda a flor da pele, abrindo o portão e deixando os dois passarem.

-Harry! - chamou Rony - Por que demorou?  
Estavam num pequeno casebre a duas quadras da tal construção. Os outros aurores estavam separados em outras casas próximas, para não chamar a atenção.  
-Resolvi dar uma olhada em James, Albus e Lily antes de vir.  
-Você não vai morrer aqui, Harry - riu Rony, e projetou, com a varinha, uma planta 3D - os caras deram uma pequena averiguada no local, e fizeram uma varredura para fazer esse mapa. - foi indicando os lugares - Existe um depósito por onde podemos entrar. O lugar é cheio de caixas, perfeito para esconder-se. Como você pode ver, nos momentos das varreduras, sempre havia duas pessoas aqui. Assim a ideia é: você vai na frente, já que tem a capa, me guiando, pelos lados aonde tivermos certeza que não têm ninguém. Se alguém nos ver, deve ser obliviado.  
"Do depósito, seguimos por esse corredor e subimos essa escada. Perceba que são as áreas com menos câmeras, que são cheias de pontos-cegos. Subimos até o terceiro andar, seguimos por esse corredor e chegamos nessa sala. Perceba que em todas varreduras, havia duas pessoas de olho em uma terceira, que não saía do lugar. Provavelmente Luna e os seguranças. Estuporamos e obliviamos eles, pegamos Luna e saímos aparatando. Alguma pergunta?"  
-Por que não entramos aparatando?  
-Porque o lugar está cheio de trouxas e não sabemos se na hora em que formos entrar, vai ter alguém por perto.  
-E em caso de nos descobrirem? Digo, souberem que estamos lá e não apenas sermos vistos.  
-Aí devemos evitar confronto. Aparatamos e o grupo B entrará com tudo, afinal, se nos descobrirem, mudarão de base assim que se 'livrarem' de nós.  
O plano era simples e seguro, pensou Harry, mas sentia que havia algo em que não pensaram. A conversa com Hermione veio a cabeça, sacudiu para espantá-la, se aquilo fosse verdade, era bem possível que a chegada deles lá tivesse sido planejada e isso não seria interessante.  
No horário planejado, Harry cobriu-se com a capa e saiu na direção da construção. Rony o seguiu, parcialmente escondido por um feitiço de desilusão. A entrada para o depósito era grande, aliás, aquilo era mais uma garagem de caminhões, só que repleta de caixas mal-organizadas. A entrada para caminhões e as caixas pareciam chamá-los. Harry sacudiu novamente a cabeça e entrou na garagem.  
Seguiram por um caminho, previamente planejado, entre as caixas, sem ver por algum tempo os seguranças que ficavam nesse local. O caminho era bem confuso, mas evitava de diversos modos os possíveis "caminhos de vigia". Apenas quando virou a última curva por entre as caixas, Harry viu os vigias, que cuidavam da única saída do labirinto de caixa. Isso não seria muito problema, havia um caminho alternativo que terminava num trecho sem saída, nesse caso, faltaria apenas tirar as últimas caixas do caminho e passar por trás dos vigias.  
Quando Harry se virou para voltar, já indicando a Rony, ouviu uma movimentação. Duas pessoas haviam se juntado aos vigias: uma garota de uns 18 anos que usava um óculos estranho e parecia bem equipada com armas e outros apetrechos mais estranhos, e Muggle, com a máscara e capa características. Fez sinal para Rony esperar.  
-Tudo tranquilo por aqui? - perguntou Muggle aos vigias.  
-Tudo certo por aqui. - respondeu o vigia maior - a encomenda já chegou.  
-Já? Foi rápido. - falou Muggle. Harry estava se perguntando o que seria a tal encomenda. Resolveu esperar para descobrir - aonde ela está.  
-Está logo ali - disse o outro vigia, apontando para as caixas, mais ou menos onde estava Harry. "Mais ou menos, não. Ele está apontando exatamente para mim!" percebeu Harry. Apertou a varinha na mão, torcendo para que estivesse pensando errado.  
-Ótimo - falou Muggle - Raine, por favor.  
A garota Raine começou a andar na direção de Harry. Esse, bem devagar e silenciosamente, deu uns passos para o lado. Ela não mudou a direção do andar, o que permitiu a Harry respirar aliviado. Porém...  
-Não pense em reagir, bruxo. Ou eu puxo o gatilho - Raine disse isso apontando a arma para a cabeça de Harry - Você realmente achou que poderia se esconder de nós? Tire essa capa devagar.  
Harry, lentamente, puxou a capa para o lado, revelando-se totalmente. Não sabia como haviam descoberto-os, mas não era momento para pensar nisso, era momento de ficar calmo e pensar numa possível fuga.  
-Ok, agora levante-se e venha comigo. - Harry obedeceu vagarosamente. Raine o levou para junto de Muggle. Era possível sentir a sensação de vitória emanando por baixo daquela máscara.  
-Ora, ora. Olá, senhor bruxo - cumprimentou Muggle - que prazer ter-lo aqui. Estávamos esperando-o.  
-Fico honrado em saber - respondeu Harry, ironicamente. Então ficou mais agressivo - onde está Luna?  
-Está segura, longe daqui, sabe. Posso até lhe dizer o lugar exato, mas provavelmente não vai adiantar. A segurança lá é muito melhor do que aqui. - então ele notou a cicatriz de Harry - ah, mas vejam só! Não temos só um bruxo aqui, temos uma celebridade! Harry Potter! O grande herói dos bruxos! Não sabia dessa sua barba. Quer mais algum ato de heroísmo para sua lista?  
-Não exatamente, mas, um reconhecimento a mais sempre ajuda. O que pretende fazer agora?  
-Antes de qualquer coisa, quero saber aonde estão seus companheiros? Duvido que viesse sozinho, mesmo sendo Harry Potter.  
-É, mas eu vim.  
Muggle deu uma risada.  
-Não adianta mentir, Harry. Eu sei que tem reforços para caso você enfrente algum problema.  
-Nenhum, vim sozinho. Sorte sua, conseguiu um refém bem melhor sem problemas maiores.  
-Não seja prepotente, Harry. Francamente. - virou as costas a Harry, encaminhando-se a uma das caixas - Tenho uma pergunta para você: Por que, num lugar que precisa de uma segurança tão boa, tem tantas caixas _vazias_?  
Ele abriu a caixa, realmente estava vazia. 'A resposta é óbvia' pensou Harry.  
-Para atrair o invasor para essa sala.  
-Em parte. Mesmo assim, isso não justifica. Afinal, o serviço seria mais fácil para nós se entrassem por um lugar sem ter aonde se esconder, onde seriam facilmente descobertos. Sendo assim, temos uma segunda justificava - falando isso, tirou um pequeno controle do bolso e apertou um botão. Ao mesmo tempo, por toda parte superior das paredes, apareceram metralhadoras. Então, Harry entendeu - Bastaria atraí-los para essa sala que já seriam nossos reféns.  
Exatamente como Rony falara, era uma sala perfeita para a invasão, mas isso se voltara contra eles. Era bem simples, para falar a verdade, depois de explicado, mas para se pensar nisso tudo...  
-Então, Harry. Fazemos um teste? - ameaçando apertar um botão no controle. A resposta era óbvia.  
-Não... precisa. Tem mais uma pessoa aqui. Rony! - chamou por fim. 'Que fracasso' pensou Harry. Rony saiu de trás das caixas, aonde se escondia, com as mão erguidas. Um dos seguranças foi até ele e pegou sua varinha, voltando com a arma apontada para sua cabeça.  
-Rony? Suponho que seja Ronald Weasley. É bom saber que continuam amigos fora do colégio.  
-Já sabe quem somos, não? - falou Rony - não seria justo se apresentar também?  
-Não pretendo falar-lhe meu nome, Ronald. Seria estupidez da minha parte. Agora quero saber uma coisa, vocês são os únicos aqui, mas deve existir um grupo de apoio lá fora, certo?  
Harry não disse nada, seu silêncio já fora uma ótima resposta.  
-Como imaginei. Chamem-os.  
-Como assim? - espantou-se Harry - se você sabe que tem um grupo de apoio, não deveria evitar que eles soubessem que fomos capturados? O grupo lá fora é de elite, vai entrar 'derrubando' tudo!  
-Não se preocupe conosco (e eu sei que não se preocupa). Vamos mostrar a vocês que estamos preparados para enfrentá-los.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------

Aí está, capítulo 3. Como prometido, na terça. Foi difícil postar hoje, um monte de coisas a fazer, mas no fim das contas deu.

Harry e Rony, por eles próprios, fracassaram em salvar Luna. No próximo capítulo, continua o resgate.

CURIOSIDADE: O trecho da narração que rola em Hogwarts, na verdade, nem era para existir. Mas, como era necessário aumentar as participações de Neville, acabou que foi preciso escrever esses trechos. Isso não é de todo ruim, afinal, assim eu posso apresentar novos personagens (que serão apresentados apartir do próximo capítulo) com mais naturalidade.

Antes de finalizar, quero agradecer àqueles que estão acompanhando a minha fic! Obrigado pelos elogios também, Lady Barbie Pontas Potter (nick grande O.o)! Espero elogios de outros também! Críticas não são aceitas! (zuando, podem xingar se quiserem)

Apenas em resposta ao comentário, também acho que a barba não combina com o Harry, mas tem um motivo para eu ter posto barba nele. Em breve, talvez, eu a tire.

Semana que vem, capítulo 4!

Winpple


	5. 04 Subestimados

Capítulo 4 - Subestimados

-Luna foi sequestrada!?  
Neville acompanhava Gina e Draco na investigação do Saguão, bem como Flitwick. Enquanto revistavam o local, Gina resolveu contar porque Harry não viera.  
-Pois é, - continuou Gina - os sequestradores invadiram a casa dela noite passada. Parece que houve uma pequena luta, mas ela acabou sendo imobilizada. Agora, Harry e Rony, e mais uns dez outros bruxos, estão tentando resgatá-la.  
-Não seria mais fácil negociar? - perguntou Neville.  
-O ministério não está afim de se submeter a terroristas. - respondeu Draco irritando Neville. Draco avaliava a explosão com os dados que obteve com os elfos domésticos, referentes a localização das bagagens. Não haveria dificuldade em recuperar o que fora danificado, mas tudo fora mantido como estava, para a investigação. - Bem, parece que foi um golpe bem bolado, a bomba estava misturada com as bagagens no trem. Era um explosivo simples, caseiro, feito com pólvora. Tão simples que não foi detectado por nenhuma magia do castelo.  
"Acionado por um contador regressivo mecânico, outro fator bem bolado, já que a grande quantidade de magia não permite um sistema elétrico. Quando o contador chegou ao ponto desejado, o sistema explodiu o detonador por meio de um impacto, gerado por um martelo ligado ao sistema. Todo esse sistema funcionava mecânicamente, o que permitiria que funcionasse em qualquer lugar, com ou sem magia."  
"O único problema seria que, qualquer mínimo impacto no pacote, desencadearia a explosão antes da hora desejada. Nisso, o terrorista se deu bem, já que o transporte das cargas é feito com cuidado pelos elfos domésticos, para evitar que algo se quebre. Mesmo assim, não podemos abandonar a possibilidade do terrorista contar com esse cuidado, já que conhecia os sistemas de segurança tão bem para driblá-los dessa maneira."  
-Então, o terrorista conhecia os sistemas do castelo. - concluiu Flitwick - Isso quer dizer que...  
-Exato, - completou Draco - o terrorista conhece bem esse castelo, ele deve ter algum aluno como informante, ou visitou por si só o castelo.  
-A partir disso, - opinou Gina - seria fácil dizer que Muggle, conta com apoio de alguns bruxos.  
-Acho que não há mais dúvidas quanto a isso, - disse Draco - Temos que começar interrogando o dono da bagagem, afinal, nenhuma bagagem entra no castelo sem estar devidamente identificada. O pacote suspeito, aquele que não foi reencontrado em meio aos 'destroços', estava em nome de Catherine McDermott, de acordo com os elfos. Ela é aluna de qual casa? Gostaria de interrogá-la.  
-Ela está na Corvinal - respondeu Flitwick - posso chamar ela, mas duvido que tenha algo a ver com isso tudo.  
-Veremos - disse Draco, seguindo Flitwick em direção ao andar superior. Gina continuou tomando anotações sobre os danos da explosão. Quando virou-se para ver o local de outro ângulo, algo chamou-lhe a atenção.  
-Hey, Neville. Que quadro é aquele, do Dumbledore? Não o reconheço. - perguntou, apontando para um quadro grande no alto das escadas do Saguão. Dumbledore parecia cochilar no quadro, sentado em uma grande poltrona. Lembrava, de alguma forma, o pequeno quadro dele na sala do diretor.  
-Não me espanta - respondeu Neville, olhando para o quadro - foi colocado para o início desse ano, em homenagem a "um dos maiores diretor de Hogwarts, se não o maior", como disse Flitwick ao pedir que colocassem tal quadro. - deu um suspiro cansado - Ele defendeu também os direitos dos trouxas em relação ao mundo bruxo, pena que agora, esteja ocorrendo tudo isso. Fico preocupado por Luna.  
-Não se preocupe - falou Gina, colocando a mão em seu ombro - Luna vai ficar bem. Harry e Rony vão resgatá-la e tudo vai se resolver tranquilamente.

O grupo de apoio para Harry e Rony estava escondido em uma casa em frente à construção onde estavam Muggle e seus capangas. Estavam todos reunidos na sala, aguardando ordens, exceto por Nathan Jones, que estava no andar superior, ao lado da janela, vigiando a construção. Ele era segurança de Luna Lovegood e se sentia parcialmente culpado por não ter podido evitar o sequestro, assim resolveu se oferecer para ajudar a missão, mas aquele estava sendo um serviço realmente entediante.  
Estava reclamando consigo mesmo, quando Stephen, o líder do grupo, entrou no quarto:  
-Nada estranho ocorrendo, Nathan?  
-Nada, nada. Como já esperado, tudo corre bem.  
-Você que pensa. - Stephen parecia constrangido - Acabamos de receber o sinal de emergência de Potter.  
-Eles foram capturados!? - espantou-se Nathan - isso foi realmente inesperado. Sendo assim, iremos...  
-Sim, vamos invadir. Vamos descer, estamos prontos.  
Stephen, apesar dos apesares, parecia bem confiante. Nathan estranhava a captura, mas também estava confiante. Afinal, o que um bando de trouxas poderia fazer contra magia? Com esse pensamento, o grupo saiu da casa a passos rápidos, empunhando varinhas. Stephen e Aidan seguiam a frente, seguidos por Taylor, Sean, Rachel, Owen, Jodie e Eloise. Nathan e Rosie fechavam o grupo, por serem os não-aurores.  
Chegaram no portão do garagem rapidamente, e ali se agruparam para avaliar a situação. Estava escuro lá dentro, apenas alguns lugares eram bem visíveis. Stephen ergueu a varinha no alto e murmurou um feitiço, nada aconteceu, o que confirmou que a garagem estava deserta.  
-Tem um monte de caixas aqui. - comentou Nathan em um cochicho - Não entendo como os dois foram descobertos, pois é muito fácil se esconder num lugar como esse.  
-Sim, mas, veja - sussurrou Jodie, apontando para o alto das paredes. Era possível ver um fraco brilho metálico no escuro. Aidan apontou a varinha e o contorno de seis metralhadoras automáticas, três em cada uma das paredes laterais, se tornou visível.  
-Muito espertos esses trouxas. - comentou Stephen - O simples fato de estar nessa garagem já torna, da pessoa, uma refém.  
Seis varinhas foram apontadas e seis metralhadoras explodiram. Após verificar que não havia mais nenhuma metralhadora, entraram. Nathan estava ainda mais inquieto: "Tá, sabemos como eles foram rendidos. Mas como encontraram eles? Eles estavam invisíveis, não? E, se capturaram eles, como puderam não perceber que Harry mandara o sinal?" Continuava encucado por isso, quando uma voz falou, em alto e bom som:  
-Sabem, aquelas metralhadoras custaram caro.  
As luzes da garagem se acenderam. Os dez olharam para a plataforma de descarga, logo a frente. Lá estava Muggle (com sua máscara e capa característica), com mais dois seguranças bem armados do seu lado. Também notaram, próximas ao teto, passagens de metal suspensas, com mais uns 15 seguranças. Não havia como ter chegado aonde estavam depois do feitiço lançado por Stephen, sem fazer barulho. Não houvera tempo suficiente. Ou seja, eles já estavam lá antes e, de alguma forma, esconderam-se do feitiço.  
-Então você é Muggle? - perguntou Stephen - não foi muito esperto de aparecer agora, a não ser que não seja ele.  
-Não se preocupe - respondeu Muggle - sou eu mesmo. Embora, não possa provar. Estou de máscara, mas vocês não conhecem meu rosto verdadeiro. Quanto à minha esperteza, não se preocupe. Estou bastante confiante de que vou escapar dessa.  
-É mesmo? Só por termos 15 inimigos sobre nossa cabeça? Mas, não se esqueça que passagens suspensas são perigosas, pois, todos os que estão nelas se machucariam se elas simplesmente caíssem! BOMBARDA! - bradou, apontando a varinha para uma das passagens. As outras foram miradas por Owen, Rachel e Taylor.  
Porém, nada aconteceu.  
-O que foi, amigo? - provocou Muggle - as varinhas por acaso tem prazo de validade?  
Stephen tentou novamente, mas nada aconteceu. Os outros membros do grupo, também tentaram, e nada aconteceu. Nathan, porém, em vez disso murmurou um feitiço simples, _lumus_, apenas para testar, mas a varinha não acendeu. De alguma maneira, percebeu aterrorizado, aqueles trouxas tinham conseguido 'desligar' a magia naquele lugar.  
-Eu avisei-os, bruxos - falou Muggle sombriamente - para não nos subestimar. - então se dirigiu aos seus capangas - Capturem-os.  
Os capangas nas passarelas começaram a atirar. Não eram armas para matar, mas _teasers_ para dar choque e deixar inconsciente. Os bruxos, que nada podiam fazer, tentaram fugir, mas o portão foi rapidamente fechado. Assim, um a um, os bruxos foram sendo derrubados, até que só restaram Nathan e Eloise, escondidos por entre as caixas. Sabiam que seriam capturados, pois estavam procurando por eles, que estavam indefesos. Mesmo assim, continuaram se esgueirando, Nathan murmurando _lumus _sem parar, na esperança que a magia voltasse, mas ela não voltava.

Harry e Rony haviam sido amarrados e deixados num beco próximo. Suas varinhas estavam em cima de uma caçamba de lixo, de maneira que só alcançariam desamarrados. Harry se debatia bastante para tentar se soltar, mas Rony parecia tranquilo:  
-Não precisa se debater tanto Harry. A essa hora, Stephen e os outros estão entrando lá. Eles vão capturar o Muggle (ou, se ele tiver fugido, capturar alguém mais) e vão descobrir que estamos aqui. Basta esperar.  
-Rony, quer fazer o favor de raciocinar um pouco? - reclamou Harry, ainda preocupado em se livrar - Esses trouxas já nos enganaram um monte de vezes. Então faça o favor de parar de pensar como se nada disso tivesse acontecido! Eles praticamente chamaram os nossos reforços, eles tem algum plano! E como, provavelmente, o nosso grupo pensa como você, vão cair em mais algum truque. Temos de nos livrar para ajudá-los!  
-Ok, ok. Então, pare de se debater.  
-Você ouviu, pelo menos, uma palavra do que... eu... - Harry foi parou de falar assim que virou-se para Rony, pois ele estava de pé, com as varinhas na mão esquerda e um pequeno canivete na direita. As cordas estavam no chão.  
-Surpreso? - perguntou Rony, ajoelhando-se para cortar as cordas de Harry - eu sei ser precavido também.  
-Sinto muito - falou Harry com um sorriso - acho que não foi somente Muggle que eu subestimei. - levantou-se e pegou sua varinha com Rony. - Vamos. - disse isso e seguiu em disparada pelo beco, Rony na sua cola. Tinham sido deixados a cerca de um quarteirão da construção, sabiam que teriam de correr se quisessem ajudar Stephen e os outros.  
Estavam a poucos metros da entrada da garagem quando Harry, repentinamente, parou. Rony esbarrou nele e caiu no chão.  
-Droga - xingou ele - dá próxima vez avise que vai par... Harry, o que houve?  
Harry parecia não ouvir. Estava com uma cara assustada. Ergueu a mão que segurava a varinha e ficou olhando esta alguns segundos.  
-Você sentiu isso, Rony? - falou finalmente  
-O que? - perguntou Rony sem entender. Harry não respondeu, apenas olhava a própria varinha. Então, ergueu-a e ordenou "_lumus_". Nada aconteceu. Rony, então, entendeu o que Harry quis dizer: a sua varinha parecia estranha. Não sabia explicar, mas era como se estivesse 'morta'.

Em Hogwarts, Draco interrogava Catherine, em uma sala improvisada por Flitwick. Era uma aluna do 5º ano, da Corvinal. Cabelos loiros e ligeiramente curtos, olhos dourados, magra e não muito alta. Estava na biblioteca quando foi abordada por um monitor pedindo que comparecesse na sala de Flitwick.  
-Catherine McDermott, certo? - iniciou Draco o interrogatório, Catherine acentiu. - Você soube da explosão no Saguão?  
-Claro que sim - respondeu ela, impaciente - é o assunto mais comentado no castelo.  
-A explosão partiu do meio das bagagens - continuou Draco - que foram deixadas no Saguão para serem separadas e levadas para seus respectivos quartos. Sendo assim, o pacote da bomba, estava em meio as bagagens. Sabia disso?  
-Ouvi alguns comentários, sobre essa possibilidade. Já que as bagagens foram confiscadas. Estamos com roupas cedidas por Hogwarts.  
-Sendo assim, o que acha sobre a possibilidade de algum aluno ter trazido essa bomba, de estar envolvido com o terrorista em questão?  
-Não é impossível, dependendo do aluno.  
-É mesmo? Então, seria certo afirmar que, o aluno cujo nome estava no pacote, seria esse cúmplice?  
-Seria meio precipitado afirmar que é ele, mas não posso negar que esse seria um suspeito em potencial.  
-Então, pelo que você me disse - concluiu Draco - devo considerá-la uma suspeita em potencial. O pacote tinha o seu nome.  
-Como é que é!? - espantou-se Catherine, pondo-se de pé. - Não pode ser! Eu não trouxe essa bomba para cá!  
-Acalme-se e sente-se. Se não foi você, iremos descobrir. Mas lembre-se que qualquer um poderia simular uma revolta como essa sua, então não posso simplesmente considerar sua palavra.  
-Droga. Eu não tenho motivos para fazer uma coisa dessas!  
-Não mesmo? Essa bomba foi plantada por defensores dos trouxas, se você concorda com essa luta, teria motivos. Você, por acaso, não seria sang... nascida trouxa? - perguntou Draco, evitando por pouco um xingamento. Catherine estava visivelmente abalada.  
-Meu pai é trouxa. Mas somente ele, minha mãe é bruxa!  
-Sim, fiquei sabendo. Sua mãe, que sumiu deixando você e seu pai quando você tinha apenas 5 anos. Soube que nunca a perdoou.  
-Você espionou sobre minha vida!? - Catherine levantou-se novamente, Draco, desta vez, ignorou.  
-Sua mãe era bruxa, seu pai era trouxa. Sua mãe abandona você e seu pai. Seu pai cria você odiando sua mãe e todos os bruxos. Você é chamada para Hogwarts. Por acaso, seu pai ficou sem falar com você por algum tempo? - Catherine não disse nada, o que levou Draco a abrir um sorriso triunfante. - Seu pai te rejeitou por ser bruxa, então.  
-Mas foi só antes de entrar para Hogwarts! Depois, nós fizemos as pazes!  
-O que levou você a viver uma 'vida dupla', como bruxa e trouxa. Não existiria situação melhor para perceber as ditas "injustiças" bruxas para com os trouxas.  
Catherine não conseguia acreditar. Tudo o que aquele cara falava faria sentido, ela era perfeita para passar a imagem de espiã. De bruxa revoltada com a magia. Em vez de tentar se defender, resolveu atacar.  
-Isso tudo que você disse não prova nada. Tenho certeza de que existem muitos outros alunos com problemas com a magia.  
-Sim, mas nenhum deles tinha o nome deles na bomba.  
-E você acha que eu seria idiota a ponto de deixar meu próprio nome em tal pacote!?  
-Finalmente, você pegou no único ponto que pode te salvar: o nome. - comentou Draco. Catherine sentou e parou para ouvir - Você é da Corvinal, ou seja, é esperta. Esperta demais para cometer tal erro. Os únicos motivos pelos quais eu não te livrei da culpa foram: todos os motivos que você tinha para tais atos, e o fato de que pode ter pensado em todo o desenrolar dessa conversa, o que faria do seu nome, prova de sua inocência.  
-Ou seja, não pode concluir nada a respeito de minha participação, ou não, desse ato.  
-Exato. Você é, como diriamos: "inocente, até que se prove o contrário". Digo isso, embora provas não faltem. Mas falta ainda algo definitivo, algo que não deixe dúvidas. A etiqueta foi impressa, o que nos impede de avaliar a escrita. O pacote foi reconstituído, mas é impossível analisar qualquer impressão digital, pois é impossível uma reconstituição perfeita em todos os detalhes. A única coisa que nos restou fazer, assim, foi investigar o trem.  
-Procurar por sinais de invasão, é isso? - perguntou Catherine.  
-Perfeitamente. Antes de ser realizada a embarcação, seria impossível misturar tal pacote. Atualmente, toda a bagagem é transportada separada dos alunos, em vagões diferentes. Isso é feito para que aja uma inspeção da bagagem, com um devido registro da bagagem de cada aluno. Sua bagagem registrada foram apenas duas malas, estou certo? - Catherine acentiu - ou seja, nenhum pacote, assim como foi averiguado com todas as outras bagagens. O pacote foi retirado do vagão de carga, assim temos uma possibilidade: alguém colocou o pacote, com o seu nome, no bagageiro, depois do trem partir. Se foi alguém de fora, descobriremos com a investigação. Se foi alguém de dentro, esse alguém pode ter sido você.  
-Discordo. - opinou Catherine, finalmente se acalmando - Tudo o que você disse fez sentido, exceto por um fator: a etiqueta. Digamos que eu tenha embarcado com o pacote junto de mim, o que faria com que ele não fosse registrado. Nesse caso, porque eu colocaria a etiqueta?  
-Para que ela entrasse no castelo. - respondeu Draco, de pronto - nenhuma bagagem entra sem nome. Se você fosse plantar por si mesma a bomba, alguém poderia ter visto. Assim, você a mistura com a bagagem para que ela entre por "conta própria" no castelo, colocar a etiqueta era necessário.  
-Certo. Então, se 'eu' fui esperta o suficiente para pensar nisso tudo, porque o meu nome na etiqueta? Porque não uso o nome de qualquer outro aluno? Para me inocentar pela 'burrice' do plano? Se meu nome não estivesse lá, nem desconfiariam de mim, mesmo com o meu histórico com meu pai. Porque pensava que a etiqueta seria destruída? Se tivesse armado uma bomba que não disparasse nenhum alarme mágico, saberia do que a magia seria capaz, como regenerar a etiqueta.  
-Concordo com você. Mas a etiqueta não pode servir como prova dessa maneira. Mas não se preocupe, se não foi você, descobriremos.  
-Está certo. - comentou Catherine com um suspiro, queria ter sido inocentada, mas sob aquelas circunstâncias seria impossível - Posso ir, então?  
-Claro - disse Draco, voltando-se para suas anotações. Catherine virou-se e saiu sem dizer mais uma palavra. Do lado de fora, uma garota a esperava.  
-Então, Cathy? - perguntou ela - o que queriam de você?  
-Nada demais, Lucy. - respondeu Catherine - Apenas me dizer que eu era suspeita do atentado.  
-Como é que é!? - espantou-se Lucy. Catherine reprimiu uma risadinha, lembrando-se que sua reação fora igual - Não podem fazer isso! Você não faria uma coisa dessas!  
-Não se preocupe, Lu. - disse Catherine com um sorriso - Logo, logo eles se tocam disso. Vão perceber que não poderia ter sido eu.  
-Eles dizem isso porque não conhecem você. - protestou Lucy - Não sabem que garota fofa você é. - agarrando-se em Catherine, fazendo-a se desequilibrar.  
-Ei, cuidado! Quer me derrubar? - reclamou Catherine, mas sorrindo - Além disso, os professores estão reclamando bastante com a gente, não podemos ficar nos 'agarrando' por aí.  
-Ah, que droga, Cathy. Todo mundo em Hogwarts já sabe que estamos namorando, até os professores. E qual é a graça de ter uma namorada se não posso mostrá-la a ninguém?  
-Mostrar? Agora eu sou um prêmio, é? - perguntou.  
-Exatamente. Você é meu prêmio. - disse Lucy, abraçando Catherine de lado - O prêmio mais fofo e mais bonitinho que alguém poderia ganhar.  
-Vou ficar mal-acostumada, hein? - riu Catherine. Continuaram de mãos dadas, em direção à Sala Comunal.

Continua...

---------------------------------------

Capítulo 4! Estamos indo bem... Deveria ter postado ontem, mas Murphy esteve aqui em casa me enchendo as paciências (se é que me entendem)

Hoje tenho uma consideração a fazer. Fiquei encucado a semana toda sobre como falaria isso, mas vamos lá. Como já cheguei a comentar, comecei a pensar nessa fic logo depois de terminar o livro 7 (Relíquias da Morte). Pensei em todos os fatos importantes da fic, e decidi postá-la. Primeiro capítulo, precisei do nome completo dos personagens (viva Wikipedia). Então, eu vi: Luna Lovegood Scamander (pootz, ferrou). Então eu fiquei sabendo: Nossa querida Rowling determinou, em uma entrevista, o fim que tomaram alguns personagens. O que ela falou foi contra a minha fic em trocentos pontos, não dava pra repensar tudo. Então, tomei essa decisão: **na minha fic, vou seguir apenas fatos relatados**** especificamente**** nos livros.** Nada contra o fim determinado por Rowling, mas ele acaba com a minha fic, assim, me desculpe J. K., mas vou ter de ignorar seus comentários. Assim, respondendo a comentários, Luna nunca se casa com Rolf Scamander. Considerem como um final alternativo. Me desculpem não ter esclarecido isso antes.

É isso, a fic continua. Assim como o sequestro de Luna. O fracasso dos bruxos está cada vez pior, mas vai melhorar, a ponto de rolar bastante ação no próximo capítulo, não percam. Também tivemos a apresentação de novos personagens, sendo os mais importantes Catherine, Lucy e Nathan (esse último só fica realmente importante mais pra frente). Tive medo de trazer Catherine e Lucy por causa do namoro delas, tinha medo da reação do público, mas trouxe mesmo assim. Aliás, falando nos novos personagens:

CURIOSIDADE: Tanto Catherine, como Lucy e como Nathan só foram pensados por mim no momento da escrita desse capítulo, ou seja, a fic tinha fim determinado já, quando resolvi colocar mais personagens. Mas precisava: personagens originais meus estavam em pouca quantidade.

Semana que vem, capítulo 5. Ontem eu não pude postar devido a deveres pra hoje, mas com a entrega desses deveres, minha agenda dá uma relaxada, assim, talvez eu aumente a frequência dos posts. Tenho que ver se consigo embalar a transcrição dos capítulos, travada no 10 desde o início da postagem da fic ¬¬'. Acho que é passar essa parte, pra que eu embale de novo.

Winpple (esse não é meu nome real, por isso, sempre esqueço como escreve. Caso venha errado algum dia, nem esquentem a cabeça)


	6. 05 Magia x Tecnologia

Capitulo 5 - Magia x Tecnologia

-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Rony, apavorado.  
-Não sei - respondeu Harry, igualmente temeroso - Mas, com certeza, não é coisa boa.  
Os dois estavam parados do lado de fora da construção. Haviam tentado alguns feitiços, mas nenhum deles surtira qualquer efeito. Embora nunca tivessem sentido o poder destas, sentiam agora que, de alguma forma, elas haviam o perdido.  
-Isso é, com certeza, coisa daqueles trouxas - falou Harry - não há outra explicação.  
-Concordo - respondeu Rony - mas, se for verdade... Esses trouxas seriam invencíveis! Bastaria 'desligar' a magia...  
-Nem tanto. Isso apenas desliga a magia, e não a eletricidade, por exemplo. - argumentou Harry, indicando o poste aceso.  
-Mesmo assim! Se eles conseguiram fazer algo assim, estão muito acima da tecnologia que dispomos!  
-Também tem um segundo fator: - disse Harry pensativo - antes de virmos, Hermione me procurou. Disse que, no dia dos atentados, nenhuma magia foi utilizada na área próxima a entrada de Gringotes. Esse foi um acontecimento incomum, como ela disse, pois o lugar estava cheio, além de que os bruxos tem a mania de usar a magia para qualquer mínima tarefa, como amarrar os sapatos. Porém, ela me disse uma coisa importante: 'A área onde ocorreu esse fato foi de 1000 metros quadrados'.  
-É uma área relativamente pequena! - completou Rony - isso significa que, dentro dessa área, ou melhor, nos limites dela, ou no centro dela...  
-...tem alguma máquina mantendo esse efeito. - terminou Harry - então, para resolver esse problema, basta encontrarmos tal máquina e a desligar.  
-Mas, como vamos determinar essa área?  
-É mais simples do que parece - respondeu Harry, deu as costas e começou a correr para longe da construção dizendo '_lumus_' sem parar.  
-Tão simples - comentou Rony aliviado, e seguiu Harry.

Draco, depois de um tempo na sala onde interrogara Catherine, desceu para o Saguão. Neville e Gina ainda estavam lá, agora acompanhados de Cho Chang, também.  
-E então? - perguntou Neville provocativo - arrancou alguma coisa da pobre garota?  
-Nada de interessante - admitiu Draco - Ela afirma que não teve nada a ver com o caso, também penso assim. Mas não surgiu nenhuma prova a favor dela (nem contra). Sendo assim, ela ainda é suspeita. O que me diz, Chang?  
-Catherine? - começou Cho - Nunca. É uma garota boa, gentil, amiga. Nunca demonstrou nenhum ódio pela magia, aliás, nunca demonstrou ódio por nada.  
-Sempre se tem ódio de alguma coisa - comentou Draco, irritando Cho - Se ela não demonstra ódio, significa que o esconde bem. Então, não dá pra dizer que não tem ódio da magia.  
-Está sendo injusto, Malfoy - comentou Gina - Se ela não demonstra ódio, acho que não o teria suficiente para plantar uma bomba no colégio em que estuda.  
-Mesmo assim, motivos ela tinha, chances ela tinha. Permanece como suspeita.  
-Ela não poderia odiar a magia, tem motivos para isso - falou Cho, Draco parou para prestar atenção - afinal, o 'grande amor' da vida dela é sangue puramente bruxo.  
-'Grande amor', é? E quem seria esse 'grande amor'? - perguntou Draco, curioso.  
-Apesar dos diversos avisos de ser proibido aqui em Hogwarts, duvido muito que Catherine McDermott tenha terminado o namoro com Lucy Dawson.  
-Peraí, Lucy? - espantou-se Gina - uma garota?  
-É um fato conhecido aqui em Hogwarts - começou Neville - que, pelo menos no ano passado, Catherine e Lucy tiveram um relacionamento. Foram pegas diversas vezes namorando. Foram repreendidas diversas vezes também.  
-Hogwarts não tem nada contra namoro entre seus alunos - comentou Cho, prevendo a pergunta de Gina - Mas apenas quando o namoro é entre um garoto e uma garota. Proibimos o namoro homossexual devido às diversas reações que chegamos a ver de pais que descobriam a opção do filho, ou filha, usando poções e feitiços para mudá-los. Conseguiram, na maioria das vezes, esse resultado, mas não podíamos apoiar essa decisão, por ser desumana.  
-O problema era que, a outra opção era apoiar o namoro homossexual. - completou Neville - Iríamos perder todo o crédito como colégio no instante que falássemos algo do gênero. Para não nos envolvermos, a solução foi proibir.  
-Desde fevereiro do ano passado, Catherine e Lucy não foram mais vistas namorando. - terminou Cho - Mas, por todo o colégio, todos tem certeza de que elas não terminaram.  
-Certeza mesmo? - perguntou Draco - Elas podem ter terminado, o que levaria a um bom motivo para Catherine odiar a magia.  
-Isso seria impossível. - concluiu Neville - Elas não foram vistas mais namorando, mas todos ainda veem-as por aí, transparecendo simplesmente amigas. Mesmo que tenham terminado, só seria possível tirar a sua conclusão se elas nem se falassem mais.  
Draco se viu forçado a concordar. Isso significava, que Catherine era inocente? Mas, então, quem plantou a bomba nas bagagens?

Dentro da construção, Nathan e Eloise continuavam em apuros, se esgueirando por entre as caixas, que pareciam um labirinto sem fim. Melhor para eles, que queriam se esconder. Nathan continuava a murmurar "_lumus, lumus, lumus..._" o que começou a irritar Eloise.  
-Quer parar com isso!? Não percebeu que não vai funcionar!? - reclamou, parando um pouco de correr.  
-Mas, como vamos saber se a magia voltar? - perguntou Nathan.  
-Acorda, cara. Não vai voltar assim do nada - disse Eloise, afastando a franja dos olhos. Com toda a certeza, estava um bagaço. A correria e o pânico não deixam ninguém com uma aparência normal. - Temos de continuar a nos esconder. Se continuar assim, vai se cansar mais rápido!  
Nathan parecia não ter ouvido. Continuava a murmurar. Eloise deu um suspiro cansado e voltou a correr, ele veio em sua cola.  
Fizeram uma curva a esquerda e deram de cara com dois soldados. Antes que estes pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Eloise meteu um chute na pilha de caixas ao seu lado e deu meia volta. As caixas caíram e bloquearam o caminho dos soldados. Fizeram um caminho diferente e logo encontraram mais soldados. Eloise continuou derrubando caixas sempre que os encontravam, o que fez com que, logo, ficassem presos.  
-Subindo! - ordenou Eloise escalando a primeira pilha que derrubara, Nathan a seguiu aos tropeços. Algumas pilhas eram bem altas, o que permitiu que alcançassem as passarelas de metal. Havia um guarda ainda lá. Sem nem pensar, derrubaram-no antes que pudesse reagir, e atiraram-o nas caixas. Se chegassem na sala seguinte, talvez conseguissem escapar. Mas as portas de saída das passarelas estavam trancadas.  
Deram meia volta, seguindo para as escadas, pro andar inferior. Mais soldados subiam por ali. Eloise empurrou Nathan pela borda e pulou logo em seguida, caindo onde haviam derrubado o outro guarda. Nathan se levantou para reescalar as caixas, Eloise tentou o seguir, mas o guarda caído a segurou pelo tornozelo. Com um chute, se livrou dele.  
-Continua correndo! - gritou para Nathan, que havia parado no topo das caixas. Ele não se moveu. Escalando o mais rápido que pode, Eloise descobriu o porquê, havia um cerco ali. Escorregou de volta e chutou uma pilha, derrubando alguns dos guardas e Nathan. Essa última queda, derrubou todas as outras pilhas, soterrando os dois.

Harry e Rony haviam conseguido encontrar o limite da área sem magia, apenas alguns metros de distância da construção. Seguiram esses limites, invadindo as casas próximas, procurando qualquer máquina que pudesse estar controlando o fenômeno.  
-Pode revirar tudo - mandou Harry a Rony, na terceira casa que entraram. Tinham virado tudo nas outras casas, desde cadeiras até armários. As casas estavam vazias e não havia tempo para serem discretos. Os dois começaram a virar tudo naquela casa também, Rony começando com um belo chute numa mesa de jantar com um vaso em cima. O vaso se espatifou na parede. A mesa perdeu uma das pernas. Embaixo dela estava uma estranha máquina.  
-Encontrei, Harry! - chamou Rony. A máquina tinha o aspecto de uma mina terrestre gigante, com pouco menos de um metro de diâmetro. Tinha uma grande cúpula de vidro sobre ela, com um estranho cristal girando enlouquecidamente dentro. Não parecia ser ligada em nenhuma tomada, ou qualquer outro aparelho. Também não tinha nenhum botão à vista.  
-Certo. Como vamos desligá-la? - perguntou Harry, juntando-se a Rony. Este nem prestou atenção, apenas apontou a varinha e lançou uma magia. A magia desapareceu antes de atingir a cúpula. Então, sem se abalar, pegou a perna que a mesa havia perdido, no chão. Com a certeza que estava fora da área anti-magia, tocou a madeira com a varinha, fazendo-a brilhar por uns instantes. No instante seguinte, enfiou o cabo com toda força no vidro. Uma pequena rachadura surgiu ali. Assim, continuou espancando o vidro. Harry, que ficara apenas observando, suspirou e ergueu os ombros - que seja... - foi até a mesa, arrancou uma de suas pernas e foi ajudar Rony.

Quando Nathan e Eloise conseguiram se desenterrar, já haviam sido cercados novamente. Desta vez, não havia escapatória. Apenas ficaram um de costas para o outro, esperando qualquer reação dos inimigos, que pareciam sorrir da situação deles. Nathan continuava a murmurar o feitiço.  
-Parece que não adiantou correr - falou Muggle, aparecendo novamente atrás dos soldados. Acompanhado, como sempre de outros dois seguranças, um deles, uma garota. - Acho que isso pode servir de lição para vocês: "nunca subestime seus inimigos". Se tivessem, simplesmente, aceitado negociar conosco, essa humilhação não teria ocorrido.  
-Você fala como se estivessem com a razão - respondeu Eloise. Nathan murmurava o feitiço - mas atentados e sequestro são crimes. Vocês são tão ruins quanto os bruxos que enfrentam.  
-Concordo que nossos métodos não são os mais corretos. Mas, se nada fizéssemos, a nossa situação como trouxas só pioraria. Além do que, se conseguirmos nossos direitos, os fins terão justificado os meios.  
-Nenhum fim, justifica tais meios - protestou Nathan, voltando, logo em seguida a murmurar o feitiço.  
-Discordo. - disse Muggle - Se você for ver, não importam os meios tomados: em uma guerra, quem ganha é herói, quem perde é vilão. Essa é a realidade da justiça do mundo. Aceitar isso, é o melhor passo para a vitória. Agora chega de conversa, podemos deixá-los conscientes, mas terão de nos entregar suas varinhas.  
-Nem sonhando!  
-Se eu fosse você, entregaria - falou Raine, que protegia Muggle - se forem ver, vocês não tem escolha. Vocês recusam, nós os apagamos e pegamos as varinhas de qualquer maneira. Vai querer apenas dar uma de heroína?  
Eloise abriu a boca para responder, mas parou logo em seguida. Uma forte luz havia acendido atrás de si. Nathan olhava, aliviado, para a própria varinha. Murmurou '_nox_' e ela apagou.  
Eloise, rapidamente, realizou um escudo total com a varinha. Todos os tiros de teaser, que os trouxas começaram a dar, pararam no ar. No instante seguinte, ela e Nathan começaram a derruba-los, um por um. Muggle, deu as costas ao conflito, seguindo à passos rápidos a plataforma de descarga.  
-VOLTE AQUI, SEU COVARDE! - berrou Eloise, apontando a varinha para Muggle. Antes que pudesse lançar qualquer azaração, foi atingida por um soco de um trouxa, desabando no chão. Nathan estava distraído com os outros trouxas e não percebeu que aquele guarda, agora, apontava o teaser para cara dela.  
Antes que esse pudesse atirar, sua arma voou de sua mão. Harry e Rony haviam desaparatado na garagem e haviam desarmado ele. Nathan já conseguira estuporar quase metade dos trouxas; alguns, também já haviam fugido.  
-Nathan, cuide desses caras aqui. - ordenou Harry - eu, Rony e Eloise vamos pegar aquele maldito - disse isso e correu para a porta por onde Muggle saíra, Rony e Eloise o seguiram. Saíram em um corredor comprido e estreito. Muggle estava no final, abrindo a porta de saída, quando percebeu-os. Deu as costas e saiu pela porta. Harry correu para alcançá-lo. Raine tentou entrar em sua frente, mas foi impedida por Eloise. O outro segurança também tentou parar Harry, mas foi impedido por Rony.  
Sem nem olhar para trás, Harry escancarou a porta que dava em um grande pátio. Muggle, que estava alguns passos a frente, indo para um helicóptero, parou e virou-se. Talvez, se corresse, alcançaria o helicóptero e fugiria, mas não lhe agradaria nada tamanha covardia.  
-Parece que terá a honra de me enfrentar, Potter - zombou.  
-Não se preocupe - respondeu Harry, avançando a passos rápidos - não pretendo dar chance para tal duelo. ESTUPEFAÇA! - o feitiço voou em direção a Muggle, mas esse ergueu o braço direito para se proteger e o feitiço esbarrou em algum tipo de escudo, que reluziu no instante do choque. A manga de Muggle escorregou para baixo, revelando um estranho, e grande, relógio, igual ao que seus seguranças usavam. Harry parou de avançar, para avaliar a situação, que não era das melhores.  
-Eu não pretendia mostrar esse trunfo tão cedo, Potter. Mas as circunstâncias me forçam a tal atitude. ESTUPEFAÇA! - bradou Muggle, dando, como que, um soco no ar. De seu relógio saiu o dito feitiço. Harry conseguiu, por pouco, proteger-se com um feitiço escudo. - Apresento-lhe o primeiro simulador trouxa de magia. Sinta-se honrado, por poder testá-lo. EXPELIARMUS!  
Harry se desviou desse último. Por sua vez, tentou algumas azarações também, mas aquele relógio agia como um protetor automático, ligando o 'protego' apenas com o movimento de proteção de seu dono.  
-Vamos, vamos! - provocava Muggle - ESTUPEFAÇA! Isso é o máximo que pode fazer como bruxo!? EXPULSO!  
-Seu maldito! PROTEGO! Não me subestime você também! EXPELLIARMUS!  
Assim, o duelo continuou, complicado para o lado de Harry. Feitiços voavam adoidados pelo pátio, nunca chegando a acertar qualquer um dos dois. Muggle parecia ter bem mais agilidade, e seu relógio tornava a defesa mais fácil. Então, Harry resolveu apelar. Quando surgiu a oportunidade, apontou a varinha para o chão. O piso sob Muggle escorregou rapidamente para a direita, desequilibrando-o e derrubando-o. Harry aproveitou e apontou a varinha ordenando: "_Diffindo!_". A pulseira do relógio arrebentou, soltando-se do pulso do dono. Com um feitiço convocatório, Harry terminou o duelo.  
O estranho relógio veio voando em sua direção e Harry, com um movimento rápido, o pegou. Examinou um pouco, mas não viu nada que pudesse ser útil para explicar aquilo. Então, voltou-se para Muggle, ainda caído no chão, indo na direção dele.  
-Tenho que admitir - comentou Harry, abaixando-se para Muggle - você é muito bom em duelos. Mas, parece que, os vilões sempre irão perder.  
-Potter, - começou Muggle - eu comentei uma coisa com aqueles dois, lá na garagem, pouco antes de você chegar: em uma guerra, quem vencer é o herói, quem perder é o vilão. Sendo assim, como podemos determinar quem é o vilão, se a guerra nem terminou?  
Harry só entendeu o que Muggle quis dizer quando ouviu um barulho atrás dele. Tentou apontar a varinha, mas Raine segurou seu braço. Tentou um chute, mas Raine se esquivou e meteu-lhe outro chute, jogando para longe de Muggle. Harry se levantou, enquanto Raine ajudava Muggle a se levantar, novamente tentou apontar a varinha, mas dessa vez foi impedido pelo outro segurança, que, usando só uma perna, desviou a varinha de Harry e derrubou-o novamente.  
-Obrigado, Raine. Dominic. - agradeceu Muggle.  
-Sim, sim - respondeu Dominic impaciente - vamos embora, os outros já devem ter fugido.  
-Não vou deixá-los escapar! - bradou Harry, levantando-se de um salto. Mas Muggle apontou o relógio para o chão e disse "_bombarda_". A explosão que se seguiu levantou uma nuvem de poeira, impedindo Harry de ver qualquer coisa. A poeira só abaixou quando as pás do helicóptero começaram a girar, tarde demais para Harry pensar em seguí-los. Derrubar o helicóptero seria idiotice, acabaria sendo, ele próprio, atingido.  
-Harry! - Rony vinha correndo em sua direção, seguido por Eloise, Nathan e Stephen. - Tudo bem?  
-Poderia estar melhor - disse Harry, indicando o helicóptero com a cabeça - Ainda podemos seguí-los?  
-Deixe-os - falou Stephen - assim como eles, precisamos nos re-organizar.  
-Foi mal, Harry - desculpou-se Rony - não conseguimos segurar os dois.  
-Não é sua culpa - falou Harry - eles estavam preparados para nos enfrentar. Embora, deva dizer, que parece que não correu tudo como eles planejavam. Ou seja, eles não tem um plano tão perfeito.

O helicóptero já tinha voado alguns quilômetros, quando um dos três resolveu falar:  
-Damion, sentimos muito por não termos tido bons resultados - desculpou-se Raine.  
-Está tudo bem, Raine - perdoou Damion, já tirando a máscara - Acho que a maior culpa foi minha: ousei demais, subestimei os bruxos. Não, subestimei Potter. Se não fosse por ele, o plano teria corrido bem.  
-Não é a toa que ele é famoso, - comentou Dominic, que pilotava o helicóptero - que derrotou aquele tal de Voldemort.  
-Voldemort? - riu Damion - Voldemort foi um idiota. Achou que a imortalidade significava invencibilidade. Destruiu seu corpo e sua alma para impedir sua própria morte. E ainda se achava poderoso.  
"É verdade. Voldemort não servira pra nada, mesmo assim, Potter quase morreu para derrotá-lo. Então ele não pode ser tão grande coisa."  
-O que pretende fazer, então? - perguntou Raine.  
-Os bruxos não estão percebendo a extensão do nosso poder. - falou Damion, pegando papel e caneta num canto do helicóptero e começando a escrever - Vamos precisar demonstrar essa extensão.  
-Para quem está escrevendo? - perguntou Dominic.  
-Tyler. Ele deve estar entediado no meio de todas aquelas árvores, então, vou dar algo para movimentá-lo um pouco.

Continua...

----------------------------------

Finalmente o resgate acabou! Não acabou bem pra ninguém, mas acabou e é o que importa. Capítulo cheio de ação, gosto de capítulos assim, embora não seja bom para descrever essas cenas... Enfim...

Próximo capítulo vai ser mais light, para aliviar um pouco...

Esqueci de colocar título no último capítulo, foi mal. O nome é "Capítulo 4 - Subestimados", postando para desencargo de consciência... Vou tentar acertar lá também...

CURIOSIDADE: Esses relógios eram para serem diferentes, não emuladores de magia, mas apenas protetores para esta. O problema que isso gerava: necessidade muito grande de lutas corporais. Como é Harry Potter, onde lutas corporais não combinam, e são essas lutas as mais difíceis de descrever, resolvi facilitar o troço.

Próximo capítulo, 06/10/09. Já passei um mês... Nessa velocidade de post também é fácil... Aguardem

Winpple


	7. 06 Preocupações

Capítulo 6 - Preocupações

-Vamos, Lu. Acorda.  
-Ah, não enche. São 6:30 da manhã ainda.  
-Qual é? Vamos. Você prometeu.  
-Eu prometi que iria um dia, mas não hoje. Eu to com sono.  
Catherine tentava insistentemente fazer Lucy levantar, mas essa estava disposta a dormir mais algumas horas.  
-Mas que droga, Lu - reclamou Catherine - Você disse que esse ano você iria comigo, pelo menos um dia. Sábado, você dormiu. Domingo, ontem, você dormiu também. Quando é que você vem?  
-É claro que eu dormi. Final de semana, eu tenho que descansar.  
-Mas hoje já é segunda.  
-Hoje eu tenho que me recuperar do descanso dos últimos dias. - virando-se para tentar dormir de novo.  
-Você é muito chata, sabia? Só é gentil e legal quando lhe interessa. - Virou as costas para sair do quarto, irritada com Lucy - eu sempre vou assistir seus treinos de quadribol, você poderia me acompanhar nas minhas atividades também.  
-Cathy, vem cá - chamou Lucy, sentando-se na cama. Catherine voltou, ainda irritada. Quando chegou perto, Lucy segurou seu rosto e beijou-a demoradamente. Catherine não a afastou, apesar de tudo gostava dela, e gostava de ficar com ela. Ficaram se beijando por alguns poucos minutos, mas que pareceram uma eternidade.  
-Não ache que só isso vai fazer eu esquecer - falou Catherine, quando elas se separaram.  
-Eu sei - respondeu Lucy - então, dessa vez é sério: amanhã.  
-Amanhã, sei. Amanhã é terça, você não vai querer me acompanhar na terça, assim como na sexta.  
-Se eu disse amanhã, é amanhã - insistiu Lucy, com determinação nos olhos. Catherine conhecia aquela determinação: vira-a quando Lucy decidira entrar no time de Quadribol da Corvinal, quando decidira entrar no clube de duelos, quando decidira namorar Cathy. Suspirou e disse:  
-É bom mesmo, viu? Agora deixa eu ir, ou não vai dar tempo.  
-Tá certo - respondeu Lucy, beijando-a uma última vez - se cuida, viu?  
-É claro - despediu-se Catherine, - nos vemos no Salão, no café - saindo do quarto do quarto ano. Seguiu pelo corredor dos quartos femininos saindo na Sala Comunal. O sol da manhã banhava o cômodo, deixando longas sombras nos objetos. Catherine pegou a garrafa d'água que tinha deixado sobre a mesa e saiu para o castelo.  
Seguiu silenciosamente pelos corredores. Não havia regra que a impedisse de sair da Sala a tal hora, mas não queria incomodar os quadros, ou ser incomodada por Pirraça. Logo chegou na porta do Saguão Principal, Filch abria a porta principal quando a viu.  
-Você de novo? - irritou-se Filch - Porque precisa sair tão cedo? Por sua culpa, preciso acordar cedo para abrir essa bendita porta.  
-Se quiser me dar as chaves, pode passar a dormir todo dia um pouco mais - brincou Catherine.  
-Vocês, jovens de hoje, são muito atrevidos. No meu tempo, nós sabíamos respeitar os mais velhos e...  
-É, que seja - Catherine deixou-o falando sozinho e saiu. A beira dos degraus, parou para ajeitar os tênis e a faixa na testa. Fez alguns alongamentos e começou a correr.  
Aquele era um hábito que adquirira com seu pai trouxa: fazer exercícios toda a manhã. Começara com esse hábito antes de ir para Hogwarts, quando tinha dez anos e saia toda manhã para praticar cooper. No começo, conseguia apenas dar a volta no quarteirão. Atualmente, corria alguns quilômetros sem cansar muito. Em Hogwarts, começou com um novo hábito: nas terças e sextas, nadava no lago. Hagrid sempre a vigiava nesses dias, para evitar qualquer incidente com a Lula-Gigante.  
Para quando corria, havia determinado um trajeto: seguia até a barraca de Hagrid, acompanhava a orla da floresta até o campo de quadribol, passava pelas estufas, seguia a borda do lago, passando pela ponte até a entrada do castelo novamente. Parecia pouco, mas somava uns dois ou três quilômetros.  
Aquela manhã, passou como de costume pela barraca de Hagrid, que saia para cuidar das suas criaturas. Cumprimentou-o com um aceno e manteve o ritmo, acompanhando a orla.  
Alguns metros a frente, pensou ter visto algo se movendo, por trás de uma árvore. Passou por trás desta, para conferir, mas não viu nada. De repente, uma mão cobriu sua boca e outra a segurou, antes que pudesse reagir. Tentou ver o rosto de quem a segurava, mas uma pancada na cabeça a derrubou antes que conseguisse.

Harry bateu na porta do gabinete do ministro. Um 'pode entrar' soou de lá de dentro. Harry, Rony e o resto da equipe haviam chegado na noite anterior, comunicando o fracasso da missão. O ministro ficara muito abalado, mandando que os inomináveis tentassem reproduzir tal bloqueio da magia. Graças à urgência da situação, Hermione varara a noite no Departamento de Mistérios, como contou Rony. Gina chegara em casa tarde, também, graças as investigações em Hogwarts. Aquela noite fora corrida, e o CD na mão de Harry podia indicar que essa também não seria.  
Harry entrou no gabinete. Lá estavam o ministro e um homem de cabelos loiros, que Harry identificou na hora.  
-Malfoy - falou, segurando-se para não xingá-lo.  
-Potter. Há quanto temp... - cumprimentava Draco, mas parou quando virou-se para Harry. Entre uma risada, perguntou - O que é isso, Potter? Desde quando usa barba?  
-Fico feliz de não saber. - comentou Harry - isso demonstra o tamanho do feliz tempo em que não nos vimos.  
-O que traz aqui, Harry? - perguntou Shackebolt. Draco sentou-se em uma cadeira, parecendo estranhamente deprimido. "Ultimamente só venho sendo xingado" pensava ele "Sou tão odiado assim?".  
-Um vídeo de Muggle, - disse Harry, sobressaltando Shackebolt e Draco - em resposta a operação de ontem. Acabou de chegar. - colocou o CD sobre a mesa, apontou-lhe a varinha e depois a apontou para a parede. Um vídeo começou a ser projetado ali, Muggle aparecia nele.  
-Sinceramente, eu não sei mais se devo confiar em vocês, bruxos. - começou Muggle - Primeira oportunidade, já tentam me capturar. Nem responderam ao sequestro da srta. Lovegood. Sabem, cansei de ser subestimado. Embora me pareça que finalmente estão me dando algum respeito, afinal, mandei o vídeo por esse CD por já ser impossível deixar o projetor funcionando no Átrio por tempo suficiente. Mas acho que a ação de ontem foi boa para ambos os lados. Vocês aprenderam que podemos enfrentá-los de igual para igual, e nós, que não estamos tão superiores como pensávamos. Mas temos nossos trunfos.  
"Desculpem pela demora do envio deste vídeo, precisava de uma confirmação. Para vocês terem uma ideia, estamos gravando agora às... sete horas e trinta minutos" conferindo o relógio.  
-Agora são 8:15! - espantou-se o ministro - para ter chegado assim tão rápido eles devem estar pelas redondezas!  
"A confirmação que eu esperava chegou aqui faz uns dez minutos, no máximo. Graças a isso, posso enviar minhas novas exigências: quero que, às 15 horas de hoje, Harry Potter compareça para a negociação."  
-Mas, porque o Harry? - perguntou-se o ministro. Parecia que Muggle havia ouvido a pergunta.  
"Conheci Potter ontem. Sei que negociará com sabedoria. O local está sendo informado em um mapa nesse próprio vídeo, como podem ver. Se quiserem, podem enviar reforços. Mas, será apenas para precaução. Eles não deverão agir, a não ser que Harry corra algum perigo, o que não deve ocorrer. Peço que atendam essas exigências, pelo bem das nossas duas reféns: Luna Lovegood, e a recém adquirida, Catherine McDermott."  
-O QUE!? - Draco levantou-se de um salto. Harry não entendeu, nunca tinha ouvido aquele nome. Era alguma conhecida dos Malfoys? O vídeo terminou nisso. Draco simplesmente virou-se para sair.  
-Hey, Malfoy! - chamou Harry - O que houve? Quem é Catherine McDermott?  
-Não tenho tempo. Tenho que voltar lá! - balbuciou, antes de sair.  
-Lá onde? Droga. Espere! - chamou Harry, correndo atrás, ignorando o ministro. Quando saiu no corredor, Malfoy já tinha sumido. Provavelmente saíra em disparada, pensou Harry, quando viu Gina caída no chão, pouco a frente.  
-Mas que m... foi essa? - perguntou ela - o que deu no Malfoy?  
-Também não sei - respondeu Harry - ele saiu em disparada depois de ouvir o nome da nova refém de Muggle.  
-Nova refém? - perguntou Gina - quem é?  
-Uma tal de Catherine McDermott.  
-O QUE!? - Gina teve a mesma reação de Draco - Droga! Já sei onde Malfoy está indo. Tenho que tomar algumas atitudes também. - disse e virou as costas.  
-Pra onde ele foi, droga? - perguntou Harry, se irritando com a falta de explicações.  
-Hogwarts. - respondeu Gina, sem parar - Catherine é a aluna que Malfoy suspeita de ter plantado a bomba, que explodiu no castelo.  
Harry entendeu um dos porquês do espanto: se fosse verdade, Muggle havia conseguido sequestrar alguém de dentro de Hogwarts, conhecido como um dos lugares bruxos mais seguros da Inglaterra.

Lucy tinha acabado de sair de sua aula com Chang, próximo a hora do almoço. Seguiu para as estufas, aonde Catherine estaria tendo aula, um pouco preocupada. Não vira-a no Salão, durante o café. Estaria ela a evitando, por estar decepcionada com a sua preguiça?  
Os alunos do sexto ano estavam saindo da estufa quando ela chegou. Não viu Cathy entre eles. Logo todos haviam saído e só restava o professor lá dentro. Lucy entrou para falar com ele.  
-Profº Longbottom! - chamou, entrando na estufa.  
-Srtª... Dawson, certo? - cumprimentou Neville. Lucy acentiu. - A que devo o prazer dessa visita, diga-me. Só cuidado com as plantas, soltam um gás extremamente venenoso quando se sentem ameaçadas.  
-Tá bom - acentiu, afastando-se das plantas - A Cathy já saiu?  
-A srtª McDermott? Agora que você mencionou, não vi ela hoje.  
-Não? Ela não apareceu no café, também. Será que está com algum problema?  
-Dê uma procurada na enfermaria. - sugeriu Neville - Ela faz exercício todos os dias, pode ter exagerado em algum e se sentido mal.  
-Tomara que seja só isso. - falou Lucy - Aliás, professor. Cathy me disse que estão acusando ela de ter explodido o Saguão.  
-Bem, 'acusando' é um pouco exagerado - disse Neville, acompanhando-a para fora das estufas - existem suspeitas por parte do ministério. Mas, como você, eu tenho certeza de que ela não fez nada.  
-Sei. - falou Lucy, sem muita convicção - É que eu estou realmente preocupada. Esse sumiço dela pode ter algo a ver.  
-Você acham que a levaram pra prisão? - perguntou Neville, com um sorriso, já fora das estufas - Ha Ha, não se preocupe. O responsável pela investigação é um idiota, mas nem tanto. - virou-se para o lado - Ah, droga. É só falar no diabo...  
Lucy olhou na mesma direção de Neville, um homem loiro vinha na direção deles, acompanhado de dois seguranças.  
-Será que poderiam parar de falar mal de mim um pouco, Longbottom - reclamou o loiro - Em vez disso, poderia ter aberto os portões para mim um pouco antes.  
-Se você vem sem avisar, Malfoy, não é problema meu. - reclamou Neville - Se quiser entrar antes, da próxima vez avise.  
-Não havia tempo, tenho assuntos urgentes para tratar com o diretor. - dispensou-o Malfoy, seguindo ao castelo.  
-Flitwick também tem seus assuntos importantes - disse Neville, correndo atrás dele, seguido por Lucy. - não pode dar atenção a você toda hora que aparecer.  
-Temos um problema sério com a segurança do castelo, Longbottom. Preciso falar com o diretor o quanto antes.  
-Professor, quem é esse h... - tentou perguntar Lucy, mas não conseguiu parar a discussão.  
-O problema seria por acaso, a abertura dos portões para qualquer um, na hora do almoço? Só um pouco, Lucy.  
-Muito engraçado, Longbottom. Percebeu que estou me contorcendo de rir? A segurança do castelo está fraca, precisamos aumentá-la. Ô, garota. Poderia pedir para seu professor parar de me encher?  
-Quer fazer o favor de não envolver Dawson nessa discussão?  
-Lucy? Dawson? - parou Malfoy e se virou para Lucy - você é Lucy Dawson, namorada de Catherine McDermott?  
-Sim, sou eu - respondeu Lucy e entendeu - e você deve ser o enviado do ministério, que está acusando Cathy!  
-Que bom encontrar você. Tenho umas perguntas a fazer, talvez mais importantes que a conversa que preciso ter com Flitwick.  
-Deixe-a em paz, Malfoy! - interrompeu Neville - Ela não tem nada a ver com o que te estressa!  
-Tem sim, Longbottom! - irritou-se Malfoy, virando-se para Neville - Tem sim, pois é namorada de McDermott! Ela pode ser a peça chave para solucionar os mistérios relacionados ao atentado! Tanto como aos sequestros! Da editora Luna Lovegood! E da própria McDermott!!! - Lucy não conteve o grito, que interrompeu a fúria de Malfoy. Ele olhou para o lado e viu-a com uma cara de terror, com as mãos cobrindo a boca.  
-S-S-Seques-Sequestrada? - balbuciou Lucy. Malfoy virou a cara, se sentindo ligeiramente culpado. - Mentira...  
-Lucy... - tentou falar Neville, mas Lucy desabou no chão, desmaiada - LUCY! - Neville a segurou e tentou acordá-la - Lucy, vamos, Lucy! Acorde! Hey, Malfoy! - berrou para Draco, que entrava no castelo - Volte aqui, seu desgraçado!  
-Não tenho tempo! - berrou de volta, entrando no castelo.  
-Droga! Lucy, acorde! Hey, Sean! - chamou virando-se para um aluno do sétimo ano que parara para assistir a cena - consegue levá-la pra enfermaria?  
-Consigo, sim, professor - disse Sean de pronto, levantando Lucy no colo e entrando no castelo. Neville foi atrás de Draco.

-Você quer o mesmo grupo de ontem? - perguntou Rony, intrigado.  
-Sim. - respondeu Harry. Estavam na sala dos aurores, discutindo como fariam a negociação a tarde. - a princípio, não deverá haver combate, então não há porque mudar o grupo. Além de que, isso pode dar confiança a Muggle.  
-Se ele chegar a saber de nós... Afinal, temos de ficar a quase dois quarteirões do local! Caso eles resolvam fazer algo, não chegaríamos a tempo!  
-Não se preocupe. Muggle não vai aprontar nenhuma. Tem duas reféns, não tem motivos para trair nossa confiança.  
-Se você diz - desistiu Rony. Ouviram uma batida a porta. Harry simplesmente disse "entra". Hermione entrou, pedindo licença.  
-Mione? Mas o que...? - Rony tentou perguntar, mas Harry respondeu logo.  
-Quero pedir pra Hermione nos ajudar. Ela está estudando as tecnologias trouxas pra entender o bloqueio da magia. Hermione.  
-Sim - assentiu Hermione, antes de começar a explicar - estamos o chamando de CRM (Campo de Restrição Mágica). Não foi preciso pesquisar muito para encontrar um registro de tal campo, que já tinha sido realizado por meio da própria magia. Trata-se de um campo por onde circulam pulsos eletromagnéticos que anulam qualquer tipo de atividade mágica. Para que este funcione, as ondas eletromagnéticas tem de ter frequência e amplitude muito especificas, por isso é impossível fazer um campo muito grande, sem a repetição dos aparelhos.  
-Existe alguma maneira de burlar esse campo? - perguntou Rony.  
-Não. - respondeu Hermione - como disse, o CRM bloqueia qualquer atividade mágica, e não encontramos nenhum método trouxa de causar interferência.  
-Isso quer dizer que, - conclui Harry - uma vez ligados, só dá pra pará-los destruindo-os.  
-Ou desligando-os - corrigiu Hermione - Acredito que Muggle deve ter, com ele, algum controle remoto para essas máquinas.  
-Então, como faremos?  
-Harry, você vai lá e negocia. O grupo de apoio fica por perto, atuando para a desativação de qualquer CRM que for ligado. Então, quero que vá com isso em sua orelha, Harry - disse entregando um pequeno fone de ouvido - é um transmissor totalmente trouxa, que não será desativado pelo CRM. Rony, você fica com esse - entregando a ele um _Walkie-Talkie_ - mantendo contato com Harry o tempo todo, e esse - entregando a ele um celular - para manter contato comigo, aqui no ministério. Vou vigiar a área e avisar sobre qualquer CRM que for ativado, e qualquer outra movimentação suspeita. Certo?  
-Entendido - respondeu Harry, formalmente demais.  
-Ok, ok - respondeu Rony, impaciente.  
-Só tenho mais um pedido. - falou Hermione. - Não se precipitem e voltem bem. Vocês dois tem filhos e esposas, não ousem os preocupar.  
Rony se levantou e abraçou Hermione. Harry apenas disse:  
-Lembram a última vez que agimos juntos, assim? Quando estávamos em Hogwarts, batalhando para derrotar Voldemort.  
-Sim, e a primeira foi quando fomos atrás de Malfoy para um duelo a meia-noite - falou Rony, zoando com Harry.  
-E na segunda - foi a vez de Hermione - vocês me salvaram de um trasgo. Não se preocupe, Harry. Você não é o único que se lembra do começo.  
-No final das contas - falou Harry - sempre acabava tudo bem. Eu sei que faz 11 anos desde que trabalhamos a última vez juntos, mas não perdemos a prática. Sendo assim, é pra acabar tudo bem. Não pretendo preocupar mais ninguém, nem minha esposa, nem meus filhos, nem vocês. Então, vamos parar com esse momento melodramático e acabar com isso de uma vez. - disse e esticou a varinha a frente. Rony acentiu, estendendo sua varinha, tocando a de Harry. Hermione achou o gesto meio infantil, mas também tirou a varinha do bolso e juntou com as outras duas. Os três abaixaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo. Ia dar tudo certo.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------

Capítulo 6, estamos indo bem (tá chegando no 10, droga, volte logo a escrever!). Um capítulo mais ameno, depois da ação do último, não significa tranquilidade por muito tempo. Deu pra perceber que logo vai rolar mais ação, e espero que vocês leiam (e comentem! Valeu pelos comentários Lady Pontas, mas se tem mais alguém lendo essa fic, por favor comente!)

Como sempre respondendo a comentários: HUAHAUHAUHAUUAHUHAHUA!!! Não subestime os trouxas! Mas também não se preocupe. Acho que apartir dos próximos capítulos, Harry já conhece mais o inimigo, e vai agir mais eficientemente.

CURIOSIDADE: Apesar do ano ser este mesmo, os dias da semana não batem: na história, 1º de Setembro caiu numa sexta, quando na realidade, seria na terça. Além do que, a história segue um tanto quanto lenta, afinal, 6 caps e só passou um final de semana (este cap se passa na segunda, caso não se lembrem). E vai continuar assim por alguns caps, depois o tempo passa.

Capítulo 7, dia 13. Não percam.

Winpple


	8. 07 Negociação

Capítulo 7 - Negociação

-Onde está Tyler? - perguntou Damion para Raine.  
-Disse que, dentro de pouco, ele chega - respondeu ela.  
-Está atrasado. Deveria ter chegado aqui a meia hora atrás. - reclamou Damion. O interfone da sala onde estavam tocou, e ele atendeu.  
-Nosso convidado de honra chegou - disse a voz de Ewan do outro lado da linha.  
-Traga-o até aqui - ordenou Damion, com um sorriso, desligando o interfone - Vamos ter de iniciar sem a refém. - completou, colocando a máscara de Muggle. No andar de baixo, Harry seguia Ewan, determinado.

Fazia apenas alguns minutos que Lucy acordara, na ala hospitalar, quando Malfoy invadiu a enfermaria, seguido de perto pela enfermeira, que balbuciava algo sobre "deixar a garota descansar".  
-Pode deixar, Madame Palmer - disse Lucy em voz alta. Segurava um copo de uma poção calmante que lhe deram assim que acordara. - eu gostaria de falar com Malfoy mesmo.  
A Madame Palmer deixou Draco, meio contradita, mas não deixou os seguranças entrarem. Depois de expulsá-los, voltou irritada ao seu escritório.  
-Gostaria de falar comigo? - perguntou Draco - o que houve?  
-Simples. Deixe Catherine em paz. Ela nunca explodiria o Saguão.  
-E as estufas? - perguntou Draco com um sorriso. Lucy não entendeu o que ele quis dizer - foi uma piada - completou ele, desapontado - estou tentando ser mais amigável com as pessoas.  
-Piadas não são o melhor para horas como essas. - comentou Lucy com um suspiro. - Já encontraram a Cathy?  
-As negociações com o sequestrador devem estar iniciando, não se preocupe. - respondeu Draco - Como você já deve saber, embora tenha sido sequestrada, as suspeitas sobre McDermott não sumiram. Por isso, vim te fazer algumas perguntas.  
-A vontade - disse Lucy de mal-humor - Mas você não deveria fazer perguntas que te respondessem sobre o sequestro também?  
-Quanto vocês se conheceram? - começou Draco, ignorando o comentário de Lucy.  
-A uns quatro anos. Eu estava entrando para Hogwars e dividi vagão com a Cathy, que estava entrando no segundo ano.  
-Ela tem alguma outra amizade, além da sua?  
-É claro. Cathy não é anti-social. Naquele mesmo ano, dividiu também vagão conosco, Sean Edwards, que estava indo pro terceiro ano, está no sétimo atualmente. Por parte dele, conhecemos também Eleanor Adams, Joel Lloyd, Lydia Ward... Esses últimos já saíram de Hogwarts. Andávamos sempre nesse grupo, mas antes de eles saírem, eu e Cathy começamos a namorar. Sendo assim, não fizemos nenhuma outra grande amizade, já que as pessoas começaram a nos evitar.  
-Sei. E como foi que começou esse namoro?  
-Foi no fim do meu terceiro ano. Um ano e três meses atrás, mais ou menos. Antes da ocasião, nenhuma de nós havia sequer pensado na possibilidade de namorarmos. Eu jogo pelo time de quadribol da Corvinal e, naquele ano, ganhamos o campeonato. Então, em meio a euforia da vitória... Quando percebemos, estávamos nos beijando. Não sei explicar como chegamos a isso, duvido que Cathy saiba também, mas, depois daquele dia, não conseguíamos nos falar direito. Meio que por medo de acontecer de novo. Então, eu, cansada de ficarmos naquele silêncio, pedi a ela para namorarmos. Achei que ela fosse recusar, pedir pra pensar um pouco. Mas eu quase nem acabei de perguntar: ela respondeu que sim imediatamente. Então, foi assim que começou.  
-Entendo. Agora, que motivo que você acha que tiveram em sequestrar justamente a... Cathy?  
-Chame-a de McDermott. Ou de Catherine, se quiser. Nada contra, mas, só eu chamo ela de Cathy. - comentou Lucy entre uma risada - Se você chamá-la de Cathy na frente de outras pessoas, vão achar estranho.  
-Ok, desculpe. - desculpou-se Draco.  
-Acho que não tiveram motivos para sequestrar ela. Acho que foi coincidência. Já que, ela é sempre a primeira a sair do castelo, todos os dias.  
-A primeira? Por quê?  
-É um hábito trouxa que ela adquiriu com o pai. Todos os dias, acorda cedo para se exercitar, praticar cooper, como ela diz. Exceto terças e sextas, quando ela sai para nadar no lago. Hoje eu ia acompanhar ela pela primeira vez, - começou a hesitar - mas não quis... me levantar... iria amanhã... - uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Tentando parar o nervosismo, tomou, de um gole, o meio-copo que restava da poção calmante.  
-Você pretendia ir com ela amanhã? Mas amanhã é terça, ela iria nadar, como você disse. Não seria melhor começar a acompanhá-la em uma coisa mais leve, como... a... - Draco parou quando percebeu que Lucy havia desabado na cama. Chamou a Madame Palmer e ela veio resmungando algo como: "eu avisei ela para tomar em goles pequenos". Draco resolveu deixar Lucy em paz. Saiu da enfermaria com um certo peso na consciência. Pegou seu bloquinho de anotações e riscou o nome de Catherine de sua lista de suspeitos. Com a certeza de que fizera o certo, guardou o bloco.  
Então parou para pensar: "por que ela iria amanhã e não hoje? Preguiça? Mas amanhã ia ser mais complicado... Será que isso quer dizer que ela tinha um motivo para não ir hoje?". Pensando nisso, pegou o bloquinho. Então, logo abaixo na lista de suspeitos, escreveu: "Lucy Dawson".

Harry seguiu Ewan pelo prédio. Novamente, haviam escolhido um prédio abandonado, bem semelhante ao último, inclusive. "Quer dizer que pensaram que íamos reagir novamente" deduziu Harry mentalmente.  
Logo chegaram em uma sala pequena, com um televisor, mostrando transmissões de câmeras do prédio, e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Do outro lado da mesa, estava Muggle, sentado. Raine guardava a porta pelo lado de dentro, Ewan se juntou a ela.  
-Sente-se, Potter - convidou Muggle - vamos conversar.  
Harry se sentou na cadeira livre. Tirou a varinha do bolso e deixou-a sobre a mesa, como havia sido instruído a fazer por Ewan. Manteve as mãos sobre as pernas.  
-Então, parece que finalmente vou poder negociar.  
-Dessa vez - começou Harry - vim em paz. Mas, não me sinto a vontade em negociar com uma pessoa que esconde o próprio rosto.  
-Se eu sentir que não há perigo, tirarei a máscara. Mas, por enquanto...  
-Certo. E as reféns? Luna e Catherine, como saberei se elas estão bem?  
-Catherine ainda não chegou, mostrarei ela - indicando os televisores - quando ela chegar. Quanto a Luna, ela não está aqui. Será devolvida quando os acordos, que serão feitos hoje, forem cumpridos.  
Harry recostou na cadeira, mal-humorado: Muggle não havia falado sobre a questão da Luna antes, mas iria até o fim na negociação para depois decidir se reclamava.  
-Comecemos, então. - falou Muggle - nossas exigências são simples: uma revelação para o mundo trouxa, por parte dos bruxos. Não apenas para a Inglaterra, mas para o mundo inteiro. Poderá ser feita em partes, um país de cada vez, mas, em no máximo um ano, todo o mundo deve estar ciente de sua existência.  
-Simples, você diz? - perguntou Harry, incrédulo - Como você acha que o mundo trouxa vai reagir?  
-Se vocês fizerem da maneira correta, não haverá problemas. Digo, não desligar simplesmente todos feitiços anti-trouxa, mas noticiar na imprensa, fazer acordos com governos e depois aparecer de vez. Talvez haja um certo pânico, mas durará pouco tempo.  
-E você espera que convençamos todos os outros governos bruxos?  
-Dos outros países? Sim, creio que inclusive já deva existir uma discussão internacional para esse tema. - Harry ia argumentar, mas Muggle cortou-o - Se depois de um ano, o mundo ainda não souber, avaliaremos as atitudes tomadas para decidir o que fazer.  
-E como espera que convençamos os trouxas? A tecnologia dos efeitos especiais tornou os trouxas incrédulos.  
-Dá-se um jeito. Assim como eu, você sabe que há magias não-"simuláveis".  
-E Luna só será devolvida depois de um ano?  
-Não, claro que não. À primeira atitude que vocês tomarem, a libertaremos. Mas se pararem, sem resultados, agiremos novamente.  
Harry encarou Muggle. Ele falava coisas que poderiam parecer simples, para ele, mas envolviam problemas que poderiam resultar até mesmo em guerras. Será que ele não percebia, que a revelação dos bruxos para os trouxas iria trazer medo para a comunidade trouxa? Afinal, os bruxos tinham poderes que os trouxas apenas sonhavam. Bruxos tentariam subir no governo, usando o medo das pessoas. Trouxas, temerosos, pediriam a separação dos dois lados. Sorte seria se não gerasse as guerras.  
-E se os trouxas não nos aceitarem? - tentou Harry.  
-Programas de auxílio a população e apoio dos meios de comunicação ajudam na popularidade - respondeu Muggle. - mas, eu poderia dizer que isso não é problema meu.  
-Não é seu problema!? Qual é o seu problema, então!? Tal atitude poderia gerar tantas reações que eu poderia recusar esse acordo agora mesmo!  
-Recusar o acordo, Potter? Essa não é uma opção. Temos duas reféns, se lembra?  
-Achei que estivéssemos em uma negociação. Ambos os lados deveriam ser ouvidos.  
-Então ouça nosso lado: Esqueça as reféns por um momento, estamos prontos para iniciar uma guerra se for necessário. Temos equipamentos para enfrentá-los, mais equipamento do que o que já chegou a ver, Potter.  
Harry hesitou um instante, mas falou:  
-Guerra vai acontecer se nos revelarmos. Os trouxas não vão aceitar nossa existência numa boa. A existência do seu grupo é uma prova disso!  
-Acha mesmo? O meu grupo não quer essa guerra que mencionou, quer evitá-la. Pense, o segredo está com dias contados, com ou sem nossa existência. Se nós descobrimos, outros trouxas irão descobrir. Logo, logo o mundo saberá, e você acha que eles irão entender melhor com, ou sem a sua interferência? A magia, logo, não será mais secreta. Voldemort não ajudou muito, por esse ponto.  
Harry parou e pensou, ele tinha razão. Quantos trouxas não acabaram descobrindo da magia na época de Voldemort, afinal, se matavam trouxas abertamente. Naquele instante, o telefone à mesa tocou. Muggle atendeu:  
-Sim? Já não era sem tempo. Isso. Certo. - e desligou, virando-se para Harry - Catherine chegou.

-Sr. Gardner?  
-Hum?  
-Confirmamos o local do encontro.  
-Ótimo. Chame os outros. Vamos agir.

Harry olhou pelo televisor. Um cara de óculos (Tyler) acompanhava uma garota de uns 16 anos, que estava amarrada. Parecia temerosa. Harry olhou a foto que Gina lhe arranjara da garota, sem dúvidas era Catherine que entrava no prédio.  
-Confirmado, Potter? - perguntou Muggle. Harry acentiu - Ótimo. Você está sendo bem colaborativo. Acho que não tenho porque continuar com isso. - disse e tirou a máscara. Harry desviou o olhar da câmera para vê-lo: devia ter uns 18 ou 19 anos. Tinha o rosto meio esquelético e uma expressão de superioridade. Os cabelos negros eram um pouco maiores que o normal, bem ajeitados. Olhos eram bem negros também. Escondido por entre o cabelo, havia um curativo na sua testa.  
-O que houve? - perguntou Harry apontando o curativo.  
-Isso? - perguntou Muggle, apalpando o curativo - Nada demais. Um pequeno acidente que sofri há um tempinho, mexendo com as bombas. - Harry deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso. - engraçado? Mas aposto que pensou que era um igual ao seu. - comentou apontando a cicatriz de Harry - não, não tive esse privilégio.  
-Privilégio? - perguntou Harry, lembrando-se de um forte clarão verde - não usaria essa palavra.  
-Voltando ao assunto principal, e então? Irão cumprir sua parte no acordo?  
-Não vi acordo nenhum. Já disse, ambos os lados deveriam ser ouvidos.  
-Fale então.  
-Concordo com você até certo ponto. Acho que não vai dar pra adiar muito mais a nossa revelação, mas da maneira que está pedindo para nós fazermos, os trouxas irão se voltar contra nós, sem duvida nenhuma. Minha proposta (quando digo minha, é minha mesmo, não apresentei-a a nenhum outro bruxo) é: a criação de um estado independente, aonde habitarão os bruxos, separadamente dos trouxas. Isso seria uma medida provisória - acrescentou ao ver a cara de reprovação de Muggle - depois de termos separados ambos os lados, começaríamos um processo de união dos dois povos. Assim, os trouxas se sentiriam menos ameaçados.  
-Entendo. Com certeza, um povo distinto, mais poderoso, causa menos pavor do que se vissem os bruxos já misturados dessa forma que está hoje.  
-O problema é que, é uma medida muito ampla e demorada. Um ano não seria o suficiente. E ainda preciso apresentar essa proposta ao Ministério, além dos outros países.  
-É uma solução aceitável. Vejo que escolhi certo ao pedir que você viesse. Entende a situação como um todo. - Muggle se levantou - Então ficamos assim: vou liberar Catherine e você apresenta essa medida ao Ministério. Caso discordem, encontrem alguma outra solução.  
Harry sabia que o Ministério não ia aceitar, mas assim liberava Catherine e descobrira as exigências. Foi muito mais proveitoso do que parecera que ia ser. Nesse instante, Dominic escancarou a porta por fora. Harry, no impulso, agarrou a varinha, mas Dominic se dirigiu a Muggle:  
-Estamos sendo atacados!  
-O que você disse!? - espantou-se Muggle e virou-se para Harry - O que você está tramando, Potter!?  
-Não fomos nós! - defendeu-se Harry - dei ordens para que não agissem até segunda ordem! - Então, pegou seu comunicador e chamou o de Rony, que atendeu imediatamente: "Pronto."  
-Rony, estão todos aí?  
-Claro, ninguém se moveu. Aconteceu algo?  
-Não sei. Já dou mais informações. - e desligou, virando-se para Muggle - como disse, estão parados.  
-Então é alguém a mais. - deduziu Muggle nervoso - Provavelmente do próprio Ministério. Quais são nossas perdas? - perguntou a Dominic, ignorando os protestos de Harry.  
-Não tenho certeza - respondeu ele, nervoso - mas foram alguns feridos, e pelo menos uma morte.  
-Você disse morte? - perguntou Muggle, visivelmente abalado. Harry entendeu, o Ministério não atacaria dessa forma, matando.  
-São bruxos? - perguntou Harry, Dominic confirmou - qual é a cor dos feitiços lançados?  
-Cor? - perguntou ele confuso - isso é realmente importante?  
-É muito importante - confirmou Muggle.  
-Bom, verdes - respondeu Dominic. Muggle e Harry ficaram brancos. Estavam usando maldições da morte. _Avada Kedavra_. Fosse quem fosse, não estava interessado em deixar ninguém vivo.  
-Droga! - xingou Muggle - temos de fugir!  
-Não terão chances - falou Harry - se querem todos mortos, irão seguí-los até matarem a todos.  
-Não podemos enfrentá-los, Potter! - bradou Muggle - Não temos nenhum tipo de proteção contra maldições como essas! Seriamos exterminados!  
-E os CRMs? Campos de Restrição Mágica! - explicou Harry, ao ver a confusão na expressão dos trouxas.  
-Estão fora do alcance. - respondeu Dominic - o campo que preparamos só funciona dentro desse prédio.  
-Tem alguma câmera que mostre esses caras?  
-Tem. Canal 5. - disse Dominic, e Harry pulou para TV para mudar para esse canal. Raios verdes voavam sem parar de um grupo de umas 15 pessoas. Usavam capas pretas e vermelhas. Harry reconheceu na hora.  
-Tem como mudar o campo para pegar eles?  
-Tem, mas é preciso mudar os geradores de lugar.  
-Quanto tempo levaria?  
-Dois minutos. Um, se duvidar.  
-Ok. Tenho um plano, mas é bem arriscado. Esses caras são uns que o Ministério está procurando a tempos, uns assassinos de trouxas. Mas, como eu disse, são assassinos de trouxas, e não de bruxos. Sendo assim, a princípio, não me matariam.  
-Peraí, - interrompeu Muggle - você quer dizer que pretende enfrentá-los sozinho?  
-Vou tentar enrolá-los. - respondeu Harry - Se não funcionar, posso segurá-los por um tempo, para que vocês preparem o CRM.  
-Pretende nos ajudar? - espantou-se Raine - somos seus inimigos, lembra?  
-Se conseguirem ligar o CRM, vão matar esses caras?  
-Matar não faz parte de nossos objetivos. - respondeu Muggle.  
-Então irei ajudá-los. Para mim, não importa o lado que eu lute, desde que eu consiga evitar um massacre. Não se preocupem comigo, sou um ótimo bruxo, posso segurar esses caras por dois minutos. - terminou, mas seu nervosismo era visível. Afinal, se fosse mesmo o tal grupo de assassinos, iria enfrentar bruxos de primeira linha.

Continua...

---------------------------------

7º capítulo on! A fic caminhando lentamente, mas caminhando. Indo em direção ao desconhecido (digo desconhecida é a reação que o público terá, tem umas partes meio forçadas mais pra frente).

O nome do capítulo já diz tudo sobre ele... Próximo capítulo terá bastante ação, novamente. Espero que estejam gostando. (Não tenho como saber, as pessoas não comentam! Exceções a parte, claro.) Comentem, por favor! Nem que seja pra xingar (mas elogios serão mais bem vindos).

CURIOSIDADE: Perceberam como o Draco anda sendo feito de ridiculo? Pois é, esse é o papel que sobrou para ele. Personagem zoação. Coitado, só por que foi pro lado errado no passado...

AQUI JAZ: Lewis Ward. (19-03-1982)-(04-09-09). Atingido pelas costas por uma maldição da morte.

Não percam, semana que vem, capítulo 8!

Winpple

P.S.: É só comigo ou o firefox tá de mal com o fanfiction?


	9. 08 O muro

Capítulo 8

A situação não era das melhores. Eram 15 bruxos contra trouxas "indefesos", já que não tinham como se defender de maldições como a _Avada Kedavra_. Sua única chance estava em Harry, que era apenas um bruxo. "Tomara que não precisemos batalhar" pensou Harry nervoso. Desceu até o térreo do prédio, seguido de perto por Muggle e Dominic. Raine, junto com outros trouxas, tomaram posições perto de janelas, nunca se expondo nelas pelo risco de serem atingidos.  
Quando chegou no térreo, deu de cara com o cara de óculos e Catherine, que estava de cabeça baixa, temerosa.  
-Agora eu entendi como nos encontraram - comentou Muggle, atrás de Harry, colocando sua máscara - devem ter seguido Tyler.  
-Sinto muito pelo erro - desculpou-se Tyler, o cara de óculos.  
-Não foi erro seu - disse Harry - como bruxos, poderiam te 'seguir' mesmo a quilometros de distância. - olhou para Catherine, ela retornou o olhar, se atendo, depois a Muggle. Harry olhou então para Tyler - por favor, proteja ela.  
Tyler olhou para Muggle, este acentiu. Tyler, então levou Catherine para um comodo fechado. Muggle virou-se para Harry, que seguia para porta de saída:  
-Tem certeza disso?  
-Tenho - respondeu Harry decidido - Mande seus homens moverem os geradores, vou tentar dialogar com eles - indicando a porta, ainda fechada. Então, encostou a varinha na garganta e murmurou "_sonorus_". Sua voz ecoou pelo prédio inteiro: - Bruxos que atacam este prédio, peço que parem o ataque! Vamos resolver isso pacificamente!  
À primeira palavra de Harry, o ataque parou. Imediatamente os trouxas saíram por saídas laterais para moverem os geradores.  
-Quem você pensa que é? - veio a resposta, ecoando fortemente - Sabe magia. O que faz com esses trouxas?  
-Sou Harry Potter, - respondeu Harry - estava tentando negociar pacificamente pelo bem de reféns!  
-Harry Potter, é? Pelo visto o Ministério manda gente importante para o campo de vez em quando. Se é mesmo Potter, mostre-se. E revele sua cicatriz, para termos certeza.  
Harry respirou fundo. Sabia que isso viria, mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Tomou a varinha em punho e abriu a porta, revelando-se. Quinze bruxos apontavam suas varinhas para ele, que afastou o cabelo para mostrar melhor a cicatriz. Um dos bruxos se adiantou, prestando uma referência. Deveria ter uns 35 anos, alto e robusto, de cabelos castanhos curtos.  
-Honrado em conhecê-lo, Potter. Sou Gardner - apresentou-se em voz alta, devido aos metros que separavam-os.  
-Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. - disse Harry - mas não gosto de conhecer assassinos.  
-Assassinos? Prefiro o termo 'purificadores'.  
-Purificadores?  
-Isso. É o que somos, purificadores do mundo, livrando este da podridão trouxa.  
-Podridão é um termo forte também. Afinal, a única diferença entre eles e nós é a magia. No fim, somos todos humanos.  
-Humano é um termo muito amplo, Potter. O que os trouxas vem fazendo é misturar-se a nós bruxos, tornando-nos seres inferiores, afinal, cada ano aparecem mais bruxos abortados. Os trouxas são uma doença, que lentamente está infectando o mundo bruxo. Pretende permitir que isso continue?  
Harry ouviu cada palavra que Gardner disse, e sentiu nojo. Aquele cara lembrava Voldemort. Mas, no final, Harry já esperava um discurso daqueles. Precisava enrolar mais.  
-Você diz que mais bruxos abortados apareceram? - perguntou Harry - Mas, ainda mais bruxos, nascidos trouxas apareceram. Sendo assim, não seríamos nós a doença?  
-Harry, não esperava menos de você. - comentou Gardner - Defendendo os trouxas, não, ganhando tempo para eles se defenderem, ou fugirem. - Harry apertou a varinha com força, "ele percebeu". - Me responda de uma vez: Vai lutar de que lado? Do nosso ou do deles?  
-Vou lutar do lado que cause menos mortes. - respondeu Harry. "Não vai dar tempo! Foi, no máximo, um minuto!"  
-Entendo. Mesmo sendo uma celebridade, não deixa outra opção senão eliminá-lo também. - os bruxos prepararam as varinhas.  
-Não pense que vou ceder sem resistir. - Harry apontou sua varinha para o chão, à frente de Gardner.  
-E...? Potter, somos quinze contra um. O que você pode fazer?  
-Vou começar dizendo o que já disse para Muggle: NÃO ME SUBESTIME!!! - bradou isso e fez um movimento amplo com a varinha, para cima. Uma grande parede se ergueu do chão, ficando na frente dos assassinos.  
Os trouxas ficaram abismados: o cara ergueu uma parede enorme em um segundo! Mas seria o suficiente? Um trecho da parede começou a descer novamente. Por trás desse buraco, apareceu Gardner.  
-Acha mesmo que um muro vai nos det... EH!? - começou Gardner, que abaixara o muro, mas foi interrompido no meio da frase por ser arremessado por uma rajada de vento saída da varinha de Harry, que fez um novo movimento consertando o muro.  
Então Muggle entendeu: Harry nunca pensara em enfrentar-os, mas somente atrasar-os. Mas nunca conseguiria manter muito tempo, sozinho.  
Mais trechos do muro começaram a se desfazer e Harry usou a mesma técnica em todos: com vento afastava os bruxos e depois reerguia o trecho. Tinha que fazer tudo muito rápido: se um bruxo chegasse a lhe mirar a varinha por tempo suficiente, estaria morto. Logo, seus feitiços, estavam em um ritmo frenético, principalmente quando alguns bruxos começaram a tentar contornar o muro e Harry era forçado a aumentá-lo.  
Muggle logo notou que, aquela técnica só serviria por pouco tempo, já que existia mil e uma maneiras simples de passar o muro, como aparatar. Só conseguia manter os bruxos controlados porque esses foram pegos de surpresa e não sabiam como reagir. Mas Harry já estava num ritmo tão frenético de feitiços que logo deixaria escapar alguém. Resolveu dar-lhe um apoio.  
Harry estava concentrado no muro quando seu comunicador no ouvido começou a funcionar:  
-Potter! Só me ouça, não precisa falar. - a voz era de Muggle. Aquele maldito, pegara a frequencia do comunicador. "Bom, não é hora de reclamar", pensou Harry, mantendo-se concentrado em manter o muro. - podemos ajudar-lhe, se manter esse ritmo. Meus atiradores estão prontos nas janelas, posso perdir-lhes para lhe dar apoio, sem tiros letais, - acrescentou, percebendo a possível reação de Harry - aceita? Confirme, ou não, com a cabeça para não parar.  
Harry acentiu com a cabeça. Muggle mudou o canal de comunicação - Atenção, todos os atiradores. Ajudem Potter. Não permitam que ninguém se quer aponte a varinha. Mas, não matem ninguém. Repito, apenas tiros não-letais!  
-Entendido! - foram as respostas. Logo começou o tiroteio contra o muro. O avanço dos bruxos foi contido. Não se dando por satisfeito, Muggle mudou para outro canal de comunicação.  
-Harry, é você? - respondeu Rony do outro lado da comunicação.  
-Potter está ocupado - respondeu Muggle, ouvindo uma exclamação do lado de Rony - está nos ajudando contra bruxos assassinos. Ele precisa de reforços!  
-E porque eu deveria acreditar em você? - perguntou Rony - Pode ser outra armadilha sua! - Muggle ia responder, mas, quem respondeu, foi Harry.  
-ÉVERDADEPRECISODEAJUDA! - berrou Harry, no canal, em um único segundo, voltando a se concentrar no muro, em seguida.

Rony olhava estupefato para o comunicador. Recuperou-se e olhou para os outros, que ouviram a conversa:  
-Vocês ouviram! Vamos, vamos! - ordenou. Todos pegaram suas varinhas e aparataram para o prédio. Rony ia também, mas foi chamado pelo celular:  
-Rony! - berrou Hermione do outro lado da linha - Você fica aí! Preciso de alguém na base!  
-Mas Harry precisa de ajuda! - retrucou Rony  
-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! OUÇA SUA ESPOSA E FIQUE AÍ!!!  
-Sim, querida - respondeu Rony, imediatamente.

Harry estava quase caindo de cansaço quando os aurores chegaram. Cinco se encarregaram do muro, e outros cinco ajudavam estuporando os assassinos que apareciam. Stephen liberou Harry com um tapinha no ombro, ajudando com o muro. Harry se virou para o prédio, Muggle estava na entrada:  
-Obrigado pela ajuda - agradeceu - mas o que houve? Já se passaram uns três minutos!  
-Acabei de ser informado, há mais do que quinze inimigos - explicou Muggle - Devem haver cinquenta mais atrás. A área que precisa ser bloqueada é maior. Mais alguns segundos e estará pronto.  
Harry acentiu, se voltando para ajudar na proteção do lugar. Os assassinos começaram a aparatar na frente do prédio, mas logo eram atingidos por tiros e arremeçados por feitiços, de volta por cima do muro. Harry percebeu que, aqueles que eram atingidos por tiros, logo apareciam em combate novamente, significando que estavam se curando do outro lado do muro.  
A batalha já tomava uns cinco minutos, quando Harry olhou para todos os lados e percebeu que Rony não estava em lugar nenhum. Ligou o comunicador, chamando por ele:  
-Rony, cadê você!?  
-Na base, - foi a resposta - ordens da patroa. Precisa de alguém aqui.  
-Entendo. Acho que é melhor mesmo. Prepare pó de flu, talvez precisemos sair correndo. - alertou Harry.  
-Pode deixar - respondeu Rony. Harry desligou a comunicação, tarde demais para reagir ao bruxo que lhe apontava a varinha.  
-_Avada Kedavra_!  
Harry apenas pode se encolher, esperando pelo pior, pois todos estavam ocupados e não poderiam ajudá-lo. Mas o pior não veio. Nenhum dos dois, Potter e o outro bruxo, entenderam na hora, mas logo notaram que a batalha havia parado. Nenhum feitiço estava mais sendo lançado, apenas alguns tiros. O CRM fora ligado.  
Harry tentou nocautear o bruxo, mas este desviou do soco, deu as costas e saiu correndo. Assim como começaram a fazer os outros assassinos.  
-Capturem-os! - ordenou Muggle aos seus capangas - Quero as varinhas deles!  
Os trouxas perseguiam os bruxos que corriam desesperadamente. Alguns poucos tentavam reagir, mas logo percebiam a desvantagem e corriam. Alguns aurores também foram ajudar na captura, embora fossem pelo Ministério.  
-E eu pensando que não veria mais uma cena dessas: - comentou Stephen, chegando ao lado de Harry - bruxos e trouxas colaborando uns com os outros.  
-Não se preocupe com a beleza da cena. - disse Harry, e indicou o homem de óculos, que saia do prédio com Catherine - Vá até Tyler e pegue a srtª McDermott. Não vamos dar chance para que eles mudem de ideia.  
Stephen achou o comentário um tanto quando exagerado, mas seguiu até a entrada do prédio. Harry seguiu na direção contrária, até Muggle, que dava ordens aos seus capangas. Enquanto andava, começou a caçar algo em seus bolsos. Encontrou um objeto, cilindrico, um pouco menor que um copo, e mais outro, que lembrava argolas. "Deve servir" pensou Harry "foi bom ter trazido isso... Então, é agora ou nunca!".  
-Hey, Muggle! - chamou Harry, correndo para alcançá-lo. Muggle se virou quando chegava ao seu lado. Harry deu um tapinha camarada em seu ombro, como quem diz "muito bem", mas segurava algo nessa mão. Harry sussurou as palavras seguintes: - considere-se preso.  
Só então Muggle percebeu que, com a outra mão, Harry o algemara a si. Tentou reagir mas foi nocauteado por uma forte pancada que Harry deu com a primeira mão. Antes que qualquer outro trouxa pudesse reagir, Harry arrancou o pino da granada que segurava e a jogou para trás. Ao explodir soltou uma forte luz, suficiente para cegar a todos que estavam olhando. Logo depois, jogou Muggle inconciente e disparou em direção a base onde estava Rony.  
A única pessoa da LT que percebeu o que Harry ia fazer fora Raine, que se protejera da luz mantendo sua visão perfeita. Viu Harry fugindo e, percebendo que não poderia atirar, pois poderia acertar Muggle, pulou da janela aonde estava, a um andar do chão e disparou em perseguição:  
-POTTER! VOLTE AQUI, SEU MALDITO!!! - berrou ela, mas Harry não parou, ligou o seu comunicador e nem deu tempo para Rony falar:  
-Rony! Prepare a lareira! Estou chegando! - e desligou.  
Rony, que continuava tentando entender o que estava rolando, ficou com o saco de pó de flu já a mão. Harry chegou quase imediatamente.  
-Peça pra Hermione avisar Gina que estou chegando no escritório dela - começou Harry, pegando um punhado de pó de flu e correndo a lareira. Rony entendeu porque Harry não aparatara, seria dificil com aquele cara inconsciente junto. - Vou levá-lo a Azkaban. Depois eu explico tudo. MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA - berrou e desapareceu entre as chamas verdes. Raine invadiu a sala logo em seguida, apontando-lhe a arma. Rony sacou a varinha.  
-AONDE FOI POTTER!? - esbravejou ela.  
-ACHA MESMO QUE EU LHE DIRIA!? - respondeu Rony em igual tom.  
Ficaram se encarando, com as armas apontadas, prontos para atacar, por alguns segundos. Até que uma voz saiu do comunicador:  
-Aqui é Stephen! Preciso de ajuda para resgatar a refém!

Stephen estava junto de Tyler e Catherine quando veio o clarão. Como estava de costas, conseguiu manter-se enxergando. Olhou para trás e viu Harry erguendo Muggle nos ombros, então entendeu o plano.  
-O que Potter pensa que est... - Tyler tinha começado a pergunta, com a mão cobrindo os olhos doloridos, mas foi interrompido pelo soco de Stephen. Este pegou a mão de Catherine, que também cobria os olhos e começou a correr para outra direção.  
-O que houve? - perguntou Catherine, cambaleando atrás de Stephen.  
-Não pergunte! Apenas corra! - foi a resposta de Stephen. Haviam corrido alguns poucos metros quando Stephen foi derrubado por trás, por Dominic.  
-Achou que ia fugir, maldito?  
-Continua correndo! - mandou Stephen para Catherine, levantando-se para enfrentar Dominic. Essa, que começava a enxergar alguma coisa, continuou a correr. Dominic derrubou Stephen novamente em um único golpe, sacou a arma e atirou, atingindo o tornozelo de Catherine.  
Com um berro de dor, Catherine despencou no chão. A bala atravessara sua canela. Porém, Catherine continuou tentando fugir, se arrastando pelo chão. Stephen afastou Dominic com um chute ligou o comunicador e berrou:  
-Aqui é Stephen! Preciso de ajuda para resgatar a refém! Segue em direção oeste, porém foi ferida! Precisa de aj... AUGH! - Dominic havia o acertado novamente. Deixando-o no chão, foi atrás de Catherine. Estava quase chegando nela, mas precisou ser rápido para defender-se no feitiço que veio em sua direção. Rony aparatara logo a frente, bem no limite do CRM, deixando Raine para trás, na base. Lançou mais algumas azarações, afastando Dominic, que foi derrubado por trás, por Stephen.  
Rony correu até Catherine, pegando-a no colo e correndo de volta para fora do CRM. Antes que conseguisse, Tyler apareceu na sua frente. Rony conseguiu desviar dos dois socos que Tyler o direcionou, mas não tinha como reagir, pois segurava Catherine. Ela percebeu isso então, girou nos braços dele e, com a perna que estava boa, acertou Tyler no rosto, nocauteando-o.  
-Belo chute - elogiou Rony, passando por cima de Tyler.  
-Agradecida - respondeu Catherine. Alguns passos a frente, Rony deu um giro em si próprio, aparatando.  
Catherine esperava ver o Ministério, ou algum outro lugar conhecido. Em vez disso, haviam aparatado em uma casa trouxa comum. Havia uma estranha máquina no centro da sala, grande, redonda e com uma cúpula de vidro em cima.  
-Desculpe por trazer você aqui, em vez de levá-la a um hospital - desculpou-se Rony, buscando alguma coisa pela sala. Encontrou uma vassoura, tocou-lhe a varinha e ela brilhou por uns segundos. - mas é uma questão urgente. - terminou, usando a vassoura para tentar quebrar a cúpula.  
Catherine assistiu Rony espancar a cúpula durante os primeiros golpes, e viu rachaduras surgirem no vidro. Então, olhou para o próprio tornozelo, que sangrava bastante. Pegou sua varinha (por sorte, os trouxas não se tocaram que ela escondia-a na roupa) e tocou a perna de sua calça, murmurando "_diffindo_". A calça rasgou-se do joelho para baixo, a garota, então, usou o tecido para fazer uma estanca para o ferimento. Quando terminou, ouviu um barulho de vidro estilhaçando e viu que Rony terminara com a máquina. Este, ligou o comunicador e bradou:  
-CRM desativado! Saiam daí! Desaparatem! Repito, desaparatem! - desligou a comunicação e se encaminhou a Catherine, vendo a estanca que ela fizera. - Bom serviço. Agora, deixe eu te levar para curar de verdade essa perna - pegou-a no colo e desaparatou.  
O prédio esvaziou-se rapidamente: os assassinos haviam fugido antes, os aurores conseguiram fugir todos também. Nisso só restaram os trouxas, que pegaram seus pertences e saíram de lá o mais rápido possível, para evitar uma possível volta dos bruxos. A polícia trouxa chegou um minuto depois, tentando entender da onde surgira aquele muro.

Gardner entrou no seu escritório, alguns minutos depois, e largou-se em sua cadeira. Não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera, Potter e aqueles trouxas haviam derrotado-o.  
-Nem mesmo com aqueles aurores - falou consigo mesmo - deveríamos ter sido derrotados. Aqueles trouxas, estão mais preparados do que parecem. Já conseguiram até fazer O Bloqueio. - passou a mão sobre o rosto, tentando aliviar o estresse - Mas tudo bem, eles me pagam. Da próxima vez, iremos mais preparados.  
-Não haverá uma próxima vez, Julius.  
A voz veio de trás dele, da escuridão. Mas Gardner não precisava se virar para saber quem era, reconheceria aquela voz fosse onde fosse.  
-Veio rir da minha derrota? O que pensa quando diz "não haverá uma próxima vez"?  
-Exatamente o que eu disse - respondeu a voz - Você não irá outra vez. Nem deveria ter ido essa, sorte sua foi o seu fracasso.  
-"Sorte"? Você está de que lado? Do lado dos trouxas? Eles precisam ser exterminados!  
-E serão. Na hora certa. Não se preocupe, está tudo rolando como planejado.  
-"Como planejado"!? Nossa derrota era planejada!?  
-Não. Muito menos sua movimentação. Então, espero que não faça mais nada impensado, ou sofrerá as consequências.  
-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É??? - bradou Gardner, se virando para as sombras, mas não havia mais ninguém ali.

Continua...

----------------------------------------

Capítulo 8! Indo bem, como de costume. Um capítulo repleto de ação! Sem brincadeiras, é um dos três melhores capítulos de toda a fic naminha opinião! (os outros dois ainda não foram publicados) Muito foda!

Muggle foi preso, Gardner se deu mal, restando, apenas pro Ministério, alguma glória dessa batalha. Ah, não posso deixar de comentar: Primeira aparição do grande vilão da história! Não é o Gardner, mas quem conversou com ele no fim do cap.

CURIOSIDADE: Os fatos desse capítulo estavam certos de acontecer, mas esse cap em si estava muito incerto. Eu sabia que teria de prender o Muggle, realizar alguma negociação e apresentar o grupo de assassinos, mas faria-os em diferentes situações. Aqui seria apenas a negociação ou a prisão. Mas, como não achei como fazer a prisão, resolvi misturar os três fatos. Isso gerou dois capítulos, sendo que um deles ficou fodástico!!! Às vezes me orgulho das minhas idéias...

Agora, por favor... COMENTEM!!!! Estou me sentindo meio ignorado T.T

Semana que vem, cap 9!

Winpple

P.S.: O firefox realmente está de mal com o fanfiction. Tive que escrever duas vezes as considerações!


	10. 09 Azkaban

Capítulo 9 - Azkaban

Lucy acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Havia sido liberada da enfermaria logo após a última aula do dia, pois Madame Palmer não considerara seguro para ela ter aulas, mesmo que se sentisse bem melhor. Sendo assim, saíra de lá, jantara no Salão Principal e fora dormir as 10 horas, bem mais cedo do que de costume.  
Levantou-se, vestiu-se e saiu para o castelo. Havia prometido para Catherine, no dia anterior, que iria, então, estivesse Cathy lá ou não, tinha de ir. Chegou rapidamente no Saguão e saiu para os jardins, encaminhando-se para a cabana de Hagrid e batendo-lhe a porta. Hagrid atendeu meio sonolento. Ainda estava de pijama.  
-Mas o que...?  
-Estava dormindo, Hagrid? - estranhou Lucy - não sabe que dia é hoje?  
-Deixe-me acordar primeiro - reclamou Hagrid, mas pensou e disse - hoje é terça. Eu teria que acordar cedo, mas Catherine foi sequestrada, não?  
-E por causa disso, acha que pode ficar dormindo? - ralhou Lucy de brincadeira - Vim substituí-la.  
-É mesmo? Bom, vá na frente. Tenho que me trocar ainda. - disse e fechou a porta. Lucy encaminhou-se para o lago. O dia estava quente, ia ser bom para nadar. Chegando na beira do lago, tirou a roupa de cima ficando apenas de maiô. Catherine que sugerira: "para nadar, um maiô vai ser melhor do que um biquini, mas o ideal seria uma roupa de natação...". Roupas de natação eram caras, então ficara com o maiô.  
Antes de entrar na água, por sugestão de Catherine, e para esperar Hagrid, Lucy fez alguns alongamentos. Braços, ante-braços, pernas, coxas, costas, pescoço. Não se lembrou de nenhum outro, então entrou na água. A princípio achou-a gelada, mas conforme foi entrando mais fundo foi se acostumando a temperatura. Já tinha ido ao mar, mas ali era muito melhor: não tinha ondas, não tinha sal. Era delicioso ficar na água.  
Antes de nadar ainda, fez alguns movimentos na água, para se aquecer. Finalmente, quando se sentia pronta, e quando Hagrid estava chegando, deu a primeira braçada. Afundou. Levantou-se e tentou de novo. Duas braçadas e levantou-se novamente, pois precisava respirar. Só então, se tocou de um pequeno problema.  
-O que houve? - berrou Hagrid da beira do lago, notando que ela estava parada - a água está ruim? Algo estranho te roçou? - Lucy se encaminhou a beira, para sair da água.  
-Eu... não sei nadar - falou Lucy abismada, quando chegou a grama novamente. Hagrid deu uma risada.  
-Pretendia nadar sem nem mesmo saber como? - riu Hagrid. Lucy encarou-o, irritada e ele se conteve - bom, então porque não vai correr em vez disso?  
-Pode ser... - respondeu ela, desanimada, secando-se com a varinha. Então, algo longe a chamou a atenção - Dragon!  
Hagrid virou-se rapidamente. Draco Malfoy vinha se aproximando.  
-Dragon? - estranhou Malfoy - desde quando eu sou Dragon?  
-Desde que eu te chamei assim, oras - respondeu Lucy - O que faz aqui?  
-Conhece Malfoy? - estranhou Hagrid.  
-Sim - respondeu Malfoy no lugar de Lucy - interroguei-a sobre o atentado. Mas, essa de "Dragon" é nova pra mim. - virou-se para Lucy, entregando-lhe um exemplar do Profeta Diário - Vim te trazer umas notícias interessantes.  
Lucy pegou o jornal e leu a manchete principal. Não conseguiu conter um grito de alegria. Hagrid espiou e viu a manchete: "Aluna de Hogwarts sequestrada e resgatada no mesmo dia". Embaixo, a sub-manchete: "Prisão de Muggle resolve sequestro mais curto dos últimos anos. Editora Lovegood permanece desaparecida".

Rony acordou no dia seguinte bastante dolorido. Também, dormir sentado em uma cadeira não é pra qualquer um. A cadeira em questão estava do lado da cama no hospital Saint Mungus. Rony tivera de ficar ali para proteger Catherine, que passara a noite no hospital. A bala que atravessara seu tornozelo atingira o osso, despedaçando-o. A noite fora para a poção de reconstituir ossos fazer efeito, ou Catherine não ia mais poder andar.  
Talvez não tivesse ficado dolorido se tivesse acordado sozinho, afinal, eram sete da manhã quando Catherine o acordou, sendo que ele só dormira as duas da madrugada.  
-Por que você me acordou tão cedo? - perguntou Rony, quase oito horas, quando se dirigiam a entrada do hospital, para saírem - O Ministério só abre as oito.  
-Não faz bem dormir muito - respondeu Catherine - Além de que, acaba sendo uma perda de tempo, Ron-Ron.  
-Ron-Ron? - estranhou Rony - Nunca ninguém me chamou assim. Ainda mais alguém que me conheceu no dia anterior.  
-Não posso chamá-lo de Ron-Ron?  
-Me chame do que quiser. Mas não pense que vou começar a chamá-la de Cathy, ou coisa parecida, srta McDermott.  
-Cathy, tudo bem que não. Só Lucy me chama assim - ela havia contado sobre Lucy para Rony no dia anterior - mas pelo menos Catherine. Srta McDermott é muito formal, para alguém que te chama de Ron-Ron.  
Rony resolveu não manter a conversa. Haviam chego a entrada do hospital. Ele estendeu a mão a ela, ela segurou e ele aparatou para o Ministério.  
O Átrio estava lotado de gente, como de costume a essa hora. Tiveram que se espremer para passar no meio do povo, e quando chegaram na sala dos elevadores, havia filas para pegar um. Conseguiram entrar no terceiro elevador que chegou, que saiu socado, não havia espaço nem para se mexer dentro dele. Conforme passavam os andares, os bruxos saíam e entravam memorandos, que, depois do 5º andar, já bloqueavam completamente a luz do elevador.  
-É sempre assim, tão cheio aqui? - perguntou Catherine, quando o elevador já estava mais vazio.  
-Esse horário, sim. - respondeu Rony, encobrindo a voz que anunciava o segundo andar - por isso chego sempre 15 minutos mais tarde. Vamos, temos que sair.  
Seguiram rapidamente pelo corredor do segundo andar. Passaram direto por uma porta de carvalho que dava para um conjunto de cubículos de trabalho. Catherine olhou lá dentro e viu Stephen, que acenou para ela.  
-Normalmente, eu entraria nessas salas aí - comentou Rony - mas temos outros assuntos a resolver, na ala jurídica.  
Continuaram pelo corredor, saindo por uma porta à esquerda, depois de um tempo. Do lado da porta estava escrito, em uma placa, "Ala Jurídica". Saíram em um novo corredor, com diversas portas de cada lado, que davam para escritórios mais particulares. Entraram na terceira porta à direita, a placa informando que era o escritório de Gina Weasley.  
O escritório era pequeno, mas confortável. Tinha uma mesa no centro, com uma cadeira atrás e mais duas na frente, para atender os visitantes. Uma janela atrás da mesa contradizia com o fato de estarem no subsolo. Também havia dois arquivos de três gavetas, um de "casos encerrados", outro de casos abertos. Ambos devidamente organizados por ordem alfabética. Atrás da mesa, sentada em uma cadeira, estava trabalhando uma bela mulher de cabelos cor de fogo, como os de Rony.  
-Hey, Gina! - cumprimentou ele.  
-Olá. - cumprimentou ela, erguendo os olhos do trabalho - Que raridade, você aqui. Quem é a sua companhia? - perguntou olhando para Catherine.  
-Eu sou Catherine McDermott. - respondeu Catherine, estendendo a mão para Gina. Esta cumprimentou-a, meio sem jeito.  
-Ah, a garota da explosão - comentou Gina. Catherine abriu a boca para contestar, mas parou ao ver o sorriso de Gina - Não se preocupe, sei que não foi você. Acho que o único que insiste nisso, depois do sequestro, é Malfoy. Bom, se vieram os dois aqui, acho que já sei o que querem. - começando a fuçar uma das gavetas de sua mesa.  
-Catherine disse que, pela voz que ouviu, pode conhecer Muggle. - comentou Rony - Temos que confirmar isso.  
-Concordo - disse Gina, tirando dois papéis da gaveta e começando a preenchê-los. - Depois disso ela volta a Hogwarts?  
-Acho que sim - comentou Rony - se ninguém quiser perguntá-la mais nada...  
-Tomara que sim - falou Catherine - tenho que ir acalmar Lucy, ela ainda deve estar em pânico.  
-É mesmo, você é a namorada de Lucy Dawson. - comentou Gina.  
-Aham. Algum problema? - estranhou Catherine  
-Não, nenhum mesmo - apressou-se Gina - apenas pensando, vocês são as primeiras garotas er... homossexuais que eu conheço.  
-Não me espanta sermos as primeiras. Lá em Hogwarts somos as únicas também.  
-Bom, boa sorte pra vocês lá em Azkaban - dise Gina, entregando os papéis a Rony.  
-Azkaban!? - espantou-se Catherine - a gente vai pra Azkaban!?  
-Você tem de confirmar sobre Muggle, não? - disse Rony - então, temos de ir onde ele está, já que ele não pode sair de lá.

Eram oito e quinze quando chegaram na plataforma oceânica, por meio de flu. Esse era um dos sistemas de segurança, para impedir que chegassem muitos de uma só vez. Aquela plataforma era o intermédio entre Azkaban e o Ministério, pois era impossível chegar diretamente a prisão, por métodos de segurança também. Inclusive, havia muitos sistemas de segurança, afinal, agora Azkaban não tinha mais dementadores.  
Dennis Creevey explicava parte desse sistema para Rony e Catherine, enquanto esperavam nove horas, o início do horário de entrada.  
-A única maneira de entrar lá - dizia Dennis - é por meio de um dos nossos dois barcos. Eles possuem um feitiço que envia um código para o comando da prisão. É um código enorme, apenas quem colocou o feitiço o conhece. Se o sistema de segurança não recebe o código, ou recebe o código errado, a embarcação é rechaçada por feitiços de segurança, começando com um leves. Se a embarcação continuar, usam os mais pesados, que podem afundar um barco em segundos.  
"Também há sistemas para objetos voadores. Os trouxas recebem comunicados para afastarem-se da área, por ser uma área de tormentas. Aqueles que continuam, são vigiados todo trajeto. Caso aja algum sinal de redução de altitude ou velocidade, são atingidos pelas tais tormentas. Já os bruxos que tentarem voar, devem ser afetados por algum dos feitiços para mantê-los afastados. Caso continuem, são derrubados, resgatados e obliviados. Ou, dependendo da situação, presos. É um sistema sem falhas."  
-E caso alguém roube um de seus barcos? - perguntou Catherine - Passaria pelos feitiços e entraria na prisão.  
-Aí que você se engana. Tem diversos códigos para entrar, depois de desembarcar lá. Códigos que, às vezes, nem se nota que precisa passar. Os códigos são mudados todo dia.  
-E se alguém se empregar na prisão para ajudar em uma fuga?  
-Ninguém que trabalha aqui se candidatou. Todos foram, ocasionalmente, chamados, e em sigilo total. A única lista de empregados de Azkaban se encontra lá também. Mais alguma pergunta?  
Catherine não conseguiu pensar em mais nenhuma, embora sua cabeça dissesse: "prove para esse cara! Prove que não há sistema perfeito!". Em vez disso, olhou para seu relógio com um suspiro.  
-Ainda são oito e vinte... Bom, acho que isso significa que eu tenho tempo para fazer uma coisa - disse isso e apontou a varinha para as próprias roupas. Ainda estava com as roupas de cooper. A princípio nada aconteceu, mas Catherine jogou um pouco da água que Dennis lhe oferecera. A água simplesmente escorreu, sem molhar a roupa, esta estava impermeável. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque e, sem mais uma palavra, pulou na água do oceano, para espanto de Rony e Dennis. Começara a nadar.

Acompanhada de Sean e, estranhamente, de Malfoy, Lucy tomava café no Salão enquanto lia o Profeta.  
-"Catherine McDermott, que fora sequestrada dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts na manhã de ontem, deu entrada a tarde no hospital Saint Mungus com uma ferida no tornolezo direito. De acordo com a curandeira responsável, ela passa bem e deve sair hoje pela manhã. Ainda não há confirmação do que será feito depois, se ela irá para Hogwarts ou irá visitar a família." - leu Lucy - Mesmo que ela vá visitar o pai, ainda hoje ou amanhã ela deve estar de volta aqui!  
-Fico feliz por ela - comentou Malfoy, passando manteiga em uma torrada - mas Lovegood ainda está sequestrada.  
-"Muggle será interrogado hoje, em Azkaban, para se descobrir o paradeiro de seu grupo e de Luna Lovegood." - leu Lucy - Com o líder deles capturado, o grupo vai ser encontrado logo também.  
-'Ão fei' - comentou Sean, cheio de bacon na boca. Engoliu tudo de uma vez e completou - Mostraram-se um grupo muito esperto, podem estar prontos para qualquer situação.  
-Um líder não existe sem um povo, mas sem um líder, o povo não tem a quem recorrer. - disse Malfoy sabiamente - Com Muggle capturado, mesmo que tenham algum plano, vão começar a cometer gafes feias. Assim, serão capturados também.  
-Sendo assim, - raciocinou Lucy - o próximo passo óbvio seria resgatar Muggle na prisão.  
-Resgatar? - riu Malfoy - logo se percebe que nunca esteve em Azkaban, Lucy. O sistema de segurança é muito avançado. Nem bruxos conseguem burlá-lo. Além de que, o lugar é imapeável. Não tem como saber aonde é tal prisão.

Damion olhou a volta. Sua cela era bem reforçada: tinha apenas uma janela (encantada, pois estava dentro do prédio), uma cama, uma pia e uma privada bem precária. A grade que o guardava parecia ser fraca, mas Damion sabia que resistia até a fortes azarações. Enfim, era impossível fugir sozinho, além do fato de estarem no meio do oceano, nunca chegaria a salvo na costa se fugisse. Só lhe restava, então esperar. Esperar pelo resgate.  
Colocou a mão na boca e tirou um aparelhinho que tinha escondido embaixo da língua. Era espelhado, para ser invisível a detectores mágicos. Pressionou-o com força, até que fez um 'tlec'. Sorriu e colocou-o novamente embaixo da língua.

A alguns quilômetros de distância, o operador do radar informou:  
-Recebemos mais um sinal. Continua em posição 44° 35' norte, 21° 03' oeste.  
-Qual é a nossa posição? - perguntou Raine.  
-51° 47' norte, 17° 33' oeste. - respondeu o operador. - Devemos alcançar posição em poucas horas.  
-Perfeito. Vamos submergir! - ordenou ela.

A lancha, guiada por Dennis (havia outros bruxos para cuidar da plataforma) seguia fazia alguns minutos, passando por uma densa névoa. Catherine e Rony permaneciam na cabine, ela apreensiva, ele tranquilo, já fora a Azkaban diversas vezes.  
-Já estamos chegando, - informou Dennis - não vão se assustar.  
-Assustar? - estranhou Catherine, olhando para fora. A princípio não viu nada. Então, quase caiu para trás: a névoa se abrira e o barco ia direto para uma rocha enorme. Em vez de bater, passou direto, saindo em um pequeno deque subterrâneo.  
-Eu adoro esse emprego. - riu Dennis e explicou - Parede falsa. Somente os dois barcos atravessam.  
A lancha parou do lado do deque. Dennis pulou para fora e amarrou a lancha. Rony e Catherine saíram logo em seguida.  
-Esperem um pouco. - pediu Dennis, correndo até uma das toras do deque e tocando-lhe algumas vezes com a varinha. - Pronto, podemos ir.  
-Um dos códigos? - perguntou Catherine, seguindo-o com Rony por um corredor cavernoso.  
-Claro - respondeu Dennis - caso não tenha percebido, já passei mais outros dois códigos.  
Catherine não havia notado, claro, mas notou que, quando chegaram a um corredor com o piso azulejado, Dennis alternava seus passos pelas diferentes colunas de azulejos. Mais a frente, como uma criança brincando numa grade com um graveto, Dennis passou por uma grade deixando a varinha batucar nas hastes, mas tirando em algumas outras. Ainda viu ele bater três vezes em um tijolo em uma outra parede. No fim, havia contado uns seis códigos, mas tinha certeza que ele deveria ter feito o dobro, sem ela notar. Ainda havia a possibilidade de que algum dos que ela viu, não fosse realmente um código, mas uma tentativa de enganar um desavisado.  
Finalmente, chegaram a um pátio triangular no meio de um grande prédio, provavelmente triangular também. As paredes se erguiam por vários andares, deixando apenas um trecho pequeno do céu visível. Cada andar tinha uma sacada com entrada para diversos corredores, que levavam para as celas. Cada uma das três paredes tinha seu elevador, que seguiam velozmente pelos andares.  
Dennis guiou-os pelo pátio até uma porta que levava prédio a dentro, uma placa informava "Administração". O corredor seguinte lembrava o Ministério: escuro com algumas poucas janelas, que contradiziam o fato de estarem numa área fechada. Portas saíam a pequenos intervalos para ambos os lados. Entraram em uma das últimas portas do corredor, a esquerda, na sala do diretor. Dentro estavam conversando um senhor de cabelos e bigode grisalhos com um homem de cabelos negros, farta barba preta e uma cicatriz na testa.  
-Harry, seu retardado! - adiantou-se Rony raivoso - O que deu em você ontem!?  
-Bom dia, Rony. - cumprimentou Harry - respondendo à sua pergunta, fui instruído a capturar Muggle se surgisse oportunidade. A oportunidade surgiu e eu o capturei. - virou-se para Catherine com um sorriso - Fico feliz de ver que está bem, senhorita McDermott.  
-Obrigada - agradeceu ela, meio confusa.  
-Não fuja do assunto, Harry! - brigou Rony - Você colocou todo mundo em risco de vida!  
-'Todo mundo', por acaso, eram aurores treinados para situações extremas. Tanto poderiam, como puderam todos saírem ilesos.  
-E quanto a Catherine!? Ela levou um tiro!  
-Eu já estou curada... - comentou Catherine.  
-McDermott está bem, não está? No fim, tudo terminou bem. Agora acho que vocês tem assuntos a resolver, não? Ah, bom dia, Dennis.  
-Bom dia, Harry. -cumprimentou Dennis - Não sabia que passaria a noite aqui.  
-Isso foi decidido ontem - manifestou-se o senhor grisalho - Não adiantava ele voltar se tinha que interrogar Muggle. Bem, senhor Weasley, pode levar McDermott até Muggle? Ele está na cela 27 do 33º andar.  
-Sim, senhor - acentiu Rony, ainda de mau-humor, saindo acompanhado de Catherine e Dennis.  
-Então, Potter. Ainda não descobriram nada? - perguntou o homem grisalho.  
-Não, senhor diretor. - respondeu Harry, camisbaixo - pesquisamos registros dos trouxas e dos bruxos, não encontramos nenhuma foto que corresponda ao rosto de Muggle. Temos que esperar agora o encontro com McDermott, para ver se conseguimos alguma coisa. Caso contrário, teremos de aprofundar as investigações, ou esperar que ele fale algo.  
O diretor suspirou e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não chegou a fazê-lo. O interfone na mesa tocou. O diretor atendeu.  
-Sim? Que tipo de problema? O quê!? Certo, estou mandando-o. - desligou e virou-se para Harry - Potter, querem você agora na sala de segurança. Foi detectada uma movimentação no mar, a poucos minutos daqui.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9 e continuando! Ainda acho que estamos indo bem! Muggle na cadeia e Cathy indo visitar ele lá. Lucy ainda aguarda em Hogwarts e Azkaban está com problemas de segurança.

Comentários!!! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! Foi só um, mas foi pelo menos! Vamos respondê-lo:  
Obrigado pelos elogios Anderson, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Quanto à sua dúvida, o truque da descoberta de Harry e Rony não teve nada a ver com o CRM. Tanto que os bruxos destruiram as metralhadoras por meio de magia (o CRM foi ligado logo depois). O truque foram os óculos estranhos, lembra que Raine usava uns? Além dos óculos dela, tinham câmeras também. Todos equipados com sensores térmicos. Esse foi o truque. Mesmo que digam: "mas a capa de Harry não era A capa da invisibilidade? Não deveria escondê-lo em qualquer situação?" Até mesmo pegadas deixam uma certa impressão térmica, visível com os visores. Eu não expliquei isso no capítulo, mas pretendo explicar esse e mais truques em um capítulo mais a frente, que será tipo um capítulo _flashback_. Isso se couber tudo o que eu pretendo em um capítulo...

CURIOSIDADE: Dennis Creevey foi puxado do nada, não? Pois é, vão ter alguns reaproveitamentos desse estilo, para evitar ter de ficar criando muitos personagens (preguiçoso). Inclusive, outro exemplo é Cho, que também quase não terá participação na fic.

Esqueci de novo de nomear o capítulo passado T.T. Culpa do firefox "GRRRR". "08 - O Muro"

Próximo capítulo, 10! O capítulo travado! (Já passei dele, só pra avisar. Estou escrevendo o 13) Não percam! E sábado, dia das bruxas, um presente de comemoração!

Winpple


	11. X01 Halloween Os membros da LT

Capítulo Extra - Especial de Halloween: Os membros da LT

-Eu só queria dizer que... eu... eu... g-gosto muito de você! - as palavras saíram sofridas da boca da garota. Jake não sabia o que fazer. Não imaginava que, quando ela chamara-o para conversar, seria para isso. Vendo que ele não falava nada, ela voltou a falar - E-eu venho admirando você há meses, por toda parte. Quando vai para a escola, quando está praticando esportes, quando está indo pra casa. Estou te seguindo há meses, tentando falar para você, mas não conseguia, não tinha coragem. Mas hoje eu resolvi, falar com você, então por favor, você pode namorar comigo?  
Jake só olhava para a garota sem saber como reagir. Ela parecia desesperada, como se sua vida dependesse de ele aceitar, mas não podia... tinha que falar a verdade:  
-Err... bem... me desculpe. - balbuciou ele - mas... já existe outra garota... da qual eu gosto. Sinto muito... não posso ficar com você.  
O desapontamento ficou claro no rosto da garota. Jake, sem saber o que falar, ou 'se' falar, deu as costas e foi embora. A garota caiu de joelhos no chão, inconformada. Abaixou o rosto, encarando o chão. Então, falou consigo mesma, com um débil sorriso no rosto:  
-Você VAI ficar comigo...

No dia seguinte, Jake chegou na escola como de costume. Aquela garota estava lá, na frente da entrada. Sorria. Isso era um bom sinal, como pensou ele.  
-Jake! - cumprimentou ela. Ele se aproximou para falar com ela.  
-Olá. Err... tudo... bem?  
-Aham, estou bem. Não se preocupe com o que aconteceu ontem - adiantou-se ela - eu estou legal.  
-Fico feliz em saber.  
-Mas, posso pedir que, pelo menos, aceite um biscoito. - ofereceu ela estendendo um pote cheio de biscoitos de chocolate. Ele aceitou, pegando um e dando uma mordida. Tinha um gosto diferente. Era bom, mas não lembrava nenhum biscoito que houvesse provado antes. Ela devia ter se esforçado muito para fazê-los, mesmo decepcionada como devia estar. Então pensou como havia sido cruel com ela, afinal, ela era uma garota bonita, gentil, dedicada.  
-Está bom? - perguntou ela, chamando-o de volta para o mundo.  
-A-Aham. - respondeu Jake - Uma delícia.  
-Não pelo biscoito, mas... Posso tentar de volta o pedido de ontem? - perguntou ela, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando. Jake, meio incerto, pegou outro biscoito e comeu. Então teve certeza do que responder.  
-Acho que... não vai ser nenhum problema... ter uma namorada. - terminou de mastigar o biscoito, engoliu completamente, agarrou a garota e a beijou. Ela retribuiu o beijo, satisfeita consigo mesma.  
Durante os meses seguintes, continuaram o namoro. Se encontrando todos os dias, e todos os dias ela levando algum lanchinho para ele. Comiam juntos, passeavam juntos, estudavam juntos.  
Alguns meses depois, ela ficou doente e precisou faltar a aula. Jake ficou meio deprimido sozinho o dia inteiro, mas, em casa, conversou com ela pelo telefone e foi dormir feliz, sabendo que ela estava melhor e que poderiam sair juntos, sem aula, pois seria sábado. Já no dia seguinte, levantou-se, tomou café e se arrumou para sair. Enquanto se arrumava, porém, olhou para a foto da namorada. Então pensou, "por que eu estou com ela? Eu gostava de outra garota. Nem me interessava por ela.". Depois de pensar um pouco, decidiu que estava pensando bobagem e saiu.  
Chegando na casa da garota, foi recepcionado pela mãe dela, que pediu para ele esperar na sala que ela cozinhando. Depois de um tempo, resolveu ir até a cozinha, para ver se a ajudava.  
Entrando lá, a princípio só viu uma bandeja, com um apetitoso bolo de cenouras. Então, viu sua namorada pegando um pequeno frasco no armário. Sem vê-lo, ela foi até o bolo e pingou algumas gotas do frasco no bolo. Deixou o frasco ali e foi até o fogão, aonde tinha uma panela esquentando um caldo de chocolate. Jake foi até a mesa e pegou o frasco para dar uma olhada, enquanto a garota mexia o caldo, ainda sem vê-lo. Leu então na etiqueta: "Poção Romance - Geminialidades Weasley". Sem entender virou o frasco e leu: "Amor garantido com apenas algumas gotas! Apaixone seu amor em você ou tenha seu dinheiro de volta! Não recomendado para pessoas com problemas respiratórios". Continuou sem entender, ela estivera usando aquilo nas receitas que o fizera? Aquilo não era possível, uma poção do amor! Mas, antes de comer os biscoitos, não sentira interesse nela, e não houvera nenhum dia em que não comera alguma comida feita por ela, com a exceção do dia anterior.  
Então ouviu um estrondo de algo caindo no chão. Uma panela cheia de caldo de chocolate. Ela finalmente o vira, e com o frasco na mão.  
-Jake... o que...  
-O que é isso? - perguntou ele. - Poção do amor? Você tem usado isso em mim?  
-Jake... eu...  
-Isso é de verdade, ou não é?  
-Bem... é.  
-Foi o que eu imaginei. Com licença, mas estou indo embora. - Dando as costas a ela, furioso.  
-Você não vai a lugar nenhum - falou ela. A porta da cozinha se fechou sozinha e se trancou. Jake voltou-se a garota. Ela estava totalmente alterada. Deu-lhe medo. Estava segurando uma estranha vara de madeira. Ergueu-a e apontou para o bolo. - você vai ficar comigo por bem ou por mal! - O bolo voou na direção do rosto dele, que pulou pro lado bem em tempo.  
-MAS... O QUE??? COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?  
-VOCÊ VAI FICAR COMIGO!!! - berrou ela, apontando-lhe a varinha. - PETRIFICCUS TOTALLUS! - Um raio azul saiu da varinha. Jake pulou para o lado novamente, esquivando-se do feitiço. Virou a mesa aonde estivera o bolo, escondendo-se atrás dela.  
-QUE TIPO DE MONSTRO É VOCÊ?  
-DO TIPO QUE VOCÊ VAI NAMORAR! - Berrou ela novamente. De repente, a mesa pegou fogo, virando cinzas em instantes. Jake viu a garota novamente. Ria demoníacamente. Ergueu a varinha e lançou-lhe outro feitiço. Ele se esquivou novamente, e pulou pela janela, correndo feito louco pela vizinhança. Não voltou a aparecer por lá. Nem mesmo na escola. Convenceu sua família a se mudar na mesma semana. Dez anos depois, Jake Dixon entrava para a LT.

***

Lauren Price era uma mulher dos seus 20 anos. Adorava animais. Já tivera cachorros, gatos, passáros, peixes e um coelho. Atualmente não tinha nenhum, seu último cachorro havia falecido, doente. Estava se sentindo sozinha no seu apartamento.  
Um dia, então, quando voltava da universidade, viu ele. Um Sheepdog, deitado na rua. Provavelmente abandonado, ainda tinha coleira. Estava bastante magro. Levantou a cabeça quando ela se aproximou. Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi lentamente até ela. Ela se agachou e estendeu a mão para acariciá-lo, ele recebeu bem o carinho. Depois de um tempo o acariciando, olhou para os lados. Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto que pudesse ser o dono, pegou-o no colo e levou-o para seu apartamento.  
Passou a chamá-lo de Sheepy. Como ainda tinha ração do seu último cão, alimentou-o, levou ao veterinário, cuidou dele. Sheepy logo adorava a nova dona, sempre correndo para recebê-la na porta. Mesmo sendo um bom cão, acabou se mostrando muito dócil. Todas manhãs, ela percebia que estava faltando alguma coisa, principalmente na geladeira. O ladrão, quem quer que fosse, nunca enfrentara nenhum problema com Sheepy dentro de casa.  
Os dias foram se passando e Sheepy logo pareceu fazer algum serviço. Os roubos estavam diminuindo. Isso deixou Lauren aliviada. Mas, uma certa noite, ela acordou diversas vezes. Estava ansiosa com uma prova no dia seguinte e nervosa demais para dormir bem. Foi quando ouviu um barulho na cozinha. Levantou-se e percebeu que Sheepy não estava dormindo na caminha dele. Nervosa pela falta de barulhos ou latidos, foi lentamente a cozinha. Chegando lá a viu vazia, a não ser por Sheepy, que estava na frente da geladeira. Antes que ela pudesse entrar, Inacreditavelmente, Sheepy ficou sobre as patas traseiras. Não parou niso, seus pêlos começaram a diminuir, ele começou a crescer, suas orelhas diminuíram até que, estava na forma de um homem gordo e meio careca.  
O homem começou a fuçar a geladeira, pegando algumas guloseimas nos braços. Fechou a geladeira com o pé, virou-se e viu Lauren. Lauren olhava para ele abobalhada. Ele, sem saber o que fazer, encarou-a e balbuciou:  
-Err... b-bem.. Au-au?  
Cinco anos depois, Lauren Price entrava para a LT.

***

Rebecca e Peter estavam rodando a vizinhança a alguns minutos. Os dois fantasiados com abóboras nas cabeças. Batiam nas casas e erguiam um saquinho dizendo "Doces ou Travessuras". Faziam isso desde os cinco anos, agora já tinham dez. Os vizinhos, sorridentes davam-lhes algumas balas ou pirulitos. Sempre voltavam para casa cheios de doces nos sacos. Nunca fora necessário a parte das "Travessuras".  
Naquele ano, se voltaram para outro trecho da vizinhança. Os donos das casas deram bastantes doces para eles, mas não era por causa da generosidade das pessoas que os dois tomaram aquele caminho. Haviam ouvido falar de um morador aterrorizante que morava por ali. Era um senhor que vivia sozinho, diziam que ele tinha uma perna de pau e um olho de vidro. Seria um pirata? Não, piratas não existiam. Na dúvida, resolveram bater na casa dele, esperando o Halloween para ter uma desculpa e para vê-lo talvez ainda mais assustador.  
Chegaram a tal casa. A casa parecia um tanto velha, descuidada. Correram pelo jardim e tocaram a campainha ansiosos. Demorou um tempinho, mas a porta se abriu. Lá estava ele, exatamente como haviam dito: A perna de pau, o olho azul de vidro e com um extra: cheio de cicatrizes pelo corpo. O senhor parecia um pouco ranzinza. Rebecca e Peter se entreolharam, realizados. Voltaram-se para o homem e ergueram os sacos clamando:  
-D-doces ou T-travessuras!  
O homem encarou-os longamente e falou com um sorriso maléfico:  
-Francamente, esse foi o pior disfarce que já me mostraram. Acham mesmo que vão me enganar com abóboras? Não, não mesmo. Este senhor Moody aqui não está tão velho para não perceber uma cilada. - Peter e Rebecca se olharam novamente, sem entender - Dizem doces ou travessuras justamente para que, se eu não der doces, vocês possam me atacar. Mas se eu for pegar doces, vão se aproveitar que eu me virei de costas para me atacar. Não é mesmo?  
-N-não - falou Rebecca - só queremos doces...  
-Não tentem me enganar! Moody está velho, mas sabe distinguir seus inimigos! - Tirou do bolso uma varinha de madeira e apontou para os garotos, lançando um feitiço. No susto, os dois caíram para trás e o feitiço errou. Levantaram-se e saíram correndo. - Não vão fugir de mim! - bradou Moody, apontando a varinha para a portinhola, que se fechou. Os dois pararam, olharam para trás e se abraçaram em pânico, choramingando:  
-N-n-não m-mate a g-g-gente, p-p-por fav-vor.  
-Deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de armarem essa cilada! - bradou Moody - Agora deixem me ver a cara desses dois covardes! - e apontou-lhes a varinha. As abóboras explodiram revelando a cara das duas crianças, lambuzadas de abóbora. A expressão de Moody murchou. - são... crianças... mesmo... - balbuciou ele. Rebecca e Peter balançaram a cabeça, aterrorizados. Moody ergueu a varinha e dois grandes pirulitos apareceram, colocou-os nas sacolas das crianças, abriu a portinhola e entrou na casa, camisbaixo. Peter e Rebecca se entreolharam, ainda abraçados. Se soltaram, andaram lentamente até a rua e, em seguida, dispararam para a casa deles. Dezoito anos depois, Peter e Rebecca Rogers entraram para a LT.

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo extra, especial de Halloween. Até que ficou legal. Até ontem, às 22:00, era pra eu postar hoje o capítulo 10 da história, mas aí, eu pensei em fazer algo diferente, um presente de dia das bruxas. Todas as ideias foram tidas ontem depois das 22:00 e hoje. Escrevi tudo hoje também. Ufa, mas deu...

Sem curiosidades, nem respostas aos comentários, por ser só um especial...

Não percam, terça, o capítulo 10.

Winpple


	12. 10 Gigante de Aço

Capítulo 10 - O gigante de aço

-O que está havendo? - perguntou Harry assim que entrou na sala de segurança.  
-Uma movimentação anormal das águas foi detectada. - respondeu o operador de segurança - Há algo grande se movimentando debaixo da água, vindo em nossa direção.  
-Não é uma baleia?  
-Os feitiços de proteção nos diriam. Nenhum feitiço de detecção de animal ou embarcação disparou, isso é o mais estranho.  
-Certo, façamos o seguinte, temos de confirmar o que está vindo, mas os feitiços se mostraram ineficazes. Existe algum método trouxa de fazermos isso?  
-Sim. Para emergências como essa, temos alguns aparelhos trouxas. Patrick é o nosso operador de sonar. O que está ouvindo, Patrick?  
-É um submarino, Karl. - respondeu um rapaz loiro, tirando os _headphones_ - Dá até pra ouvir a movimentação das pessoas lá dentro.  
-Certo, temos um submarino - repetiu Harry - Isso é bom, afinal, submarinos são cegos, só se localizam pelo sonar. A única coisa que eles verão é uma grande rocha pela frente, não tem como distinguir a ilha de Azkaban de qualquer outra rocha, vendo por baixo. Mas mantenham vigilância. Quero saber cada manobra que esses caras fizerem, e cada comunicação que receberem, até estarem bem longe daqui.  
Harry observou cada operador fazendo seu serviço, depois olhou para o mapa. Estava marcado nele, o ponto em movimento, do local do submarino. 'Porque os feitiços de segurança não dispararam?' Ainda pensava sobre isso quando uma operadora virou-se para ele.  
-Eles receberam um sinal! Uma localização de GPS!  
-Qual posição aponta?  
-Onde estamos, senhor. - respondeu ela, engolindo seco. Harry suspirou e continuou.  
-Certo, eles sabem que estamos aqui, então vamos começar com o mais simples.

-Senhorita Beckler! Estão nos contatando! - disse o operador de rádio.  
-Sério? - estranhou ela e ordenou - abra contato.  
O operador apertou um botão. O alto-falante estalou algumas vezes e então uma voz falou:  
-Atenção, submarino. Está navegando em área restrita. Desvie a rota imediatamente.  
Raine sorriu antes de responder no microfone.  
-Olá novamente, Potter. Para que toda essa formalidade? - A linha ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
-Raine, é você certo? - veio novamente a voz - Vou repetir, está em área restrita. Se continuar, teremos de tomar providências drásticas.  
-Estou pouco me lixando para vocês, Potter. - disse ela e desligou o rádio - Vamos em frente.

-Submarino permanece na rota. - informou Karl.  
-Droga. Podemos transportá-lo para outro lugar? - perguntou Harry.  
-Por feitiços? Impossível. Teríamos de saber sua localização e dimensões exatas, o que os feitiços não estão fazendo direito.  
-Podemos localizá-los por sonar, não? Com isso teremos sua localização e dimensões exatas, bastando usar sua velocidade para determinar onde eles estarão quando usarmos o feitiço. Comecem com o sonar.  
Patrick apertou um botão no painel, enviando as ondas de sonar.

Todos no submarino ouviram o sonar soar pelo casco. Raine ligou a comunicação novamente:  
-Devo considerar isso um 'olá'? - caçoou ela, desligando novamente. Então ordenou: - diminuir velocidade em 10 nós. Virar 10 graus a estibordo.

-Temos a localização exata. - falou Patrick, marcando com a varinha no mapa a área mostrada no radar, logo após o contato de Raine. A área se moveu no mapa juntamente com o deslocamento da água.  
-Certo. Movimentem-os para bem longe daqui! - ordenou Harry. Os operadores mexeram em alguns aparelhos por alguns segundos e depois foram olhar o mapa. Karl virou-se do mapa logo em seguida, desapontado.  
-Diminuíram a velocidade. Perdemos o feitiço. - disse ele, enquanto os outros operadores voltavam ao seus aparelhos.  
-Então a movimentação não vai funcionar. - comentou Harry - Mais alguma ideia?  
-O casco é revestido por material reflexivo - informou um outro operador, lendo umas folhas que tinham sido impressas - assim, nenhum feitiço direto irá funcionar. Os indiretos também não funcionarão, já que são voltados a afundar barcos, e um submarino já está afundado.  
-Temos algum método trouxa de enfrentá-los?  
-Dispomos de alguns torpedos trouxas. - informou Karl.  
-Então, podem disparar!

-Há dois 'peixes' na água! - informou o operador de sonar do submarino.  
-Estão atacando? Interessante. Reestabeleçam rota anterior, mudar profundidade para 200, velocidade máxima. Assumir medidas anti-torpedos! - As medidas eram: soltar pequenos explosivos na água, causando agitação que confundiria ondas de sonar; e liberar também chamarizes que imitavam acusticamente submarinos, reproduzindo gravações da movimentação no submarino, o que confundiria torpedos acústicos.

-Criaram 'falsos submarinos'! - informou Patrick.  
-Descubram qual é o verdadeiro e informem aos torpedos, oras! - falou Harry.  
-Não dá. Feitiços diretos não funcionam, e usaram explosivos para agitar a água, impossibilitando o sonar. Medidas anti-torpedos padrão.  
-'Peixes' perderam o alvo! - informou Karl.  
-Merda! Mandem um terceiro torpedo, guiado magicamente para seguir a movimentação da água!  
Impressionados com a velocidade que surgira a ideia a Harry, os operadores continuaram a trabalhar.

-Há um terceiro 'peixe' na água! Medidas anti-torpedos parecem ineficazes!  
-Deve ser um enfeitiçado. Liberar 'carga'! - o que significava que iriam lançar na água objetos que interditariam o trajeto do torpedo. - Emergir em seguida!

-'Peixe' explodiu longe do alvo. Atingiu 'carga' liberada!  
-MAS QUE DROGA! - berrou Harry, esmurrando a mesa. Nada do que faziam gerava qualquer efeito. Respirou fundo e falou: - Não vamos conseguir enfrentá-los dessa maneira. Vamos esperar: eles irão tentar desembarcar aqui, para resgatar o chefe deles. Quero uma equipe de segurança no deque subterrâneo, e outra no telhado, ambas prontas para enfrentá-los! - e saiu da sala, rumo ao telhado.

Após preencher alguns papéis, Catherine e Rony foram liberados para visitar Muggle. Pegaram um dos três elevadores e subiram para o 33º andar. O tranco que o elevador deu, subindo a alta velocidade e parando repentinamente, derrubou Rony e Catherine, e a fez lembrar de parques de diversão trouxas.  
-Desculpe por isso - disse Dennis, sem ter caído nem perdido a compostura - esse elevador está com defeito no feitiço de 'alívio'.  
-Só... agora... você... avisa? - balbuciou Rony. Haviam acabado de se levantar quando uma espécie de alarme ecoou pelo pátio da prisão. Dennis virou-se para algum lugar, alarmado.  
-O que foi isso? - perguntou Catherine  
-Alarme de invasão - respondeu Dennis sério - só é acionado quando, quem quer que seja, está perto o suficiente para ver a prisão. Vão indo na frente, tenho que ajudar os guardas na defesa da prisão. - explicou o caminho para a cela de Muggle e voltou-se para o elevador, deixando-os entrar nos corredores. O elevador tinha descido, mas apareceu novamente pouco depois de Dennis apertar o botão. Harry e alguns guardas estavam dentro. - O que houve? - perguntou, quando entrou.  
-Um submarino - explicou Harry - vieram resgatar Muggle. Vamos proteger o telhado.  
O elevador não chegava ao telhado, usaram as escadas para isso. O telhado era um espaço vazio, praticamente. Além dos parapeitos, tinha uma pequena cabine aonde eram guardados equipamentos necessários, como vassouras. Harry subiu no largo parapeito para ver a base do prédio. Lá estava o submarino, nas águas do oceano, com o casco espelhado refletindo a luz da manhã.  
Harry reparou que sua ponte era excessivamente grande, com uma grande área plana na frente. Não havia muita utilidade naquilo, e deixava o submarino em si, grande demais. Nenhum trouxa ainda saíra na ponte. Foi então que a área plana se abriu, revelando uma grande abertura. Estava escuro dentro e não dava para ver o que tinha lá. De repente, da abertura, voou um gigantesco arpão, que se prendeu ao parapeito do telhado. "Lá vem eles" pensou Harry, nervoso.

Rony e Catherine seguiam em silêncio pelos corredores das celas. Haviam várias celas ocupadas, cada uma por um bruxo. Conforme iam passando, os presos reagiam de formas diferentes: alguns nem se levantavam ou paravam o que faziam; outros, gentilmente, cumprimentavam; outros ainda xingavam e provocavam. Os dois não deram muita atenção a eles, embora notassem que pareciam não saber do alarme.  
-Provavelmente é enfeitiçado - comentou Rony - para só ser ouvido no andar da administração e no pátio. Caso contrário, poderiam ter alguma revolta ou ação dos presos.  
-O que será que está acontecendo, hein? - retomou Catherine - uma tentativa de resgate, um atentado, um engano?  
-Engano é difícil, afinal, passou por tantos feitiços de segurança - argumentou Rony, enquanto viravam em um outro corredor - atentado também é improvável, muito trabalho para pouco resultado. Acho que podemos pensar que é um resgate. - "e, possivelmente, um resgate _dele_" completou Rony, mentalmente, aumentando a velocidade dos passos.  
Foi quando ouviram o estrondo.

Harry e os seguranças estavam caídos no chão. Haviam sido atirados longe do parapeito por uma forte explosão, que viera quando eles tentaram impedir a escalada do prédio. Se levantaram logo em seguida, sem saber direito o que atirara. Harry vira da onde viera o tiro, mas não era por isso que sabia _o que _atirara. 'O que é aquilo?' pensava ele. Antes que conseguisse responder a si mesmo, aquilo chegou.  
Lembrava um pouco um gigante, tendo uns 10 metros de altura e tendo formato humanóide. O problema era que era visivelmente metálico, uma máquina. Um robô enorme, "controlado por dentro" pensou Harry vendo algo que parecia uma cabine nas costas do gigante de aço.  
O robô escalou rapidamente o parapeito e avançou velozmente pelo telhado. Os guardas tentaram lançar azarações, mas ele se protegia com o braço, que tinha um sistema semelhante ao dos relógios usados antes pela LT. Sem contra-atacar, pulou na grande abertura do pátio, lançando, habilmente, seu arpão para prendê-lo em um parapeito. Desceu rapidamente, liberando cabo, preso ao arpão.  
Harry apontou a varinha para o arpão, preso no parapeito e ordenou "_Relaxo!_", fazendo-o escorregar. O piloto da máquina se mostrou mais hábil, estendendo os braços dela para se agarrar em uma das sacadas, que só resistiram ao peso devido ao seu feitiço anti-quebra.  
Rony chegou correndo na sacada, vindo do corredor. Mandara Catherine continuar, para ir ajudar na batalha. Levou um susto com 'aquela coisa', pendurado na sua frente, segurando-se dois andares acima dele. O robô estendeu o braço livre na direção do telhado. Segurava uma arma enorme, proporcional para seu tamanho. Começou a atirar. Ao mesmo tempo, a cabine nas suas costas abriu-se e de lá, descendo pela máquina até o andar de Rony, saiu a passageira já conhecida, Raine.  
Rony estendeu a varinha para azará-la, mas ela pulou para o parapeito de metal e, rapidamente, por cima do bruxo, evitando o feitiço e seguindo corredores a dentro.  
-VOLTE AQUI!! - berrou Rony, seguindo em seu encalço.  
Raine correu pelos corredores, de olho em um pequeno aparelho que levava. Ele mostrava uma planta pobre da prisão (um simples triângulo) e indicava a provável posição de Muggle, baseando-se no sinal que ele enviara.  
Mais a frente, Catherine chegou na cela de Muggle. Ele estava sem máscara, mas de costas para ela. Ela se aproximou um pouco para tentar reconhecê-lo. Parecia conhecido, de certa forma.  
-Quem é você? - perguntou ela.  
-Eu? - perguntou Muggle sem se virar. Catherine quase reconheceu a voz - eu sou aquele que veio salvar os trouxas, nada mais.  
Catherine abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Raine vinha correndo, com Rony atrás. Essa se virou rapidamente se virou e lançou uma azaração de seu relógio, que Rony evitou por pouco, pulando para o lado, em outro corredor. Catherine tirou a varinha e apontou-a para Raine, bradando: "ESTUPEFAÇA". Raine ouviu o brado bem a tempo de defender-se com seu relógio. Catherine preparou-se para mandar outro feitiço.  
-Não faça isso, Catherine! - impediu Muggle. Então, Catherine lembrou de quem era aquela voz. Se virou e viu ele a encarando.  
-Dami? - perguntou ela. Antes que ele respondesse, Catherine caiu, estuporada por Raine. Esta correu até Damion, passando-lhe a varinha, depois de garantir que Rony ainda estava escondido, sem ver.  
-Dami? - estranhou ela, enquanto ele murmurava umas palavras estranhas apontando a varinha para a tranca do portão - Não me diga que esta garota te conhece?  
-Pegue ela, vamos levá-la - ordenou Damion, ao abrir o portão. Raine estendeu-lhe a capa e máscara de Muggle, e um relógio simulador de magia, ainda reclamando:  
-Você sabe os riscos dessa sua atitude? Ela poderia ter te reconhecido antes! Poderia ter delatado-o para os bruxos!  
-Apenas pegue-a e vamos, certo? - interrompeu Damion, terminando de se vestir - depois discutimos isso. - virando-se para sair.  
-Depois? Espere, você não vai fugir de mim! - uma azaração explodiu sobre sua cabeça - MAS QUE DROGA! ESTUPEFAÇA! - abaixou-se, jogou Catherine sobre seu ombro e correu atrás de Damion pelo corredor. Seguiram rapidamente pelos corredores, por um caminho diferente. Logo estavam nas sacadas novamente. O gigante de aço ainda estava atirando contra os bruxos, que nem tinham conseguido sair do telhado. Raine mandou um sinal a ele, que desceu alguns andares, para que alcançassem a cabine, enquanto continuava a atirar.  
A porta da cabine se abriu e Raine entrou com Catherine na apertada cabine, onde já estava Ewan, que pilotava o robô. Raine se espremeu pra dar espaço a Damion, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça.  
-Não vou caber - disse ele - vou do lado de fora, no ombro. Além do mais, sair assim deve ser mais triunfante.  
-Mas o q... Você só está fazendo isso para escapar de minhas perguntas sobre essa garota, não é verdade? - perguntou Raine. Damion não respondeu, apenas fechou a porta. Em seguida, escalou habilmente as costas do gigante, subindo no ombro direito. Rony chegou apenas a tempo de ver o robô escalar as sacadas rapidamente em direção ao telhado, assim, correu para o elevador.  
Logo o robô estava no telhado, barrado por diversos bruxos.  
-Derrubem ele! - ordenou Harry - Ele não tem para onde fugir - o que era verdade, afinal o submarino fora embora, sob o perigo de ser afundado. Mas, os bruxos nunca contariam com o que aconteceria a seguir. Ignorando completamente os bruxos, o piloto avançou para o parapeito do telhado. Ninguém entendeu o que ele ia fazer, até notarem o avião. Parecia ter surgido do nada, mas estava bem perto de Azkaban. Era espelhado, refletindo fortemente a luz do Sol. Estava com a escotilha inferior aberta, por onde se estendia uma espécie de uma rede. Não era preciso pensar muito pra pensar em qual era o plano.  
O robô pulou do parapeito no momento exato, para cair na rede de segurança. O avião perdeu um pouco de atitude, mas logo se recuperou, voando para longe de Azkaban, deixando todos os bruxos boquiabertos, para trás.  
-NEM PENSE NISSO!!! - berrou Harry, pulando do mesmo parapeito. Apontou a varinha para a rede e berrou - INCARCEROUS!!! - Uma corda saiu da varinha de Harry, amarrando-se na rede. A varinha, presa na outra ponta da corda, recolheu essa, puxando Harry junto, para cima da rede. O vento era muito forte, ele precisou se segurar na corda de sustentação para não ser levado. Muggle, fora do rôbo, estava protegido do vento por esse. Mesmo espantado com a reação de Harry, viu-se em vantagem. Apontou o relógio para Harry, lançando uma azaração. Harry protegeu-se com o Protego, feitiço esse que acabou trazendo outra vantagem, protegendo-o do vento.  
Livre da necessidade de se segurar, Harry partiu para cima de Muggle, duelando habilmente contra ele em cima do corpo do robô. Estava em vantagem agora, pois o relógio do inimigo só protegia contra feitiços. Se ficasse exposto ao vento, estaria perdido. Ainda por cima estava sozinho contra Potter, já que o próprio vento impedia qualquer de seus aliados de ajudá-lo.  
O duelo se manteve, com Harry mais agressivo, forçando Muggle a uma área exposta. Logo o vento o atingiu de raspão, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio ligeiramente. O curativo em sua testa foi arrancado pelo ar, Muggle protegeu o machucado com a mão. Esse momento de distração foi o suficiente para Harry estuporá-lo. Conseguira. Agora era só levá-lo novamente a Azkaban.  
Então percebeu, que fora fácil demais. Pulou para trás no instante certo, pois onde estivera, ricocheteou um tiro. Pulou novamente, com sorte evitando o segundo tiro. Pressentindo o terceiro tiro, pulou novamente, mas o tiro não veio. Não fora necessário. O corpo do robô acabara e Harry pulara em falso. Caindo em direção ao mar, olhou para cima, para o avião, para a pessoa que atirara nele.  
Não entendeu. Cairia em direção ao mar desacordado, sendo salvo por Rony, em uma vassoura, que usara para seguir o avião, pega no telhado. Acordaria dali alguns minutos ainda sem entender. Pois, quando olhara para o avião, tinha certeza, vira olhando impiedosamente para ele, os olhos prateados de Luna Lovegood.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10, o capítulo travado! Demorou, mas chegou nele. Esse capítulo é o mais estranho da fic (que eu me lembro), pois coloca robôs gigantes na história (eles vão aparecer muito ainda), além do submarino e do avião, que incluiu a reaparição de Luna Lovegood. Muito estranho, mas, acho que a ação compensa...

Gostaram do capítulo especial de Halloween? Quero comentários sobre ele, e mais comentários para a fic em si. Teve um comentário essa semana, mas não acho que tenha muito o que responder. Desculpa... (ou não)

CURIOSIDADE: esse capítulo só foi possível graças a ajuda de Tom Clancy. Tava lendo o livro dele _A Caçada ao Outubro Vermelho_ quando comecei a escrever esse cap, aí veio a ideia. A batalha contra o submarino usa de elementos que eu conheci nesse livro. Outra recomendação minha, esse livro. É antigo (70 e poucos, acho), mas é muito bom.

A partir desse trecho, na fic, vamos ter um pedaço mais light, sem tantas batalhas, até o capítulo 16, acho. Ainda estou empacado na escrita do cap 13, e acho que não vou melhorar em muito até dia 16, depois meu tempo vai dar uma melhorada e eu vou escrever muito! MUITO!!!!!HAUHAUHUHUAHUAHUHAU!!!!!!!! Sendo assim, acho que não vai ser necessário qualquer pausa na fic. Ufa.

Terça que vem, capítulo 11. As batalhas vão dar uma freiada, mas não é por isso que a fic vai ficar chata. Não percam!

Winpple


	13. 11 Encontro Decisivo

Capítulo 11 - Encontro decisivo

Damion acordou. Não estava mais em cima do Punisher I, o robô gigante que haviam usado para atacar Azkaban. Estava numa cabine dentro do avião. Raine estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, provavelmente o acordara. Mais atrás estava Luna, parecia aliviada ao vê-lo acordar. Ainda mais atrás, encostado na parede, estava Ewan.  
-Finalmente acordou, Damion - cumprimentou Raine - tem sorte de estar aqui.  
-Droga - reclamou Damion, levantando-se - maldito Potter. Ele é doido ou o que?  
-Pode chamá-lo de doido, - comentou Ewan - mas ele quase te capturou de novo, graças a sua ideia louca de seguir do lado de fora.  
-Quem me salvou de Potter?  
-Luna. - respondeu Raine, indicando a garota com a cabeça - ela anda fazendo um bom serviço.  
-N-não, não - encabulou-se Luna - apenas cumpri minha obrigação.  
-Se você pensa assim... - disse Damion - mas estou feliz por ter me ajudado. Espero que continue assim.  
-C-claro! Vou dar o meu melhor!  
-Agora, Damion, quanto a Catherine... - começou Raine, mas foi interrompida por Damion:  
-Temos de definir nossos próximos passos. Já demos chances demais aos bruxos, está na hora de decidir o rumo dessa batalha por nós mesmos.  
-Não se preocupe - falou Ewan. Raine ficou furiosa por ter sido ignorada - Grace já deve estar agindo.

Rony chegou a Hogwarts na hora do almoço, entrando sem problemas. Pouco antes de chegar a porta de entrada do castelo, avistou Malfoy em uma caminhada solitária pelo terreno. Malfoy o viu e foi cumprimentá-lo.  
-Weasley! A quanto tempo!  
-Você está bem? - estranhou Rony, ao apertar sua mão - me cumprimentando assim...  
-Não interessa, ok? - respondeu Malfoy rapidamente, voltando ao seus costumeiros modos - O que faz aqui, sem Cath... digo, McDermott?  
-Onde está a Dawson? - perguntou Rony, ignorando a pergunta - Sei que esteve vigiando-a, preciso falar com ela.  
-Deve estar saindo da aula com Hagrid... Ah, olha ela vindo lá. - disse Malfoy apontando para uma garota loira.  
Dawson se encaminhava para o Salão Principal, para o almoço. Malfoy acenou para ela.  
-Hey, Lucy! Venha aqui um pouco! - Lucy correu até onde estavam os dois, esperançosa. Draco apresentou-a a Rony - Lucy, esse é Ronald Weasley. O 'responsável' por Catherine.  
-Você foi o cara que resgatou a Cathy, não? - perguntou ela animada - Muito obrigada por salvá-la! Mas, onde ela está?  
Rony suspirou antes de responder:  
-Tenho a impressão de que quando eu falar, você vai retirar esse agradecimento. - não precisou falar mais muito. O sorriso de Lucy desapareceu na hora. Ela e Malfoy ouviram a história toda, completamente incrédulos.  
-Você quer dizer, que deixaram Muggle escapar de Azkaban, levando consigo novamente a mesma refém!? - enfureceu-se Draco.  
-Ei, calminha aí, Malfoy! - repreendeu Rony - você não está no direito de reclamar de nós! Tabém não teve avanço nenhum! Fica apenas vigiando pessoas claramente inocentes!  
-Weasley, sua burrice me espanta! Porque diabos você levou Catherine a Azkaban? Para que ela reconhecesse Muggle? Já ouvi falar em fotografia?  
Rony sentiu-se atingido por uma porrada. Não era a solução mais óbvia? Porque não pensara nisso? Bastava tirar uma foto de Muggle e entregar a Catherine. Tentou encontrar algo para responder, mas não encontrou nada, ficando apenas balbuciando algo. Draco abriu a boca para xingá-lo mais, mas foi interrompido por Lucy.  
-Rony, Cathy disse que pode conhecê-lo, certo? - perguntou ela.  
-Sim, foi o que ela disse - respondeu Rony.  
-Então vá atrás desse Muggle e resgate a Cathy. Quando conseguir, ela já vai ter confirmado se conhece ele ou não. Não adianta ficar aqui reclamando do que foi feito e do que não foi. Isso vale pra você, e pra você também, Dragon.  
Draco estava preparando-se para apoiá-la, mas conteve-se depois daquela bronca. Rony ficou meio perdido, também pela bronca, e também pelo novo apelido dado a Draco. Recuperou-se e respondeu decidido:  
-Deixe comigo! Vamos resgatar sua amiga!  
Lucy sorriu com a promessa de Rony. Então, notou algo estranho:  
-Ei, Rony. O que é isso na sua roupa? - perguntou apontando a manga direita dele. Rony olhou o lugar e viu uma espécie de adesivo quadrado preso ali. Pegou-o e o analisou: era branco dos dois lados, mas tinha uma fraca marca do lado adesivo. Concluindo ser apenas lixo, livrou-se do adesivo com a varinha.

Hermione chegou no quartel dos aurores na hora do almoço também, a pedido de Harry. Ele estava esperando por ela, e nem esperou ela se acomodar e disparou a falar.  
-Hermione, estamos com sérios problemas. Problemas que podem ser resumidos em duas letras: LT. Eles conseguiram resgatar Muggle de Azkaban! Nem bruxos conseguem fugir de lá! - Hermione tentava falar, mas Harry falava tão desesperado que nem notava - e tem mais. Esses caras não estão prontos para nos revelar ao mundo, eles estão prontos para acabar com a gente! Eles tem submarinos, eles tem aviões, eles tem robôs gigantes que eu nem sabia que existiam! Não sei mais o que devemos fazer, pois parece perigoso continuar enfrentando-os. Mas não podemos ceder, porque eles tem Catherine e Luna com eles. Aliás, Luna! O que eles fizeram a ela? Ela...  
-Não foram só Catherine e Luna! - sobrepôs Hermione, fazendo Harry parar.  
-Como assim, 'não foram só'?  
-Sequestraram mais uma pessoa, essa manhã, enquanto você estava em Azkaban. Deixaram esse bilhete - disse entregando um papel a Harry. Ele pegou o papel e leu:  
"Mais uma vez, vocês nos trairam. Mais uma vez, precisamos tomar medidas drásticas. Se quiserem que Luna Lovegood, Catherine McDermott e Gina Weasley fiquem bem, mandem Potter ao endereço descrito abaixo, às 20:00 de hoje. Não sabemos quantas chances mais dar, aproveitem essa que pode ser a última."  
-FILHOS DA MÃE!!!! - berrou Harry, socando a mesa. Depois baixou o tom de voz, choramingando - a Gina não, droga... A Gina não...  
-Harry, já chega de tentar enganá-los - falou Hermione. - vamos atender as exigências, pelo bem de Gina, de Catherine e de Luna. Não sabemos do que eles são capazes.  
-Não sabemos mesmo - falou Harry, controlando-se - fizeram todas essas bugigangas contra nós, incluindo um robô que eu só tinha visto parecido em ficções. Mas o pior não é isso. Fizeram alguma coisa com Luna.  
Contou o episódio a Hermione, explicando como eles invadiram a prisão, como resgataram Muggle, como fugiram, como ele os seguiu e enfrentou Muggle e como ele fora derrubado, por Luna. Hermione ficou pensativa e disse:  
-É estranho. Porque eles criaram esse mecha?  
-Mecha? - perguntou Harry.  
-É o nome dado a esses robôs gigantes, pelas ficções. Soube que o maior problema enfrentado na criação real desses mechas, é que nunca conseguiram um modo de fornecer energia suficiente. Os únicos modos, duravam pouquíssimos minutos, se durassem um minuto. O sistema é muito complexo, muitas articulações e comandos. Porque se dariam ao trabalho de criar uma coisa tão complexa, e como o fizeram?  
-E quanto a Luna?  
-Você disse que tem certeza que era ela, certo? Bom, é difícil acreditar. Os trouxas não tem nenhum método de controlar perfeitamente outras pessoas, nem teorias de como fariam isso. Isso nos traz alguns pontos inexplicáveis: a energia do mecha e o controle sobre Luna. Só consigo pensar em uma resposta.  
-E qual é? - perguntou Harry, embora já imaginasse a resposta.  
-Tudo isso seria possível com o auxílio da magia. - respondeu Hermione - E de magia pesada. Algo não-simulável por tecnologia. Assim, só posso deduzir que...  
-...aqueles malditos, contam com a ajuda de bruxos - completou Harry, apoiando a mão na cabeça. Estava ficando cada vez pior.  
-A única maneira de termos certeza disso é descobrindo a identidade de Muggle. Por isso, é essencial que Catherine seja libertada. Sendo assim, tudo tem que dar certo hoje às oito.  
-Vai dar sim. Mas vamos precisar de sua ajuda novamente.  
-Não sei se vou poder, Harry. Bridges está enchendo a paciência de nós inomináveis, para prepararmos o feitiço de isolação.  
-Feitiço de isolação?  
-É... Um feitiço muito poderoso, com o objetivo de isolar um local do resto do mundo, e o mundo desse local. Não seria possível comunicar-se com o resto do mundo num local com esse feitiço. Bridges quer que a gente se prepare para lançar esse feitiço em toda Grã-Bretanha, caso Muggle divulgue algo sobre a magia.  
-Peraí, isolar a Grã-Bretanha do mundo? Isso é loucura! O resto do mundo ia perceber que a ilha está incomunicável! Seria como dizer abertamente ao mundo que magia existe!  
-Não, não. O ministério cuidaria de divulgar falsas notícias ao mundo, coisas como falha das comunicações, tempestades, e outras notícias que deem, pelo menos, a noção de que a Grã-Bretanha ainda existe. Mas, é claro, uma atitude dessas não passaria despercebida aqui. Os trouxas tomariam conhecimento de nós. E quando desativássemos o feitiço, esse conhecimento se espalharia rapidamente pelo planeta. Além do fato que um feitiço tão poderoso não servia por mais do que um ano. Aliás, eu me impressionaria se funcionasse por mais de seis meses. Por isso que é importante que dê tudo certo hoje.  
-Não se preocupe. Vou salvar Gina, Luna e Catherine. E não vou deixar que Muggle apavore os trouxas com a magia.

Às oito horas daquele mesmo dia, Harry dirigiu-se ao local marcado sozinho. O grupo normal já estava de prontidão por perto, mas novamente instruídos para agir apenas em circunstâncias extremas.  
O prédio escolhido dessa vez era diferente, principalmente por um motivo: era no meio da cidade de Londres. Isso significava que Muggle não esperava ter de batalhar dessa vez? Ou apenas escolhera esse local para se defender de ataques bruxos, que nem ocorreu na última vez? Ainda se perguntando isso, Harry entrou.  
O térreo estava deserto. Não havia viva-alma por perto, ao contrário do que esperava. Harry seguiu até os elevadores e apertou o botão, meio que sem saber o que fazer. Enquanto esperava o elevador, notou um painel que detalhava que escritórios tinha em cada apartamento, afinal, era um prédio comercial. Notou que apesar de alguns apartamentos não terem nada escrito, um deles tinha uma fita cobrindo o que quer que estivesse escrito. Quando pensou em tirar a fita para ler, o elevador chegou. Dentro dele, uma garota de cabelos pretos e compridos o esperava. Percebeu que era ela usava o uniforme dos membros da LT.  
-Chegou no horário, Potter - disse ela, enquanto Harry entrava. Apertou o botão do décimo andar, justamente o andar daquele dito apartamento - ainda bem, senão iria atrapalhar-nos. Acho que sou a única dos fundadores da LT que ainda não conhece, sou Grace. - e estendeu a mão, mas Harry não a cumprimentou.  
-Acho que não posso dizer-me honrado. - respondeu ele - O que estão tramando dessa vez?  
-Tramando é uma palavra forte, mas se prefere assim, já irá descobrir - o elevador parou - vamos.  
-Quando você diz fundadores - começou Harry, seguindo-a pelo corredor do andar - você se refere a Muggle, Raine, Dominic, Tyler, Ewan e você?  
-Isso. Nós seis juntos fundamos a LT, encontrando uma base, seguidores, patrocinadores, entre outros.  
-E como foi que se conheceram?  
-Espera que eu responda essa pergunta? Desista, não direi nada que possa revelar a identidadede cada um de nós.  
-A identidade que me falta é só a de Muggle. Com seus primeiros nomes e rostos já descobrimos todo o resto, sem problemas. Raine Beckler, Dominic Funnel, Tyler Hughes, Ewan Mallory e sobre você também descobriremos logo.  
-Não me espanta, Potter. Mas o que poderão fazer com essas informações?  
-A princípio nada, mas com as de Muggle, a história é outra.  
-Sendo assim, tenho ótimos motivos para não dizer nada. - finalizou Grace, parando na porta de um apartamento, justo o visto por Harry no térreo. - Espere aí, vou anunciar sua presença.  
Grace entrou, deixando Harry para trás. Harry estranhou, ela não o desarmara ainda. Deveria fazer isso logo que encontrara-o, não? Antes de dar qualquer chance a ele, como tinha acabado de fazer lhe dando as costas. Estavam confiantes de que ele não reagiria?  
Enquanto esperava, notou os outros apartamentos do andar: todos fechados, provavelmente por causa do horário. Leu pelas plaquetinhas que haviam na porta de cada apartamento que, aquele andar tinha um consultório de dentista, um de advocacia, uma revendedora de tecnologias e uma veterinária. Com aquela mistura, não conseguiu imaginar o que seria no escritório aonde Grace entrara.  
Alguns minutos depois, Grace apareceu à porta:  
-Entre - disse ela dando passagem a Harry. Ao passar a porta, deu de cara com uma espécie de tapume de madeira. Grace indicou o corredor por detrás do tapume. - Siga por aqui até o final do tapume. Não saia detrás dele até ser chamado.  
Harry seguiu pelo corredor escuro lentamente. Estava ouvindo vozes detrás do tapume, mas não conseguia distinguí-las. Chegando ao final, viu um cara depois do tapume, fazendo sinal para ele esperar. O lugar devia ser bem iluminado, pois várias sombras saiam do segurança. Esperou por alguns momentos e teve a impressão de ouvir uma voz falar seu nome, atrás daquela madeira. O segurança fez sinal para ele seguir. Harry entrou na sala, mal sabendo o que tinha sido tramado.

-Granger, eu não quero ouvir desculpas. Temos que estar prontos para qualquer emergência!  
Hermione estava, novamente, em reunião com Mark Bridges, tentando convencê-lo a não tomar tal atitude.  
-Sr. Bridges, nós estamos prontos para lançar tal feitiço, mas não vai ser uma boa ideia. Mesmo que Muggle divulgue algo, podemos desmentir, dar alguma explicação. Usar o Isolamento seria confirmar Muggle!  
-Esse rapaz, Muggle, ele é esperto. Sabe como fazer as coisas. Se ele divulgar alguma coisa referente a magia, pode ter certeza, não conseguiremos desfazer! O que estou pedindo é apena para ficarem prontos, apenas usaremos se necessário.  
-Mas senhor...  
-Basta, Granger! Se estão prontos, ótimo. Também não gosto da ideia, mas se for necessário tomaremos essa atitude!  
Hermione ainda se sentia contradita, mas sabia que não havia nada a fazer. Se levantou de sua cadeira e virou-se para a porta, para sair. Mas a porta abriu antes de ela chegar lá. Arthur Weasley estava a porta.  
-Hermione? O que faz aqui? - perguntou ele, arfando. Provavelmente viera correndo - ah, deixe pra lá. Mark, temos sérios problemas.  
-Sérios problemas, como assim? - perguntou Mark se levantando.  
-Um programa de TV trouxa. Talvez também queira ver, Mione. Não vão gostar nem um pouco do que está passando.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 11, e indo, indo, indo... como sempre. Nenhuma explicação sobre o que houve com Luna, ainda, e Gina foi sequestrada. A coisa tá ficando meio repetitiva, tipo, eles sequestram, chamam para negociação e não dá em nada, sequestram de novo, chamam de novo e assim vai... Isso vai mudar, prometo. Harry finalmente chegando a alguma resposta sobre a LT.

Continuo esperando por comentários, sabem? Eu sei que o último capítulo foi estranho, mas comentem, por favor T.T. Eu nem sei o que acharam do meu especial de Halloween...

CURIOSIDADE: Como demonstrado nesse capítulo, o Ministério já sabe bastante sobre os trouxas principais da LT. Essa pesquisa não foi colocada por não haver necessidade, afinal, com um nome e um rosto, já dá pra descobrir tudo sobre uma pessoa, principalmente na inteligência bruxa. O maior problema enfrentado pelos bruxos é Muggle, de quem não sabem o nome e não fazem ideia de ser um bruxo. (desculpem, faltou ideia para curiosidades. Todas as boas, contariam spoilers da fic)

Como já mencionei, estou empacado no 13, mas ficarei mais susse apartir do dia 16. Ou seja, terça feira que vem, cap 12! Não percam!

E um último apelo: COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winpple


	14. 12 Ao vivo

Capítulo 12 - Ao vivo

Rony e o restante do grupo de apoio estavam em um prédio vizinho, no apartamento de uma família trouxa que estava viajando. Esperavam ansiosos qualquer notícia de Harry. Não interessava de seria boa ou má, só não queriam ficar naquela ansiosidade.  
-Será que está tudo dando certo? - perguntou Nathan, quebrando o silêncio.  
-Deve estar - respondeu Sean - se não estivesse, Potter teria nos contatado.  
-Fosse por ele mesmo, ou forçado pela LT - completou Rosie, sombriamente. Ficaram quietos novamente. Então o telefone de Rony tocou. Ele atendeu rapidamente:  
-Sim?  
-Rony, é você? - falou a voz do outro lado da linha que Rony reconheceu ser a de Hermione.  
-Sim, sou eu - respondeu ele mais calmo, embora os outros ainda esperassem ansiosos - diga, o que foi, Mione?  
-Vocês tem uma televisão aí? - perguntou ela. Rony olhou para os lados e viu uma televisão pequena em cima de uma estante.  
-Tem uma aqui sim, porque?  
-Sugiro que liguem-a, no canal XX.  
Ainda sem entender, Rony foi até a TV e ligou-a. Mudou o canal para o dito por Hermione no próprio aparelho, pois não achou o controle-remoto. Estava passando um programa de auditório, que recebia um convidado ao vivo. Um convidado que parecia-lhe familiar...  
-Ah, mas que droga. - falou ele, incrédulo - vocês queriam saber como estava Harry? Vejam por si próprios.  
O grupo inteiro prestou atenção na TV. Harry Potter estava sendo entrevistado ao vivo por um programa que anunciava entrevistar um bruxo.

-Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer sua presença, Harry! Afinal, todos nós, aqui no estúdio e o público que nos assiste quer saber mais sobre essa história de magia.  
-C-claro. O prazer é t-todo meu.  
Harry ainda se sentia perdido. Em vez de encontrar Muggle para a negociação, havia sido mandado para uma entrevista sobre magia em um programa trouxa. Sabia que estava no lugar certo, pois o apresentador o recebera bem, e em uma cabine a prova de som, ao lado do palco, estavam Gina, que parecia um pouco assustada, logo atrás Muggle, sem máscara, alguns seguranças e a equipe do programa.  
No palco haviam duas poltronas, ligeiramente voltadas uma para a outra, aonde estavam Harry e o apresentador. Do lado de cada poltrona, haviam mesinhas de cabeceira, com um copo de água cada, caso um deles ficasse com a garganta seca demais para falar bem. A frente deles, umas três ou quatro câmeras, filmavam os dois de vários ângulos. Por fim, atrás das câmeras, o público do programa.  
-O público deve estar ansioso para ver um pouco de magia ao vivo, - conduziu o apresentador. Então era isso que Muggle queria, pensou Harry, usando Gina de refém para expôr os bruxos pela TV! - mas antes vamos conhecer um pouco sobre Harry. Quer dizer que a magia é real, Harry? - Harry pensou um pouco, o apresentador fora direto para a pergunta mais problemática, mas rapidamente lhe veio a luz da resposta ideal:  
-Qualquer coisa é real, err... -Harry viu então uma plaquinha em cima da mesa do apresentador, que dizia o nome dele - Ben. Basta que tenha alguém que acredite nisso. Quando todos deixarem de acreditar em alguma coisa, ela deixará de existir.  
-Então você realmente é um bruxo? - perguntou Ben.  
-Acho que posso dizer, que sei fazer algumas mágicas. - respondeu habilmente Harry.  
-Agora, nós pessoas normais, não vemos muita magia por aí. Por que vocês se escondem tanto?  
-Existem algumas coisas que precisam ser menos acessíveis. Afinal, se todos souberem, deixa de ser a magia propriamente dita. Mas não acho que estejamos tão escondidos, afinal, qualquer um pode virar... um bruxo, se prefere chamar assim.

-O QUE POTTER PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!? - bradou Lúcio Malfoy na frente da televisão, que fora ligada na sala do ministro. Lá assistiam Malfoy, Shackebolt, Bridge, Arthur Weasley e, convidada, Hemione. - Ele deveria estar negando, e não confirmando a magia!  
-Acha mesmo? - perguntou Hermione - Pra mim Harry está levando muito bem essa entrevista.  
-Como assim? - espantou-se Malfoy.  
-Granger está certa - apoiou Shackebolt - Potter está levando a entrevista de maneira que ele possa dizer a qualquer momento que é um _iluminista_.  
-Ilusionista. - corrigiu Hermione - Dessa maneira, Harry protege os bruxos e não dá motivos para Muggle fazer nada de mal a Gina. O problema é: Quanto tempo ele vai conseguir manter assim?

-Só que atualmente, as pessoas andam muito incrédulas quanto a magia, procurando truques em cada situação de magia.  
-Isso vai de pessoa a pessoa. Como eu disse antes, a magia só existe enquanto as pessoas acreditarem nela. A magia ainda existe, porque tem aqueles que acreditam nela.  
-Sei. E quando você começou a acreditar na magia?  
-Isso vem desde a infância. Tanto que as primeiras mágicas que fiz, foram quando eu ainda era criança.

-Pelo menos, sabemos como está Harry - falou Stephen.  
-É, mas Harry está numa grande enrascada - comentou Rony - logo ele vai ter de ser mais direto nas respostas. Além do que, vão querer que ele faça magias ao vivo e Muggle não vai engolir um truque de cartas.  
-Não podemos cortar a transmissão? - perguntou Eloise  
-Não porque Muggle pode perceber - respondeu Nathan - e mais, o que você como telespectadora acharia se, um programa 'revelador' sobre bruxaria você tirado do ar no meio da transmissão? Isso geraria desconfiança por parte dos trouxas.  
-Mas numa situação de emergência...  
-Vamos esperar. Talvez surja alguma oportunidade.

-Então, você aprendeu a magia sozinho, quando criança?  
-Eu comecei a realizar essas magias quando criança, mas claro, não aprendi tudo o que sei sozinho. Tive algumas aulas sobre como fazer essas mágicas. Por isso que eu digo que não estamos escondidos, basta ter algumas aulas para aprender as magias.  
-Existem aulas para isso? Então, devo supor que existem vários bruxos e bruxas.  
-Ah, eu conheço vários. Que fizeram as aulas comigo e que eu conheci depois, graças ao meu emprego.  
-Você trabalha com isso?  
-Sim, sim. É uma coisa que não muitas pessoas sabem fazer, então, dá pra ganhar a vida com isso.  
-Entendo. Bom, acho que não dá mais para deixar o nosso público esperando, queremos ver uma magia de verdade. - finalizou Ben. "Ainda não" pensou Harry desesperado "eu ainda não pensei em nada para escapar dessa". Não tivera chance de pensar numa escapatória durante a entrevista, afinal, se tivesse se distraído, teria dado alguma resposta inconveniente, algo que denuncia-se ele como verdadeiro bruxo, ou que desse motivos para Muggle fazer algo contra Gina.  
Começou a rapidamente pensar nas possibilidades: negar de alguma maneira a magia ou usar magias fracas, que ninguém acreditaria serem verdadeiras, não dava, por causa de Gina, com Muggle. Executar uma magia convincente estava fora de questionamento. Avançar contra Muggle, péssima ideia, ou ele reagiria, ou iria necessitar de magia poderosa, que era exatamente o que ele queria evitar fazer. As ideias foram sendo excluídas uma por uma, até Harry ter certeza que, se ele conseguisse sair daquela fazendo com que apenas os mais céticos continuassem a rejeitar a magia, estaria saindo bem.  
A única coisa que restou de ideia foi: enrolar até que algum bruxo tomasse alguma atitude, mas não tinha como ter certeza de que algum assistia aquele programa. Além do mais, como iria enrolar? Esses trocentos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Harry em apenas um segundo. Pois, logo depois, Ben anunciou o que parecia ser a salvação:  
-E você aí de casa, não saia daí, porque logo depois dos comerciais, você verá, pela primeira vez, que a magia existe! Voltamos já!  
Comerciais! Não poderia ser melhor! Isso dava dois ou três minutos para Harry agir. Teria de resgatar Gina, imobilizar Muggle, obliviar todos no estúdio e fazer o programa continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seria difícil, mas era sua melhor oportunidade.  
Harry olhou para a cabine aonde estava Muggle. A expressão dele mostrava claramente que os comerciais não eram esperados. Precisava agir naquele instante. Ben se levantou para conversar com sua equipe, enquanto o letreiro de "on air" se apagava. Harry tirou, cautelosamente, sua varinha do bolso. Olhou para os lados, e tocou seu copo de água com a varinha.  
Uma exclamação de surpresa saiu do público do programa quando, em um milésimo de segundo, a água do copo de Harry Potter transformou-se em vapor e cobriu o palco. Logo em seguida, ouviu-se um estralo do meio do vapor. Harry já estava na cabine a prova de som, apontando a varinha para o pescoço de Muggle. Tinha conseguido, pegara ele desprevinido, agora era só chamar a equipe do Ministério. Porém...  
-Isso é incrível, telespectadores. Harry Potter evaporou a água em milésimos de segundo, e apareceu, do nada, na cabine aonde está Gina. Mas não se preocupem, ela está bem segura.  
Harry não entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Não estavam nos comerciais, por que falava com os "telespectadores"? E mais, por que falava de Gina, que ela estava segura? Ela não estava segura, e nem deveria estar sendo citada, por estar sendo mantida refém por Muggle. Olhou para Gina, esta encarava ele com pavor nos olhos. Quando viu que ele olhava para ela, Gina deu um grito e saiu correndo da cabine.  
Ainda completamente perdido, olhou para Muggle. Em vez de derrota, ou raiva, seus olhos expressavam claramente vitória. O público olhava para Harry num misto de espanto e acusação.  
-Não se preocupe, Potter - sussurrou Muggle - Gina vai ser devolvida sã e salva na casa dela.  
Então Harry entendeu, pelo menos uma parte. Não ouvera comercial, aquilo fora uma armadilha para forçá-lo a executar uma magia. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Gina, nem porque o programa concordara com a armadilha, mas sabia que não era uma boa ideia ficar ali para explicar qualquer coisa, pela maneira que todos o olhavam. Aparatou.

-E você aí de casa, não saia daí, porque logo depois dos comerciais, você verá, pela primeira vez, que a magia existe! Voltamos já! - falou Ben da televisão. Hermione respirou aliviada por um segundo. Com os comerciais poderiam agir e parar o programa. Mas no instante seguinte o alívio passou. Apareceu a seguinte mensagem na TV.  
"Pedimos desculpas aos telespectadores, mas não entraremos nos comerciais. Harry Potter se negou a executar qualquer magia, então continuaremos a transmitir, caso ele use sua magia para atacar a cabine aonde está Gina."  
-Peraí, como assim!? - espantou-se Arthur - Atacar Gina? Se negou? Nada disso aconteceu ou aconteceria!  
-É uma armadilha, droga! - exclamou Hermione - Não temos como avisar Harry! Ele vai tentar agir contra Muggle! - enquanto ela falava, Harry na TV tirava a varinha do bolso.  
-Não vai dar tempo de cortar a transmissão! - avisou Bridge - Hermione, não temos escolha, se Harry agir...  
-Eu sei! Mas... - começou ela, mas Harry agiu. - Ah, droga. Ainda por cima aparatou para a cabine! Não temos como justificar isso numa transmissão ao vivo!  
-A transmissão é só para a Grã Bretanha, temos de impedir que passem para o resto do mundo. - falou Shackebolt. Hermione, sem dizer mas nenhuma palavra, disparou para o Departamento de Mistérios. Então, pensou ela, teremos que ligar esse maldito feitiço mesmo?

Com um estralo, Harry apareceu no meio do apartamento aonde estavam os outros. Eles olharam espantados para Harry. A televisão estava ligada no canal onde Harry estivera. Sem dar atenção aos outros, ele sentou-se e começou a assistir.  
-É incrível, Harry Potter simplesmente sumiu, desapareceu. Depois de avançar para cabine aonde estava Gina, se aproveitando dos "comerciais". Voltamos a afirmar que isso era necessário, uma vez em que Potter dificilmente faria alguma coisa com o programa ao vivo. Mas, temeroso quanto ao que Gina falaria.  
-Mas o que Gina falaria? - murmurou Harry consigo mesmo. Os outros onze, apenas assistiam junto a Harry.  
-Agora, vamos falar com Gina novamente. - continuou o apresentador. Um membro da produção acompanhou Gina, que continuava nervosa, ao palco, levando-a até a poltrona aonde Harry estivera. - Então Gina, você está bem? Pode falar um pouco mais conosco?  
Nesse instante houve uma interferência de menos de um segundo, e o sinal voltou normalmente.  
-Acho que sim - respondeu Gina decidida - Acho que eu deveria saber desde o começo o risco que corria.  
-Na verdade, você não correu nenhum risco. Temos uma equipe de seguranças muito eficientes.  
-Peraí - espantou-se Harry - eles esperavam que eu atacasse ela?  
-Mesmo assim, ele é um bruxo, não dava para saber se seria o suficiente. Mas estou tranquila. Sei que fiz a coisa certa, denunciando ele.  
-Com certeza. Caso você telespectador não se lembre, Gina veio ao nosso programa denunciar um ataque que ela sofreu por parte de um bruxo, e veio aqui determinada a expor esses bruxos para a comunidade.  
-ELA, O QUE!? - berrou Rony. Harry fez sinal para ele se calar.  
-Ainda queremos agradecer a Reece, que apoiou Gina e nos ajudou a pegar esse bruxo. - Muggle foi focado pela câmera e deu um aceno para esta. Rony soltou uma exclamação baixa ao vê-lo, olhou para o rosto de Harry e fez um movimento como se pegasse algo em sua manga. - agora, esperem aí, por que vamos para os comerciais, de verdade, e voltaremos logo!  
Harry já tinha visto o suficiente. Desligou a TV e olhou para os outros:  
-Acho que antes de mais nada, eu devo pedir desculpas - falou ele, curvando-se ligeiramente - por ter agido impulsivamente.  
-Não é bem assim, Harry - falou Nathan - sabemos que não tinha escolha.  
-Você fez certo em agir, Harry - disse Stephen - O único problema era que você não sabia que era uma armadilha.  
-Bom, agradeço por ouvir isso, mas, e agora? Temos uma magia difícil de explicar transmitida para toda essa ilha. O que devemos fazer?  
-O ministério já deve estar agindo, eles estão sabendo do programa. - informou Jodie - foi inclusive a esposa do Rony que nos avisou.  
-Hermione? Ótimo, vou ligar para ela. Rony, qual é o número dela mesmo? - Rony não respondeu, estava pensativo ao canto. - Ei, Rony, o que foi? - então, ele pegou a varinha e conjurou um pequeno papel adesivo branco. Foi até onde estava Harry, colou o papel em sua testa, aonde estava a cicatriz. - mas o que?  
-Fique quieto só um pouco - disse Rony e apontou a varinha pro papel. A cicatriz de Harry brilhou por baixo desse por uns segundos. Quando ela deixou de brilhar, Rony tirou o adesivo e olhou-o.  
-O que houve? - perguntou Harry.  
-Harry, por acaso Muggle tirou ou deixou cair alguma vez aquele curativo dele? - perguntou Rony, ainda olhando o adesivo.  
-Bom, quando eu batalhei com ele no avião, o curativo dele voou.  
-Eu persegui o avião na vassoura e depois encontrei um adesivo, parecido com este, preso na minha roupa - falou Rony mostrando o adesivo a Harry, deixando-o olhar. Havia uma fraca marca nele que lembrava vagamente sua cicatriz. Harry entendeu imediatamente o que seu amigo quis dizer.  
-Isso significa, que pode ter outra cicatriz como a minha. Isso está ficando cada vez mais bizarro. Pelo menos, se isso for verdade, descobriremos a identidade dele mais fácil. Agora, temos que falar com Hermione.  
-E quanto a Gina? - perguntou Rony, passando-lhe o celular, com o número de Hermione digitado.  
-Não podemos fazer nada - suspirou Harry, apertando o botão verde do celular - a não ser esperar. Ele me prometeu que libertariam-na sã e salva. Alô, Hermione. Andou assistindo televisão? Desculpe por ter causado problemas. Fizeram mesmo? Eu temia que sim, depois do que você falou. Agora as coisas vão ficar ainda mais complicadas. A gente conversa melhor depois. - e desligou, virando-se para Rony. - Vamos, temos que ir pro Ministério. A coisa está ficando feia. Tiveram que ligar o feitiço de isolação.

Por todo o país notou-se algo diferente: a internet não funcionava mais, apenas sites nacionais. Canais de televisão de outros países também não pegavam mais. Todos os voos internacionais foram cancelados. Ligações internacionais também não completavam. Já na internet, nos sites nacionais, começava a pipocar vídeos do canal que exibira a magia ao vivo.  
As discussões pululavam nos fóruns: farsa ou verdade? Os mais céticos insistiam em mil e uma possíveis explicações para o evento, a mais plausível sendo a de que o programa na realidade fora gravado, permitindo edições. Os mais revolucionários, falavam em "fim dos tempos" e "retorno dos tempos da inquisição". E as discussões continuavam. Começando a levar em conta o que já era certeza: qualquer outro país, fora da Grã Bretanha estava incomunicável. Não havia também meios de sair de lá.  
O Ministério da Magia nem tentava desmentir tais boatos. Sabia que com o feitiço de isolação ligado, seria impossível convencer de que não havia nada estranho. Mesmo sem o feitiço, tal feito seria complicado, ainda mais com a LT por baixo dos panos. Havia uma única solução plausível: O assistente do Ministro chamou uma reunião urgente com o ministro trouxa para discutir o assunto inédito: A Revelação dos Bruxos.

Gardner entrou em seu escritório estressado. A aparição da magia pela TV e o Feitiço de Isolação geraram-lhe muitos problemas, como a impossibilidade de se comunicar facilmente com os seus colaboradores no exterior. Como se não bastasse, havia uma visita esperando-o. Aquela pessoa novamente. Gardner apontou-lhe a varinha assim que a viu.  
-Você! Como tem coragem de mostrar as caras? - perguntou ele enraivecido - Sua atitude de nos impedir permitiu que esses malditos porcos agissem! - a pessoa o encarou longamente e disse:  
-Em primeiro lugar, abaixe a varinha. Você sabe que não pode me vencer. - Gardner engoliu em seco e, relutante, abaixou a varinha. Era verdade, não poderia vencer. - muito bem. Agora, quanto ao que aconteceu, não é tão grande problema. Se vamos eliminar os trouxas - continuou antes que Gardner interrompesse - pouco nos interessa se eles sabem ou não sobre nós. Não poderão fazer nada. Mas, se o Ministério fizer algum tipo de acordo com eles, a história muda. Teremos sérios problemas, em não poder agir. Ou seja, caso algo desse tipo possa acontecer, vou precisar da ajuda do seu grupo.  
Gardner resmungou, sabia o que queria dizer "vou precisar da ajuda do seu grupo": seria expor seu grupo a situações arriscadas, envolvendo perigo de morte, ou prisão mesmo. Mas, no final teria de aceitar. Não poderia enfrentar aquela pessoa, e ela parecia saber o que fazia. Mas afinal, que plano era esse que estava armado para acabar com os trouxas?

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 12!!!! Prestes a começar uma nova etapa da fic, só mais alguns caps...

Harry acabou por revelar a magia por meio da TV, Grã Bretanha isolada, e mais descobertas sobre Damion. Logo, logo, eles vão saber tudo o que se tem para saber. E nova aparição do vilão. Sobre o vilão, mais alguns capítulos e teremos alguma aparição descente desse.

Respostas a comentários: Dammit! É verdade! Não havia pensado nisso! Moody não precisaria explodir as abóboras... Isso que dá escrever capítulos de última hora... Enfim. Se surgir oportunidade, eu acerto. Quanto à outra pergunta, foi respondida no decorrer desse capítulo. Mais sem noção (tipo, quando que o adesivo ia ficar preso exatamente em Rony!?), mas mais útil para o decorrer da história. Foi acidental. Ninguém planejou colocar aquele curativo ali.

CURIOSIDADE: Essa parte da TV é outra da qual me orgulho. Acho que foi bem inteligente de Muggle essa ideia. Até os trouxas mais céticos chegariam a considerar alguma coisa. Agora, o que aconteceu com Gina? Explicação em breve, muito breve...

Semana que vem, capítulo 13. Tenho que terminá-lo ainda. Mas, como eu tinha dito, agora meu tempo melhorou. Aguardem

Winpple


	15. 13 Isolados

Capítulo 13 - Isolados

Gina acordou, no dia seguinte, em casa. Sem lembrar do que tinha acontecido. A última coisa de que lembrava era de quando ainda estava no seu escritório, depois disso, era vazio. Levantou-se da cama, percebendo que ainda estava com as roupas com que tinha saído no dia anterior. Desceu para a cozinha.  
A casa estava, aparentemente, vazia. Concluiu as crianças deveriam ter ficado com a avó e Harry devia estar já no trabalho. Enganara-se. Quando chegou na cozinha, a mesa do café estava posta e Harry fritava bacons no fogão.  
-Bom dia, querida. - cumprimentou Harry ao notar que ela entrara - Dormiu bem?  
-Acho que sim - respondeu ela, meio confusa. Foi até ele, beijou-o, voltou a mesa, sentando-se.  
-Bacon? - perguntou ele, tirando a frigideira do fogo. Ela acenou com a cabeça. Harry serviu-a, depois serviu-se e se sentou. Notou que ela não se mexera - pode comer, não está envenenado.  
-Harry, o que aconteceu? - perguntou ela de repente. - Não lembro do que aconteceu ontem, vim parar aqui em casa não sei como e você vem me servindo bacon. Tem algo muito estranho nisso.  
-Posso explicar tudo, mas, não prefere comer primeiro? - perguntou Harry. A cara que Gina fez lhe respondeu - Ok, ok. Vou explicar tudo.

-Isolação? - estranhou Raine.  
-É a única explicação - falou Damion - a internet não funciona, os canais internacionais da TV também. Podemos fazer um teste com o telefone... - pegou o aparelho celular e discou alguns números. Tocou uma mensagem dizendo que não fora possível efetuar a ligação - ...é. Eles fizeram o feitiço de Isolação, sim.  
-Isso tudo apenas para que o resto do mundo não-bruxo não ficasse sabendo da magia? - perguntou Dominic, incrédulo.  
-Acho que era de se esperar. - comentou Damion - era a única atitude que eles poderiam tomar. Agora, ao revelar a magia, acabamos com qualquer propósito dos sequestros. Vamos libertá-las.  
-Até Luna? Ela tem feito um ótimo serviço... - comentou Dominic, mas completou ao ver a expressão de Damion - mas temos de libertá-la, é claro.  
-Então podemos dizer para Luna levar Catherine de volta - sugeriu Raine - devolveríamos as duas de uma só vez.  
-Não, não. Quero deixá-las com Potter, pessoalmente. Acho que precisamos acertar algumas coisinhas com os bruxos.

Pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, Harry estava visitando Hogwarts. Era hora do almoço de quarta-feira, mal dava para acreditar que nem uma semana havia se passado, acontecera tanta coisa. Havia deixado Gina na casa da mãe dela, embora insistisse que podia trabalhar, achava melhor que ela descansasse, além de que repórteres não iam deixar ela em paz. Entrou sem problemas nos terrenos. Seguiu em direção ao castelo, observando a paisagem. A floresta, a cabana de Hagrid, as estufas e o lago. Ao longe, na frente do lago, viu um túmulo branco refletindo a luz do sol. Lá dentro jazia o corpo de Dumbledore, e juntamente com ele, a Varinha das Varinhas. Retomando seus pensamentos, entrou no castelo.  
Os alunos olhavam para ele, comentando uns com os outros. Harry sabia o porquê: O Profeta Diário publicara uma matéria enorme sobre o incidente na televisão trouxa, e fizera questão de frizar que Harry Potter revelara a magia aos trouxas. Como sempre, o Profeta parecia adorar falar mal dele. Os alunos continuaram falando dele pelas costas por todo o seu caminho, até que, finalmente, uma garota parou para falar com ele:  
-Harry Potter? É você? - perguntou ela. Harry, meio surpreso pela abordagem, confirmou com a cabeça. - Você deve ter ouvido falar de mim, sou Lucy Dawson.  
-Ah, Lucy, sim, claro - respondeu Harry, cumprimentando-a - a namorada de Catherine. Err... sinto muito por tudo o que...  
-Não é culpa sua - interrompeu ela, um pouco camisbaixa - acho que eu tenho é que agradecer por estar tentando resgatá-la. Mas, eu não entendi, o Profeta não fala, do porquê você fez aquilo.  
-Porque estavam ameaçando Gina. - disse Harry. Explicou para ela a história toda, enquanto andavam pelo castelo, em direção à sala do diretor. Harry fora lá atrás de qualquer pista sobre o bruxo que ajudava a LT, já que, aquela era a única escola bruxa da Grã Bretanha.  
-Acho que você fez certo - comentou Lucy, quando Harry terminou a história - eu teria feito igual pela Cathy, além de que, enganaram você com a história do comercial.  
-Pois é. Mas não se preocupe com Catherine. Acho que depois disso, eles devem libertar as reféns. - falou Harry. A imagem de Luna apontando a arma contra ele, num avião, passou na sua cabeça. Sacudiu-a para espantar o pensamento. Então lembrou de uma coisa: - aliás Lucy, você ficou sabendo, não? Que Catherine pode conhecer Muggle.  
-Ah, sim. Rony me falou.  
-Você sabe de alguém que Catherine conhecesse que tivesse algum tipo de ferimento na testa? - perguntou Harry, embora achasse que Lucy não saberia. Porém...  
-Sim, com certeza. Ele estudou aqui, Damion Pieffer. Você acha que ele possa ser Muggle? Harry?  
Harry havia parado. Quer dizer que as duas chaves que faltavam eram a mesma? Muggle e o bruxo? Finalmente havia achado as respostas que faltavam?  
-Damion, eh? Me diga tudo o que possa ajudar sobre ele!  
-Bem... - começou Lucy, espantada com o desespero de Harry - Ele era dois anos mais velho que Cathy, mas andava bastante com a gente. Ele, Eleanor, Sean, Joel e Lydia eram as pessoas que conversavam com nós duas. Mas ele estava sempre com a Eleanor. Ele era nascido trouxa, mas os pais haviam sido mortos por bruxos, quando ele tinha oito anos, na época de Voldemort. Por causa disso ele sempre falou coisas do estilo: "os trouxas acabam sofrendo por não saber sobre a magia", mas nunca pareceu que fosse partir para uma atitude mais agressiva nesse assunto. Ah, quanto ao ferimento na testa, ele sempre estava com aquele curativo, mas nunca deixava a gente ver o ferimento, mesmo que a gente pedisse. Acho que a única pessoa para quem ele mostrou foi Eleanor. Acho que isso é tudo, nunca mais vimos nem falamos com ele depois que ele terminou o curso.  
As palavras de Lucy ficaram martelando a cabeça de Harry, como que querendo botar ela para funcionar, mas não precisava. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Os motivos para Damion, o interesse dele naquele assunto, a cicatriz. Estava certo disso: havia achado as respostas.  
-Obrigado, Lucy - agradeceu Harry, meio que eufórico - você não sabe o quanto ajudou - deu às costas e saiu correndo.  
-Acho que eu sei! - berrou Lucy de longe, com um meio sorriso. Começou então a pensar consigo mesma: "então foi Damion que sequestrou Cathy? Ele sabia que ela corria todas as manhãs". Já na cabeça de Harry apenas um pensamento ecoava: "Preciso avisar Hermione, Gina, Rony ou seja quem for! Não há dúvidas, Muggle é Damion Pieffer!"  
Quando chegou nos terrenos, viu um ponto marrom se aproximando ao longe. Uma coruja, com uma carta presa nas patas. Desceu até Harry e pousou em seu braço, estendido para recebe-la. Harry sotou a carta e abriu-a. Era de Gina:  
_Harry  
Acabou de chegar aqui em casa uma carta de Muggle. Ela diz para você ir encontrá-lo hoje à tarde, que quer falar com você sobre algumas coisas, incluindo a libertação de Catherine e Luna. Estou mandando a carta junto para você ver. Só estou escrevendo para dizer que, pretendo ir junto, vou estar lá, na frente, esperando você. Não adianta dizer pra eu não ir, pois já estou decidida. Quero ouvir explicações dele sobre o que houve comigo. Espero você lá.  
Gina  
_Terminou de ler a carta com um suspiro. Imaginava que Muggle fosse chamá-lo mesmo, e imaginava que Gina iria pedir para ir junto. Abriu o outro papel e leu a carta de Muggle. Dizia exatamente o que Gina dissera, com o endereço do local de encontro. Guardou a carta no bolso, despachou a coruja e encaminhou-se para o portão do castelo. Ainda tinha que falar com alguém no ministério para falar de sua descoberta.

-E então? Alguma sugestão? - perguntou Shackebolt. O Ministro trouxa estava pensativo. Encarava Shackebolt, com as mãos juntas na frente do rosto, sério. Não estava gostando nada daquilo. Fora chamado para essa reunião de última hora, tinha outros compromissos a cumprir, mas a seriedade da situação exigia sua atenção. Shackebolt contara a ele tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias: os atentados, os sequestros, a fuga da prisão e o programa de TV. Aquilo era péssimo: os cidadãos de seu país ficaram sabendo de tudo sobre a magia da maneira perfeita, para que odiassem tudo relacionado a ela.  
-Pelo que vocês sempre me falaram - começou ele - achei que os bruxos estivessem bem escondidos. Mas parece, que uma única pessoa, vestida para o Halloween, conseguiu burlar todos os seus esquemas, em menos de uma semana.  
-Não é nossa culpa! - enfureceu-se Shackebolt - nunca iriamos imaginar que algum bruxo poderia nos "trair" dessa forma. Trair o nosso sistema, digo.  
-Lidar com diferentes poderes é sempre perigoso. Tem que se estar pronto para qualquer situação. Tudo isso o que aconteceu, mostra a sua despreparação. E agora, veem pedir alguma solução para mim?  
-No momento em que a situação tornou-se conhecida na sociedade trouxa, isso está em sua jurisdição também. Não podemos tomar nenhuma atitude sem o seu concentimento.  
-Mas poderiam trazer alguma proposta. Em vez disso, pedem uma sugestão minha? Assim nunca farão as pazes com a sociedade.  
-Temos uma proposta - retrucou Shackebolt, se irritando - só que é um pouco radical, por isso pedi alguma sugestão antes.  
-Nenhuma. Fale sua proposta.  
-Estou vendo o seu interesse pelo seu país.  
-Quer saber meu interesse? Meu interesse está em essa população gostar de mim ou não, como governante. Agora imagine a minha situação, quando alguém chegar a saber que, eu sabia sobre a magia, mas nunca contei ao meu povo. O que você acha? Acha que com uma população revoltada, eu ficarei mais um segundo sequer no poder? Acho que não, então, apresente logo essa sua maldita proposta! - socando a mesa ao perder a paciência.  
-Então, seu interesse não é na população, é no seu cargo. Bom saber. Então, não irá gostar da proposta: iremos nos revelar totalmente.  
-Como é que é?  
-Você ouviu bem, vamos contar tudo. Desde a existência da magia até... os acordos entre os dois Ministérios: o bruxo e o trouxa.  
-Você está louco!? Aí sim que terá uma revolta! Quando souberem que tantas coisas rolavam por debaixo dos panos...  
-...Vão ficar nervosos, sim. Mas aliviados por saberem toda a verdade. Também pretendemos fazer algumas campanhas de ajuda aos trouxas, para aumentar a popularidade. Acho que isso você entende.  
-Não, não entendo! Se esconderam por tanto tempo para simplesmente falarem tudo, por causa de um retardado de máscara!? Eu sou contra! Não vou permitir essa loucura!  
-Entenda, ministro, isso já está fora de sua permissão. Os trouxas já sabem de nós. Muggle se encarregará de garantir que saibam do resto. Prefere que eles saibam por bem, ou pelo meio do mal? Aliás, mesmo que discorde, iremos falar tudo sim. Assim, podemos botar em outros termos: prefere ser visto pelo público como o ministro que apoiou ou criticou a revelação da magia?  
O ministro largou-se contra o encosto da sua cadeira. Agora, aquele maldito bruxo, estava o ameaçando? Estava começando a gostar mais de Muggle que de Shackebolt. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar o pensamento. Curvou-se sobre a mesa, para falar mais de perto com Shackebolt.  
-Querem revelar-se então? Vão em frente. Mas não espere que eu confirme tudo. Não senhor. Vou negar tudo. E vamos ver em quem vão acreditar: em vocês bruxos, ou em mim.  
Shackebolt hesitou. Era verdade, os trouxas iriam acreditar mais no ministro do que nos bruxos. Iria precisar do apoio dele com toda a certeza. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se para a lareira.  
-Por enquanto, eu vou. - falou, enquanto pegava um pacotinho de um pó esverdeado do bolso - Mas devo voltar logo. Não podemos impedir Muggle de falar, agora que os trouxas sabem. Precisamos acertar as condições de nossa revelação logo. - Jogou um punhado do pó na lareira e bradou - Ministério da Magia! - entrou na lareira e sumiu em meio às chamas verdes. O primeiro-ministro, vendo o bruxo desaparecer, escondeu o rosto sob as mãos, demonstrando preocupação. "O que houve com os tempos calmos?" foi o que ele pensou.

Harry e Gina chegaram ao local do encontro às 15:00: era um galpão vazio e abandonado. Lembrava em muito o local onde ele e Rony tentaram resgatar Luna, exceto pelas caixas, que não estavam lá. Entraram cautelosamente no galpão escuro.  
-Bem vindos! - cumprimentou uma voz das sombras, assustando os dois. As luzes se acenderam, revelando Muggle, Raine mantendo Catherine presa a um canto, e no outro canto, um robô gigante, igual ao que atacou Azkaban, apontando-lhes a arma. - Vieram só vocês ou devo esperar o ataque do já conhecido grupo de apoio? - zombou Muggle.  
-Aonde está Luna? - foi a pergunta de Gina.  
-No mecha - respondeu Muggle, apontando para o robô. Gina pareceu contrariada, por não poder ver a amiga, mas não falou nada, pois notou Harry. Logo após a resposta de Muggle, Harry avançou e, sem nenhuma palavra, deu-lhe um forte murro, derrubando-o. Gina deu um grito de susto. Catherine se sobressaltou. Raine quase partiu para cima de Harry, mas apenas xingou:  
-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, POTTER!? - enquanto o mecha preparava a arma. Muggle levantou a mão para impedir qualquer um dos dois. Foi a vez de Harry se exaltar:  
-"O que eu penso que estou fazendo!?" O que _vocês_ pensam que estão fazendo!? Querem fazer quantos mais sofrer!? Luna, Catherine e Gina são só algumas que sofreram com o que vocês estão fazendo!? Porque vocês tem que fazer tudo isso!? Me responda! DAMION PIEFFER! - Raine se espantou, o mecha abaixou ligeiramente a arma. - Eu nem sei o que houve com Luna, mas quando você diz que ela está no mecha, é ela que está controlando o mecha, não!? O que vocês fizeram com ela? E com Gina? Também estavam controlando ela, não? Vocês dizem querer revelar a magia para os trouxas para ajudá-los, mas querem mais é acabar com os bruxos, não?  
Damion se levantou lentamente, encarando Harry.  
-Não, Potter. Nosso objetivo não é acabar com os bruxos, é apenas ajudar os trouxas.  
-Então, por que diabos estão fazendo tudo isso contra nós!? Apenas para nos dar uma lição? Por que está fazendo isso, Damion? Por que motivos está fazendo tudo isso? O que te levou a planejar tudo isso.  
Damion parou de encarar Harry e começou a olhar a sua volta, a todos que estavam olhando para ele: Harry, Gina, Catherine, Raine, Luna no mecha... Então algumas imagens pularam em sua mente: Um clarão verde; uma garota conversando com ele dentro de um trem; Catherine, Lucy e Sean em Hogwarts; a primeira reunião da LT; Luna caindo... Suspirou e falou:  
-Aconteceu muita coisa nos últimos anos, que determinaram o que está acontecendo agora. Acho que devo explicações a todos vocês. Vou falar sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos onze anos...

Continua...

* * *

É incrível... Quando a gente pensa que vai ter um pouco de paz...  
Capítulo 13, no ar! (Peraí, "no ar" não foi o anterior? Aquele foi o "Ao vivo"... e "no ar" não é o nome do capítulo...) Continuando e continuando... Finalmente, descobriram quem é Muggle. Gina foi devolvida, sã e salva. E Damion... "entrou em modo flashback!" (referência a K-on... triste...)

Novamente agradecendo comentários! O que houve com Gina e Luna será explicado no próximo capítulo. Apenas para informar a quem queira saber.

CURIOSIDADE: outro capítulo não-planejado, o flashback. Eu pretendia fazer o flashback como um início para cada capítulo... A cada capítulo, um pequeno pedaço da história de Pieffer ia ser revelado. Acabou que não encaixava o que precisava ser revelado com o que estava acontecendo na história, então... Reservei um capítulo para isso.

Estamos chegando numa parte interessante. Nova etapa chegando. Não consigo esconder minha ansiosidade.

Semana que vem, cap 14. Ainda nem comecei a transcrever ele... O meu maior problema já passou, mas novos problemas surgiram para não me deixar solitário... Acho q paz de verdade, só depois dos vestibas... ou seja, 13/12/09.

Winpple, esperando que continue a ter a sorte de postar os capítulos com no máximo um dia de atraso...


	16. 14 O Segundo Trovão

Capítulo 14 - O Segundo Trovão

Era uma noite chuvosa. Damion Pieffer estava jantando com os pais na sala. Um pouco assustado com a força da chuva e o vento forte que vibrava as janelas. A mãe logo percebeu isso.  
-Dami, querido, está com medo da chuva? - perguntou a mãe carinhosamente.  
-N-não, não! N-nem um pouco. - respondeu o garoto de oito anos depressa. Estava visivelmente apreensivo.  
-Não precisa esconder seu medo, Dami. Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui para te proteger.  
-E-eu não estou com m-medo! É-é sério!  
-Esse sim é meu garoto - comentou o pai rindo - um homem de verdade. Não demonstra seus temores. HAhaha!  
-E-eu to falando sério! N-não tenho medo da chuva! - quando ele terminou a frase um forte trovão ecoou pela sala, fazendo Damion pular de susto e se encolher, de olhos fechados, embaixo da mesa. O pai gargalhou novamente da cena. Abaixou-se então e passou a mão nas costas do garoto.  
-Acalme-se, filho. - falou ele carinhosamente - foi só um trovão. Ele não pode fazer nada de mal a você... - quando ele terminou a frase, a luz da sala apagou, assim como todos os outros aparelhos elétricos, deixando a casa no escuro. Damion se encolheu ainda mais, embaixo da mesa. O pai suspirou - ...exceto isso. - levantou-se e foi até o outro cômodo. A mãe se abaixou do lado do filho e tentou acalmá-lo:  
-Está tudo bem, Dami. É só uma queda de energia. Seu pai já foi pegar uma lanterna.  
De fato, o pai voltou pouco tempo depois, com duas lanternas em mãos, iluminando a casa no escuro. Damion saiu de debaixo da mesa, um pouco mais calmo, pegando uma das lanternas com o pai.  
-Pronto, temos um pouco de luz, agora - falou o pai, virou-se então para sua mulher e comentou - Acabei de olhar pela janela, parece que somos os únicos sem energia na rua. Vou dar uma olhada lá fora, pra ver se vejo alguma coisa estranha. - a mulher acentiu. O pai, então, foi para a porta da casa, mas antes que chegasse lá, um barulho do lado de fora o distraiu. Parou para prestar atenção, quando viu uma sombra cobrindo a janela da porta. Fez sinal para a mulher, que entendeu, levando o filho para os quartos.  
-Mãe, o que houve? - perguntou Damion, enquanto subiam as escadas.  
-Nada, filho - respondeu a Sra. Pieffer, mantendo a calma - apenas vamos para seu quarto. Seu pai logo virá também.  
Chegando no quarto do filho, a Sra. Pieffer começou a distrair o garoto para brincar com as sombras, com a lanterna. Enquanto isso, tentava ouvir o que acontecia lá embaixo. Ouviu a porta escancarando. Então, ouviu seu marido falando com alguma outra pessoa, um homem a julgar pela voz:  
-O que você quer aqui? - ouviu o marido, ameaçador.  
-Não me leve a mal, amigo. Tenho um serviço a fazer. - falou a outra voz.  
-Serviço? É algo relacionado com a eletricidade? Se for, não é necessário. Eu mesmo posso chamar alguém para resolver.  
-Não é nada relacionado a eletricidade. É apenas, "um serviço de limpeza". Sinto muito, mas vim apenas eliminar alguns trouxas que moram nessa casa.  
-Trouxas? Escute aqui, não sei do que está falando, mas se tentar algo... o que pretende fazer com esse pedaço de madeira?  
-Pedaço de madeira? Tenha um pouquinho mais de respeito com a minha varinha. - apesar de toda a conversa que estava rolando, a sra. Pieffer começou a notar algo de estranho na voz do homem, como se estivesse se divertindo com a reação do sr. Pieffer.  
-Varinha? Você é algum louco? Não vou permitir que fique zombando com a minha cara, nem que ameasse a minha família!  
-Sinto muito, senhor. Mas não é bem como se você tivesse opção... _Avada Kedavra_.  
A Sra. Pieffer teve a impressão de não ter ouvido direito, por um segundo. Afinal, que diabos queria dizer "Avada Kedavra"? Mas então ouviu um baque surdo, do marido caindo no chão da cozinha. Aterrorizou-se com o pensamento. Levantou-se e disse para o filho, que ainda brincava com a lanterna.  
-Espere só um pouco, filho. Vou ver o que seu pai está fazendo. - e saiu do quarto para o corredor. Não viu o garoto levantando-se e a espiando da porta. Ela seguiu pelo corredor e, quando chegava as escadas, viu uma luz subindo. Aliviou-se, ao pensar no marido subindo com a lanterna, mas era um homem estranho que subia, com a luz saindo de um estranho pedaço de madeira.  
-Olá! - cumprimentou ele, sorrindo. A mulher deu um passo atrás. - Você e o garoto estão aqui em cima? Vi vocês na cozinha, pela janela. Acho que ele está aqui, sim. - disse isso, pois a mulher abrira os braços, para tentar encobrir o corredor. Damion espiava tudo pela porta do quarto.  
-Onde está meu marido? - perguntou a Sra. Pieffer.  
-Não se preocupe. Já vou mandá-la para junto dele. Você e seu filho.  
-Você vai me... matar?  
-É necessário... Para o futuro.  
-Se você vai me matar, pelo menos poupe meu filho. Me mate, mas não mate ele.  
-Não posso lhe dar minha palavra quanto a isso, dona.  
-NÃO! Não mate ele, por favor. Por fav...  
-_Avada Kedavra!_ - um raio de luz verde saiu da varinha do homem, atingindo a sra. Pieffer no peito, fazendo-a desabar no chão, já morta. O homem falou sozinho: - que mulher mais estranha. Poderia ter se salvado, mas ficou apenas parada na minha frente para me impedir de matar seu filho? Agora, que eu a matei, vou matá-lo de qualquer maneira. No fim, se sacrificou por nada. Olá, garotinho! - Ele viu Damion. O garoto, em pânico, correu para dentro do quarto. Na pressa, tropeçou e caiu no chão. O homem entrou e viu ele caído. - Viu? Não adianta correr. Só vai dar mais trabalho para mim, então, fique quieto que eu prometo que não irá sofrer.  
-Q-q-quem é v-v-você? - gaguejou o garoto - O q-que fez c-com a m-minha m-m-mãe?  
-Eu sou um bruxo, não que isso vá importar muito para você já que, assim como fiz com a mulher ali no corredor, pretendo te matar.  
-N-n-n-não - gaguejou o garoto.  
-Não? Ah, sim. - apontou-lhe a varinha - _Avada Kedavra!  
_Um segundo trovão ecoou do lado de fora da casa. Um segundo raio reluziu, mas não só no céu, mas na testa de Damion. Reluziu em verde. A maldição da morte voltou contra o bruxo, tão forte, que destruiu a casa, deixando inteiro, no meio dos escombros, apenas o garoto, inconsciente.

Durante as semanas seguintes, Damion ficou sem casa definida. Era jogado de um lado para o outro pelo conselho tutelar. A polícia chegou a conclusão que a casa fora destruída e seus pais haviam morrido graças a uma explosão de gás. Não havia nenhum parente próximo para cuidar dele, nem amigos da família que pudessem. Após algumas semanas, Damion finalmente teve um destino definido: o orfanato. Lá ele conheceu a garota chamada Naomi, a única que faria amizade com ele, pois todas as outras crianças o evitavam. Ela foi a única também em quem Damion confiou, o suficiente para, alguns anos depois, fazer uma pergunta:  
-Se eu dissesse que meus pais não morreram numa explosão de gás, mas foram assassinados por um bruxo, você acreditaria em mim? - perguntou ele na ocasião.  
-Todos dizem que bruxos não existem - respondeu a garota, entre uma batata chip e outra. Damion suspirou, mas ela continuou - mas isso não significa que eu acredite nos outros. Posso te dizer uma coisa: isso explicaria essa sua estranha cicatriz. - e apontou para a testa dele. Damion escondeu o curativo com a mão. O curativo fora posto quando estava sendo examinado, após o incidente. Ele nunca mais o tirou, apenas para mostrar o ferimento à amiga. Damion então perguntou:  
-E o que você faria se isso tivesse ocorrido com você?  
-Meus pais? Mortos por bruxos? Bom, acho que eu buscaria me vingar. - respondeu ela sombriamente. Logo depois disso, Theresa Trinen entrou no quarto com um homem que se dizia chamar Neville Longbottom.

Damion entrou para Hogwarts, algumas semanas depois. Comprara material com a ajuda de Neville. Inclusive sua primeira varinha. A princípio se sentiu meio mal por empunhar um objeto semelhante ao que matara seus pais, mas manteve-se firme.  
No dia 1º de setembro de 2001, Damion pegou o Expresso de Hogwarts, rumo à sua nova escola. No trem, conheceu aquela que viria a ser sua grande amiga, durante todos os sete anos em Hogwarts, Eleanor Adams. Eleanor dividiu vagão com Damion na viagem para o castelo. Apesar de um pouco desconfiado ainda dos bruxos, Damion deixou-a ficar ali. Ele conversou com ela a viagem toda, perguntando coisas sobre a magia. Ela falava sem nenhum problema, não tinha nada contra trouxas, como ela mesma disse, mesmo sendo bruxa de puro-sangue. Esse comentário chamou a atenção de Damion:  
-Não tem nada contra os trouxas? Por que diz isso? Normalmente os bruxos tem algo contra? - perguntou ele.  
-Alguns têm, infelizmente - respondeu ela, sinceramente - principalmente os bruxos de puro-sangue. Casam-se com outros bruxos porque consideram os trouxas uma raça inferior. Mas são poucos os bruxos que pensam assim. - apressou-se ela quando viu a indignação de Damion, então abaixou o tom e disse - embora que os que não pensem assim, vejam os bruxos como uma "espécie estranha e divertida"...  
-"Estranha e divertida", é? Não fazem nada também contra os bruxos que matam trouxas?  
-Bom, isso é tão proíbido quanto o assassinato de outro bruxo. O Ministério vê ambos os casos como assassinatos. Mas é bem verdade que, "caça a trouxas" já foi considerado um... esporte. Mas hoje não é visto mais assim! - apressou-se ela a esclarecer.  
-Mesmo assim, ainda existem pessoas que praticam... - comentou ele, deixando Eleanor meio sem jeito. Ela, então correu para outro assunto, começando a falar sobre os verdadeiros esportes bruxos.  
As aulas em Hogwarts começaram e Damion, escolhido para a Corvinal se empenhou muito em todas as matérias. Diversas vezes conseguira a melhor nota das matérias, competindo apenas com Eleanor, que caíra na mesma casa. Não comentara com ela, mas se empenhava tanto porque queria saber de tudo sobre magia, para quando fosse botar seus planos em prática. Inclusive, foi por esse querer saber tudo que Damion se inscreveu para todas as matérias possíveis para o terceiro ano, o que tranformou seu horário em uma loucura. Tinha que ter aulas até no sábado.  
Eleanor, que era amiga para todas as horas o acompanhou em sua decisão de ter todas as aulas, embora tivesse uma dúvida:  
-Mas você é nascido trouxa. Por que quer ter aulas de estudo dos trouxas?  
-Quero ver como os bruxos veem os trouxas, mas, sobretudo, quero saber como a magia pode ser aplicada com a tecnologia.  
-O que você quer com isso? - perguntou ela, estranhando. Damion resolveu então falar, baixando a voz para ninguém ouvir:  
-Vou lutar com os trouxas, pelos direitos deles na sociedade bruxa. - quando terminou a frase, achou que Eleanor iria rir, porém, ela apenas sorriu e disse:  
-Sério? É uma ótima ideia! Principalmente para um trouxa como você, que pode ver os dois lados da moeda. Além de ter sofrido pelas mãos bruxas. Acho que você deve fazer isso sim. E pode contar comigo se precisar de apoio.  
Damion agradeceu, constrangido. No terceiro ano, conseguiu mais algumas amizades: o calouro, que entrou para a Grifinória, Sean Edwards dividiu vagão com ele e Eleanor. Joel Lloyd e Lydia Ward do segundo ano da Lufa-lufa conversaram com eles após a partida de quadribol entre as duas casas.  
No ano seguinte, entrou para a Corvinal, a garota mestiça Catherine McDermott. Era a primeira bruxa com uma ligação tão direta com trouxas que Damion conhecia. Fez questão de falar bastante com ela sobre a bruxaria em relação aos trouxas. Porém, nos meses, Catherine procurava sempre fugir desse assunto. Não gostava de falar sobre isso, pois estava brigada com o pai por ser bruxa, e ele trouxa. Sua mãe bruxa havia sumido quando ela tinha apenas 5 anos, desconfiava-se que fugira com outro homem. Mesmo assim, Damion insistiu bastante no assunto. Parou depois de um tempo, depois de Eleanor ter dito que o socaria até deixá-lo inconsciente se continuasse a perturbar Catherine.  
Quando Damion chegou ao quinto ano, entrou em Hogwarts a última integrante do grupo, Lucy Dawson, para a Corvinal também. Lucy era puro-sangue, de uma nobre família bruxa. A família toda detestava trouxas, mas Lucy não, era contra a atitude da família. Sendo assim, adorou discutir com Damion sobre "as injustiças bruxas", agora incluindo-se no grupo, Catherine, que havia feito as pazes com o pai. Mesmo com muita discussão, sempre chegavam a mesma conclusão: "Todos esses problemas seriam resolvidos se os trouxas soubessem sobre a magia". Assim, no final do quinto ano, Damion já tinha certeza do que ia fazer. Revelaria a magia aos trouxas.  
Nas férias de verão, quando voltava para o orfanato, descobriu que Naomi havia sido adotada. O avô dela, por parte de pai, um senhor incrivelmente rico, havia descoberto seu paradeiro. Quando Damion e Naomi se encontraram novamente, ela prometeu ajudá-lo com o plano dele. Inteligente como era, hackeou as contas do avô, tirando uma bela quantia. Investiu e com os lucros, começou a financiar as invenções do amigo.  
Damion, usando tudo que havia aprendido com o professor de estudo dos trouxas, e nos livros que ele recomendara, planejou o Bloqueador, com ele chamou, que transmitia ondas em uma frequência semelhante à usada pelas varinhas, anulando assim seus efeitos. Lera em um livro que existia um feitiço capaz de fazer isso, estudou-o a fundo para entender como funcionava e criou um aparelho que trabalhava igualmente (necessita estar ligado na tomada). Também inventou o Simulador de Magia: mais complexo, trabalhava com um sistema, já existente, de reconhecimento de fala, para lançar diferentes azarações. Damion estudou todas elas a fundo, para entender como funcionavam, programou no relógio, então, todo o procedimento necessário para emitir essas azarações, usando baterias normais de relógios (tempo de bateria: 5 horas, menos dependendo da frequência de uso). Por fim, com ajuda de Naomi outra vez, conseguiu um projeto de mecha, robôs gigantes. O projeto era bem arcaico, faltava diversos fatores para que pudesse ser construído. Damion, então, planejou o projeto completo, usando técnicas mágicas para preencher as lacunas não-preenchíveis por meio da tecnologia da época. Deu o nome, ao primeiro projeto completo de Punisher. Deixou tudo nas mãos da amiga, que tratou de levar os projetos em frente.  
Levou o sexto e o sétimo anos trabalhando nesses projetos. Além disso, treinava semanalmente, na sala Precisa, reconstituída, com Eleanor, feitiços mais poderosos. Alguns até proibídos. Isso fez com que suas notas despencassem, mas ele não se importava, queria levar seu plano em frente e era isso que importava de verdade.  
No sétimo ano, começou a pesquisar sobre trouxas que haviam presenciado magia. Sabia que todos os listados já haviam sido obliviados, mas tinha certeza que, em algum lugar perto desses, haveria trouxas que ainda saberiam sobre a magia, mesmo que o Ministério não soubesse sobre eles. Encontrou: um ataque de um dragão, um ataque de gigantes, coordenado por Voldemort, a queda de uma ponte, atacada por comensais da morte, e a caça a trouxas, na época de Voldemort. Era engraçado pensar que aquele que tanto apoiou a caça aos trouxas, fora o que dera mais chances dos trouxas saberem sobre os bruxos. Por meio desses, encontrou Tyler Hughes, Dominic Funnel, Ewan e Grace Mallory, e Raine Beckler. Agora, bastava ir se encontrar com eles. Tinha certeza que todos teriam motivos para seguí-lo.  
O sétimo ano foi chegando ao fim e Damion, finalmente, ia botar seu plano em prática. Deixou de assistir a última partida de quadribol do ano, Corvinal e Grifinória, para acertar os últimos detalhes do seu plano. Ao fim da tarde, encaminhou-se para o campo, para ver o fim do jogo. O campo já estava vazio, assim como as arquibancadas. Só tinha uma pessoa lá, Eleanor, com quem havia prometido se encontrar. Encaminhou-se até ela.  
-No final das contas, acabei perdendo o jogo inteiro. - lamentou ele.  
-Acontece. - perdoou a amiga - Principalmente para alguém que esteve tão ocupado nos últimos tempos.  
-Ganhamos?  
-Aham. 270 a 100. Conseguimos o necessário para ganhar a Taça.  
-Sério? Que bom! Lucy deve estar muito feliz!  
-Com certeza. Aliás, você não vai acreditar! Ela e Catherine se beijaram depois do jogo! Nunca pensei que elas pudessem terminar juntas, mas estou feliz por elas.  
-Elas sempre foram muito próximas. São garotas incríveis, e se merecem.  
Eleanor sentiu um tom estranho na voz de Damion. Perguntou carinhosa:  
-Você vai mesmo em frente com isso? Mesmo se precisar abandonar seus amigos?  
-Tenho que fazer isso. É preciso. Mesmo que eu tenha de abandonar a todos.  
-Bom, você que sabe. Mas, como eu já falei pra você uma vez: "Pode contar comigo, para o que quiser." Vou seguir você até onde você for, mesmo que também precise abandonar a todos.  
Damion sentiu ficar vermelho novamente, então agradeceu:  
-Obrigado por dizer isso, mas, gostaria que você deixasse eu ir sozinho. Vai ser perigoso, eu posso ser preso, condenado, morto. Não quero que se envolva nisso. Por favor.  
Eleanor suspirou e perguntou:  
-Posso te dar um último apoio? - Damion acentiu, sem entender. Então, ela o beijou. Quando separou dele, disse - isso é para você sempre lembrar de mim. E saber que, quando menos esperar, eu vou estar com você, para ajudá-lo.  
Damion sorriu de leve e a abraçou. Ficaram abraçados, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Depois voltaram para o castelo, para comemorar a vitória da Corvinal. Nos dias seguintes aconteceram algumas coisas: Damion finalmente se recuperou nas aulas, tirando boas notas nos N.I.E.M.s, competindo novamente com Eleanor; Catherine e Lucy, depois de um tempo, começaram a namorar; Sean teve notas razoáveis nos N.O.M.s.  
Enfim, o ano acabou. Assim como acabou o curso de Eleanor e Damion. Damion, deu aos amigos, a desculpa de que iria viajar para os Estados Unidos, e talvez não voltasse. Após uma despedida meio melosa, Damion foi embora da estação King's Cross. Não foi para o aeroporto. Não foi para os Estados Unidos. Como apenas ele e Eleanor sabiam, foi atrás de cinco trouxas, para começar, enfim, o seu plano, de revelar a magia aos trouxas.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 14! Férias! Coisas boas acontecem!

Finalmente férias! Pelo menos do colégio, ainda tem o cursinho. Mas tudo bem, isso já me disponibiliza um bom tempo. Tempo esse que foi necessário para escrever esse capítulo. Acabei de terminar. Capítulo flashback, mostrando como foi o tempo de Hogwarts de Damion. Para alguns pode parecer um capítulo inútil, mas algumas coisas que apareceram aí vão ser importantes mais pra frente. Era para o flashback ocupar um só capítulo, mas acabou necessitando de dois. No próximo capítulo, terá o flashback referente à época de LT de Damion. Não percam.

Resposta a comentário: Pois é, Anderson. Esperava que ninguém fosse perceber, mas perceberam: os capítulos estão menores. É bem verdade que o capítulo 1 era propositalmente maior, mas a partir do 2 era para terem tamanhos iguais! Então, veio o maldito capítulo 11. Ficou minúsculo!!!!! "Mas não tem mais o que escrever, e se eu não parar nessa parte, vai precisar escrever muito mais!" Assim, o capítulo 11 ficou pequeno. Estou tentando corrigir esse erro desde então, mas estão acontecendo poucas coisas, aí não dá para explorar. Vamos ver se, a partir de agora eu consigo melhorar... Esse capítulo ficou mais próximo do tamanho originalmente planejado para os capítulos...

CURIOSIDADE: Naomi é a financiadora da LT, como mostrado nesse capítulo. Mas ela não tem participação efetiva na fic, só muito, mas muito mais pra frente. Tão pra frente, que pode ser que a fic termine sem ela ter aparecido. Tem que ver como a fic vai, dependendo de como fluir, da até pra ir mais pra frente que o planejado.

Título do capítulo com dupla interpretação. Não é sempre que eu consigo isso.

Semana que vem, capítulo 15! Era para a nova fase começar no 16, mas o flashback exigiu mais espaço do que eu planejava... Mas estamos chegando lá!

Winpple


	17. 15 A garota sem passado

Capítulo 15 - A garota sem passado

-E... corta! - anunciou o membro da LT que estava de diretor do vídeo. Haviam acabado de gravar o vídeo com Luna, para exigir a negociação com os bruxos. Damion aplaudiu.  
-Ótimo, muito bem. - elogiou ele - Bom serviço, todos. Até mesmo você, Luna. Falou certinho o que deveria.  
-Esperava o que? - perguntou ela, irritada, levantando-se da cadeira, com Raine do lado a vigiando - com tanta gente com armas, prontos para atirar em mim, acho que não tinha outra escolha.  
-Exatamente. Não tinha. Agora vamos voltar para o seu quarto. - disse isso e dispensou Raine. Ele próprio seguiu com Luna para o quarto dela. - Você está muito agressiva, não acha?  
-Não sei. Não é normal uma refém não gostar de estar sequestrada? - perguntou Luna irônica.  
-Não deveria estar assim. Normalmente, sequestrados são mal-tratados, mal-alimentados, etc. Mas nós estamos cuidando bem de você.  
-Talvez seja isso que esteja me irritando. O fato de vocês insistirem em querer que eu goste de vocês. Eu sou uma refém de qualquer jeito, não?  
-Se você vê assim... - chegaram ao quarto dela, Damion abriu a porta e ela entrou. O quarto era bem comodo até: tinha cama macia, uma mesinha de centro, uma estante com uma TV e alguns livros e uma janela, com grades, obviamente - agora fique aí, quietinha. Eu e mais alguns agentes vamos sair. Para acertar algumas coisas com seus amigos.  
-Acertar? - estranhou ela, voltando-se para Damion - Quer dizer, negociar a minha libertação? Não deveria me levar junto, então?  
-Bom, na verdade, não. Mesmo que acertemos as coisas, só iremos te libertar com resultados.  
-Como assim!? Até quando eu vou ficar aqui!?  
-Não se preocupe. Logo você poderá sair.  
-Logo!? Seu maldito, então me deixe sair agora! - e avançou para porta. Damion, na sua frente, segurou-a. Mas ela continuou insistindo, tentando empurrá-lo.  
-Acalme-se, vamos. - tentou falar Damion. Luna não deu ouvidos, continuou tentando tirá-lo da frente, cada vez mais agressiva. Damion se irritou - eu disse para se acalmar! - e empurrou ela de volta. Empurrou forte demais. Luna se desequilibrou e caiu de costas. A cabeça dela atingiu com força a quina da mesa de centro. Ela rolou e caiu de lado no chão. Completamente mole. - Luna? - não respondeu. Um líquido vermelho começou a se acumular no chão. - LUNA!

Damion olhava apreensivo para Luna, deitada na cama do hospital. Adiara a sua ida até o local de encontro com os bruxos até o último instante. Se ela não acordasse logo, teria de ir e deixá-la sozinha. Logo após o acidente, com a ajuda de Raine, Dominic e Ewan, levou ela até o hospital mais próximo. Deu entrada para ela com o nome falso de Naomi Adams. Não tinha muita criatividade para nomes, misturando dois nomes que conhecia. Luna passou a noite na sala de cirurgia. Apenas na manhã seguinte, Luna foi liberada para o quarto. Estava desacordada, mas o médico garantiu que ficaria bem.  
Finalmente, Luna abriu os olhos. Damion se levantou do banco, de surpresa. Luna parecia perdida. Olhou para um lado, para o outro. Então, viu Damion.  
-Olá? - cumprimentou ela incerta.  
-Luna, você está bem? - perguntou Damion.  
-Olá - repetiu ela - você... eu conheço você?  
-Se você me conhece? Eu sou Damion, da LT. Não lembra de mim, Luna?  
-Luna? Que nome estranho? Quem é essa? - Damion não falou nada. Luna viu a cara dele e entendeu - ah, eu sou a Luna. Estranho, não me lembro disso. Aliás, não me lembro de você também. Aliás, não consigo me lembrar de nada. Que esquisito, não acha? - comentou ela com um sorriso. Damion hesitou. Ela tinha perdido a memória. Era o que parecia, mas... - O que é isso aqui? É meu cabelo? Ele é loiro, legal! - Agora era certeza, ela perdera a memória.  
-Er... Luna...  
-Minha pele é bem clara tamb... oi! Me esqueci que você estava aí, desculpe.  
-Não, tudo bem. Er... você disse que não se lembra de nada, mas, nada mesmo?  
-Nadinha. - respondeu ela, estranhamente animada - Não consigo nem lembrar da cor dos meus olhos. - Olhou para o lado e viu um espelho na parede - Ah, são prateados! Bonitos.  
Damion desabou no banco, sem acreditar. Luna havia perdido a memória. Que droga, como ia explicar para os bruxos? Luna continuava a se admirar no espelho.  
-Luna, espere só um pouquinho aí, eu já volto. - ela acentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do espelho. Damion saiu do quarto, para falar com Raine, que vigiava a porta do quarto. - Temos um problema. Ela perdeu a memória. Não lembra de nada. Nem dela própria.  
-Mas que droga. - disse Raine olhando para Luna pelo vidro do quarto, ela continuava a se admirar - eu achei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas torcia para que não. Ela não lembra de nada mesmo?  
-Nada, nada.  
-E agora? O que você vai fazer? - perguntou, voltando-se para ele.  
-Vou negociar com os bruxos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vai ser melhor assim. Depois eles podem regenerar a memória dela com magia. Quanto a ela, decido o que fazer quando voltar. Não falem nada para ela sobre quem ela é, ou quem nós somos, ok?  
-Diga isso para quem for cuidar dela. Eu tenho que ir com você, já que sou sua guarda-costas. - voltando a olhar Luna. Começara a se olhar melhor. Então, levantou a camisola de hospital, para ver o que tinha em baixo. - Não olhe! - alertou Raine em voz alta, cobrindo os olhos de Damion com a mão.

-Luna?  
-Damion! - exclamou ela, deixando o livro que lia de lado - você voltou!  
-Voltei, desculpe a demora. Ewan fez uma boa companhia para você?  
-Nem um pouco. Não falou nada comigo. Nem quando eu perguntava sobre o que eu deveria lembrar, nem quando eu conversava sobre o tempo. Muito antipático ele.  
Damion deu uma risadinha - verdade. O Ewan não fala muito. Mas agora eu quero conversar com você. Sobre o que você não lembra. - Luna jogou o livro para o lado, para prestar atenção em Damion. Damion respirou antes de falar. Já tinha decidido o que ia fazer, já que Luna ainda teria de ficar com eles por um tempo, seria melhor que ela não soubesse que era refém. - O seu nome completo é Luna Lovegood, caso não se lembre. Você, na verdade, trabalha conosco: eu, o Ewan, a Raine, que você viu antes de eu sair, e mais vários outros. Com tempo vou reapresentá-los. Trabalhamos num grupo chamado LT...

Era manhã de segunda-feira, dia 04/09/09. Damion estava ajudando a equipe nos preparativos para a segunda negociação, ou a primeira, levando em conta que o último encontro fora um fracasso. Chegou para Dominic, que organizava os agentes que iriam.  
-Então, Dominic. Como estamos?  
-Quase prontos. Estou acertando os últimos detalhes.  
-Ótimo. Você sabe onde está Luna?  
-Treinando - respondeu Dominic de mau-gosto - Você acha que está tudo bem em deixá-la conosco? Não pode ser perigoso para ela? Ou para nós, se ela recuperar a memória?  
-Não se preocupe, sei o que estou fazendo. - disse isso e foi para o local dos treinos. Havia alguns agentes treinando tiro ali. Luna estava entre eles. Damion chegou do lado dela e parou para observar. Luna atirou uma vez, acertando perfeitamente na cabeça do alvo. Damion chegou para ela - ótimo tiro.  
-Obrigada - agradeceu ela, lisonjeada.  
-Só tenho uma reclamação. Você matou o seu alvo. Lembra o que eu falei sobre matar o inimigo, na nossa situação?  
-Evite ao máximo, apenas o incapacite - repetiu ela, apontou a arma novamente e atirou. Dessa vez o tiro acertou perfeitamente a varinha de papelão que o alvo segurava, dividindo-a em duas. - melhor assim?  
-Incrível - elogiou ele, sem acreditar - Sua mira está muito boa.  
-Obrigada - agradeceu ela de novo - que bom que estou reaprendendo rápido as coisas. Acho que, como eu não lembrava de nada, meu cérebro está louco para aprender novas coisas. É o que penso.  
-É uma boa teoria. - concordou Damion, sem muita convicção.

-Quem foi que deu permissão para Luna ir na operação de resgate!? - perguntou Damion furioso à Raine.  
-Eu mesma, senhor.  
-E posso saber porque?  
-Porque ela insistiu muito. Queria ajudar a resgatá-lo. Para agradecer por toda ajuda que tem dado à ela.  
-Droga. Ela não deveria ter ido! Agora Potter viu ela dessa maneira, vai desconfiar! Mas que droga! - bateram a porta - Entre!  
Era Dominic:  
-Senhor. Gina chegou.  
-Ótimo. Quero falar com ela. - saiu da sala, acompanhado por Raine, e seguiu Dominic, até a sala aonde Gina estava sendo mantida. Gina estava amarrada a uma cadeira, vigiada por dois guardas. Damion dispensou os dois, que saíram da sala. Ficaram ali apenas Damion, Raine e a própria Gina.  
-Olá, Muggle - cumprimentou Gina de mau-gosto - não posso me dizer honrada por vê-lo novamente.  
-Digo o mesmo - respondeu Damion - da última vez que nos vimos, você me mandou para Azkaban.  
-Não me arrependo. Mas vejo que saiu antes do devido.  
-Cansei do lugar. Vai colaborar conosco?  
-O que você acha? Claro que não.  
Damion trocou olhares com Raine. Já esperava por essa resposta.  
-Bom, podemos fazer sem ela - falou Raine. Mas Damion não deu atenção.  
-Sabe, eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Tive essa ideia vendo o que aconteceu com Luna...  
-Peraí, o que aconteceu com a Luna? - perguntou Gina, Damion não respondeu, apenas tirou uma coisa do bolso. A varinha. - Uma varinha? Mas, espera aí, você é um bruxo?  
-O que você vai fazer, Damion? - perguntou Raine. Damion não respondeu, nem deu atenção a exclamação de Gina por ter descoberto o nome dele. Apenas apontou a varinha à bruxa e ordenou - _Imperio!_  
Gina arregalou os olhos quando o feitiço acertou-a. Então, sua expressão mudou, mostrando claramente que ela estava tentando resistir ao feitiço. Damion não abaixou a varinha. Depois de alguns segundos, Gina se acalmou. Sua face perdeu qualquer expressão. Havia sido dominada pela maldição. Damion abaixou a varinha.  
-Nada mal, conseguiu resistir bem à maldição. Mas não adiantou muito, você não teve chance. O que era de se esperar, afinal, treinei muito essas maldições a um tempo atrás.  
-O que você está fazendo!? - espantou-se Raine.  
-Precisava fazer isso, para ela aparecer no programa. - respondeu Damion, desamarando Gina - Se não fizesse assim, iam desconfiar dela nas gravações.  
-Sim, mas... usando magia...  
-"Não podemos usar magia pois lutamos contra ela"? Isso é besteira. Não estamos lutando contra a magia, mas contra os bruxos. Alguns truques precisam ser usados. Já viram Luna contra eles, porque não Gina também? Depois do programa, vou obliviá-la e devolvê-la a Potter. - finalmente terminara de desamarrar Gina. Ela se levantou e, obedientemente, seguiu Damion, que saia da sala. - Agora, que Luna foi vista do nosso lado, é uma questão de tempo até nos descobrirem. Já não há mais volta.

***

-Seus pais foram mortos por um comensal da morte; - recapitulou Harry, quando Damion terminou de falar - Na escola, com ajuda dessas Eleanor e Naomi você preparou o golpe; Luna perdeu a memória; e você lançou um Imperio contra Gina. É isso? - Damion acentiu.  
-Você lançou uma maldição imperdoável? - estranhou Gina - mas como não foi detectado pelo Ministério?  
-Temos uma tonelada de proteções contra bruxos na nossa base. Incluindo proteções contra esses sensores mágicos. Afinal, usei algumas magias perante a trouxas e vocês não me detectaram...  
-Maldição imperdoável, sequestro, atentado... - enumerou Harry - você tem o suficiente para uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban...  
-Não me venha com ameaças, Potter. Já fugi uma vez de Azkaban, posso fugir outra.  
-Você não percebe, quantos problemas para quantas pessoas causou, Pieffer? E ainda se diz um defensor dos trouxas?  
-Não me venha com lições também. Planejei tudo para que não houvesse problemas. Alguns teriam que sofrer um pouco, mas ninguém teria de morrer, como morrem os trouxas caçados por bruxos.  
-Mas morreu, não? - perguntou Harry, irritado. Damion vacilou - dois dias atrás, quando foram atacados por bruxos, morreu um de seus agentes, não? Lewis Ward, acho que era o nome dele, pelo que averiguamos. Ele morreu, assassinado, por um grupo de bruxos que desejava acabar com a LT. Ou seja, se a LT não existisse, ele ainda estaria vivo. Luna também, duvido que tenha planejado que ela sofresse esse acidente. - Damion abaixou a cabeça para olhar o chão. As palavras de Harry atingiam-no como socos. - Quando se mexe com seres humanos, alguns acidentes sempre acontecem. Ou vai dizer que não pensou nisso?  
Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Todos encarando ou Harry ou Damion. Então o mecha ao fundo se abaixou e desligou. A cabine atrás abriu e de lá saiu Luna. Ela trocou olhares com Harry. Damion percebeu então que ela estava ali.  
-Luna? Você ouviu tudo, não? Acho que eu lhe devo desc... - mas Luna ergueu a mão, impedindo-o de falar. Então, estranhamente sorriu:  
-Não precisa falar nada. - disse ela bondosamente. Então Harry entendeu.  
-Você já sabia disso? - perguntou ele - que era uma bruxa?  
-Suspeitava. - respondeu ela - Percebi que tinha alguma ligação com os bruxos. Com você, Harry.  
-Mas, como? Quando? - espantou-se Damion.  
-Quando fomos resgatar você. Atirei contra Harry duas vezes. Quando fui dar o terceiro tiro, vi o rosto dele. Algo despertou nas minhas memórias, então. - Harry ofegou. Então era por isso que o terceiro tiro não viera, não porque ele caíra, mas porque Luna se lembrara dele. - Não consegui atirar. Então pensei, como eu conheço Potter, se ele é um bruxo. Você, Damion, vivia dizendo que eles eram muito "incomunicáveis".  
Gina sorriu - que bom, Luna! Isso significa que você pode recuperar suas memórias! Vamos levar você pro Saint Mungus, aí vão fazer você lembrar de tudo. - Pegou Luna pelo braço e correu com ela para fora do galpão, sem nem olhar para Damion ou Raine.  
Raine soltou as cordas que prendiam Catherine, e deixou-a ir com Harry. Catherine olhou para Damion uma última vez, sem saber o que falar. Então disse apenas:  
-Nos vemos por aí, então. - acenou e foi atrás de Gina e Luna. Harry fez menção de seguí-las, mas foi chamado por Damion:  
-Potter! - Harry deu meia volta, e foi até Damion. - Quero te pedir uma última coisa. Sei que estão começando a discutir o que farão os bruxos em relação aos trouxas. Então, quero pedir que Luna participe dessas reuniões.  
-Certo - respondeu Harry - quando ela se recuperar, participará.  
-Você não me entendeu, Potter. Quero que ela participe assim, da maneira como ela está. Sem as memórias ainda.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 15! Um pouco atrasado, mas veio!

Continuando a história, como sempre. O flashback acabou, com a situação de Gina e Luna explicadas. Agora, falta pouco, para a nova fase. Tipo, o próximo capítulo é o último dessa fase. É o último tranquilo também. Vem muita ação por aí. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

CURIOSIDADE: Luna não ia perder a memória originalmente, era para ela sofrer um Imperio também. Mas aí eu pensei: "pootz, é muita idiotice usar uma magia tão óbvia assim, logo nas primeiras ações". Então, resolvi deixar a coisa mais acidental. Acho que ficou melhor até.

Desculpem pela demora, mas a ideia de como começaria o capítulo veio só na terça. Aí, não deu tempo de escrever tudo.

Droga! Pequeno de novo!

Terça que vem, capítulo 16! Não percam! A ansiosidade tá me matando!

Winpple


	18. 16 O caminho para a paz

-O que você está dizendo?  
-Exatamente o que ouviu, Potter. Quero Luna negociando, do jeito em que ela está.

Capítulo 16 - O caminho para a paz...

-Você não pode estar falando sério! Luna tem que se recuperar, o mais rápido possível. Sabe-se lá o que vai acontecer se ela continuar com as memórias reprimidas desse jeito! Pode nunca voltar a recuperá-las!  
-Então promova essa negociação o mais rápido possível, Potter. Não estou de brincadeira. Luna é quem seria mais imparcial para essa negociação.  
-Como assim? Você aproveitou-se da amnésia dela para plantar os seus ideias na cabeça dela!  
-Mas ela já sabe da verdade. Talvez até me odeie por isso, mas sabe o que nós trouxas queremos, e sabendo que é uma bruxa, não vai desvantajá-los também.  
Harry abriu a boca para rebater, mas foi interrompido por Gina:  
-Harry, deixe a Luna participar. - Harry olhou incrédulo para a esposa, esta explicou - Luna agora está exatamente entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo. Acho que ela vai saber o que é melhor para ambos os lados.  
Harry hesitou por alguns instantes, então suspirou e disse:  
-Que seja, então. Mas, a negociação será feita no Saint Mungus, para que Luna já tenha iniciado o acompanhamento médico. - Damion deu de ombros, dando a entender que tanto fazia - ótimo. Agora, vamos, Gina. Temos muitas coisas para acertar. - deu as costas a Damion e Raine e foi embora, seguido por Gina, Luna e Catherine. Damion suspirou e chamou Raine, para que eles fossem embora também. Raine notou um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele, ela sabia porquê. Finalmente, as coisas iam andar pro lado certo.

Já era hora da janta, quando Gina, acompanhada de Catherine chegaram a Hogwarts. Não poderiam entrar, mas Gina mandara uma coruja avisando sua chegada e Hagrid fora recepcioná-la. Hagrid mostrou-se muito emocionado em ver Catherine novamente, esmagou-a em um forte abraço, chorou, desculpou-se por não ter impedido o sequestro. Em seguida, acompanhou as duas até o castelo.  
Quando entraram no Salão Principal, todos os rostos se viraram para eles. Principalmente, para Catherine. Comentários começaram a voar pelas quatro mesas, com vários estudantes apontando para ela. Catherine se dirigiu para a mesa da Corvinal, avistando Lucy. Esta ainda não vira que a namorada chegara. Conversava com Sean e, estranhamente, Draco Malfoy, que a interrogara sobre o atentado. Quando chegou perto, Draco notou-a e chamou a atenção de Lucy, apontando. Lucy virou-se e viu Catherine chegando.  
A mudança de expressão foi inexplicável. Lucy antes estava com uma expressão normal, um pouco séria, quem sabe. Depois, surgiu uma expressão de surpresa, que rapidamente foi substituída por uma de imensa felicidade, e ainda em seguida, trocada por uma de choro e emoção. Antes que Catherine conseguisse filtrar tudo aquilo em algo que pudesse entender, Lucy levantou de um salto, correu até ela e se jogou em um abraço, com tanta força que a derrubou. Quase todas as cabeças no Salão viraram-se para olhar.  
-Cathy! Que bom, que bom! Você está bem! Você voltou! Eu... eu... estava preocupada! Mas você voltou! Está aqui! Está bem!  
-C-calma, Lu! - Catherine tentou se desvencilhar da garota, embora sorrisse bastante - assim você vai me sufocar! Deixa eu me levantar.  
-Ah, tá. Só uma coisinha antes. - e a beijou. Metade das cabeças voltaram a olhar para seus pratos. A outra metade, ficou entre assistir e não assistir. Acabou assistindo. As duas se separaram. - desculpe. Mas estava com muita saudade de você. - disse isso e se levantou, saindo de cima de Cathy.  
-Percebi - disse Catherine, então olhou para Draco, comentando com Lucy - Sean tudo bem, mas, estou com a impressão de que perdi alguma coisa...  
-Ah, sim, o Dragon.  
-Dragon?  
-Acho melhor que Draco. - Malfoy voltou-se para seu prato, parecendo contrariado - Ele continua investigando sobre a LT e o atentado, por isso não saiu daqui. Ele é bem mais legal do que parece ser, isso eu garanto.  
-Olá, Catherine - cumprimentou Draco, com um aceno. Catherine acenou, incerta - fico feliz que esteja bem.  
-Obrigada. - agradedeu. Olhou para as outras mesas. As pessoas já haviam retornado aos seus pratos. Não era estranho, não tinha muitas amizades mesmo. Da mesa dos professores, Neville acenou. Catherine retribuiu também o aceno. Então sentou-se. Então, notou que Gina ainda a observava. - Ei! Gina! Venha jantar conosco!  
-Jantar? Eu não sei se posso... - falou Gina, se aproximando da mesa.  
-Vamos, Weasley. Pode sim. Eu estou aqui, porque você não... - incentivou Draco, mas parou sob o olhar "assassino" de Gina, voltando-se novamente para seu prato.  
-Sente-se Gina. Não tem problema nenhum - falou Catherine - Além do mais, vou precisar da sua ajuda para explicar tudo o que ouvimos de Muggle. Lucy não vai me deixar em paz enquanto não contar tudo.  
-Pode ter certeza! - falou Lucy. Gina, ao ver que Hagrid se dirigira a mesa dos professores, sentou-se. No instante seguinte um prato, copo e talheres surgiram na sua frente, para que ela pudesse comer. Os elfos de Hogwarts estavam cada dia mais eficientes.

Logo que haviam chegado no Saint Mungus, próximo às 18:00, Harry mandou uma coruja para o Ministro, para chamá-lo para a negociação com Luna. O Ministro trouxa também foi chamado, bem como Arthur Weasley, das relações trouxas. Mal Luna havia sido acomodada em uma enfermaria, eles chegaram. Harry arranjou que a enfermaria fosse esvaziada, transferindo os pacientes para outras enfermarias. Quando começaram, estavam lá só os cinco.  
-Então - começou Arthur - estamos aqui para determinar o que será feito de ambos os lados, bruxos e trouxas, em consequência da "união" de ambos os povos. Apenas para começar, como estão as coisas atualmente?  
-Basicamente, nenhum dos dois interfere no outro - respondeu Shackebolt - nos resolvemos nossos assuntos enquanto os trouxas resolvem os deles. Apenas ocorrem interferências quando as consequências de algum fato ou atitude pode afetar o outro lado. Por exemplo, na época de Voldemort, o ministro trouxa foi avisado, bem como antes de torneios tribruxos, que por sinal, foi um só.  
-Mas, existe algum tipo de atividade cooperativa? - perguntou Luna - Como apoio à pesquisas, ou ajuda na medicina, etc? - Todos presentes na sala balançaram a cabeça - Bom, é por isso que devemos começar: o apoio dos bruxos aos trouxas. - Dito isso, começou a expor suas opiniões e ideias. Todos ouviram atentamente. Fizeram devidas perguntas e deram devidas opiniões em certos momentos, o que poderia mudar ou não as ideias iniciais.  
A discussão continuou por um bom tempo. Ainda discutiram como os trouxas poderiam agir no ministério da magia, e como poderiam ajudar também. Eram 20:30 quando terminaram a discussão. Harry leu tudo o que anotara:  
-Então, ficaram determinados apoio mágico dos bruxos à pesquisas trouxas, medicina trouxa e segurança. Para os trouxas, apoio financeiro e tecnológico aos bruxos. Qualquer tipo de feitiço anti-trouxa será desligado, com exceção aos feitiços atuantes nas criaturas mágicas, devido aos riscos de libertá-las. O feitiço de isolação da Grã-Bretanha permanecerá ligado, até que outros países sejam comunicados e possam resolver suas diferenças entre trouxas e bruxos. Por fim, tudo o que foi decidido hoje será exposto aos trouxas e bruxos publicamente em um comício, que será realizado em data e local ainda não definidos, com um limite de 15 dias, ou seja, até o dia 21 de setembro. Todos confirmam?  
Quatro cabeças acentiram. Harry estendeu a eles o papel que havia escrito em formato oficial. Assinaram o papel Arthur, Shackebolt, o ministro trouxa e Luna, que precisou de ajuda de Harry para escrever o próprio nome. O ministro bufou ao ver aquilo. Não concordava com o fato de que uma mulher com amnésia participasse de algo tão importante.  
-Então, é isso - finalizou Harry - acho que todos podem ir, devem ter coisas para fazer - disse erguendo o papel. - Senhor ministro-trouxa, você vai arranjar um local para o comício.  
-Sim, sim. Deixe comigo. Quando eu tiver data e local certos, eu comunico. - disse isso e, com um aceno, foi embora. Logo em seguida foram Shackebolt e Arthur.  
-Bom, acho que posso chamar as enfermeiras e pacientes de volta. - falou Harry para Luna - vou embora depois, mas vou ficar torcendo para que lembre de tudo logo.  
-Também vou - respondeu Luna - ainda estou querendo saber de onde diabos eu conheço você.  
Harry riu - logo, logo você se lembra - acenou e foi atrás das enfermeiras. Agora era uma questão de tempo para que tudo se resolvesse.

Os dias seguintes foram calmos, levando em conta a agitação que fora o início de setembro. Em Hogwarts, Catherine foi o centro das atenções: todos perguntavam como ela tinha sido sequestrada, como ela fugira, como ela fora capturada de volta e outras coisas. Enquanto respondia, Catherine corria atrás do conteúdo de três dias que ela perdera. Lucy ajudou-a bastante com isso.  
Draco, que desde domingo, passara as noites em Hogsmeade, terminou uma semana e foi embora para casa, já que com o que Catherine contara não precisaria mais investigar lá. Só continuara mais alguns dias pelos protestos de Lucy. Assim, quando saía, ele convidou-a para visitá-lo quando possível. Iria apresentá-la ao seu filho de 5 anos, o Scorpius.  
No Ministério da magia, houve um pouco de correria, para identificar todos os feitiços anti-trouxas ativos (só seriam desligados no dia do comício), preparar apoios em pesquisas e medicina. Isso sem contar o Departamento de Mistérios, que corria para passar informações para os outros países, como se nada estivesse acontecendo na Grã-Bretanha. Os vira-tempos, em que trabalhavam antes dos atentados, ficaram esquecidos.  
Era segunda, dia 11, quando o ministro trouxa anunciou a data e o local do comício: Sexta-feira, dia 15, com início às 14:00 horas, no Hyde Park. O Hyde Park é um dos conhecidos Parques Reais de Londres, encontrando-se no centro da cidade. O local já fora palco de diversos protestos em Londres, na área conhecida como Speaker's Corner, reservada exatamente para esses fins. O Hyde Park também era conhecido pelos diversos shows que recebia, já haviam se apresentado ali bandas como Rollings Stones, Red Hot Chilli Peppers e Queen, entre outras e outros. Ou seja, era um lugar que poderia receber um bom público. Embora se duvida-se que apareceriam tantos quanto aparecem em shows de rock, se esperava um bom público, pelo que se ouvia. Afinal, quando o programa do apresentador Ben reprisou a entrevista com Harry, a audiência atingira 60 pontos percentuais.  
O comício ia contar com a apresentação de tudo o que fora decidido na negociação com Luna. Além disso, algumas apresentações bruxas, mostrando magia aos trouxas. Além disso, existia um boato de que As Esquisitonas (The Weird Sisters) iriam tocar ao final do comício. Estava óbvio que os bruxos queriam conquistar a confiança dos trouxas.  
No Saint Mungus, conforme os dias passaram, Luna foi recuperando suas memórias. Lembrou-se de sua época em Hogwarts, lembrou-se da Armada de Dumbledore, lembrou-se de seu pai e sua mãe, e que ambos já haviam falecido. Enfim, no dia 15 já havia se lembrado de quase tudo, embora ainda não conseguisse se lembrar de quem era aquele cara que fora a visitar diversas vezes, dizendo se chamar Nathan. Se sentia meio culpada por causa disso, afinal, ele que demonstrara a maior preocupação com ela nesses últimos dias.  
Estava pensando nisso naquela manhã do dia 15. Tentando desesperadamente se lembrar daquilo que ainda faltava. Outra coisa que notara era que, embora tivesse recuperado quase toda a memória, até do dia de seu sequestro, não conseguia odiar Muggle, sentia um certo carinho por ele, por lutar pelos direitos dos trouxas. Achava tudo aquilo esquisito. Estava encucada com isso quando entrou no quarto, vinda do corredor, a sua enfermeira.  
-Bom dia, Luna! Como está se sentindo?  
-Estranha, por não conseguir lembrar de tudo...  
-Não se preocupe tanto, logo você lembrará de tudo. É só ter calma.  
-Está certo. Eu vou poder ir no comício hoje?  
-Acho que sim. Se você se sente segura quanto a isso, afinal, limitação física você não tem nenhuma.  
-Legal, eu vou então.  
-Tudo bem. Aliás, você tem visita.  
-Nathan?  
-Não, não. É uma garota, não tinha vindo aqui ainda, disse que conhece você do trabalho. O nome dela é Anne pelo que falou.  
-Anne? Não lembro dela. Mas deixe ela entrar, talvez se eu vê-la eu me lembre.  
A enfermeira voltou ao corredor, em seguida entrou acompanhada de uma jovem de uns 20 anos. Tinha cabelos negros, compridos, presos em uma grande trança. Olhos bem negros também, bastante ressaltados contra sua pele incrívelmente clara. Era bem bonita.  
-Luna! - exclamou ela, agarrando-a em um forte abraço - Que bom que você está bem! Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas estava sem tempo, acertando as coisas lá na redação. Mas estou muito feliz de ver que está bem!  
-Obrigada, Anne - respondeu Luna, tentando respirar - você é quem está cuidando das coisas lá no Pasquim?  
-Sim, afinal, sou a Vice-Diretora... Você, ainda não se lembra de mim?  
-Me desculpa, mas nã... - então de repente tudo ficou claro para Luna, Anne Lambert, a Vice-diretora. Lembrara-se dela. - Anne! E-eu lembrei agora, que bom! - Anne sorriu imensamente do comentário. Luna ficou muito contente, mais uma coisa que lembrava. "Mas é claro que lembrei", pensou de repente Luna, "de Anne pelo menos eu tinha que me lembrar... não tinha?"

Era 13:00 e o local do comício já estava cheio, de trouxas e bruxos. Mais trouxas que bruxos, mas pouco importava. Aquele comício ia entrar para a história. Era o início da história conjunta de trouxas e bruxos. E todos aqueles trouxas e bruxos se reuniram para assistir a isso. Era possível ver, por todos os lados aurores, seguranças trouxas, membros da LT, todos em vigilância. Aquele comício também era uma ótima oportunidade para atentados. Mas todos estavam confiantes de que tudo daria certo.  
Harry estava entre aqueles que iam subir ao palanque, reunidos em uma cabine armada ao lado do palanque. Com ele subiriam o ministro trouxa, Shackebolt, Damion e mais os bruxos que se apresentariam. As Esquisitonas haviam sido confirmadas, mas só apareceriam por lá mais tarde, e tinham uma cabine só para a banda.  
Harry estava terminando de arrumar sua roupa quando Damion apareceu, escoltado por Raine. Houve uma metralhada de olhares nervosos para o bruxo, que se sentiu inclinado a não entrar naquela cabine. Harry, porém, achou melhor começar a mostrar algum sinal de amizade com os trouxas, indo até Damion e cumprimentando-o. Porém, fez questão de perguntar:  
-Não está armando nada, certo?  
-Nada, Potter - respondeu Damion calmamente - finalmente chegamos no ponto que eu queria, não tenho porque aprontar algo. Mas, e vocês?  
-Nada também. Apenas esse comício.  
-Ótimo. Agora, se me permitem, tenho de me aprontar. - disse e saiu da cabine. Harry suspirou e voltou ao planejamento do comício.  
Um minuto antes das 14:00 horas, os ministros, seus seguranças, Harry, que hoje estava como representante dos bruxos e não segurança, e Damion subiram ao palanque. Foi então que Harry olhou para o público. Prendeu a respiração. Tinha muita gente! Quando pensaram naquela localização, pensaram que haveria menos gente que um show de rock, mas agora olhando, deveriam ter a mesma quantidade de pessoas, ou mais ainda. Como poderia ter tanta gente interessada naquilo? O público aplaudiu quando viu os ministros no palanque. Os ministros acenaram. Flashs de fotos dispararam. O ministro trouxa se adiantou para o microfone. Pontualmente as 14:00 horas, o ministro começou a falar:  
-Antes de tudo, uma boa tarde a todos vocês, cidadãos ingleses. - salva de palmas - Gostaria de agradecer pela vinda de vocês hoje a este comício, que deve entrar para a história. Embora, eu não saiba se vocês estão aqui pela importância desse evento ou, pelas apresentações que teremos hoje, que por acaso são gratuítas - comentou com um sorriso. Houve alguns risos contidos da plateia. - Mas não interessa, qualquer que seja o motivo, são todos muito bem-vindos.  
"Como eu já mencionei, este dia deve entrar para a história. Não só da Inglaterra, mas do mundo inteiro! Estamos começando aqui uma revolução que deve atingir o mundo inteiro, a união de dois mundos antes tão distintos. A união de nosso mundo, de máquinas e de tecnologia, com um mundo antes por nós desconhecido, de coisas que antes seriam consideradas surreais por nós. O mundo do que consideramos sobrenatural. O mundo da magia."  
Houve uma enorme quantidade de sussuros no público nesse momento. Todos se entreolhavam estranhamente. Nada não esperado, pensou Harry.  
-Parece estranho, não? - continuou o ministro - Magia. Duvidamos por tanto tempo da existência disso, agora aqui está ela, batendo à nossa porta. Mas que mundo estranho é esse, o mundo mágico? Que poderes estranhos tem esses caras? Poderes que não imaginamos nunca? Não diria isso, afinal o ser humano é bem criativo. Poderes perigosos? Coisas só se tornam perigosas nas mãos erradas, como os aviões, que permitem um filho rever a sua mãe, que mora tão longe. São esses mesmos aviões que destruíram cidades na década de 40. A magia, assim como os aviões tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim. Aqueles que usam a magia para o mal são punidos, mas se usar a magia para o bem, porque não compartilhar conosco?  
"Hoje, entraremos para a história. Eu posso afirmar com uma certeza absoluta, que o mundo não vai ser o mesmo depois de hoje. Quantas coisas que almejamos, que talvez a magia possa trazer? Curas para doenças? Soluções para problemas ambientais? Acho que, o que a magia pode ou não trazer só vai ser definido por o que será feito dela. Por isso, quero começar esse comício hoje com a leitura do primeiro acordo entre bruxos e não-bruxos. O primeiro de, tenho certeza muitos."  
Mais uma salva de palmas, embora mais contidas dessa vez. Harry se adiantou ao microfone: iria ler o acordo. Olhou para o público, que olhava estranhamente para ele. Sabia porque, tinha aparecido na TV, como agressor de Gina. Suspirou e começou a falar:  
-Será lido agora, o acordo de cooperação bruxo-trouxa. - sussurros na plateia, Harry corrigiu - digo, bruxo-não-bruxo. Assinado pelo senhor primeiro-ministro, Stanley Brown, senhor Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shackebolt, representante não-bruxa - Harry pigarreou - Luna Lovegood e representante bruxo, Arthur Weasley. Gostaria de chamar os assinantes aqui a frente para confirmarem o conteúdo do acordo.  
Os dois ministros e Arthur se adiantaram até a frente do palanque, verificaram o papel que Harry iria ler, assinaram um termo de confirmação. Harry olhou para os lados procurando Luna. Ela não estava lá. Suspirou e anunciou:  
-Por motivos médicos, a assinante Luna Lovegood não pode comparecer hoje. Em seu lugar chamamos para verificação, Damion Pieffer.  
Damion se adiantou até a frente do palanque. Leu o papel e pegou a caneta para assinar o termo. Porém...  
-Não precisa assinar, Damion. Eu estou aqui.  
Harry e Damion olharam para trás, Luna estava ali. Harry deu um sorriso encorajador a ela. Ela acenou para o público e assinou o termo sem nem ler o acordo. Então, dirigiu-se ao público:  
-Gostaria de dizer umas palavras agora. Antes de tudo quero me dizer honrada em assinar esse acordo, pois esse acordo mudará muito o mundo. Disso eu tenho certeza. Fico feliz em saber que os bruxos poderão ajudar os trouxas - Harry pigarreou, para lembrá-la de que não era para usar o termo 'trouxa' naquele comício, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. - E tenho certeza de que esse acordo ajudará os bruxos também. Dessa forma os trouxas poderão nos ajudar no nosso principal objetivo, que é tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. Um lugar despoluído - Harry registrou o uso da palavra. Tinha impressão que ela não se referia ao meio-ambiente. Mas já era tarde para perceber qualquer coisa. Até mesmo que Luna pegava a varinha do bolso. - Assim, quero mostrar minha atitude para mudar o mundo, tornando um lugar sem nenhum tipo de imundice. - ergueu a varinha - Quero declarar o início de uma nova era! Dizendo apenas uma coisa: - apontou a varinha para o público. - _Avada Kedavra!_

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 16!!! Estava muito ansioso por publicar esse! E teria publicado antes, se não fosse o fato desse pc aqui estar muito estranho... Acho que terei de formatá-lo... Tive que upar o documento por outra máquina, só estou editando-o nessa...

Enfim, um falso capítulo de calmaria. Quero dizer, ele foi calmo, mas o final mostra que, essa calmaria já acabou. HAUHAUHAUAHUHAUHAHUAHUH!!! Luna está sendo manipulada muito facilmente, não acham? Coitada, nunca vi alguém tão usado como ela... GAH! Ando percebendo uma coisa: ou tem muita mulher nessa fic, ou está equilibrado, mas as mulheres que aparecem mais. Não tem como! Olha quem estava ouvindo a história de Damion: o Damion falou para Harry, Gina, Luna, Raine e Catherine!!!!!! As melhores amizades de Damion: Eleanor e Naomi!!! Os homens dessa história são muito secundários...

CURIOSIDADE: Hyde Park é um lugar real (digo, não-fictício), um Parque Real (digo, da realeza) de Londres. Procurei por um lugar de Londres ideal para esse comício, achei o Hyde Park. As informações sobre ele ditas tem como fonte a Wikipedia. Acredito serem reais. Já tinha ouvido falar desse Speaker's Corner... Foi legal procurar um lugar para o comício. Divertido, cheguei a procurá-lo no Google Maps.

Semana que vem, espero que no dia certo, capítulo 17. É o início de uma nova fase da fic! Agora vem muita pancadaria por aí!

Winpple

P.S.: Nem editar deu certo naquele outro pc... voltei pro pc em que upei o arquivo, trouxe os comentários que tinha feito num bloco de notas e estou postando... Preciso urgentemente formatar aquele PC...


	19. 17 é apenas outra guerra

Capítulo 17 - ...é apenas outra guerra

A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Harry foi: "Isso deve ser um pesadelo. Um pesadelo horrível, mas um pesadelo." Mas ele sabia que não era um pesadelo: aquilo era a mais pura realidade, não importava o quanto fosse ruim.  
O raio verde que saiu da varinha de Luna pareceu levar uma eternidade para descer todo o trecho do palanque e chegar ao público, embora tivesse levado menos de um segundo. Ele atingiu um rapaz que assistia o comício, animado. Sempre acreditara nessas coisas de magia e sobrenaturalismo. Quanto assistira àquele programa em um site nacional, ficara ansioso em ver coisas daquelas ao vivo. Fora ao comício justamente para isso. Não sabia, porém, que quando visse, seria a última coisa que teria visto.  
O rapaz caiu, empurrado pela força da maldição. Estava morto antes de chegar ao chão, sob os olhares aterrorizados dos bruxos próximos, os olhares desentendidos dos não-bruxos próximos, e o olhar estranhamente satisfeito de Luna Lovegood. Ninguém reagiu até o corpo parar inerte no chão, quando Luna falou novamente no microfone:  
-Isso é apenas o começo! - e apontou a varinha para outro canto da multidão. Entretanto, Harry já avançara e segurara o braço dela, impedindo-a de mirar novamente o público.  
-O que você está fazendo, Luna!? - berrou ele, enquanto ela lutava para se desvencilhar.  
-Me solte, Potter! - bradou ela. Com um movimento violento, ela se libertou e apontou a varinha novamente para o público - _Avada Kedavra_! - mas ela foi imobilizada no instante anterior por Damion, impedindo-a também de manter a mira. A maldição voou em direção ao céu, enquanto Luna tentava novamente se libertar. Enquanto isso, alguns trouxas começaram a sair rapidamente do local, outros se movimentavam para ver o que acontecera com o rapaz que fora atingido, ou para assistir a luta no palanque. Os bruxos do público já começavam a aparatar também, pressentindo a confusão.  
-Pare com isso, Luna! - ordenou Damion.  
-Você não me dá ordens, Pieffer! - rebateu Luna, então berrou ao microfone - Isso não pode parar por aqui! Membros da Fraternidade Bruxa, ou qualquer bruxo que concorde com nossos ideais, é hora de agir para purificar o mundo! - então diversas mãos segurando varinhas se ergueram no meio do público, numa espécie de saudação. Assim que as mãos abaixaram, diversos relâmpagos verdes reluziram no meio do público. Mais trouxas caíram mortos.  
A confusão se instaurara, agora que todos entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Todos começaram a correr, para onde podiam. Para parque adentro, para as ruas mais próximas, para onde se pudesse correr, desde que para longe daquele palanque. Algumas pessoas que tropeçavam acabavam pisoteadas pela multidão apavorada, bem como corpos e pessoas que tentavam ficar junto de seus parentes ou amigos atingidos. Os bruxos que saudaram ao chamado de Luna, ainda jogavam maldições para todos os lados, alguns sendo derrubados e espancados incansavelmente por trouxas enfurecidos.  
Harry demorou um pouco para se recompor do pânico, permanecia caído no chão, como ficara após tentar parar Luna. Recompondo-se, levantou e berrou para qualquer auror próximo ao palanque:  
-Parem esses loucos! Capturem, desarmem, derrubem, qualquer coisa, mas parem essa chacina! - Owen e Aidan, que estavam próximos, saíram correndo para o meio da multidão, empunhando suas varinhas. Os outros aurores já agiam, bem como os agentes da LT. Mas a confusão era grande demais, havia bruxos assassinos por cada canto, acompanhando a multidão. Harry notou que os ministros já haviam desaparecido, escoltados por seus seguranças. Um baque ao seu lado chamou-lhe a atenção: Damion fora derrubado por Luna, que erguia a varinha.  
-Você foi um grande justiceiro, Pieffer. - zombou ela - mas seu serviço, termina aqui. _Avada K_... WAH! - Luna pulou para trás bem em tempo, pois logo em seguida, um raio vermelho passou rente ao seu rosto. Olhou para o lado e viu sua atacante: Raine apontava-lhe o simulador de magia. - Será que não se pode mais amaldiçoar em paz!? - e começou a duelar contra a trouxa. Harry adiantou-se para Damion:  
-Ei, você tá leg... EI! - Harry parou logo em seguida, pois esse lhe apontava um revólver, com uma expressão de fúria completa. - O que pensa que está fazendo!?  
-O que foi que vocês armaram, hein, Potter!? - indagou ele - O que foi que planejaram? Ou vai me dizer que não faziam ideia de que isso ia acontecer!?  
-Do que você tá falando? - perguntou Harry, erguendo a varinha - Não planejamos nad...  
-NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! - bradou Damion, em seguida abaixando a arma para a perna de Harry e puxando o gatilho, visando apenas ferí-lo. Harry notou o movimento a tempo:  
-PROTEGO! - a bala ricocheteou no escudo, atingindo o chão próximo ao pé de Damion. - Você não sabe o que está fazendo! Agora, eu não sou seu inimigo!  
-Luna estava sob seus cuidados, até agora, sendo assim, como você explica ela ter aparecido assim!?  
-Não sei! Quero descobrir, mas parece que não quer me deixar chegar até Luna! Pense um pouco! O que nós ganharíamos fazendo isso!?  
-Se você não pretende falar... - disse Damion, jogando a arma para o lado - Vou ter que arrancar-lhe as respostas que quero! - e tirou uma varinha do bolso, erguendo-a contra Harry. Os trouxas já estavam longe demais para assistir aos dois, então não havia problema lutar com tudo o que tinha. Harry sorriu nervosamente.  
-Então, o grande Muggle vai finalmente mostrar todo o seu poder? Vamos ver se o treinamento com Eleanor serviu para alguma coisa! ESTUPEFAÇA! - Damion girou o corpo para evitar a azaração e em seguida, lançou um feitiço expulsório, atirando Harry de cima do palanque. Damion pulou a proteção e foi atrás de Harry, para continuar o duelo.

No meio da confusão, Rony era um dos aurores escalados para a segurança no evento. Isso significava que, agora, ele estava perseguindo diversos bruxos assassinos no meio de uma multidão apavorada. Um serviço nada fácil, afinal, tinha muita gente. Quanto mais ele procurava por assassinos, mais cadáveres encontrava.  
Correu mais um pouco pela multidão e viu, um bruxo mirava a varinha para alguns trouxas. Seu sorriso já mostrava o que ele pretendia.  
-_Avada Ked... _OUCH! - fora atingido no rosto por uma pedra, que Rony atirara com a varinha. Virou-se e viu o auror correndo em sua direção.  
-Não prefere batalhar com alguém mais à sua altura? - berrou Rony, ao longe.  
-E esse alguém, seria você? - zombou o bruxo.  
-Quer experiment... AH! - Rony tentou retrucar, mas precisou se atirar para o lado, para evitar a maldição que fora lançada contra ele. Caindo no chão, viu que não fora uma boa ideia, pois a maldição passou por onde ele estivera, continuando em direção a outros trouxas. Não havia o que pudesse fazer. Mas, a maldição não atingiu ninguém. Atingiu uma pequena parede, que surgira no meio do caminho.  
-Ótima ideia, essa do Harry, não acha? - falou alguém ao seu lado. Rony ergueu a cabeça e viu a irmã, Gina, apontando a varinha para a parede e encarando o bruxo.  
-Oras, sua vadia! - xingou o bruxo, lançando um feitiço ferreteante. Gina se esquivou e lançou um feitiço _Incendio_, contra a varinha dele, que pegou fogo. Com um feitiço _Aquamenti_, o bruxo apagou as chamas, enquanto desviava de uma azaração. Com um movimento da varinha, ergueu uma densa cortina de poeira, impedindo Gina de ver. Ela, com um movimento cortante com a varinha, conjurou vento e dissipou a nuvem de poeira, mas não conseguiu evitar o segundo feitiço ferreteante que atingiu seu braço direito. Levou a mão esquerda ao corte, que ardia muito. O bruxo girou a varinha na mão e preparou para lançar uma maldição, mas...  
-ESTUPEFAÇA! - a azaração de Rony o atingiu em cheio, derrubando-o. - E não ouse machucar minha irmã de volta! - correu até a irmã para ampará-la. - Você está bem?  
-Sim, obrigada. Foi só um corte que ele fez, mas a porcaria é que foi no braço direito, meu braço da varinha. Eu não consigo alcançar o corte com a varinha.  
-Droga. Eu sou péssimo em feitiços de cura, mas tem alguns aurores que sabem. Enquanto não veem ninguém... - Rony conjurou uma faixa de pano branco. Enrolou e amarrou no corte de Gina, para estancar o sangramento - ...fazemos os primeiros-socorros.  
-Obrigada - agradeceu ela novamente. - Vamos, vou ajudá-los a prender esses assassi... O que é aquilo!? - Rony olhou na direção que Luna apontava. Lá estavam dois daqueles. "Droga" pensou Rony "eles trouxeram isso?".  
-Não sei se isso é bom ou é ruim... - respondeu Rony - Mas foi um daqueles que invadiu Azkaban.

Os dois mechas avançaram pelas ruas, evitando passar pelas maiores acumulações de pessoas, mas mantendo-se próximos sempre. Os trouxas a princípio se apavoraram com a aparição de robos gigantes, achando ser mais algum truque bruxo. Mas não demorou muito para que notassem que, os mechas começavam a enfrentar os bruxos assassinos, ou protegiam o povo. Logo, uma certa quantidade de trouxas se acumulava perto dos mechas, buscando proteção.  
Os bruxos assassinos notaram os mechas e começaram a atacá-los, usando feitiços poderosos. O contra-ataque vinha com tiros, que logo haviam matado mais alguns bruxos. Katie notou isso, enquanto corria atrás de mais inimigos. "Droga!" pensou ela "Estão os matando! Deixem-os vivos, precisamos de informação! Mas não posso impedir os mechas, afinal, estão protegendo os trouxas!".  
Um dos mechas começara a enfrentar outro bruxo, que se mostrava mais habilidoso. Estava escapando dos tiros enquanto atingia os membros do robo com _Bombarda_s, o que logo o deixou muito danificado. Mais um pouco e não funcionaria mais. Pressentindo isso, começou a contra-atacar mais intensamente. O bruxo fugiu dos tiros aparatando. Desaparatou em cima de uma árvore atrás do robo, fora de seu campo de visão. O bruxo girou a varinha e apontou para o mecha, para lançar um feitiço decisivo.  
-_Bombarda_! - mas quem lançou o feitiço não foi ele, mas Katie, que mirava na árvore aonde ele estava. A explosão atirou-o para o chão, e chamou a atenção do mecha. Avistando o bruxo no chão, deu alguns tiros, acertando em cheio o bruxo, que não teve chance de se defender. Mais um fora morto. "E no final das contas, ajudei a matá-lo!" culpou-se Katie. O mecha ignorou ela, vendo que ela havia ajudado. Ligou seu aparelho de comunicação, fazendo a voz do piloto ecoar pelas ruas próximas:  
-Todos os não-bruxos, atenção! Este lugar não é seguro! Sigam-nos, iremos levá-los a um lugar seguro! Repito, não-bruxos, sigam-nos, para sua própria segurança!  
Os trouxas, que estavam dispostos a aceitar qualquer ajuda que fosse, correram atrás dos robos, que entraram nas ruas, no meio dos prédios, seguindo lentamente, para permitir que fossem seguidos, sem correria e pisoteamento. Os bruxos assassinos ficaram para trás, pois ou haviam sido derrotados, ou já eram enfrentados por algum auror. Katie acompanhou por uns instantes os mechas seguindo pelas ruas, acompanhados pela multidão. Então foi ajudar os outros aurores.

Raine duelava contra Luna ainda, e se via em desvantagem. Só podia azarar, com o relógio, enquanto a bruxa contava com um arsenal de feitiços. Além disso, não podia matar Luna, enquanto a inimiga adoraria ver mais uma trouxa morta. Mesmo assim continuava tentando azará-la, mas via seus ataques sendo desviados com a maior facilidade. Estava sendo encurralada pouco a pouco.  
O duelo, que havia começado em cima do palanque, agora continuava em baixo, por entre as vigas de sustentação. Era um bom lugar para se esconder de ataques, e isso era bom e ruim para as duas.  
-Por que está fazendo isso, Luna!? - perguntou Raine, quando houve um instante de pausa no duelo - Achei que você era uma boa pessoa! Você mostrou ser quando estava conosco na LT!  
-Sei, - respondeu a bruxa - dias nos quais vocês me manipularam contra os bruxos! - e lançou uma azaração. Raine desviou e respondeu com outra, desviada por Luna. Pararam novamente.  
-Mesmo assim, achei que você fosse uma pessoa legal! Não imaginei que mataria pessoas assim, sem remorso algum!  
-Talvez eu fosse assim antes, mas as pessoas mudam! Eu mudei! E vou te mostrar como não guardo nada do meu passado! BOMBARDA! - Raine pulou para o lado para evitar a explosão, que destruiu algumas das vigas. O palanque rangeu perigosamente, o que deu a Raine uma ideia. Pulou por entre duas vigas e partiu para cima de Luna, com um soco. Luna desviou e tentou socá-la também, mas Raine foi mais rápida e contra-atacou com um chute.  
Trocaram socos e chutes por algum tempo, com Raine levando vantagem. Era mais rápida e ágil que a bruxa. Luna notou isso, tentando novamente azará-la. Raine desviou com agilidade, mexeu no bolso e jogou uma coisa contra Luna. Esta desviou facilmente.  
-HAha! Errou! - zombou Luna.  
-Não, acertei em cheio! - respondeu Raine, disparando na direção oposta. Havia jogado uma granada, que explodiu próximo a uma das pontas do palanque, acabando com mais vigas. O palanque não resistiu e começou a ceder. Luna começou a correr também, para sair debaixo do palanque. Apenas Raine conseguiu sair antes dele desabar completamente. Luna foi soterrada por um monte de madeira, sua varinha voou e quicou no chão, próxima a Raine. "Peguei você, bruxa!" pensou Raine, vitoriosa.

Harry continuava seu duelo contra Damion. Exatamente como Harry temia, Damion era um excelente duelista. O arsenal de feitiços, azarações e maldições que ele conhecia era muito extenso. A maioria dos ataques, Harry sequer conhecia, assim, apenas corria para se esquivar, temendo que um feitiço escudo não fizesse efeito.  
-Oras, seu... Pare de ficar pulando de um lado para o outro feito um macaco! - xingou Damion, após a enésima esquiva de Harry.  
-Eu não! Prefiro parecer um macaco do que ser atingido por esses seus ataques! Isso por acaso é magia negra? - perguntou Harry lançando uma azaração.  
-Não, Potter - respondeu Damion, desviando a azaração. Lançou em seguida um jorro de chamas - é apenas magia avançada!  
-Talvez eu devesse ter completado Hogwarts normalmente - comentou Harry, conjurando uma enorme quantidade de água, que não surtiu efeito contra o fogo, obrigando-o a pular para o lado outra vez. - Assim, talvez, eu soubesse essas magias.  
-Não me venha com "histórias de minha juventude"! - Damion lançou um feitiço em uma árvore, que se movimentou tentando agarrar Harry. Este esquivou-se dos galhos e tocou a árvore com a varinha, fazendo-a paralisar novamente. Rapidamente, transfigurou no chão alguns tentáculos, para agarrarem Damion, que nem se preocupou, apenas apontou a varinha e fez o chão voltar ao normal. Fez um grande movimento com a varinha, lançando diversas bolas de energia azuis, que fizeram grandes curvas para se dirigir até Harry, cercando-o por todos os lados. Harry apontou a varinha para o chão outra vez, fazendo um buraco surgir sob seus pés. Ele caiu no buraco, e as bolas de energia se chocaram inutilmente no ar, onde ele estivera um segundo antes.  
Foi quando um barulho chamou a atenção de Damion, permitindo a Harry sair do buraco sem problemas. O barulho viera do palanque, que desabara.  
-Droga, LUNA! - berrou Harry, lutando para escalar o buraco. Fizera-o muito fundo. Damion correu para o palanque, ignorando Harry. - EI! Volte aqui, covarde!  
-Tenho outros assuntos para resolver, Potter! - respondeu Damion sem parar - Com Luna! Depois nós nos acertamos! - e deixou Harry para trás, que ainda lutava para sair do buraco, furioso consigo mesmo.

Enquanto isso, de um prédio próximo, assitia a cena de confusão uma jovem de cabelos negros compridos, olhos negros e pele bem clara. Sentia-se vitoriosa, tudo estava correndo como o planejado. Aqueles malditos bruxos do Ministério quase botaram seu plano a perder, mas conseguira dar a volta por cima.  
Assistiu os bruxos, que mataram vários trouxas. Assistiu os aurores, desesperados tentando parar a matança. Assistiu a correria e as batalhas, tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Fora fácil demais.  
-Chega a ser cômico - falou ela sozinha - uma única coisa que eu fiz, desencadeou tudo isso. Morte, desespero, terror... Realmente, é muito bom ver tudo isso, sabendo ser eu mesma a culpada. Luna serviu bem para o trabalho, fez exatamente o que deveria ser feito. Não que ela tivesse escolha... - riu consigo mesma uns instantes.  
"Esse terror todo, minha culpa. É realmente muito gratificante saber disso. E ainda por cima," nesse momento, quase não conseguia se securar de cair totalmente na gargalhada "saber que isso tudo só vai servir para por meu plano adiante, trazendo ainda mais morte, desespero e terror! Isso sim é maravilhoso! Tudo o que eu planejei está acontecendo, ou vai acontecer! Que criaturas tolas são vocês, seres humanos! Fico feliz de já ter atingido um novo patamar na evolução! Mesmo assim, vocês continuam a fazer exatamente como eu quero!" ergueu as mãos ao seu lado, triunfante "É muito fácil manipular vocês, humanos!!!"  
Nesse instante, a porta do quarto, atrás dela foi arrombada. Entraram dois homens, apontando-lhe varinhas ameaçadoramente. A jovem suspirou, abaixando os braços. Estava de costas e desarmada. "Nada mal, bruxos" pensou ela.  
-Você é Lauren Harper, certo? - perguntou um dos bruxos.  
-Lauren Harper, Anne Lambert e até Jeanne Totman. Eu tenho vários nomes. - respondeu ela.  
-Como eu pensei. Estamos aqui a mando do Sr. Gardner, para capturá-la.  
-Gardner? Julius mandou vocês?  
-Exato. Disse-nos para procurar uma mulher de cabelos negros e pele clara, que pareceria muito feliz com o que está acontecendo. Disse-nos que, caso tivessem perdas do nosso lado, deveríamos capturar você.  
-Me capturar. Entendo. Julius não quer sair no prejuízo sozinho, mas, mandar dois capangas me capturar? O que ele estava pensando?  
-Para sua informação, somos dois dos melhores duelistas da Fraternidade. Mesmo assim, Julius mandou termos cuidado, que você era poderosa... Mas acho que não precisamos nos preocupar tanto. Temos nossas varinhas apontadas para você; você está de costas; e ainda por cima, está desarmada. Sua varinha está bem à nossa vista, nessa mesinha aqui. Você não tem chance de reagir.  
Lauren sorriu consigo mesma. "Idiotas" pensou ela.  
-Realmente, estou desarmada e de costas. - admitiu ela - Minha varinha está aí ao seu lado, mas... - novamente ela esticou as mãos ao seu lado. Os bruxos prepararam as varinhas. - quem disse, que eu preciso dessas coisas?  
Quem olhasse, do lado de fora, para a janela por onde Lauren estivera observando, veria apenas um festival de luzes coloridas, que durou alguns poucos segundos. Pouco depois das luzes pararem, Lauren já havia desaparecido, deixando para trás os cadáveres dos dois homens que ousaram a desafiar. Tinha mais serviço a fazer.

Continua...

* * *

UUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Capítulo 17! Um dos capítulos que eu mais queria postar! Meu PC está melhor, estou conseguindo inclusive postar pelo firefox (acho, vejamos quando eu for salvar as modificações...)! Está tudo bem, agora...

Capítulo de pancadaria. Batalhas, mortes, e a vilã da história... Eu to falando, tem mulher de mais nessa história! (Então mude, oras) Não dá! Agora eu já apresentei quase todos os personagens! Eu sou o único autor de fics que conversa consigo mesmo? Enfim, no próximo capítulo, fechar a ação iniciada nesse, e começar outra já. Eu to dizendo isso também, os capítulo de calmaria acabaram!

CURIOSIDADE: Nesse capítulo está... a última referência de Code Geass! Acho... Apartir desse capítulo, a fic é minha, com ideias minhas, tudo meu! Exceto personagens e história original, de autoria de Rowling... Será que algum dia serei um autor totalmente original? (Pare de despejar suas frustações nos leitores!) Desculpem.

AQUI JAZ: Querem realmente que eu liste todos? Dezenas de trouxas e alguns membros da Fraternidade Bruxa... Sinto pela falta de devidas honras, mas, é muita gente.

Semana que vem... Não tem capítulo... (EXPLIQUE-SE DIREITO!!!) Vou viajar, e ficar longe do pc por alguns dias... Quero ver se consigo postar mais um capítulo até o fim dessa semana, senão, só lá pelo dia 12/01... Ou um pouco antes, sei lá... Prometo postar assim que puder!

Winpple


	20. 18 Luna Lovegood

Capítulo 18 - Luna Lovegood

Damion subiu com dificuldade nos destroços do palanque, indo na direção de sua subordinada, que retirava alguns pedaços de madeira, procurando por algo.  
-Tudo certo? - perguntou ele.  
-Acho que 'tudo certo' vai ser difícil agora - comentou ela - mas, na medida do possível, sim. - finalizou, tirando um último pedaço de madeira, revelando Luna, inconsciente. Ao que parecia estava bem. - o que vamos fazer com ela?  
-Vamos levá-la conosco. Quero tirar essa história a limpo. Duvido muito que Luna fizesse o que fez em sã consciência. - abaixou-se para ajudar Raine a tirar a bruxa dos destroços. Depois, amarrou-a com uma corda que conjurou. - Agora, vamos precisar de uma carona. - pegou um comunicador do bolso e ligou-o - Hey, Dominic. Pode pegar-nos aqui no palanque, por favor?. - e desligou.  
O mecha de Dominic surgiu poucos segundos depois, parando e se abaixando ao lado dos restos do palanque. A porta da cabine se abriu, para deixar os outros entrarem. Raine jogou Luna dentro da cabine e entrou depois, se espremendo para dar um espaço para Damion. Damion deu um sorriso nervoso:  
-Bem, parece que eu vou ter de ir fora de no...  
-Nem pense nisso! - disparou Raine, puxando ele para dentro.

Harry finalmente conseguiu sair do próprio buraco, a tempo de ver o mecha disparando na direção em que o povo seguia os outros dois mechas. Deixou-os de lado, seguindo na direção aonde estavam os outros aurores. Pretendia seguir os trouxas, mas primeiro precisava ver se estava tudo sob controle.  
Na rua, ao lado do parque, alguns duelos ainda ocorriam entre bruxos assassinos e aurores, mas a maioria já estava controlada, e nenhum assassino acompanhava mais os trouxas. Eles conseguiram, controlar aquele pesadelo. Mas as consequências estavam bem a vista: haviam corpos para todos os lados. Deviam ter várias dezenas de mortos. Harry tentou evitar olhar para os mortos, seguindo até Rony, que cuidava de alguns bruxos amarrados. Ao seu lado, Owen cuidava de um corte no braço de Gina.  
-Harry! - chamou Rony ao vê-lo se aproximar - conseguiu pegar o Damion?  
-Não, - respondeu Harry a contra-gosto - aquele desgraçado fugiu. E levou Luna com ele. Temos que seguí-los, para ver o que pretendem fazer com ela, e com todos os trouxas.  
-Vamos, sim, só temos que dar um jeito nesses bruxos retardados aqui. - falou Rony, dando um chute num dos bruxos amarrados. - Nós dois vamos atrás de Damion e sua trupe.  
-Eu vou também. - falou Gina, levantando-se, pois Owen tinha acabado de cuidar do seu ferimento. Harry foi direto na resposta:  
-Não, não vai.  
-Vou, sim. Luna é minha amiga, sinto-me na obrigação de ajudá-la.  
-Já falei que não vai. Nem era para estar envolvida nessa confusão, para começar.  
-Vim aqui para assistir um pacífico comício, apenas. Como ele se transformou numa chacina de uma hora para a outra, achei que deveria ajudar a pará-la e não ficar apenas assistindo.  
-Você se colocou em risco, e acabou ferida. Não pensou que poderia ser mais que um corte? Não pensou que poderia ser morta? Como acha que eu lidaria com a sua morte? Pior, como acha que Tiago, Alvo e Lily ficariam?  
-Harry, cala a boca. - respondeu Gina irritada - Você fala isso para mim, mas, não percebeu que estava se colocando em risco igual? Aliás, em pior risco? Aposto que você não pensou nem em mim, nem em seus filhos, quando enfrentou uns 30 desses a duas semanas atrás, pensou?  
-Claro que eu pensei! Mas...  
-Mas não podia deixar de agir só por causa disso, não é? - Harry não falou nada - Bom, eu penso da mesma maneira quanto a este incidente, então, pretendo ajudar, queira você ou não.  
-Tá certo, tá certo. - falou Harry, por fim - faça o que quiser. Mas, tome cuidado.  
-Pode deixar.  
-Harry! - chamou Katie, vindo ao seu encontro. - Já temos tudo sob controle. Todos os assassinos foram capturados.  
-Ótimo - respondeu Harry - acho que já podemos ir atrás de Damion... Espera, tem alguém batalhando ainda ali. - apontando para dois homens que lutavam. Um deles jogava diversas maldições contra seu inimigo, que esquivava-se de todas, contra-atacando com socos e chutes.  
-Deve ser alguém da LT - disse Rony - afinal, se fosse um bruxo, reagiria com magia.  
-Verdade - concordou Harry, mas então lembrou - mas, os membros da LT podem reagir com azarações, graças aqueles relógios, não? - e olhou para os pulsos do homem, não tinha nenhum relógio. Estava lutando desarmado. Harry correu para ajudá-lo.  
Antes que Harry chegasse a luta, o homem derrubou o bruxo com um soco. Depois pisou na mão que segurava a varinha, impedindo-o de reagir. Então, tirou uma arma do bolso e mirou na cabeça do bruxo.  
-Morra, maldito! - bradou o homem.  
-_Expelliarmus_! - bradou Harry, apontando a varinha. A arma voou da mão do homem para longe. Apontou, então, para o bruxo no chão - _Estupefaça_! - deixando-o inconsciente. - O que você pensa que está fazendo!? Ele já estava caído!  
-Ele é um assassino! - respondeu o homem - Merecia aquele tiro!  
-Não precisa matá-lo! Estaria descendo ao nível deles!  
-Não interessa! É um bruxo maldito! Merece a morte! Assim como todos os outros! Inclusive você!  
-O que!?  
-Não te conheço, mas sei que é um bruxo. Vi você na TV. Atacou aquela garota, não? Vocês são tudo farinha do mesmo saco! - e avançou com um soco pra cima de Harry, que se esquivou. Ia atacar de novo, mas viu os outros aurores vindo na direção deles. Correu então na direção contrária, na direção em que a multidão trouxa seguira.  
-Harry! Você está bem!? - perguntou Katie.  
-Sim, sim. Ele não me acertou. Droga! Depois disso já era de se esperar que aparecessem pessoas assim, mas mesmo assim... Bom, temos que seguir algumas pessoas, não? Katie, você e os outros aurores deem um jeito nessa bagunça. Eu, Rony e Gina vamos atrás de Damion pegar a Luna. Vamos precisar de vassouras.

-Eu sabia que seria melhor ir fora. - reclamou Damion, se ajeitando pela enésima vez.  
-Nem comece - repreendeu Raine - ir do lado de fora seria perigoso a essa altura do campeonato. - Damion bufou impaciente - Então. O que faremos com ela? - perguntou indicando Luna, ainda inconsciente.  
-Ainda não sei, mas temos que pensar em algo. Precisamos perguntar quem foi que fez isso com ela, mas não podemos sumir com ela, simplesmente.  
-Por que não perguntam agora, que estamos aqui sem ser importunados? - perguntou Dominic.  
-Pode ser, mas tenho medo de que, se acordarmos, ela possa reagir.  
-Ela está amarrada, não tem problema. - falou Raine.  
-Tá certo, então. _Enervate_. - ordenou ele apontando a varinha para a bruxa. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sem entender ainda onde estava. Então, Luna reconheceu o lugar.  
-O que... eu estou fazendo dentro de um mecha de novo? - perguntou ela. Tentou se mexer, mas percebeu que estava amarrada - Ei! Por que estou amarrada? E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Damion, Raine e... Dominic! Eu fui sequestrada de novo!? Mas que droga!  
Raine e Damion se entreolharam.  
-Luna, você realmente não sabe porque está aqui? - perguntou Damion.  
-Eu deveria? Até onde eu me lembro, era para eu estar no Saint Mungus! Ou não? Ah! Eu ia para o comício! Mas, também não estou no comício, estou? O que aconteceu?  
-Qual é a última coisa de que se lembra, Luna? - perguntou Raine.  
-Bom, eu estava no Saint Mungus. Só isso que eu me lembro. Não. Espera, eu tava recebendo uma visita.  
-Uma visita? Quem era?  
-Não lembro. Era uma jovem. Uns 19, ou 20 anos. O nome dela era... - fechou os olhos com força, tentando se lembrar - Anne... Anne Lam... Lambert! Anne Lambert, era o nome dela! Disse que trabalhava pra mim, mas eu não conheço nenhuma Anne Lambert.  
-Depois disso, você não lembra de nada?  
-Hum... Não, nada. O que houve, afinal?  
-Quer mesmo saber? - perguntou Damion sombriu. Luna gelou com o tom dele, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Damion suspirou. - bem, o comício... foi um fracasso, digamos assim.  
-Houve um ataque ao público trouxa. - Raine tomou as rédeas, indo diretamente ao assunto. - Havia no público diversos membros daquele grupo de bruxos assassinos, acho que se chamam Fraternidade Bruxa. Eles atacaram o público, matando diversos trouxas.  
Luna ofegou, levando a mão a boca. A reação dela foi a prova definitiva para Damion: ela não se lembrava de nada. Porém, Luna percebeu, que algo não encaixava.  
-Mas, se a Fraternidade Bruxa atacou os trouxas, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Por que estou amarrada? A não ser que...  
-Luna, você não se lembra de nada porque alguém estava controlando você. Foi você, digamos assim, que iniciou o ataque.  
Os olhos de Luna se arregalaram de terror.  
-Peraí, eu!? Não! Eu não fiz nada! Eu nunca mataria um trouxa, um bruxo, quem fosse!  
-Nós sabemos, Luna. - falou Damion - você não faria uma coisas dessa, mas, para todo mundo que estava lá, você fez.  
-Não, não! Não pode ser! Eu não quis... eu não queria... não faria... - algumas lagrimas saíram dos olhos dela. Raine se adiantou, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela.  
-Calma, Luna. Acalme-se. Vamos provar sua inocência. Vamos pegar o verdadeiro culpado. Ou culpada, se for essa tal de Anne. Não vamos, Damion.  
-Sim, claro. Mas temos um pequeno problema. - as duas se viraram para ele. - precisamos de Luna para encontrar essa pessoa. Porém, atualmente Luna corre sério perigo.  
-Perigo? Como assim? - perguntou Luna nervosa.  
-Bom, primeiro temos os bruxos. Vão querer capturá-la e julgá-la. Mesmo que ela possa ter sido controlada, corre o risco de ser considerada culpada, sem ter provas de quem a controlou. Nesse caso, a pena pode ser de morte. - Luna ofegou novamente - Depois temos os trouxas que, após o ocorrido, vão querer linxá-la até a morte, sem dúvidas.  
-Não. - gemeu Luna.  
-Por fim, temos a pessoa que controlou ela. Provavelmente deve querer matá-la, para ocultar provas. Todos são inimigos perigosos. Todos querem a sua morte. Assim, Luna vai precisar de proteção.  
-Não vamos poder protegê-la o tempo todo. - disse Raine - Não tem algum outro jeito.  
-Se Luna estiver morta - falou Dominic, controlando o mecha - não vão mais querer matá-la.  
-O que você quer dizer? - perguntou Raine.  
-Acho que sei - falou Luna - ele está sugerindo simularmos a minha morte.

A multidão trouxa fora reunida no Green Park, um parque a sudeste do Hyde Park. Os membros da LT armaram um palco provisório no parque, para o discurso de Muggle aos trouxas. Como segurança, guardavam os dois lados do palco, dois mechas. O terceiro, antes controlado por Dominic, agora controlado por Raine, estava guardando a uma distância maior.  
Em cima do palco, escoltada por mais Dominic e Ewan, estava Luna, amarrada em uma cadeira de lado para o público. Os trouxas vaiavam, jogavam objetos e xingavam, mas não avançavam, por causa dos mechas. Luna apenas olhava para o chão, sem ter coragem para olhar para o público.  
Haviam se passado alguns minutos quando Damion subiu ao palco, vestido de Muggle. Os trouxas não vaiaram, também não aplaudiram. Apenas fizeram silêncio, sem saber o que esperar. Damion encarou Luna por alguns segundos e virou-se para o público.  
-Atenção, povo. Gostaria de me apresentar. Eu sou Muggle, o homem que lutou pelos direitos dos não-bruxos, do lado dos bruxos. - nem um barulho - Devo dizer que, estou surpreso com o que aconteceu agora a pouco. Surpreso e revoltado. Pois eu lutei muito para que vocês fossem ouvidos e fui apunhalado pelas costas. Não sei dizer quem foi que armou esse terrível golpe, mas irei procurar e punir os responsáveis! Isso eu prometo!  
"Eu sei que apenas palavras não servem, já que, tentando acreditar em certas palavras, diversos inocentes foram assassinados agora a pouco. Não pretendo apenas falar, mas punir! E aqui está a pessoa que deu início a esse horrível ataque: Luna Lovegood!" Vaias. "Esta garota não é a mandante desse ataque. É apenas uma pessoa a serviço de alguma outra. Mas ela colaborou com o ataque e matou pessoas. Assim, devo dar a ela a devida punição!" Tirou uma arma do bolso e mirou na cabeça de Luna.  
"Se alguém é contra, devo pedir que se manifeste!" Porém, inacreditavelmente, a resposta foi: "Mate-a!"  
Damion respirou fundo, pensando consigo mesmo: "Se eles aceitam a morte dela assim, sem nem mais nem menos, acho que esse mundo está perdido." e puxou o gatilho.  
Não havia com o que se preocupar. A bala que estava na arma era de festim, só fazia barulho, sem causar dano. Haviam combinado aquilo. Damion dispararia uma bala de festim contra a cabeça de Luna. Luna de jogaria para trás, fingindo ter sido acertada, caindo de costas no chão. Havia uma bolsa de tinta vermelha escondida entre seus cabelos, na sua nuca. Estouraria quando fosse esmagada contra o chão, criando uma falsa poça de sangue em volta da cabeça dela. Luna continuaria caída ali um tempo, até que recolheriam seu "cadáver", levando-a a um lugar seguro. Por fim, revelariam a Harry Potter sobre o ocorrido, para que ele ajudasse a tirar Luna do país, aonde permaneceria, até que tudo estivesse resolvido.  
O plano contava com uma pequena falha: Um tiro na cabeça solta muito sangue, a ponto de o sangue "explodir" para fora da cabeça. No plano, o sangue apenas "escorreria da cabeça de Luna". Damion contava com o fato de que poucas pessoas sabiam disso. E se soubessem, não iam se tocar disso.  
O tiro estourou e Luna caiu para trás. Porém, Damion não contava com duas coisas, que aconteceram: o sangue dão devia estourar da cabeça dela, e um buraco não deveria surgir na testa dela. Damion tinha certeza de ter conferido se a bala era realmente de festim umas três vezes, mas mesmo assim, o plano tinha dado terrivelmente errado. Luna estava morta, com um tiro na cabeça.

Lauren Harper recolheu a sua arma sniper, preparando-se para sair da sacada. "Sinto muito, Luna. Mas você tinha de morrer." pensou ela sozinha "e sinto muito, Damion, mas eu sabia que você não ia matar ela. Não teria coragem para tanto."  
"Agora sim, vai começar."

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 18! De volta de viagem! Quase que não foi hoje, mas deu tempo! Embora o capítulo tenha ficado pequeno...

Matei Luna Lovegood! Trágico. Me desculpem, mas a morte dela estava planejada desde o início da fic. Aliás, quando comecei a pensar na fic, pensei que seria interessante se eu matasse algum dos personagens de Rowling. Luna foi a escolhida para o sacrifício. T.T Pobre Luna. A ação continua no próximo capítulo. Não percam.

Agradecer pelos votos de boas festas de Anderson, claro. Até desejaria bom natal, mas, acho que é meio tarde... mas, feliz 2010 pra você! Isso eu posso desejar até o final desse ano! Pois ainda vai ser 2010! Enfim...

CURIOSIDADE: Como eu já disse, a morte de Luna estava planejada desde o início da fic. Inclusive, se não fosse para morrer nesse capítulo, Luna nem apareceria na fic. As aparições dela foram justamente em visão desse final trágico.

AQUI JAZ: Luna Lovegood. (21/10/1981)-(15/09/2009). Ela não merecia uma morte feia dessas.

Bem, não percam, em breve, capítulo 19! Não digo semana que vem porque pode ser que eu poste antes. Mas, no máximo terça, estamos aí!

Winpple


	21. 19 O início da guerra

19 - O início da guerra

Luna caiu morta diante dos olhos de centenas de trouxas. Alguns comemoraram, outros berraram, mas a maioria ficou chocada. Ninguém imaginava que ela fosse realmente ser morta, nem mesmo Damion. A cena de Luna caindo com a cadeira em uma poça de sangue deixou-o paralisado. Luna estava morta e ele havia atirado. "Eu matei Luna!" foi o único pensamento desesperador que passou por ele. Ele ficou tão chocado que nem percebeu que três bruxos, voando em vassouras se aproximavam da cena: Harry, Rony e Gina.  
Os três haviam seguido a movimentação, voando em vassouras. Assim que chegaram no parque, viram o palanque, com Damion, com uma arma apontada para Luna, em cima. Prevendo o pior, os três até aceleraram suas vassouras para o palanque, mas foi tarde demais. O som do tiro chegou a eles antes de sequer serem notados. A cena de Luna caindo morta no palco, foi horrível. A verdade atingindo-os como poderosos golpes.  
Apesar do barulho do público, parecia que estava um silêncio total. Os três bruxos estavam paralisados no ar. Os membros da LT também. Ninguém parecia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Até que, lembrando de sua amiga em Hogwarts, e de todos os momentos aonde Luna a ajudara, a apoiara, a fúria tomou conta de Gina, e quebrou aquele clima.  
-Seu... MALDITO!!!! - berrou ela, erguendo sua varinha enquanto acelerava em direção a Damion.  
O grito dela alertou Damion, bem como chamou atenção dos trouxas para ela. Rony disparou atrás da irmã, para tentar impedi-la. Harry foi logo atrás. Antes que Damion pudesse reagir, Gina lançou-lhe a primeira maldição que a raiva lhe trouxe a cabeça:  
-AVADA KEDAVRA!!! - Damion pulou para o lado para evitar. Rony agarrou Gina logo em seguida. Ela se debateu, tentando fugir do irmão, para atacar o assassino de sua amiga. - Me solta, Rony! Ele matou a Luna! ELE MATOU A LUNA!  
-Gina, não! Pare! Você não pode fazer isso! - insistiu Rony, sem muito resultados. Ocupado com Gina, não vira um dos mechas se mexer e apontar-lhe a arma. Notou tarde demais. Só teve tempo de fechar os olhos e esperar o pior.  
BANG!  
Por algum motivo, Rony não sentia nenhuma dor. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Harry flutuando ao seu lado, com a varinha erguida. A bala, proporcional ao tamanho da arma de que saíra, estava parada no ar.  
-Vamos sair daqui, Rony! - ordenou Harry. Rony acentiu. A situação era ruim pra eles: dois daqueles mechas, e mais um público que parecia encará-los furiosamente. Gina, porém, ainda estava fora de si. Desvencilhou-se do irmão e avançou contra Damion outra vez.  
-Me dá cobertura! Vou parar a Gina! - berrou Rony, partindo em disparada atrás da bruxa. Damion parecia ter voltado a si, corria em direção ao segundo mecha, que abaixara-se para pegá-lo. O primeiro, saiu atrás de Rony, mas foi interceptado por Harry, que tentava repeli-lo com alguns feitiços.  
A confusão estava armada novamente. O público vaiava e atirava mais objetos contra os bruxos. Rony alcançara Gina, agora tentava acalmá-la e protege-la dos objetos ao mesmo tempo. De fato, a única que permanecia de fora era Raine. Observara a cena da morte de Gina mais de longe, em um terceiro mecha, e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Poderia ter sido só impresão, mas vira, por um pequeno instante, algo se mover lentamente em direção ao chão, perto dos pés de Damion, segundos antes de começar a confusão.  
Usando o zoom da tela do mecha, aproximou a vista para o chão e viu o que parecia ser alguns fios de cabelo. Se foram eles que ela vira caindo, significava que eram de Damion, e que haviam acabado de cair. Mas o que poderia ter derrubado-os? Então, a certeza de que carregara a arma de Damion com balas de festim lhe trouxe uma possibilidade. Teriam os fios sido cortados pela bala que matara Luna? Se fosse verdade, o tiro viera de trás dele! Luna virou-se para o prédio no instante que Gina avançava a primeira vez contra Damion. Avistou alguém se movendo numa sacada. Usando o zoom, viu a mulher com uma arma sniper. "Bingo!" pensou Raine, movendo-se para o prédio, com uma pequena volta para não ser notada.

Harry bloqueou mais um tiro do mecha. Esse avançou e tentou agarrar o bruxo com a mão livre. Muito lento pra ir contra o apanhador. Harry mergulhou e voou por debaixo do braço estendido do mecha, lançando um feitiço na junta do braço, paralisando-a. Não podia fazer muito mais que isso, azarações pareciam não funcionar no corpo do robo. Em seguida, o mecha mirou-lhe a arma, por debaixo do braço paralisado e atirou. Sem ter que defender Rony, Harry apenas se esquivou, subindo por de trás do inimigo. Mirou-lhe a varinha na nuca e derrubou-o com um feitiço expulsório.  
Enquanto isso, Rony ainda protegia e segurava Gina, que tentava se soltar.  
-Chega, Gina! Pare com isso! Protego! - Apontando a varinha para defender-se dos objetos.  
-Me solta, Rony! Já me acalmei! Vamos sair daqui! - reclamou a irmã. Rony acentiu. - mas antes, temos que pegar Luna. Não vou deixá-la ao alcance desse filho da mãe.  
-Certo, vou te dar cobertura! - disse largando-a. Gina voou ate a amiga, caída no chão, agarrando-a. Não sentiu nada que pudesse indicar que ela estava viva, que fora tudo um terrível engano. O ódio invadiu-lhe novamente, mas Gina espantou-o, sacudindo a cabeça. Não era hora para isso.  
Enquanto isso, alguns guardas da LT chegavam no palanque, para capturar os bruxos. Rony avançou contra eles, para proteger Gina, enquanto Harry ainda enfrentava o mecha. Eram diversos membros da LT contra Rony, mas ele conseguiu se manter bem, enquanto Gina colocava Luna na vassoura e levantava voo novamente.  
-Vamos, Harry! - chamou Rony. Harry acentiu, disparando outro feitiço expulsório, para derrubar o mecha. Por trás do mecha derrubado, viu uma cena que chamou sua atenção: um terceiro mecha, escalava as sacadas de um prédio, atrás do parque. Pensando no que ele poderia estar fazendo, observou as sacadas alguns andares acima. Conseguiu distinguir uma pessoa observando o tumulto. "Por que aquele mecha está indo atrás daquela pessoa?" pensou Harry.  
-Vai indo, Rony! Quero verificar uma coisa! - berrou Harry, disparando para o prédio.  
Damion, montado no outro mecha, notou a movimentação em direção ao tal prédio. Viu a pessoa na sacada. Então, pegou seu comunicador e falou com o piloto do seu mecha:  
-Raine está escalando o prédio às 9 horas. Potter também está indo para lá. Vamos também. Tem algo muito estranho nisso tudo.  
-Entendido! - respondeu o piloto

No prédio, na tal sacada, estava Lauren Harper. Exatamente onde estivera para atirar em Luna. Poderia ter saído de lá, mas notou os bruxos se aproximando e resolveu ficar para assistir a cena. Divertiu-se um pouco com o ataque de Gina, mas por pouco tempo. Não fora tão cega a ponto de não notar uma máquina gigante se aproximando de seu prédio.  
-Querem vir me conhecer? - sussurrou ela - pois bem. Será um prazer para mim.  
Jogou sua arma para trás, para dentro do apartamento e se levantou, observando o mecha escalar o prédio. Então, deu mais uma olhada para o campo de batalha: a weasley estava pegando o corpo da amiga morta. O outro Weasley, enfrentava alguns trouxas. Berrou alguma coisa para o terceiro bruxo, Potter, que derrubou mais uma vez o mecha que enfrentava. Foi quando os olhares deles, de Lauren e de Harry, se encontraram.  
"Droga!" pensou Lauren, enquanto via Harry acelerar a vassoura na direção dela. "De todos os bruxos... Justo ele tinha que me avistar?". Só havia uma maneira de impedí-lo sem atrair mais suspeitas para ela. Lauren juntou as duas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, como se rezasse, e ficou assim por uns instantes, sussurrando umas palavras. - _Magus spiritus. Tribuo mihi tui vires. Succurro mihi pugno... - _"Se ele me ver," pensou ela, ainda recitando a mágica. Uma estranha luz começou a se acumular entre suas mãos "o plano irá... Não posso permitir!" - _...suum vox absentis_!_ Veneficus clausus_! - A luz se dispersou na forma de uma onda de energia, que se espalhou por diversos metros, atravessando todo o parque.  
Harry estava quase alcançando a sacada aonde estava Lauren, quando a onda alcançou ele. Não conseguira distinguir quem estava lá por causa da forte luz que aparecera. Assim que a luz se disersou, a onda o atingiu como uma fraca brisa. Foi quando sua vassoura começou a perder altitude.  
A vassoura continuou sua trajetória em direção ao prédio devido a inércia, mas a gravidade estava a puxando cada vez mais para baixo. Harry puxou o cabo para cima, mas a vassoura não subiu, continuava a perder altitude. Porém, não ia atingir o chão, como Harry notou, mas ia atingir em cheio o prédio, se continuasse em frente. Tentou puxar a vassoura para o lado, para fazer uma curva, mas também não adiantou muito. Apesar de virar a vassoura, a trajetória dela mantinha-se a mesma. "O que está acontecendo!? A vassoura não está respondendo aos meus comandos!?" pensou Harry desesperado. Pensou, instantaneamente no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando tivera sua vassoura controlada por outra pessoa. Mas agora era diferente, a vassoura não reagia. Era como se o fosse uma vassoura comum... "CRM!?" pensou Harry, no instante que se chocava contra a sacada, dois andares abaixo de Lauren.  
A dor foi imensa. Sentiu como se cada pedaço do seu corpo estivesse em chamas. Mas sabia que ainda não tinha acabado. Se chocara contra a proteção da sacada, estava do lado de fora do prédio, exposto a uma queda de uns 5 andares. Devido a força do choque, não conseguiu se segurar na sacada e começou a cair. Ainda segurava a vassoura, estendeu-a para prende-la entre as grades da próxima sacada. Conseguiu, mas a vassoura não era forte o suficiente para aguentar seu peso, principalmente sem o feitiço de anti-quebra, e partiu no meio. Estendeu então os braços, para se segurar na sacada seguinte. Ainda doloridos devido a batida, seus braços não aguentaram o impacto do peso do corpo, acelerado pela gravidade, deixando as mãos escorregarem da sacada. Ainda estava caindo, mas pelo menos, conseguira conter a velocidade que teria adquirido durante a queda de dois andares. Quanto aos andares restantes...  
Harry atingiu o solo de pé, propositalmente. Deixou os joelhos cederem ao impacto, dobrando a perna e rolando no chão. O impacto foi forte, mas conseguira assim, desacelerar no último instante, evitando ferimentos muito graves. Porém, suas pernas pareciam berrar de dor, bem como os braços. Provavelmente, havia fraturado, ou até quebrado todos os quatro. Não conseguia movê-los. Péssima notícia para ele, que tinha centenas de trouxas vindo em sua direção. E não parecia que queriam ajudar. Fez um esforço para se levantar, mas a dor explodiu nos seus membros e ele desabou novamente. "Droga. É assim que vou terminar?" pensou Harry, mas a ajuda chegou antes dos trouxas.  
-Francamente Harry, você já caiu de mais alto antes, não? - era Rony, que sem fazer cerimonias, levantou Harry nos ombros e começou a correr - cara, você é pesado demais!  
-Nem vem com essa! Eu sou magro demais até! Você que deve estar fraco! Como foi que você escapou da queda?  
-Tanto eu como Gina estávamos perto do chão quando as vassouras caíram. Tivemos sorte. Gina foi na frente com Luna, vamos alcançá-la antes que esse povo nos alcançe!  
-Como assim? Você e Gina carregando eu e Luna? Sem magia? Como é que vocês esperam escapar?  
-Digamos que, sempre temos uma carta na manga. - falou Rony confiante. Então Harry olhou para onde Rony estava correndo. Havia apenas um carro estacionado ali no parque. Gina acenou do banco do motorista, Luna fora ajeitada sentada no banco de trás. - Cheguei a pensar na possibilidade de desligarem a magia, então pedi pra arrumarem um veículo para uma fuga emergêncial. - Harry estava boquiaberto, para se arrumar no carro tão rapidamente, era como se soubessem o exato momento em que a magia ia ser desligada. - não subestime um Weasley! - finalizou Rony, abrindo a porta de trás do carro e jogando Harry dentro. Então falou com Gina, sentando no banco do carona - Hein? Você vai dirigir?  
-Você ainda não tem carteira. - respondeu Gina imediatamente, acelerando o carro.

Lauren observou os bruxos fugirem no carro, aliviada. Conseguira impedir Potter de vê-la, por pouco. Fazia tempo que não precisava usar um encantamento tão longo, mas fora a única maneira de desviar a atenção dela. Qualquer coisa, provavelmente os trouxas seriam culpados de ligar um bloqueio de magia. Com isso poderia ir embora. Ficar ali acabaria trazendo mais problemas.  
-Não se mova!  
Lauren olhou para o lado. Aquela trouxa, Raine Beckler apontava-lhe a arma. O mecha estava atrás dela, pendurado na sacada acima. "Pelo jeito vou ter de lidar com outro problema". Lauren começou a se virar para Raine.  
-Falei para não se mover! - ordenou Raine. Lauren parou no meio do movimento.  
-Vai atirar em mim?  
-Se for necessário...  
Lauren sorriu. "Pelo jeito, vamos ter de enfrentá-la". Foi quando o segundo mecha apareceu. Parado ao lado do prédio ergueu Damion, ainda com a máscara, e Dominic até a cena. Ambos pularam para a sacada, Dominic, assim como Raine, apontando a arma para Lauren. Damion conversou algo com Raine, aos sussurros. Depois virou-se para Lauren:  
-Quem é você? Qual é o seu nome?  
-Tenho muitos nomes, mas pode me chamar de Lauren Harper.  
-Muitos nomes, é? Pode me dizer porque matou Luna? - perguntou Damion.  
-Tenho meus motivos, mas não posso revelá-los.  
-Está certo. Dominic, prenda-a. Vamos interrogá-la mais tarde. - Dominic se adiantou para Lauren. Esta apenas perguntou:  
-Só isso? "Prenda-a"? Estava esperando algo como "...mas cuidado!".  
-Não acho que seja necessário. - respondeu Damion. - Meus agentes estão sempre prontos para o pior. Você está desarmada, e a magia não está funcionando. Notamos quando Potter e seus amigos caíram. Acho que Dominic sabe lidar com essa situação.  
Lauren deu de ombros.  
-Realmente, acho que não teriam muitos problemas. Mas talvez, eu deva mostrar algo divertido para vocês. - e, inexplicavelmente, Dominic, que alcançava Lauren, foi atirado com tudo para trás, errando por pouco Damion. Este acompanhou o voo do parceiro, assustado. Raine, sem pestanejar, disparou sua arma duas vezes contra Lauren. As balas pararam a centímetros de dela, sem que essa esboçasse alguma reação. - muito lenta! - dito isso, as balas voltaram com tudo, atingindo o ombro de Raine, que caiu de joelhos no chão. "Mas o que? Essa mulher esta fazendo magia em um campo de CRM? E sem varinha e nem qualquer movimento?" perguntou-se Damion, apavorado. Rapidamente, levou sua mão ao bolso, mas antes qu conseguisse pegar o que queria, sentiu algo agarrando seu pescoço e o levantando no ar. Olhou para Lauren, ela ainda não se movera, mas exibia um sorriso debochador.  
-Por que você levou sua mão ao bolso? Hein, Damion? - caçoou Lauren - Pretendia pegar sua varinha? Mas a magia não estava desativada? Tudo bem então. Tente me azarar. - Não precisava pedir duas vezes. Damion tirou a varinha do bolso, apontou para Lauren, e tossiu um "estupefaça!". Mas nada aconteceu. - que pena. - zombou Lauren e virou os olhos para a parede ao lado de Damion. Ele foi jogado contra essa, com tanta força que afundou-a um pouco.  
-Vo... cê... - engasgou-se Damion, com dificuldade para respirar, enquanto Lauren se aproximava.  
-Por que parar por aqui, Damion? Você não visava acabar com os bruxos? Sua batalha foi só essa? Eu esperava mais de você! Ah, sim, eu sei quem é você, Moogle. Sei que é um bruxo, sei que se chama Damion Pieffer. E sei que sua batalha não deve parar por aqui!  
-Sua...! - o brado chamou a atenção de Lauren. Dominic havia sido atirado, mas não caíra da sacada. Vinha na direção dela com o punho erguido. Lauren abaixou-se para desviar e com um movimento do braço, atirou Dominic na outra direção, ainda mais longe, fazendo cair fora da sacada.  
-Dominic! - berrou Damion. Raine, que estava no chão, pegou sua arma novamente e disparou outra vez contra Lauren. A bala parou de novo no ar.  
-Você não aprende!? - bradou Lauren, atirando a bala de volta, que atingiu o peito de Raine, na altura do coração. Raine desabou no chão, sem se mover mais.  
-Raine! - berrou Damion novamente - oras, sua...! - tentando chutar a bruxa. Esta, porém, bloqueou o chute com o braço e aproximou-se de repente, ficando a centímetros do rosto de Damion, o que forçou ele contra a parede. Algumas rachaduras apareceram.  
-Aprenda seu lugar, garoto. Não pode me enfrentar. - afastou-se e falou calmamente - agora lembre-se, seu serviço não terminou. Lute contra os bruxos e acabe com eles! Quanto a mim, não posso dizer que torcerei por você. Nos veremos de novo em breve. - despediu-se, virando-se. Desapareceu no ar, liberando Damion. Este caiu de joelhos, ofegante.  
-Damion! - chamou-lhe alguém. Damion ergueu a cabeça e viu Dominic, erguido pelo mecha de Ewan, que os trouxera ali. - Você está bem?  
-Sim, estou. E você?  
-Estou. Ewan me salvou. Onde está aquela mulher?  
-Sumiu. Foi embora. - balbuciou, virando-se para Raine. - Raine, você está bem? - Raine não respondeu. Permaneceu imóvel. Havia bastante sangue em volta dela. - Raine! RAINE!!!

Continua...

* * *

Cara, eu sou cruel...

Justamente quando eu digo que posso aumentar a frequencia de publicação, dou um furo desse tamanho... mais de dois meses sem publicação... E ainda por cima em um ponto tão crítico da fic... Espero que alguém ainda vá ler minha fic...

Andei me distraindo muito nos últimos tempos. Eu pensava "vou transcrever o capítulo 19!" e me distraía com games (Mario Galaxy, Rabbids go Home, No More Heroes 2), depois pensava, "não! eu tenho que escrever!" e me distraía com animes (FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu), por fim pensava "gah! não posso desistir dessa fic!" e me distraía com mangás (Mahou Sensei Negima, The World God Only Knows)... Tava difícil escrever esse capítulo... Mas escrevi! E estou postando! Finalmente!

Enfim, muita ação nesse capítulo atrasado. Luna realmente está morta (não era para haver dúvidas...), Harry and Co. escaparam, e Damion and Co. confrontam a grande vilã. Finalmente mostrando o poder dela, aliás. Magia sem varinha, acho que era esperado. Nada melhor para um grande vilão. (Os vilões dos dois animes de Fullmetal alchemist, por exemplo, faziam alquimia sem círculos de transmutação). Quanto ao encantamento em latim, não deve estar dos melhores... criei o texto e tasquei no tradutor. Fiz em ingles o original, visando uma tradução melhor, mas, voltando do latim pro inglês, ficou bem diferente... mas, coloquei da melhor maneira possível.

CURIOSIDADE: Eis que, durante esse período fora, li o mangá de Negima e, pasme!, um dos vilões de um dos arcos visava revelar a magia para o mundo! AH! Plagiadores! (esse arco foi publicado antes de você sequer pensar na sua história, retardo! Se alguém plagiou, foi você!) Não foi plágio, a ideia surgiu sozinha, juro. (Embora negima não possa ser considerado muito original, né? Convenhamos: Um garoto bruxo, de óculos e inglês. (essa acuzação é meio precipitada)).

Bom, publicando o capítulo estou. Ainda não escrevi o 20, mas vou me esforçar ao máximo para conseguir até sábado que vem. Mesmo com a facul tendo começado (caraí, no último capitulo nem tinha saído o resultado do vestiba ainda) e estando com pouco tempo, escrevi esse capítulo em 3 dias, sem me esforçar muito.

Voltando com novo nick e novo e-mail com a esperança de ser uma nova pessoa também. Mais comprometida talvez. Saberemos...

Mr. Winpple


	22. 20 Colega

20 - Colega

Os enfermeiros avançavam rapidamente pelos corredores do hospital, levando a maca com a paciente, forçando quem estivesse no caminho a se encostar nas paredes. Eram quatro, um abrindo caminho, dois empurrando a maca e o quarto, cuidando da paciente. A garota estava com uma máscara para a respiração, um soro preso ao braço e bandagens em volta do peito, ja vermelhas de sangue. Logo atrás do grupo, seguiam Damion e Dominic.

Conforme passavam por atendentes, o enfermeiro que ia na frente dava ordens e instruções. Pedindo, principalmente, para preparar uma operação de emergência e separar sangue para transfusão em uma paciente de tipo A+. Os atendentes, rapidamente telefonavam para outros setores, dando instruções rápidas também.

Damion, ainda transtornado, se adiantou a um dos enfermeiros que empurrava a maca:

-Doutor, me diga! Ela vai sobreviver?

-Não temos como saber. - respondeu rapidamente o enfermeiro, sem parar - Ela foi atingida muito próximo ao coração. Um pouco mais para o lado e estaria morta, já. Precisamos fazer uma operação emergencial para retirar as balas e evitar que causem mais danos. Além do que, ela perdeu muito sangue. Pode ser que a bala tenha acertado alguma artéria, caso no qual ela dificilmente sobreviverá.

-Mas quando que vocês vão saber? Quanto tempo vai durar essa operação? - insistiu Damion, seguindo no encalço do grupo, que entrava num corredor com uma placa de "Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo". Damion tentou seguí-los, mas uma enfermeira entrou em seu caminho.

-Sinto muito, daqui para frente, só pessoal autorizado.

-Como assim? Ela é minha conhecida! Não posso deixá-la ir sozinha!

-Terá que aguardar na recepção por notícias, sinto muito.

-Droga. - xingou Damion, vendo a maca de Raine se afastar no corredor. Então, ignorando o fato de estar em um hospital, berrou - NÃO OUSE MORRER, SUA IDIOTA! NÃO TE DEI PERMISSÃO PARA ISSO!!!

Catherine e Lucy acordaram cedo naquele sábado, dia 16. Aliás, como vinham fazendo nos últimos dias. Lucy havia concordado em acompanhar Catherine nos exercícios matutinos e isso tivera dois resultados: Lucy estava cada vez mais cansada e Catherine, para acompanhar a outra, cada vez menos. Então para aquela manhã, preparara algo diferente.

-Anuncio agora, o início da primeira aula de natação da professora Catherine! - proclamou Catherine animada, a beira do lago, como que esperando aplausos.

-Precisa de anúncio? - perguntou Lucy, sem se animar. Havia contado a namorada o fracasso de sua tentativa de nado, então, Catherine resolveu que ia ajudá-la. Lucy, porém, não estava muito animada. Não gostava da ideia de Catherine dando-lhe aulas. Experiências passadas diziam que acabaria mal. - E outra coisa: porque temos de ter plateia? - perguntou, apontando para Sean, que estava sentado mais atrás na grama, junto com Hagrid.

-Não lembro de ter convidado o Sean. - comentou Catherine, despreocupada.

-Como se eu precisasse de convite. - falou Sean - Não ia perder essa por nada no mundo.

-De qualquer forma, eu vou estar aqui também. - comentou Hagrid - então acho que não faz diferença mais um...

-Se é assim... Está dispensado hoje, professor! - disse Lucy, fazendo um sinal de positivo para Hagrid.

-Não adianta você dizer isso... - suspirou Hagrid.

-Chega de enrolar, Lu. Vamos entrar na água. - chamou Catherine, entrando no lago. Lucy foi logo atrás, com um arrepio ao colocar o pé na água, que estava gelada como sempre. Entraram rapidamente, e começaram a fazer o aquecimento, coordenado por Catherine. Depois de uns cinco minutos de aquecimento, Catherine começou a aula. - Ok, vamos fazer primeiro o básico. Vou puxá-la pelos braços e quero que você bata as pernas, certo?

-Sim, professora! - respondeu Lucy, um pouco mais animada, agora. Dito isso, começaram o exercício. Catherine puxava Lucy e essa batia as pernas, mantendo-se na superfície.

-Está indo bem! - falou Catherine, continuando a puxar - Mantenha-se batendo as pernas, se parar, provavelmente vai afundar. - Lucy acentiu, levantando a cabeça para respirar. Vendo a amiga nadando despertou um pensamento em Catherine: uma trouxa ensinando coisas trouxas para uma bruxa. Seria esse tipo de coisa que Damion queria no final? Bruxos e trouxas, uns aprendendo com os outros. Seria uma realidade bonita, até. Uma boa coisa para se lutar.

Porém, ninguém parecia ver essa beleza. Nos últimos dias, ouvira diversos comentários sobre a LT, em Hogwarts. Mas nenhum muito favorável: "O que esses trouxas estão pensando?", "são uns idiotas", "até parece que estavam sofrendo enquanto não sabiam de nada". Esses comentários ainda ricocheteavam na cabeça de Catherine. "Afinal, é tão errado assim? Lutar pela união, pelo que seria melhor para todos? Será que os meios realmente importam se a finalidade é tão justa? E, será que, seria possível lutar por algo tão evitado, por outros meios?".

Damion era uma boa pessoa. Se mostrara assim durante o período em Hogwarts. Estava lutando pelo bem dos trouxas, não? Estaria ele errado nisso? Não. Não podia ser. De repente exagerara, mas suas intenções eram boas. A mente de Catherine estava em uma batalha interna tentando decidir quem estava certo e quem estava errado. Uma batalha tão intensa que se esquecera completamente do que estava fazendo.

-Ei! Kah! Assim você vai afogar ela! - berrou Sean da beirada do lago.

-Hã? - Catherine foi puxada de volta para a realidade e viu-se com os braços abaixados. Estava puxando Lucy debaixo da água. - Ah! Lu, desculpa! - disse ela soltando a amiga. Lucy voltou a superfície, flutuando de costas, com braços e pernas soltos para o fundo, parecendo um cadáver. - AAAAHHHH!!! LU!!!!

-O que houve? Estou no céu? - perguntou Lucy, meio abobada, depois de Catherine reanimá-la. Fora carregada para fora da água com ajuda de Hagrid.

-Desculpa, Lu. - desculpou-se Catherine - Eu me distraí.

-Eu vi... Minha vó, do outro lado... - falou Lucy, ainda abobada.

-Hahaha! Essa, sim. Hehehe. Com certeza foi engraçada! - gargalhava Sean. Parou pouco depois, atingido por Lucy, que voltava a si.

-Não ouse rir de mim, novamente. - falou ela, ameaçadora. Então, algo chamou a sua atenção. - Mas o que? Dragon! - chamou Lucy, cumprimentando ao longe. Draco, que seguia em direção ao castelo, vendo a garota, dirigiu-se ao grupo.

-Olá. - cumprimentou Draco, sem sorrir - O que fazem aqui tão cedo?

-Resolvi ensinar a Lu a nadar - respondeu Catherine - e Sean veio assistir. - então ela notou a expressão de Draco, parecia transtornado. - O que houve?

-Leia e descubra - respondeu ele, entregando o exemplar do Profeta que carregava. Os quatro se juntaram para ler. A manchete já apavorou-os: "Confusão, terror e mortes no comício à comunidade trouxa".

Damion jogou água no rosto. Estava no banheiro do hospital, tentando se recompor. A cirurgia de Raine já tinha acabado, mas ela estava inconsciente ainda. Fora uma operação delicada, como o próprio doutor ressaltara. O ferimento aberto pela bala fora muito grande, isso devido à bala entrar de costas, mas Damion achara melhor não mencionar algo tão absurdo ao doutor. Também danificara uma artéria, o que fazia com que Raine ainda corresse risco de morte.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava horrível. Não dormira essa noite, bem como mal dormira a anterior ao comício. Preocupação demais causava isso, como ele bem se lembrou. Ganhara uma nova agora, uma chamada Lauren Harper. Quem era essa mulher afinal? Se mostrara uma bruxa extremamente poderosa, mas ficava falando para Damion não parar, para seguir com a luta. Afinal, aquele modo de falar. Quem tinha aquele modo de falar?

-Preocupados, não estamos? – falou a voz indesejada atrás dele. Damion encarou o rosto de Lauren no espelho.

-Tem que ter muita coragem para aparecer aqui, nessas circunstâncias. – observou Damion.

-Não creio que seja o caso, não poderá fazer nada contra mim mesmo – ressaltou Lauren – creio que tenha te avisado: "voltaremos a nos encontrar".

-Não imaginava que fosse tão cedo. Que diabos você quer aqui? Depois de matar Luna e quase Raine também...

-Sinto muito por Raine, mas eu tinha que por você em seu lugar, Damion. Não se esqueça, sua batalha não é contra mim, mas contra a sociedade bruxa, Dami.

Aquele apelido despertou uma lembrança em Damion. Sabia de onde ele reconhecera o modo de Lauren. Só não associara devido à diferença física desta e daquela.

-Mas você é uma bruxa também. Não seria uma dos meus inimigos? A não ser que você seja a única bruxa que esteve do meu lado, realmente. – Lauren cruzou os braços, impaciente – Quando você disse que tinha vários nomes. Por acaso, um desses nomes... seria Eleanor Adams?

A mulher sorriu.

-Realmente, você é bem esperto, Dami. – ao terminar de dizer isso, Lauren começou a se transformar. Diminuiu de tamanho, seu cabelo ficou bem mais curto, seu nariz mais pontudo e a cara mais jovem. – Já faz um bom tempo, não? Damion Pieffer. – cumprimentou Eleanor Adams.

-Não esperava vê-la novamente, Elly. – disse Damion, com um sorriso nervoso. – principalmente, não tão diferente.

-Poderosa, você quer dizer?

-Não, diferente mesmo, com o disfarce de Lauren Harper. Quanto ao seu poder, não esperava diferente de você. – Eleanor sorriu ao comentário. Foi a vez de Damion ficar sério de novo. – Por que você matou Luna, Elly?

-Por que? Não é simples? Por que ela merecia mo...

-NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA! – bradou Damion. – Você sabe muito bem que ela estava sendo controlada. Aliás, até onde eu sei, você poderia estar controlando ela!

-Que horror, Dami. – falou Eleanor. – Depois de tanto tempo, já vem me acusando de algo tão horrível. Mas quer saber o motivo? Matei Luna... por que você não mataria.

-O que...?

-Sabia que você não teria coragem de matá-la. Essa sempre foi sua fraqueza, Dami, você é bonzinho demais. Por isso desistiu da batalha, aceitando o acordo com os bruxos. Mas, de repente, matando Luna e fazendo você acreditar que era o culpado, faria você acordar. Então, você perceberia, que somente com a luta que se pode gan...

-NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO! – bradou Damion novamente, pegando sua varinha.

-Não ouse me atacar, Dami. Sabe que não pode contra mim. Nunca pôde. Ao invés disso, perceba que só quero te ajudar. Agora que sabe sobre mim, pode contar com minha ajuda.

Damion apertou a varinha na mão. Sabia que não podia vencê-la assim. Ao invés disso, resolveu jogar na dela.

-Está certo. – respondeu ele, contra sua vontade – aceito sua ajuda. O que quer que eu faça.

-Anda chamando bastante o Potter para conversar, não? – perguntou Eleanor sorrindo – Pode chamá-lo novamente. Vou ajudar-te a desarmá-lo.

-Desarmá-lo?

-Matar vai ser arriscado demais a essa altura do campeonato. Os bruxos estão por um fio de te atacar com tudo. Desarmá-lo vai impedir que te atrapalhe mais, sem causar a ira dos bruxos.

-Entendo. Mas ele não pode conseguir uma varinha nova?

-Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Vou tomar providências para que Olivaras saia dessa confusão. Só me avise quando for esse encontro. Caso o contrário, eu mesma acabarei descobrindo. Até mais, Dami. – disse, dando-lhe as costas. Mas parou e acrescentou: - ah. Outra coisa. Não conte nada sobre meus poderes a outros bruxos. Se a história se espalhar para o Ministério, teremos problemas. – terminou e desapareceu. Damion apoiou-se na pia. Os problemas só aumentavam. Mas, com essa conversa percebeu que Eleanor tinha planos maiores. E parecia que Harry estava incluso neles. Mas por que?

Harry estava deitado numa cama do hospital Saint Mungus. Completamente paralisado. "Veja bem, você quebrou vários ossos de seu corpo. Se você se mover enquanto a poção faz efeito, eles poderão ser concertados em posições incorretas" dissera a curandeira. Mesmo assim, ficar deitado numa cama de hospital, sem poder nem ao menos se mover, irritava Harry. Pelo que fora informado, receberia alta ainda naquela tarde. Ainda assim...

-Senhor Potter, você tem visitas. - avisou a curandeira. Harry sorriu. Pelo menos isso.

-Papai! - chamou a voz de um garoto de cinco anos de idade. Harry não podia sequer virar o pescoço, então não viu o garoto. Mas esse escalou a cama de Harry, ficando de joelhos em cima desse, dando uma bela dor nas costelas.

-AH! Não, James! Não pode subir no papai! - repreendeu a voz de uma mulher. Era Gina, que chegava ao lado de Harry, segurando uma garotinha de um ano no colo. James saiu de cima do pai e ficou de pé em uma cadeira do lado. Junto com ele, subiu um outro garoto de três anos. Harry sorriu. Pelo menos podia ver seus filhos.

-Obrigado por trazê-los, Gina - falou Harry. Pelo menos falar ele conseguia. - E aí, James? Tudo bem, Albus? Lily?

-Albus tá bem - respondeu o garoto mais novo, baixinho.

-Pai, pai! É verdade? Você enfrentou um monte de gente má? Você botou eles para correr? Aí você caiu do prédio e ficou inteiro? E depois o tio Rony e a mamãe te ajudaram? - desatou a perguntar James.

-Hehehe, é verdade, sim. - respondeu o pai. - Ninguém pode com o seu pai!

-Papá! - exclamou a garotinha no colo da mãe. Apesar de tudo, Harry tinha motivos para estar feliz agora.

-Agora, Harry. O que você vai fazer quanto a Damion? - perguntou a esposa. Harry suspirou. Ela tinha que acabar com o clima família?

-Não sei. Tenho que conversar com ele. Tenho certeza quase absoluta de que não foi ele que m... fez aquilo com Luna - falou Harry, tomando cuidado com o que ia dizer na frente das crianças.

-Como assim "não foi ele"? Ele estava na frente dela! Ninguém mais poderia ter feito!

-Acha mesmo, Gina? - perguntou a voz de Rony, da porta.

-Tio Rony! - exclamou James, pulando da cadeira. Albus foi atrás do irmão.

-Olá, James! Subiu no teu pai como eu te pedi?

-Rony! - exclamou Gina.

-Foi mal, foi mal.

-Hey, Rony. - chamou Harry - conseguiu o que eu pedi?

-É claro. Acho que não vai poder pegar o papel, mas... - levando um papel até ele. Gina pegou com a mão livre e leu. - diz claramente aí: "não compatível com balas de revólveres normais. Compatível com balas de armas de longa distância." - evitando a palavra ferimento, mas...

-O que é um revólver? - perguntou James. Gina lançou um olhar cortante a Rony.

-James, Albus. Esperem lá fora, por favor.

-Ah... Por que Lily pode ficar?

-Por que ela é pequena demais para ficar sozinha.

-Não se preocupem - falou Rony - a tia Hermione está lá fora. Podem ficar com ela.

Com uma cara que dizia claramente que preferia ficar com eles do que ir com Hermione, James saiu, seguido por Albus.

-Bem, isso significa que não foi Damion que matou Luna? - perguntou Gina, balançando o papel.

-Precisamente. - respondeu Rony - Damion apontou um revólver normal a Luna, mas esse papel disse que não tem como um desses ter matado ela.

-Ou seja, quem matou foi aquela pessoa na sacada. - completou Harry. - preciso conversar com Damion. Ele deve saber quem foi.

-Então vai gostar de ver esse papel. - falou Rony estendendo outro papel. Era uma carta de Damion, marcando um encontro em um ferro-velho nos limites da cidade. - amanhã, a tarde. Nada mais apropriado, não?

-Realmente, não achei que ele ia ficar quieto, depois de ontem. - falou Harry.

-Você vai mesmo se encontrar com ele? - perguntou Gina incrédula - aqui ele diz para ir sozinho, não pode ser uma armadilha?

-Não se preocupe. Estou confiante de que não vou ter problemas. Não é, Lily?

-Papá!

-Droga, então foi pra isso que você pediu que eu trouxesse eles? - suspirou Gina, mas depois deu um sorriso fraco. - você vai perder o funeral de Luna, hoje.

-Tudo bem... Acho que, conseguindo alguma coisa amanhã, já será uma ótima despedida para ela. - falou Harry. Sabia que poderia ter problemas, mas estava confiante de que passaria por cima deles. Não tinha como fracassar, depois de prometer à filha que não teria problemas.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 20, online! With the line breaks problem solved!

EEEEEEEEE!!!! Capítulo 20! Antes de uma semana, capítulo 20! De repente um dia eu recupero o tempo perdido T.T... Enfim, hoje eu to revoltado. É primeiro de abril e já achei 5 notícias falsas! Parece que falar que o fansub tá fechando é moda. Eu sou contra o dia da mentira e digo: Vou me esforçar ao máximo para levar essa fic ao fim! Não importa quanto tempo eu leve!

Capítulo calmo, em comparação a confusão q tava O.o. Trazendo de volta para história: Catherine e Lucy! E Draco também... Não podia abandonar assim as duas personagens que eu criei... Identidade da vilã revelada. Acho que era esperado, mas... E Raine quase morta! Sem mais comentários para evitar spoilers.

CURIOSIDADE: Primeira aparição dos filhos de Harry e Gina. A fic corre num ritmo tão intenso que num dá tempo deles aparecerem. Mas, posso dizer que, não existem planos para que eles tenham importância real na fic. Digo "não existem planos" por que eu sempre posso mudar. O final da fic foi repensado esses dias.

Bom, postando o capítulo 20. Começarei a escrever o 21, que terá bastante ação. Não percam! Vamos ver se antes de quinta que vem eu posto!

Mr. Winpple


	23. 21 Os quatro bruxos

21 - Os Quatro Bruxos

Harry chegou pontualmente ao ferro-velho. O local de encontro com Damion, talvez o lugar de algumas respostas, não parecia tão grandioso assim. Havia pilhas e mais pilhas enormes de carcaças de carros, caminhotes, caminhões, motos e ônibus. Harry não conseguia entender o motivo para a escolha daquele lugar, embora lhe parecesse um ótimo lugar para uma emboscada. O pensamento levou a mão de Harry a sua varinha. "Droga!" pensou ele "Esqueci de arranjar uma reserva!". Para aquele tipo de situação, a falta de uma varinha extra era uma desvantagem enorme.

Não vendo nenhum sinal de qualquer pessoa por perto, começou a andar pelo lugar. Havia carros de todas as décadas possíveis. Carros que pareciam do começo do século passado até carros do último ano. Alguns pareciam apenas velhos, outros estavam obviamente danificados demais pra sequer virar as rodas, além daqueles que estavam quase completamente desmontados. Não era exatamente um lugar amigável.

-Procurando algo? - perguntou uma voz à direita de Harry. Ele se virou rapidamente, com a varinha em punho, avistando Damion na metade de uma das pilhas. - estava a sua espera.

-Me chamou até aqui, Damion - comentou Harry - Posso saber o porque?

-Creio que não precise dizer, que temos alguns assuntos para esclarecer. - respondeu Damion.

-Como a morte de Luna? - perguntou Harry, indo direto ao assunto que o interessava. Damion estreitou o olhar.

-Direto ao ponto, hein? Sim, envolve a morte de Luna. Mas pode ser bem mais sério do que imagina. - respondeu, lembrando do aviso de Eleanor de que não contasse nada a Harry. Como se aquilo fosse impedí-lo. Se contasse a Harry, Eleanor não podia ter deixado mais claro, iria atrapalhar os planos dela. Não sabia quais eram, mas sabia que não era coisa boa, assim como sabia que ela não ia permitir que ele estragasse tudo. A sombra que surgiu atrás de Harry, sem que este notasse, confirmou esse pensamento de Damion. "Você veio rápido, Elly." pensou, nervoso, vendo a antiga amiga sorrir para ele, fora do conhecimento de Harry.

Harry continuou esperando Damion falar. Parecia que o rapaz havia tirado alguns instantes para pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo e o que precisava contar, o que deixou o auror impaciente. Quando pensou em chamar Damion de volta para a realidade, algo chamou-sua atenção. Alguma coisa se movera atrás do rapaz. Levou uns instantes para Harry reconhecer Gardner, afinal só o vira uma vez e fora algo rápido. Gardner se esgueirara por trás de Damion e tinha a varinha em mão, ia tentar algo, provavelmente atacar o rapaz.

Damion continuou distraído com Eleanor. Imaginava que ela pudesse aparecer, mas não naquela posição, logo atrás de Harry. Dissera que não gostaria que ele soubesse de sua existência, mas aquela posição indicava claramente que pretendia atacá-lo. Pretendia se fazer de fraca, atacando-o pelas costas? O fato de estar segurando uma varinha confirmava essa intenção, já que ela não precisava de uma. Provavelmente queria evitar que qualquer aviso de Damion a Harry fizesse algum efeito contrário ao seu plano. Ela ergueu a varinha para a cabeça de Harry, parecia bem concentrada neste.

Não estava gostando nada daquela situação. Se continuasse assim, Damion iria ser morto por Gardner. Não gostava do fato de mais pessoas morrerem, assim como odiaria perder informações que poderiam ser valiosas. Não sabia o quão habilidoso Gardner era, mas não deveria ser suficiente para os dois juntos. A questão era: "deveria agir

A ideia de lutar contra Eleanor parecia absurda. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria impedir os planos dela o quanto antes. A questão agora era: "deveria agir?".

"Como se houvessem dúvidas!"

-Potter, eu... - começou Damion a falar finalmente, mas parou. Harry repentinamente erguera a varinha e lançara um feitiço estuporante. Antes que Damion pudesse se perguntar por que ele o atacara, o feitiço passou do lado de seu pescoço, e um brado de 'protego!' veio de suas costas. Virou-se e viu Gardner de varinha erguida, logo após lançar um feitiço escudo. Rapidamente, Damion afastou-o com um feitiço expulsório. "Obrigado por me salvar, Potter" pensou Damion erguendo sua varinha para Harry "só que eu não gosto de ficar devendo favores!" e lançou a azaração mais poderosa de que se lembrou.

Harry também não teve tempo de entender a atitude de Damion, mesmo depois de tê-lo ajudado. A azaração passou raspando sua orelha e foi atingir um carro muito mais para o lado, que explodiu. Harry olhou para trás e viu a bruxa, com varinha em mãos, logo após desviar o feitiço. "Quem é ela?" perguntou-se Harry, mas sentindo que não havia tempo para respostas, disparou na direção de Damion, subindo pela pilha de carros.

-Não faço ideia do que está acontecendo, mas... - falou Harry, enquanto subia, terminando quando passava por Damion - ...acho melhor cada um resolver a batalha que começou! - e continuou até Gardner, com quem começou a duelar. Damion suspirou com um leve sorriso. "Pode ser, Potter. Pode ser." pensou ele sozinho, encarando Eleanor "mas você não faz ideia da enrascada em que me meteu!", avançando contra ela.

Naquele domingo, Lucy estava tendo o primeiro treino de quadribol do trimestre. Catherine, é claro, fora assistir. Sean não ia, pois sempre era barrado por ser do time da Grifinória. Hoje, Catherine contava com a companhia de Draco. Novamente ele se hospedara em Hogsmeade, estava em Hogwarts para conseguir informações sobre Damion, e também, ajudar caso algum tipo de ataque ocorresse.

-Entendo, parece que estamos a beira de uma guerra. - falou Catherine após a explicação de Draco, enquanto assistiam o treino da arquibancada - Do lado do trouxa, o incentivo é a chacina. Já do lado dos bruxos, o assassinato de Luna Lovegood. Pobre coitada. Parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa.

-Ninguém, na comunidade bruxa, acredita muito que ela foi a culpada. - falou Draco - Já tivemos muitos casos com o Imperio no tempo de Voldemort para aceitar isso. Como Luna foi morta, não temos como saber se ela estava sendo controlada ou não. Esse é um dos principais motivos para o incentivo do lado bruxo.

-Mas, foi mesmo Damion que matou a Luna? Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Mesmo com todo o tipo de surpresa que eu tive sobre ele, tenho certeza que assassino ele não é.

-É difícil acreditar que não foi ele, visto toda a situação. Mesmo assim, Potter por exemplo, parece não acreditar na culpa de Damion. Falou em haver outro possível assassino na cena, mas não soube quem era essa pessoa. Sendo assim... - finalizou, voltando-se, novamente ao campo. Lucy estava indo bem no treino, defendera boa parte dos arremessos. Ela era goleira. Catherine não parecia, porém, muito interessada no jogo. Depois do que Draco falou, ela ficou um pouco camisbaixa.

-Então, vão continuar culpando ele... Continuar culpando o trouxa... - falou, baixinho.

-N-Não! Não é isso! Não o culpariam só por ser trouxa! - se apressou a negar, Draco - Isso é devido a...

-Não é isso que eu estou falando. - interrompeu Catherine. - é que... sei lá... ultimamente, parece que os trouxas viraram objeto de ódio para todos. Parece que ninguém mais liga se eles tem ou não um motivo.

-Você falando isso me faz lembrar que eu desconfiava de você. Não vá abrir suspeitas de novo, hehehe - brincou Draco, mas Catherine não pareceu se animar. - Não se preocupe. Quando tudo isso acabar, todos vão ver os trouxas normalmente. Tenho certeza. Aquele Damion, com certeza, está lutando por isso.

-É... Pode ser... - murmurou ela, sem se convencer, olhando para o campo. Lucy fez uma defesa expetacular, girando por baixo da vassoura para pegar a goles. Jogou-a de volta para os artilheiros e deu um aceno para Catherine, que respondeu, um pouco mais animada.

Damion brandiu a varinha novamente, lançando outra azaração. Eleanor desviou com a própria varinha. A batalha continuava a algum tempo, com apenas Damion atacando. Eleanor não contra-atacava, apenas desviava os ataques dele. Mesmo assim, parecia bem confiante.

-Tem certeza disso, Dami? - perguntou ela, entre uma defesa e outra - Vai batalhar contra mim? Sabe que sou muito mais poderosa que você.

-Claro que sei, Elly. - respondeu Damion, entre uma azaração e outra - Enfrentei você muito em Hogwarts, e ainda por cima, anteontem. Mesmo assim, você não está usando todo o seu poder, não? Tendo que usar uma varinha. Você não quer mesmo se revelar na frente de Potter, não? - provocou indicando Harry com a cabeça, que duelava contra Gardner no topo da pilha de carros. Eleanor não respondeu, apenas desviando outra azaração, que chocou contra um carro e explodiu, acionando o alarme deste, que parecia ainda funcionar. - Enquanto tivermos Potter como testemunha, você não vai usar todo o seu poder. E essa vai ser a chave da minha vitória!

Eleanor esquivou-se de uma azaração e desviou outra. Então, apontou a varinha pela primeira vez, ordenando "bombarda". Não havia mirado em Damion, mas sim na pilha de carros onde estavam Harry e Gardner. O topo da pilha explodiu, cedendo. Harry e Gardner rolaram para o outro lado da pilha, fora de vista.

"Fora de vista?" percebeu Damion, repentinamente. Voltou-se para Eleanor, que sorriu malignamente. Pareceu bem mais maligna quando cinco carros simplesmente começaram a flutuar atrás dela. "Droga!" foi o que Damion pensou, correndo para se esquivar dos carros lançados contra ele, sem o menor movimento de Eleanor.

Harry desceu, rolando e quicando, a pilha de carros, e foi assim até o chão. Levantou-se com dificuldade, com cada centímetro de seu corpo doendo. "Droga. Ela não estava duelando com Damion? Por que me atacou assim?" perguntou-se Harry. Não havia tempo para se preocupar com isso. Gardner havia se recuperado da queda antes, ainda alto na pilha. Estava subindo a pilha, provavelmente, visando atacar Damion, com esse distraído com a estranha garota. Nem ligava para Harry na base da pilha.

Não ia deixar Gardner agir livremente. Ergueu a varinha e ordenou "Diffindo!". O feitiço atingiu o carro em que Gardner subia, cortando o teto fora. Desprendido do carro, o teto deslizou pela pilha, com o bruxo em cima, levando-o, desequilibrado, até a base. O bruxo pulou, desajeitado, antes do teto atingir o chão, caindo na frente de Harry.

-Por que está me atrapalhando, Potter!? - perguntou Gardner, furioso, após se recuperar da queda. - Estou tentando acabar com o inimigo e você está me impedindo!

-Não vou deixar... que mate mais ninguém! - respondeu Harry.

-Não vai me deixar matar ninguém? - estranhou Gardner - Se esse cara morrer, as mortes acabam! Se ele viver, não só os trouxas, mas os bruxos vão morrer! Matando ele você vai evitar muito mais mortes. Se ele ficar vivo, a batalha continua, e muita gente mais vai morrer! Quer ser culpado por essas mortes? É isso que vai acontecer se deixar esse cara viver... Muitas mort...

-ENTÃO VOU PROTEGER A TODOS!!! - bradou Harry - Vou proteger os trouxas, vou proteger os bruxos! Não permitirei que ninguém morra! Vou lutar até o fim por isso! Pela vida de todos... até o fim...

-Não pode impedir todas as mortes, Potter! Você é só um ser humano!

-ENTÃO VOU ULTRAPASSAR ESSE LIMITE!!! Vou salvar a todos, e enfrentar todos aqueles que não acreditarem nisso! ESTUPEFAÇA!

Gardner esquivou-se dessa última azaração, contra-atacando com outra. Harry defendeu-se com o Protego. Ia derrotar Gardner. Ia acabar com essa tal de Fraternidade Bruxa. Ia achar o culpado pela morte de Luna. Ia evitar a guerra. "Não importa como. Eu vou fazer isso!" pensou Harry decidido.

Damion continuava correndo por entre os carros empilhados, escapando por pouco daqueles que eram atirados contra ele. Eleanor o seguia sem pressa, com vários veículos flutuando ao seu redor. Quanto mais ela os atirava, mais outros se uniam aos demais. Havia uma quantidade imensa a disposição, afinal.

-Oras, Dami. O que é isso? - provocava ela - você estava tão confiante agora a pouco, mas agora, só corre de um lado para o outro. Assim você vai me cansar. - fazendo mais um carro voar contra ele. Damion evitou por pouco, pulando para o lado, embora o impacto tenha o desequilibrado, fazendo-o pousar de mal-jeito. Eleanor ergueu a mão e um círculo no chão, exatamente onde o rapaz caíra, começou a brilhar. - Não adianta fugir. - disse, no instante em que o circulo explodia.

Damion conseguiu esquivar do dano máximo, mas foi atirado uns metros de distância. Caiu de pé, rapidamente erguendo a varinha e lançando uma azaração. Esta explodiu no ar, em faíscas, pouco antes de chegar a Eleanor, atingindo o nada.

-Isso não vai funcionar. - comentou ela, enquanto as faíscas tomavam a forma de umas trinta azarações semelhantes, voltando contra Damion. Ele ergueu seu relógio simulador de magia, que o protegeu. Porém, logo em seguida, uma forte rajada de vento o atingiu em cheio, derrubando-o. Levantou-se de imediato e correu, para tomar mais distância, mas um carro atingiu chão, logo atrás dele. O impacto jogou-o mais uma pequena distância. Caiu de lado, deslizando um pequeno trecho. Caíra sobre o braço, de mal-jeito. Agora esse doía um tanto. Levantou-se devagar, encarando Eleanor que vinha em sua direção.

-Cansou? - perguntou ela. - que pena, achei que mal tínhamos começado.

-Não se preocupe... - ofegou Damion - ainda tenho alguns truques! - levou a mão ao bolso, tirando um controle-remoto de poucos botões. Acionou um deles. O som fraco de máquina funcionando foi fracamente ouvido. - Você veio para a minha armadilha. Muito obrigado.

-O que?

-Por que você acha que eu escolhi um ferro-velho como ponto de encontro? - perguntou Damion. Eleanor não entendeu. - É um ótimo lugar para se esconder coisas grandes de metal. - ele não precisou falar mais nada.

-Francamente, Dami. Um CRM? - caçoou ela - Uma boa ideia, mas, você viu ante-ontem. Essas coisas não funcionam comigo! - e jogou outro carro. Damion se esquivou novamente.

-Sim, eu me lembro muito bem. - falou Damion, ainda confiante - Você pode usar magia mesmo dentro desses campos, a única pessoa que eu vi fazer isso. Ou seja, dentro de um CRM a única coisa que emitiria algum tipo de magia seria você, não?

-O que você quer di... GAH! - começou a falar Eleanor, mas foi rechaçada por um tiroteio, assim que Damion apertou outro botão.

As balas atingiram ela por inteiro, e não paravam. O ar estava cheio de zumbidos de balas voando e estampidos de tiros. O sangue dela começava a se acumular no chão.

-É bem simples, Elly. - explicou Damion, quase berrando para sobrepor a barulheira - Como eu disse, é um ótimo lugar para se esconder coisas de metal, como metralhadoras automáticas. Não é dificil fazer um sensor de magia e determinar uma área para este atuar. Some-se esses dois com o CRM... Mesmo você, não pode contra um ataque surpresa desses. - terminou junto com os tiros.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, com apenas alguns barulhos da batalha de Harry e Gardner. Eleanor permanecia de pé, embora parece mal se suportar assim. Curvada, braços estendidos ao chão, pernas arqueadas. O sangue escorria por todo o seu corpo, deformado pelos diversos tiros. Poderia ser um pouco agressivo demais, mas ela era muito perigosa para ficar viva. Sendo assim...

-Ótimo, Dami. Era algo assim que eu queria de você. Sem misericórdia.

O fato de Eleanor ainda poder falar parecia absurdo. Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou Damion. Nesse instante, as diversas feridas em seu corpo, começaram a brilhar. Eram tantas que o corpo dela inteiro parecia reluzir, tão forte, que quase cegou Damion. Ele protegeu os olhos com a mão, sem entender. "Mas o que diabos...?". A luz cessou. Damion abaixou a mão e aterrorizou-se. Lá estava Eleanor. Exatamente como era a poucos instantes. Completamente curada. Sorrindo.

-Então, Dami. Vamos nos divertir mais um pouco? - perguntou ela, sorrindo. Já a cara de Damion era de completo terror. - eu não disse... que não podia me derrotar?

"Isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensava. Merda."

Continua...

* * *

Ok, ok... No comments....

Capítulo 21 on! Se formos pensar que era para ter postado o último no sabado e postei na quinta, estou apenas 6 dias atrasado! Embora isso não seja tão bom assim... Meio ocupado essa semana... Enfim...

Ação! Ação!! Muita ação!!! Adoro fazer cenas de ação, mesmo sendo difíceis. Aliás, essa batalha era para ser só em um capítulo, mas, quando fui ver, já tinha 2 terços do tamanho de um capítulo, e nem tinha chegado na metade da luta. Então tive de dar umas enroladas pra fechar esse capítulo e terminar a luta no próximo. O bom foi que deu pra descrever um pouco mais da luta também. Harry x Gardner - legal, o Harry tá se mostrando um bom duelista e tudo o mais. Gardner também é um bom inimigo. Eleanor x Damion - ficou muito bom, na minha opinião. Essa, assim como a do capítulo 8, é uma das melhores batalhas da fic! Como é bom estar publicando ela...

CURIOSIDADE: É engraçado como, quando você cria um vilão, você não consegue parar de deixá-lo mais fodão. Inicialmente: Eleanor era uma vilã no nível de Voldemort. Depois: Eleanor consegue fazer magias sem varinha. Por fim: Eleanor também tem um alto poder de regeneração. Essa foi a ordem de criação dos poderes da vilã. Não achei mais nada para dar de poder a ela...

Well, what can I say? "That's all folks!"? Don't think so... Não sei se tenho muito direito de pedir isso, mas... Comentem. Estou começando a ter a impressão de que perdi os leitores que eu tinha... Será culpa da mudança de nick e e-mail? Droga!

Não vou me comprometer quanto a data para o cap 22, já que ando bem ocupado. Vou tentar postar o quanto antes. Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Mr. Winpple


	24. 22 Tentando o impossível

22 - Tentando o impossível

-Vamos, vamos! Me mostre um pouco mais de ação! - provocava Eleanor. Damion continuava a correr, fugindo de todos os ataques. Ela atacava-o incessantemente, jogando carros, azarações e maldições sobre ele. Correram por entre mais alguns montes de carros, e Damion acionou seu controle remoto outra vez. O zumbido de máquina voltou ao ar. Apertou outro botão, acionando as metralhadoras. - A mesma tática não vai funcionar! - dito isso, ela abriu seus braços, fazendo as balas pararem, uma a uma, ao seu redor.

Quando os tiros pararam, ela fechou os braços a frente. As balas fizeram o mesmo movimento, se fundindo na frente dela, formando uma única gigantesca bala. Com outro movimento, Eleanor a disparou.

A gigantesca bala pegou de raspão em Damion, ferindo-lhe a cintura. A bala atingiu em cheio uma das pilhas aonde estava um dos geradores do CRM, destruindo-o e a si mesma. Os fragmentos da bala, formaram novas balas de tamanho normal, que voltaram contra Damion. Com o CRM desligado, ele pode usar o "Protego!" para se proteger, mas a pressa impediu-o de fazer um escudo perfeito. Uma das balas o atravessou, raspando-lhe o rosto. Eleanor se aproximou dele.

-Você me diverte, Dami. Verdade. Mas está se arriscando demais. Deve ter notado quando nos falamos que eu preferia que você não morresse. - comentou com um sorriso. Então acrescentou, ameaçadora - Mas, se não me der outra escolha, posso continuar sem você. - Damion não respondeu, apenas voltou a correr. Eleanor suspirou. - Mas, você não se cansa? - e com um movimento da mão, uma sequência de explosões foi seguindo o trajeto de Damion, que continuou fugindo por pouco. "Droga" pensou ele "desse jeito, vamos ficar nisso para sempre! Preciso mudar a minha situação!".

O cemitério estava quieto. Sendo domingo, normalmente teria bastante gente, mas apenas alguns poucos circulavam por lá. Todos quietos, afinal, um cemitério não é bem um lugar para se fazer algazarra. Gina seguia distraída em meio aos túmulos, carregava flores que havia comprado na floricultura ao lado do terreno. Nada mais inteligente que uma floricultura do lado de um cemitério.

Continuou distraída até o mesmo túmulo que visitara ontem. O túmulo de Luna Lovegood. O pensamento bateu com força em sua cabeça. Sacudiu. Silenciosamente, abaixou-se e prostrou as flores junto com tantas outras. Permaneceu segurando-as por alguns segundos antes de soltá-las e levantar-se novamente.

-Que destino triste que ela teve... - Gina se sobressaltou com a voz ao seu lado. Aquele homem, conhecia-o de algum lugar. Vira-o no enterro, mas lembrava de ter o visto antes.

-Você... trabalha com Harry, não? Seu nome é...

-Jones, Nathan Jones. - apresentou-se estendendo a mão.

-Gina Weasley, esposa de Harry. - respondeu Gina, cumprimentando-o. - Você conhecia Luna?

-Bom, na verdade, eu não trabalhava com Harry. – admitiu Nathan - Isso foi apenas temporário, depois que ela foi sequestrada... Eu era segurança dela.

-Ah, entendo...

Ficaram em silêncio uns instantes. Não conseguiam achar o que falar. Qualquer coisa parecia levar a Luna, e falar sobre ela, era doloroso.

-Como está Harry? - perguntou Nathan, por fim.

-Ah, ele, já se recuperou. – respondeu Gina - Uns ossos quebrados não são nada para o pessoal do St. Mungus. Ele já está de volta a ativa...

-"Ativa"?

-É. Mal saiu do hospital, já está se esforçando de novo. Está indo atrás do... - se conteve um instante - ...assassino de Luna.

-Moogle? - perguntou Nathan, repentinamente interessado.

-Não, não. – apressou-se Gina - Ao que parece, não foi ele. Pelo que parece, o ferimento não foi feito pela arma que ele segurava. Foi outra pessoa, tentando por a culpa nele.

-"Tentando por a culpa"? – revoltou-se Nathan - Então Luna foi morta apenas para incriminar alguém!?

-Não sabemos. - conteve-o Gina - Ainda não sabemos quem, nem porque Luna foi morta. Harry foi justamente descobrir isso. Acho que não vai descansar enquanto não descobrir.

-Posso entende-lo. Também sinto a mesma coisa. Não gosto de estar parado, enquanto o culpado está a solta... - falou Nathan. Gina olhou para ele. Parecia nervoso, mas controlado. Preocupara-se com os seus comentários, mas parecia estar dentro de si ainda. Mesmo assim, era impressão ou ele havia forçado as mãos quando falou do "culpado"?

A batalha entre Harry e Gardner continuava, cada vez mais intensa. A quantidade de azarações, maldições, feitiços e até transfigurações lançadas a cada minuto era absurda, de maneira que nenhum dos dois conseguia parar sequer um instante. Gardner lançou mais três azarações seguidas. Harry usou a já velha tática do muro para se defender, contra-atacando ao lançar, com um "Wingardium Leviosa" bem aplicado, uma moto contra o inimigo, que apontou a varinha, pulverizando-a. Sacudindo a varinha novamente, Gardner lançou algumas bolas de fogo negras contra Harry, que usou o protego para se defender. Porém, ao atingir a barreira, o fogo se alastrou velozmente para os lados, tentando contornar. Harry aparatou para fugir das chamas, que colidiram no ponto onde ele estava. Desaparatou atrás de Gardner, lançando uma azaração que foi facilmente desviada.

-Potter, já chega disso! - berrou Gardner - não quero ter de te matar!

-Então faça o favor de ir embora! - respondeu Harry - Já falei: não vou permitir que mate Damion!

-Isso é idiotice, Potter! Se você ficar me enfrentando, mais tarde terá de enfrentar ele também! Se nos aliarmos...

-Não importa o que diga, não me alio a assassinos!

Gardner lançou um raio contra o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira. Harry dispersou-a rapidamente, desviando do ataque seguinte. Contra atacou com uma azaração, que também foi desviada. "Ele conhece uns truques bem problemáticos" pensou Harry, se afastando para evitar o contra-ataque "Preciso acabar rápido com isso!" transfigurando o chão, que amoleceu e começou a engolir Gardner. O bruxo desfez a transfiguração rapidamente, a tempo de bloquear outra azaração. Contra-atacou com outra, que foi desviada por Harry. "Finalmente descobri como fazer isso... É bem mais rápido desviá-la que bloquear." Então, algo acima dos carros chamou-lhe a atenção: Damion finalmente reaparecera, descendo correndo a pilha. "Idiota! Não apareça aqui!"

"Tenho que distrair Gardner!" pensou Harry, mas era tarde demais. O assassino notou o olhar de Harry para a pilha, e já se aproveitara desta distração. A maldição raspou a camisa de Harry, que começou a pegar fogo. Enquanto ele apagava, Gardner lançou uma maldição contra Damion. Harry correu para impedí-lo de atirar outra vez, ao mesmo tempo em que Eleanor aparecia no alto da pilha.

"Então, veio fugir para perto de Potter novamente." notou ela, já armada com a varinha, enquanto observava o amigo pular desajeitadamente da pilha para o chão, para evitar a maldição que explodiu junto aos carros. "Pena que este feitiço não é tão difícil de se fazer com uma varinha!" apontando para um dos carros que fora arremessado pela explosão, atirando-o contra o rapaz, ainda no meio do pulo. Esse notou o ataque e girou no ar, esquivando-se por milímetros. O carro caiu de lado no chão e Damion, do lado em que ficavam as rodas. Harry trocou mais algumas azarações com Gardner, correndo em torno deste para ficar entre ele e Damion, chegando do lado do capô do carro. Eleanor começou a descer a pilha em alguns pulos.

-Damion! - chamou Harry alto, notando que Gardner parara para descansar - Você está bem!?

-De alguma forma. - respondeu Damion do outro lado do carro, observando a bruxa descer a pilha - E você?

-Acho que estou bem também. - foi a resposta de Harry - Ele é mais forte que eu esperava.

-Digo o mesmo. Você me colocou numa bela enrascada...

-Como assim "te coloquei"? Não fui eu que chamei ela! Tanto que ela tentou me atacar!

-Que seja... Temos de continuar essa batalha, não?

-É o que parece... Nenhum dos dois parece a fim de nos deixar escapar dessa. - observou Harry, vendo Gardner se preparando para voltar a batalha.

-Façamos assim... quem terminar, ajuda o outro. Que tal? - sugeriu Damion, vendo Eleanor, enfim, pular da pilha para a sua frente.

-Parece uma boa ideia...

-Então...?

-De acordo! - finalizou Harry, avançando novamente contra Gardner, que contra-atacou rapidamente. Damion apenas ouviu os barulhos da batalha, não podia ver por causa do carro e não se arriscaria a dar as costas a Eleanor para dar a volta e observar.

"Espere um instante... 'não posso ver'?" pensou Damion novamente, encarando Eleanor, que sorria novamente. "Droga! Outra vez!?". Ergueu a varinha, mas Eleanor já fizera seu ataque. Uma fortíssima rajada de vento o atingiu, atirando-o contra o carro, que cedeu para o outro lado. Ele se defendeu com um feitiço escudo, mas o carro foi impulsionado pelo vento. Gardner estava para contra-atacar com outra maldição, mas parou no meio, pois algo atrás de Harry o chamou a atenção. Este notou e se virou para ver. Antes que conseguisse, algo estofado atingiu suas costas. Não entendeu o que tinha acontecido, mas, de alguma forma, parara dentro de um carro que parecia em pleno voo.

Damion observou de fora a sorte de Harry: o carro voara em sua direção e o atingira, mas, como estava sem portas, ao girar no ar, acabara 'engolindo-o' e levando-o junto dentro de si. 'Sorte' já que o impacto fora 'amortecido'. Mas havia outras coisas para se preocupar: Eleanor estava pronta para atacar novamente e Gardner esquivara-se do carro e vinha em sua direção, para atacá-lo.

Harry, finalmente entendendo o que acontecera, puxou-se para fora do carro e atirou-se dali, antes que este se espatifasse contra outros carros.

-Caramba! - exclamou ele - Qualquer dia desses vou jogar na loteria! Que sorte desgraçada que eu tenho! - então, após se localizar novamente, notou que Damion estava sendo atacado por dois inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Correu para ajudá-lo, mas estava longe demais. O carro voara uma boa distância.

Damion defendia-se, com dificuldades dos ataques vindos de dois lados, usando o relógio e a varinha, mas não conseguia arranjar espaço para contra-atacar. Pelo menos, Eleanor não parecia querer se arriscar mais, usava a varinha. Mas isso não diminuía seus problemas. Conseguiu defender-se de todos os ataques diretos, mas um deles, não sabia qual, explodiu o chão, lançando-o alguns metros de altura.

Caiu em cima de um ônibus que havia ali. Começou a se levantar quando, na sua frente, subiu no ônibus Eleanor. Já atrás, veio Gardner. Estava cercado. Ergueu a varinha, mas esta voou de sua mão, graças ao feitiço lançado por Eleanor.

-Acabou, Moogle. - falou Eleanor. Damion notou que ela não usara seu apelido. Seria por causa de Gardner? - Você foi bom, mas não pode contra nós dois. Obrigada pela ajuda, Gardner. - acrescentou com um sorriso.

-Não sei o que está fazendo aqui... - comentou Gardner - mas, deixe-me acabar com ele.

Damion virou-se para Gardner e depois para Eleanor. Não iria acabar assim, ela preferia ele vivo. Sabia disso, embora...

-Vá em frente. - permitiu ela. "Então, eu já me tornei um estorvo, hein?" pensou ele, vendo o sorriso impiedoso dela, e depois, o bruxo erguer a varinha atrás dele. Preparou-se para o pior. O bruxo proclamou:

-_Avada Kedav_...

-EXPELLIARMUS!

"Sabia que era cedo demais para acabar."

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Harry dera o primeiro brado, arrancando a varinha de Gardner, a qual voou no ar. Logo depois escalou o ônibus, para se prostrar novamente entre o rapaz e o assassino. O segundo brado foi de Damion: tiraram-lhe a varinha mais ainda tinha o relógio. Desarmou Eleanor, que se distraíra com Harry. As duas varinhas descreveram um arco por cima do ônibus indo cair na mão dos desarmantes, apenas trocadas. Harry pegou no ar a varinha de Eleanor, enquanto Damion, pegou a de Gardner. Haviam virado o jogo.

Harry agora apontava as duas varinhas, a sua e a de Eleanor para Gardner, desarmado. A batalha fora complicada, mas, enfim, o encurralara. Armado de duas varinhas, sentia-se bem mais poderoso, mas... que impressão era essa que tinha ao segurar a outra varinha, que esta lhe parecia fria? Seria porque não lhe conquistara a confiança? Já sentira isso antes...

Damion estava de costas para Harry, apontando a varinha de Gardner e seu relógio para Eleanor. Não se sentia tão confiante. Mesmo duplamente armado, Eleanor era poderosa e poderia derrotá-lo. Não agiria sem varinha com Potter ali? Ou, em uma situação extrema, jogaria seu plano para o alto e atacaria? Encarou a garota. Era uma questão de tempo para que ela, ao menos, avalia-se uma maneira de se safar sem alarmar Harry. Com ele de costas para ela, a situação ficava ainda mais complicada. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Hey, Potter - falou Damion, por fim - obrigado pela ajuda.

-Disponha... - respondeu Harry - Graças a sua atuação contra os dois, pude atacar sem problemas. Agora, que tal me por a par da situação?

-Esse não é exatamente um bom momento.

-Seja breve, então.

Damion suspirou. "Ser breve"? Não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Tentou se lembrar de todas as partes importantes: Que ela era a sua colega de classe, Eleanor; que ela matara Luna; que ela tinha algum grande plano, que envolvia a guerra dos trouxas e Harry Potter em si... Que ela queria desarmá-lo, mas não o queria morto...

-'Breve'? Está certo. Quanto mais breve, mais rápido posso impedí-la, quem sabe. Ela é minha colega Eleanor, de quem te falei. Ela matou Luna e incendiou essa quase-guerra que tá rolando. Ela tem algum plano por trás disso tudo.

-Bom, acho que isso tudo já era meio esperado. Menos a parte de ela ser Eleanor, mas isso não faz muita diferença para mim... - comentou Harry, com um suspiro - Então, o que pretende fazer?

-Não é óbvio? - perguntou Damion, respirando fundo, meio que para tomar coragem - vou impedí-la! - e apontou a varinha de Gardner, que segurava firme com a mão esquerda. Mas não apontou-a para Eleanor. Apontou para Harry. - _Avada Kedavra!_

Ninguém teve chance, ou tempo de reagir. Harry conseguiu apenas, virar a cabeça para Damion, antes que o raio verde o atingisse em cheio no peito. Ele caiu para frente, de olhos arregalados e incrédulos. O baque do corpo atingindo o teto do ônibus ecoou pelo ferro-velho. Harry Potter estava morto. O menino que sobrevivera, não resistira como adulto.

A expressão de Gardner era de incredulidade total. Já a de Eleanor era uma mistura de horror e fúria completa. O plano que arquitetara por anos, acabara de ir para o espaço.

-Me desculpe, Potter. - falou Damion em tom fúnebre - Mas ela me confidenciou que você era importante para o plano. Acho que é mais importante impedí...

-DAMION PIEFFEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - urrou Eleanor na mais completa fúria. Um forte vento começou a soprar vindo dela, e umas três fortíssimas explosões ocorreram em lugares aleatórios. Damion, sentindo o perigo, saltou do ônibus, correndo para o local aonde tinha caído sua varinha. Agarrou-a e girou para aparatar. No mesmo instante, a mais variada quantidade de azarações e maldições atingiu o lugar onde estava, causando uma forte explosão. Quem havia atirado fora Eleanor. A fumaça baixou e não havia nada lá, Damion conseguira aparatar. A Eleanor, só restou um urro desesperado.

Gina acabara de chegar em sua casa. Algo lhe chamou a atenção. Voltou-se para trás. Não havia nada. Olhou para o céu. Nada também. Convicta que fora só uma impressão, entrou em casa. Mesmo assim, sentiu uma gota escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas o céu estava límpido demais para estar chovendo.

Continua...

* * *

AQUI JAZ: Harry Potter (31-07-1980)-(17-09-2009)... Ei, EI! Espera aí! Você vai mesmo matá-lo?

Olá! Estamos aqui novamente com mais um capítulo! 22 agora! Caramba, cheguei até o 22? Mesmo assim, ainda está longe de terminar. Muita coisa pela frente ainda. Era para ter postado esse capítulo ontem, mas tava tarde, e o pc travou. Aí eu desliguei e fui dormir. Mas, agora, estou postando!

Então, mais ação! HUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHA! Ação!!!!!!!! Harry e Damion passam por umas poucas e boas contra Gardner e Eleanor, mas a luta terminou agora. E... Harry Potter morreu! Eu matei Potter! Como pude fazer isso com o personagem principal? A morte dele é importante para a fic, então, sinto muito... Mas a fic não para! Aliás, os planos da vilã foram ferrados também... Mesmo assim a fic não está no final? Pois é... Ainda vou passar detalhes maiores do plano dela, pois, quem sabe, ela dá uma volta por cima e continua com ele? Veremos...

Enfim... COMENTÁRIOS!!! Então, só precisava ter pedido? Vou fazer isso mais vezes... Realmente, em nenhum momento dessa fic, eu quis que Harry fosse o mais poderoso, Anderson. Ficaria até meio chato... Assim, dá um bom desafio (que desafio? Agora ele tá morto). Quanto ao motivo para Eleanor se 'esconder', tem relação com o plano dela, que eu ainda não revelarei. Continuem lendo e saberão.

CURIOSIDADE: É claro que isso não estava planejado inicialmente na fic. A morte de Harry. Porém, preenchia boa parte das lacunas na 'lógica' da história. Sem isso, haveriam coisas que não encaixariam direito. Sinto muito, Potter. Aliás, já era hora de ele morrer, não? Terceira Maldição da Morte que ele leva! 1-Quando Voldemort matou seus pais, 2-Na Floresta Proibida, quando Harry se entrega pelo bem dos outros, 3-agora.

Capítulo 23 vem aí! Vai ser, como eu chamo, um capítulo de transição. Depois dele, vai passar uma porrada de tempo na história para que depois venha o 24. Aí, a história vai tomar uma embalada para preparar-se para uma fase decisiva. Mas, antes do climax, vai ainda uns 20, 25 caps. Eu disse que seria grande, não?

Mr. Winpple


	25. 23 A queda de um heroi

23 - A queda de um herói

Gardner foi até o corpo de Harry, caído sobre o teto do ônibus. Abaixou-se e apanhou a varinha dele, pois a sua própria havia sido levada por Damion Pieffer. Já que ele estava morto, não ia precisar da varinha. Deixou a varinha de Eleanor com ele. Encarou os olhos arregalados de Potter com desdém. "Bem feito, por confiar nesse trouxa" pensou consigo mesmo. Voltou-se então para Eleanor, sentada na beirada do teto do ônibus, parecendo desolada.

-Então... Isso é tudo? - perguntou ele, impaciente - Seu plano acabou apenas com isso?

-Pois é... - respondeu ela, desanimada - anos de trabalho... de planejamento jogados fora...

-Vai simplesmente jogar tudo fora, sem ao menos pestanejar?

-Isso não... - respondeu ela, se levantando - não tanto trabalho, não tanto tempo. Mas não faço a mínima ideia de como continuar... Só sei de uma coisa, aqui na Grã-Bretanha, não vou conseguir o que preciso para recuperar o meu plano. Por isso vou viajar, ainda não sei para onde, mas vou ficar um bom tempo no exterior, pesquisando.

-Pesquisando? - perguntou Gardner com uma risadinha - parece irritante.

-Sou uma pessoa paciente, posso lidar com isso. Mas a verdade é que provavelmente não vai servir de nada. Essa morte deve ter destruído tudo. Mesmo assim, não vou desistir.

Desceu do ônibus num pulo, sem querer olhar para Harry de novo. Gardner desceu atrás dela, com uma ideia.

-Seu plano está provavelmente perdido? E quanto aos trouxas? - Eleanor parou e se virou para encará-lo. Reconheceu a expressão dele. Idiota, não conseguia parar para pensar, queria logo agir. Ela bronqueara com ele antes por isso, mas ele continuava assim. "Bom... Agora não faz mais diferença para mim...".

-Vá em frente, faça o que quiser. - respondeu ela, dando-lhe as costas. Com isso, perdeu de ver a expressão vitoriosa dele. - Mas, como pretende fazer isso? Seu grupo não pode mais agir tão livremente, pode?

-Realmente, o cerco do Ministério fechou-se ligeiramente sobre nós. Para um grupo que sempre esteve escondido, isso é um ultraje. Não se preocupe, tenho minhas maneiras de fazer as coisas funcionarem.

No dia 18, segunda-feira. Gina recebeu uma visita. Estava preocupada, pois Harry não voltara no dia anterior e nem dera notícias. Embora preocupada, não duvidava que ele estivesse vivo de alguma forma. A realidade atingiu ela quando viu que a visita era o Ministro Kingsley Shackebolt, acompanhado por Mark Bridges. A expressão deles já a alertou. Mesmo assim, atendeu-os, ouviu-os e não conseguiu se segurar. Caiu de joelhos no chão, aos prantos.

O enterro ocorreu a tarde. Harry foi enterrado ao lado dos pais, em Godric's Hollow. Amigos, companheiros de trabalho, jornalistas, fãs e pessoas importantes passaram para prestar suas homenagens. Ninguém parecia acreditar, ou aceitar a morte do rapaz. Gina, desolada, foi a primeira a acompanhar o caixão até o seu enterro, e foi a última a sair do cemitério, após anoitecer.

No final daquela mesma tarde, Damion chegava no hospital onde estava Raine, estivera afastado por medo de ser atacado por Eleanor. Chegando lá, cumprimentou Ewan que guardava a porta do quarto da garota. Entrou.

-Devo presumir que não ocorreu tudo como você esperava. - falou Dominic, sentado ao lado da cama de Raine, lendo um livro. A garota, deitada na cama estava de olhos fechados, diversos aparelhos ligados pareciam mantê-la viva. - Se tivesse dado tudo certo, teria voltado ontem mesmo.

-Alguma coisa deu completamente certo desde o início disso tudo? - perguntou Damion, irritado. Dominic não respondeu. - Deu completamente errado. Tive que apelar para o plano que mais queria evitar...

-Matar Harry Potter. - completou Dominic, erguendo os olhos do livro. Damion encarou-o de volta por uns segundos, depois baixou o rosto. - Sabia que ia acabar dando nisso. Você sabe a minha opinião.

-"Uma idiotice completa". Sim, eu sei. Mas era a única maneira de parar Eleanor. Precisava ter visto como ela ficou furiosa.

-É claro, você ferrou com o plano dela. - comentou Dominic, jogando o livro de lado - De uma maneira idiota, mas ferrou. Sacrificou uma vida simplesmente para irritar uma pessoa. Isso é o que eu penso do seu plano.

-Eu entendi! - irritou-se Damion - não precisa ficar jogando isso na minha cara... - olhou para Raine, então - Como ela está?

-Viva, de alguma forma. Sobreviveu a dois tiros, sendo um no coração. Sofreu muito, mas está viva... só que...

-"Só que..."?

-O coração dela parou de bombear sangue por um bom tempo. Sendo assim, o cérebro não recebeu sangue por um bom tempo também. Ela não sairia perfeitamente disso. - suspirou - Ela... está em coma.

As palavras de Dominic atingiram Damion como as balas atingiram Raine.

-...coma?

-Continua viva apenas graças aos aparelhos. O médico não está muito otimista. Dificilmente ela sairá desse estado e, mesmo que saia, vai ficar um bom tempo assim.

Damion caiu de joelhos do lado da cama de Raine. Pegou a mão dela e levou ao próprio rosto, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

-Droga... Me desculpe, Raine... Me... desculpe...

-Ela sabia dos perigos quando entrou para a LT. - continuou Dominic, impiedosamente - Sabia que podia sofrer e estava pronta para isso. Você também sabe disso, Damion! Seja forte! Sacrifícios são necessários! Agora só resta batalhar para que nenhum mais tenha de ser feito!

Damion ficou como estava por alguns instantes, então se levantou.

-Eu sei... Eu sei, e vou ser forte. - falou ele, por fim - Vamos na frente, ela nos alcançará depois. - e saiu decidido do quarto, Dominic o seguiu, deixando apenas Ewan com Raine. - Como está o pessoal, Dominic?

-Desmotivado e assustado. - respondeu Dominic, seguindo o rapaz - não esperavam aquilo na sexta. Perceberam o grande perigo que todos correm ao ficar na LT. Creio que dentro de pouco, vários vão debandar. Assim já fez Lauren Price, por exemplo.

-Assim tem que ser. Dessa forma só ficarão aqueles que realmente querem lutar. Vou falar com todos e explicar a situação.

-Só mais uma coisa, Damion.

-Sim?

-Um dos nossos mechas... sumiu.

Catherine jantava com Lucy, Sean e Draco, que estava agora hospedado no castelo, devido as circunstâncias. Discutiam o mesmo assunto que todos no castelo discutiam: a morte de Potter.

-O jornal diz que foi Muggle quem matou Harry, mas não dá pra acreditar - comentou Catherine - não acho que ele seria capaz disso.

-Pois é, o Damion nunca faria uma coisa dessas - apoiou Lucy.

-Nunca se sabe. O tempo muda as pessoas. - falou Draco.

-Você diz isso porque não conheceu Damion. Ele é um cara bom. - defendeu Sean.

-Caras bons não explodem bombas. - contra-argumentou Draco, deixando Sean sem palavras. - Mas, é claro, que podem estar errados.

-Com certeza estão! - falou Lucy - Você vai ver, em poucos dias vão publicar uma retratação, ou dizer que foi descoberto o verdadeiro assassino.

-De repente, pode ser.

-Damion é inocente!

-Eu já entendi!

Catherine tinha permanecido quieta depois do comentário. Preferira ficar ouvindo a opinião dos outros. As dúvidas martelavam a sua cabeça. Damion matara Harry? Por que ele faria isso? Seria verdade? O que acontecera na realidade? Ficava feliz em saber que não era a única a apoiar Damion, mas ainda se sentia estranha quanto a tudo.

-Você leu? - ela ouviu os comentários de outras mesas - Harry Potter foi assassinado.

-É, foi aquele maldito do Muggle. Que tá liderando os trouxas.

-Ele não era um bruxo.

-Resolveu ficar do lado dos trouxas. Deve ter mudado por causa disso.

-Aposto que não teria matado ninguém se não tivesse se aliado aos trouxas.

-Se você for ver, foram eles que se revoltaram. Que causaram tudo isso.

-Ouvi dizer que eles planejam atacar todos os bruxos.

-Deve ser verdade. Eles andam agindo tão descontrolados.

-Se eles ficassem quietos onde estavam, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

-É. Eles estavam bem antes, por que tentar mudar o que não estava ruim.

-Cathy?

Catherine voltou a si. Havia se levantado de súbito e nem percebera. As pessoas mais próximas a encaravam.

-Er... eu... - gaguejou ela por uns instantes.

"O que eles são? Idiotas?"

-Desculpe, perdi a fome. - disse por fim, afastando a cadeira, com certa violência, e saindo pisando forte do salão. Lucy correu atrás dela, tentando chamá-la. Draco e Sean se olharam, sem entender o que acontecera.

Na terça-feira, houve uma nova reunião na sala de situação do Ministério da Magia. Novamente estavam lá Shackebolt, Lúcio Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Mark Bridge e Declan Bolton. Além de Ronald Weasley. A reunião era mais do que necessária, depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

-Então, temos que decidir nessa reunião, as atitudes que vamos tomar, referentes a LT e a Fraternidade Bruxa. - iniciou Shackebolt. - Inicialmente, vamos analisar os resultados do comício de sexta-feira. Rony?

-Sim, senhor. Foram calculadas 54 mortes trouxas por maldições da morte e mais 15 acidentais, por pisoteamento, atropelamento e coisas do gênero. - relatou Rony - Do lado bruxo, 8 mortes de membros da Fraternidade, 4 por espancamento e 4 mortos em batalhas contra membros da LT. Mais 2 bruxos, membros da Fraternidade, foram encontrados mortos em um apartamento vizinho ao parque; causa desconhecida. Por fim, temos a morte de... - Rony tomou um fôlego - ...Luna Lovegood, inicialmente acusada por uma morte trouxa e pelo inicio do ataque, morta com um tiro na cabeça. O assassino não é conhecido, bem como não se sabe se Luna agia por vontade própria no comício. Mais recentemente, no domingo, foi encontrado o corpo de... - outro fôlego - ...Harry Potter, assassinado, segundo relatos anônimos, por Damion Pieffer, o conhecido Muggle.

-Obrigado, Rony. Então, senhores, o que acham?

-A situação é bem descrita pela palavra "catástrofe"... - comentou Mark, sem fazer aquilo parecer uma piada.

-Estamos com sérios problemas na relação com os trouxas. - falou Arthur - Todos nos acusam de assassinos e covardes, ignorando a existência da Fraternidade. Acham que tudo não passou de uma armação. Acho que nossa prioridade deveria ser a captura dos fraternos para expô-los.

-Discordo - falou Lucio - Eles não nos darão ouvidos... Estão demasiadamente revoltados... É besteira tentar se fazer ouvir por eles agora. Acho que devemos priorizar a captura dos membros da LT, para evitar que eles atiçem mais o povo.

-Realmente, não vai ser uma boa ideia deixar a LT falando mal de nós nessa situação. - concordou Mark - porém, deixar a Fraternidade em segundo plano também não é uma boa ideia. Passaram anos escondidos. Se dermos a chance, desaparecerão de novo.

-Creio que esteja pensando errado, Mark - discordou Declan - Acho que devemos deixar a Fraternidade de lado por hora, por esse mesmo motivo. Não vão agir tão cedo, se expor mais do que já o fizeram. Assim, podemos pensar que os trouxas comuns estão a salvo, por hora. Agora, quanto a LT...

-Não devemos deixá-los soltos para não revoltar mais a população - completou Shackebolt, mas Declan ergueu a mão, mostrando que queria continuar.

-Acho que o problema da revolta é o de menos. A LT está se mostrando muito hostil quanto a bruxos. Matou, sem hesitar, bruxos no comício...

-Sim, mas esses bruxos estavam atacando trouxas - interrompeu Arthur.

-...no comício, - repetiu Declan mais alto - assassinou Harry Potter...

-Não há nada confirmado ainda! - replicou Mark, mas Declan continuou, ainda mais alto.

-...e provavelmente, independente do que pareça, assassinaram Luna Lovegood.

-Você está sendo injusto, Bolton! - atacou Arthur nervoso - Foi provado que o tiro que matou Luna não pode ter saído da arma...

-Nada impede que outro membro da LT tenha matado ela de longe! Mesmo que não, já falei de Harry Potter e dos outros bruxos!

-Se for assim, deveríamos perseguir a Fraternidade, não a LT! Pois ela matou 54 trouxas a sangue-frio!

-A Fraternidade não apresenta perigo imediato! Diferente da LT!

A discussão havia explodido entre Arthur e Declan, que já haviam levantado de suas cadeiras.

-Senhores, acalmem-se - pediu Shackebolt em voz alta. Os dois se conteram e se sentaram. Declan retomou a palavra:

-Então, como estava dizendo, creio que nossa prioridade deva ser a LT. Tanto nos últimos dias, quanto nas primeiras aparições, eles vem mostrando não ser muito mais que um grupo terrorista. Toda aquela história de bombas e sequestros. Não acho que isso vá diminuir muito. Acho que temos de combater o terrorismo. Nem que isso signifique, uma _guerra_.

Declan fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra, o que despertou o interesse dos presentes na sala, principalmente o de Mark, que levantou-se, assim como fizera Arthur momentos atrás.

-Bolton... Você tem certeza do que está falando? - perguntou Mark, transtornado.

-Absoluta, Bridges. Quero declarar guerra contra a LT. Fazer disso uma coisa oficial.

-Isso é precipitado demais!

-Qual é o problema com isso, Mark? - perguntou Rony, de repente se intrometendo.

-É simples, Rony. - falou Mark, olhando fixamente para Declan - A guerra, é só um método de tirar a ilegalidade de assassinatos contra o seu inimigo.

Quem não havia entendido, entendeu. Declan estava querendo permissão para "atirar para matar" contra a LT.

-Isso é um pouco agressivo, Mark. - falou Declan, calmamente. - A LT tem causado mortes ao nosso lado ultimamente e mostra-se ser um grupo perigoso. Já foi tomada anteriormente a mesma atitude contra Voldemort, ou a própria Fraternidade. Creio que é uma medida necessária.

-Realmente, estamos lidando com pessoas perigosas - apoiou Lucio - pode ser necessário.

A sala ficou em silêncio em seguida. Arthur e Mark eram contra a ideia. Isso fazia um empate que deveria ser resolvido pelo Ministro, que parecia incerto. Rony não podia votar. Mas entre os pensamentos de cada um, Declan pensava sozinho. "Não ia dar para convencer a todos, disso eu tinha certeza. Mas, só preciso convencer mais o Ministro. Isso vai levar um certo tempo, mas eu consigo. Espere só um pouco, senhor Gardner. Logo, logo, começaremos a purificação do mundo!".

A reunião ocorria numa casa meio abandonada, nos limites da cidade. Estavam presentes algumas pessoas, homens e mulheres. Um homem, em particular, tomava as rédeas da reunião:

-Senhoras e senhores. Acho que todos sabem porque estamos aqui reunidos. Todos temos o mesmo interesse de acabar com o mundo bruxo.

Sussuros e cochichos de aprovação.

-Justamente por isso estamos no reunindo aqui hoje. Todos aqui estiveram naquela chacina e sobreviveram, agora querem dar a punição devida aos culpados. Pessoas aqui perderam amigos, parentes, conhecidos que foram brutalmente assassinados. Não podemos ficar parados!

Mais murmúrios de aprovação.

-Porém, devemos acreditar nesse tal grupo que diz lutar por nós? Essa tal de LT? Acho que não. Para mim, esses caras não sabem quando agir. Ficam quietos, esperando as coisas acontecerem. Por esse mesmo motivo, essa pessoa está aqui conosco.

A moça, que estivera atrás do homem que discursava deu um passo a frente, para que todos pudessem vê-la.

-Lauren Price estava na LT, e também discordava dos métodos deles. Por isso, se juntou a mim para que pudéssemos formar esse novo grupo. Ainda por cima, trouxe uma das armas deles para que possamos nos igualar, pelo menos, a eles, em questões tecnológicas. Muito obrigado, Lauren.

Lauren se curvou ligeiramente e voltou para o lugar onde estava.

-Estamos aqui por um motivo, e esse motivo é lutar! Não vamos ficar esperando esse grupo agir! Vamos nós mesmos tomar as rédeas da situação! Meu nome é Heinrich Sprenger, e estou iniciando a Liga Revolucionária Trouxa, a LRT!

Houve palmas e berros de aprovação. Estava iniciado mais um problema para os bruxos.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 23, e indo, como sempre, atrasado...

Desculpem por não ter postado sexta-feira, mas essa semana foi complicada. Quarta-feira passada eu já tinha certeza de que ia atrasar o capítulo. Mas aqui está, atrasado mas fresquinho!

Como eu disse no último capítulo, e deve ter dado para perceber nesse também, a história vai dar um pulo no tempo. Avançaremos alguns meses na linha do tempo. E na volta, começaremos com tudo! Muitas coisas acontecem para dar o que o tempo trabalhar (mas, hein?). Eleanor vai viajar para tentar retomar seu plano, Gina sofre com a morte de Harry, a LT periga debandar, Catherine se enfurece, Declan revelado como um fraterno e a inauguração da LRT (criatividade...). Vem bastante por aí, mas vamos dar um tempo pras preparações.

CURIOSIDADE: o nome do nosso novo amigo, Heinrich Sprenger, tem uma razão de ser. É uma união dos nomes Heinrich Kramer e James Sprenger, dois inquisitores dominicanos que escreveram o livro _Malleus Maleficarum_, um manual de caça as bruxas, do século XV. Acho que nenhum nome encaixaria melhor nele...

Assim, acaba a parte de 2009... Avançando para 2010! Não percam o capítulo 24, em breve, no Fanfiction!

Mr. Winpple

P.S.: Estamos chegando no 25º capítulo! Quem sabe esse não é um bom motivo para um novo especial? Aguardem e comentem!


	26. 24 6 meses depois

24 - 6 meses depois

O tempo em Hogwarts começou a mostrar sinais de melhora. As baixas temperaturas do inverno começavam a amenizar, dando espaço para a chegada da primavera. Março estava pela sua metade, anunciando também a chegada do fim de mais um trimestre, mas não era por isso que as segundas-feiras eram mais animadoras. Catherine chegou no Salão Principal para o café perto das 8 horas, como seria de costume, se não fosse pelo fato de estar vindo da sala comunal, e não dos terrenos, como de costume. Lucy ainda não estava lá, pois resolvera seguir o exemplo da namorada e fazer exercícios durante as manhãs. Como Catherine não quis ir, fora acompanhada do colega de classe, Aidan. Sendo assim, Catherine simplesmente tomou um lugar junto a Alice e Laura, suas colegas de quarto.

Conforme o tempo fora passando, Catherine começara a andar muito com Lucy, depois do inicio do namoro. Sendo assim, ela não fez novas amizades, e as antigas acabavam ou terminando o curso em Hogwarts, ou simplesmente acabavam não se encontrando mais. Como Alice e Laura eram colegas de quarto de Catherine, elas acabavam se encontrando, sendo assim amizades que ela não perdeu. Alice era a mais quieta das três. Tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados, pele clara, olhos ligeiramente esverdeados. Era calma, gentil, bonita e delicada. Bastaria um pouco mais de inteligência e sociabilidade e ela seria 'perfeita'. Laura era bem diferente, alta, cabelos negros, compridos e cacheados, presos normalmente, pele bem morena. A palavra que descrevia Laura era "hiperativa". Ela simplesmente não gostava de parar quieta. Assim, estava em cinco clubes diferentes atualmente, e já estivera em vários outros, pois trocava de atividades de tempos em tempos. Já estivera no time de quadribol também, bem como chegou a acompanhar Catherine em suas corridas, certas vezes. A agenda lotada não diminuía suas notas, que eram bem altas.

-O que houve, Kate? - perguntou Laura - Você parece tão abatida...

-Andou exagerando nos exercícios? - perguntou Alice.

-Não, não... Nem fiz eles hoje... - respondeu Catherine sem muito animo - Não estava afim...

-Será que você pegou um resfriado de fim de inverno? - perguntou-se Alice, verificando a temperatura na testa da amiga.

-Não, eu estou bem. - afastando, impacientemente, a mão da amiga. - apenas... não estava com ânimo para isso.

Realmente, nos últimos tempos, Catherine andava bem para baixo. Os alunos não foram liberados para passar o natal em casa, devido a ataques que estavam ocorrendo a bruxos, por trouxas extremistas. Sendo assim, ela não pudera ver o pai, além de que, a última notícia que ela tivera fora de que, ele, entrara em um programa bruxo para sair do país. Devido ao feitiço de isolação ainda estar ativado, Catherine não tivera mais notícias dele.

-Alice, verifique a temperatura novamente! Ela não está bem! - ordenou Laura repentinamente.

-Já falei que eu estou bem...

-Não me venha com essa! Estava sem ânimo? Você saiu para correr durante todo o inverno! Você até nadou no lago! Você sai para correr mesmo quando está chovendo!

-Eu nunca saí para correr quando estava chovendo!

-Laura, você se empolgou demais outra vez... - tentou chamar a atenção Alice.

-Rápido, Ally! Vamos mais cedo para as estufas! Vamos pedir umas ervas medicinais para o prof Longbottom! - exclamou levantando-se e arrastando Catherine pelo braço.

-Que história é essa! Eu não preciso de erva nenhuma! Eu preciso do café-da-manhã! Lu ainda nem apareceu!

-Lucy vai entender! Não se preocupe! Temos que te salvar!

Catherine se debateu bastante, mas Laura não a deixou fugir, andando cada instante mais rápido. Alice foi atrás delas, levando algumas torradas para Catherine. Quando saíam do castelo, Laura já estava fazendo-as correr. Ainda sem saber se aquilo era uma brincadeira excessivamente exagerado ou uma preocupação excessivamente exagerada, Catherine desistiu de tentar fugir. Estendeu a mão para pegar uma torrada que Alice lhe passava, mordendo metade dela de uma vez. Mesmo comendo, conseguia acompanhar Laura sem dificuldades, afinal, estava mais acostumada a correr.

-Desculpe por isso! Laura as vezes se excede. - falou Alice, sem parar.

-Como se eu não conhecesse ela... - respondeu Catherine, mordendo o resto da torrada, enquanto olhava para os lados. Procurando alguém que achasse estranho, as três garotas correndo, quando ainda faltava uma hora para a primeira aula do dia. Não achou, mas algo chamou a sua atenção. - Laura, pare um pouco.

-Não temos tempo para isso! - berrou Laura de volta.

-É sério, pare, Laura! - Catherine tentou outra vez, puxando a mão para se soltar

-Temos que te salvar, Kate! - berrou Laura outra vez. Catherine se irritou.

-Eu disse... - Catherine disparou, passando em pouquíssimos passos a amiga - ...para você... - parou de costas para ela. Passou o braço dela, que ainda a segurava, por cima de seu ombro, e estendeu o seu pé para trás - ...PARAR! - e a puxou. Laura tropeçou no pé de Catherine, o que, junto com a inércia da corrida, ajudou-a a puxar a colega por sobre o ombro, derrubando-a de costas no fim de um movimento que muitos lutadores profissionais invejariam.

-Ai! Precisava tanta violência, Kate? - reclamou a garota, do chão. Catherine não lhe deu atenção, voltando-se para o portão da escola. Fora ali que algo chamara sua atenção. Com motivos, afinal, havia um grande grupo vindo por fora, na direção do castelo. Algo naquele grupo, fosse o jeito deles, fosse o fato de terem alguns robôs gigantes consigo, dizia que eles não estavam lá para uma visita.

Rony aparatou no hall do ministério cedo, como vinha fazendo nos últimos meses. Faziam os mesmos meses que não tinham notícias da LT, mesmo procurando freneticamente por eles, embora isso ajudasse um pouco, já que não havia muito tempo livre, devido a ataques populares a tudo que pudesse fazer referência a magia. É claro que a grande maioria da população trouxa era contida o suficiente. Mesmo com ódio, ou medo, dos bruxos, não se descontrolava. Mas sempre existiam aqueles grupos que adoravam tacar lenha na fogueira. Assim, todo o ministério da magia estava trabalhando incansavelmente. Rony saía cedo pela manhã para trabalhar e voltava tarde da noite, para jantar e dormir. Mesmo Hermione, que trabalhava no departamento de mistérios e não tinha nada a ver com isso, passara algumas noites no serviço. Vinha trabalhando em mais um projeto ultra-secreto, que ela se recusava até a contar para o marido.

-Não posso falar, é ultra-secreto. - dizia ela toda vez que Rony perguntava. - Mas que é estranho, é. Trabalhar numa coisas dessas no meio dessa confusão. Deveríamos estar fazendo algo para ajudar.

"Não é como se pudessem ajudar muito" pensou Rony, enquanto enfiava-se em um dos lotados elevadores. "Nada do que estamos fazendo parece surtir qualquer efeito, droga". O que não era exatamente verdade. Haviam conseguido apreender simuladores de magia, que eram comercializados no mercado negro. Não pareciam vir da LT, não era o tipo de ação que ela tomaria. Também conseguiram prender dois membros da Fraternidade que estavam se divertindo caçando trouxas, mesmo que fossem ações isoladas de membros descuidados. Era pouco, mas eram avanços.

Rony chegou no quartel dos aurores em pouco tempo, e lá estavam Stephen, Nathan (recentemente se tornara um auror oficialmente), Rachel e Owen reunidos em uma mesa. Discutiam alguma coisa.

-O que houve? - perguntou Rony se aproximando.

-Malfoy mandou o sinal. - respondeu Stephen sem delongas. "Então, finalmente resolveu agir, Damion?" pensou Rony consigo mesmo.

Não importava como olhasse aquilo, aquela não podia ser a LT. Pelo menos era o que Catherine pensava. Não lembrava da LT ser tão direta e agressiva assim. Quebraram o portão com os mechas e invadiram com tudo. Ninguém entendeu como, diabos, eles quebraram os feitiços de proteção, mas também não ficaram parando para pensar nisso. Haviam poucos alunos do lado de fora do castelo, pois ainda era cedo. Os trouxas foram diretamente na direção desses alunos, enquanto eles corriam para o castelo.

Não haviam professores do lado de fora ainda, exceto por Hagrid, que se apressara em avisar os outros. Porém, mesmo sendo meio-gigante, foi logo rendido pelos trouxas. Esses também foram capturando os alunos que ficavam para trás. As vezes, necessitava um duelo contra eles, mas o numero de trouxas era grande e acabava saindo vitorioso. Estavam apostando no ataque surpresa, se desacelerassem, acabariam rendidos. Talvez fosse por isso que corriam atrás do máximo de reféns possíveis.

Catherine, Laura e Alice tinham conseguido correr dos trouxas. Foram as primeiras a notar e correr. Mesmo assim, não corriam para o castelo.

-Kate! Não deveríamos estar indo para o castelo! - berrou Laura enquanto corriam. Tinha que se esforçar para manter o ritmo de Catherine. Alice ia atrás, com ainda mais dificuldade.

-Depois! Tenho que encontrar a Lu! Ela ainda não sabe! - respondeu Catherine, também berrando. Acelerou mais o passo em direção a orla da floresta. Laura conseguiu acelerar mais um pouco, mas Alice ficou mais distante, seguindo-as aos tropeços. Lá na orla da floresta, bem próxima as árvores, estava Lucy, sozinha. Catherine chegou a sorrir, vendo a amiga bem, mas o sorriso desapareceu logo em seguida, quando a viu sendo atingida no rosto por um soco de um homem que saia do meio das árvores. Além dele, saíram mais três outros, dois dos quais imobilizando Aidan.

-Lu! - Catherine ia correr mais até a amiga, mas Laura conseguiu alcança-lá e segura-lá. Os trouxas viram as garotas, e se voltaram para elas.

-Espere, Kate! - segurou-a Laura - Você não percebeu que ele não está sozinho?

-Não interessa! Somos três, mais Lu e Aidan, cinco. Podemos derrota-los!

-Você não percebeu! - brigou Laura, virando a cabeça da amiga para as árvores. Então Catherine viu, o gigante de aço no meio das árvores, saindo da floresta. - Será que não aumentaram a segurança da floresta depois do seu sequestro?

-É o que parece - respondeu Catherine. - E agora? Não podemos deixar Lu na mão!

-Claro que não - disse Laura, notando que Alice chegava. - Além de que eles já nos viram, não sei se daria para fugir. Bom, ainda somos cinco contra cinco.

-Isso... não vai... dar certo... - arfou Alice. - como... vamos enfrentar... aquela coisa...?

-Opa, mais três bruxas para nós, é o que parece. - falou um dos trouxas se aproximando, enquanto os outros amarravam Aidan e Lucy. Catherine e as amigas prepararam as varinhas. - opa, querem nos enfrentar? Não é uma boa ideia, sabem.

-É o que você pensa. - respondeu Laura - Deixe comigo, Kate! Posso enfrentar dois deles sozinha. Sou campeã do torneio do clube de duelos de 2007, sabem?

-Isso não é grande coisa se você pensar que estava no segundo ano, Laura... - chamou a atenção Alice.

-Não vá dizendo isso pra eles, caramba!

-Opa, uma duelista? Sinto muito, mas vou tirar essa sua confiança. - disse o homem preparando o relógio simulador que usava.

-Pois eu vou acabar com esses seus 'opa'! Expelliarmus!

-Opa! - exclamou o trouxa, erguendo seu relógio para se defender. - Agora é a minha vez! Impedimenta! - Laura desviou do feitiço, mas o trouxa simplesmente lhe apontou um revólver.

-Ei! Armas de fogo é trapaça!

-Opa, ninguém disse isso. - e disparou.

-Protego! - a bala bateu na barreira e ricocheteou para o céu. Quem erguera a barreira não fora Laura, nem Catherine ou Alice. Fora Cho Chang, que chegara para resgatar os alunos.

-Profª Chang! - exclamou Laura.

-Profº Longbottom! - exclamou Alice, vendo o professor chegar logo atrás.

-Dragon! - exclamou Catherine.

-Legal, você acabou com o clima da minha chegada... – falou Draco ironicamente, chegando junto com o grupo.

-Nem venha com essa, Dragon! - berrou Lucy, amarrada - Você é o Dragon, e Dragon é muito melhor que Malfoy!

-Opa, opa, o que temos aqui? - provocou o trouxa, enquanto seus companheiros se aproximavam para ajudá-lo. - Os professores vieram resgatar seus alunos.

-É o nosso dever, não acha? - perguntou Neville.

-Eu não sou professor - disse Draco.

-Aumentaram os 'opa's... - observou Alice.

-Já que esse é o caso... - falou um dos outros trouxas - Jake! - berrou para o mecha. A máquina avançou em direção aos três adultos. Neville e Cho se prepararam, porém, Draco tomou a frente.

-Chang. Longbottom. Cuidem dos outros quatro. Deixem esse grandão comigo.

O inimigo era grande, mas Draco parecia confiante, então Neville e Cho voltaram-se para os outros. O mecha continuou em direção a Draco, que pulou para o lado no último instante, apontando a varinha e tentando um _bombarda_. O feitiço bateu no peito do gigante e nada aconteceu.

-Protegido contra feitiços diretos, hein? E se eu tentar isso? _Diffindo_. - apontando para o braço, nada aconteceu novamente. O mecha apontou-lhe a arma, dando a Draco uma nova ideia: - Ok, nada de feitiços diretos. Que tal, então, _Impedo._ - O feitiço entrou pelo cano da arma e uma estranha massa escura surgiu ali, tampando a saída. O robo tentou atirar, mas a bala não saiu, explodindo dentro da arma, deixando um belo buraco no topo dela. O piloto avançou novamente contra Draco, mas com um _Incarcerous_, ele amarrou as pernas do robo, desequilibrando-o. Porém, estava perto o suficiente de Draco para, na queda, tentar acertá-lo com um soco. Não deu certo. Draco desviou a mão do robo para cima, com um movimento da varinha e, assim que a mão passou por cima dele, puxou-a de volta com um _accio_, de maneira a rodar o mecha no ar, derrubando-o de costas.

Catherine e Laura ficaram boquiabertas com o show que dera o bruxo. Porém, Alice chamou-as de volta para a realidade. Os outros trouxas, que entraram pelo portão, avançavam na direção deles.

-Droga, não vai dar para enfrentar todos! - exclamou Laura.

-Eu tenho uma ideia para atrasá-los! - falou Catherine, e passou as instruções para Laura. Enquanto isso, Alice, resolveu dar a volta nos duelos de Neville e Cho para ajudar Lucy e Aidan. Usou a varinha para soltá-los.

-Obrigada, Ally. - agradeceu Lucy.

-Ally! Eu sabia que viria me salvar! - agradeceu exageradamente Aidan, tentando abraçar a garota. Ele tinha uma pequena queda por ela desde que entrara na escola. Alice afastou-o com uma porrada. Gentilezas a parte, Alice sempre achara Aidan um tarado. Depois dos agradecimentos, puxou os dois em volta dos duelos. Catherine contara com Laura para impedir os trouxas e ela fizera-o bem. Era uma excelente aluna em transfiguração também, sendo assim, conseguiu transfigurar um muro do chão com extrema destreza.

-Essa tática do Harry não fica obsoleta nunca - comentou Catherine. - Lu!

-Cathy! - exclamou a garota, correndo para abraçar a namorada.

-Professora! Resgatamos os dois! Vamos nos proteger! - berrou Alice. Chang e Longbottom afastaram seus combatentes com feitiços e correram com os alunos para o castelo. Draco atrasou os trouxas mais um pouco e foi atrás.

-E quanto aos alunos capturados? - perguntou ele, em meio a corrida.

-Seria suicídio ir atrás deles agora! - respondeu Cho - Vamos nos retirar por hora! As salas comunais vão ser seguras, os outros alunos devem estar chegando lá já.

-E nós?

-Sala do diretor!

Todos os alunos que estavam dentro do castelo e vários do que estavam fora, bem como Catherine e companhia, chegaram as salas comunais e lá ficaram, em segurança. Quinze pessoas foram capturadas e feitas reféns, porém. Como não houvera como enfrentar os trouxas a tempo, e agora eles tinham reféns, não se pode fazer muito. Como sua primeira ação, a LRT tomara Hogwarts.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 24, e continuando, atrasado...

Tá complicado. Eu tento, tento, tento postar em uma semana, mas acaba num dando... Bem, fazer o que... Vamos continuar tentando voltar ao prazo...

O nome do capítulo já diz tudo, 6 meses se passaram. De setembro pulamos para março do ano seguinte. E já voltamos com tudo. LRT dominando Hogwarts. Se você é mais fraco que seu inimigo, seja rápido, e aposte num ataque surpresa. Novos personagens também. Além de uma estranha falta de acontecimentos nesse capítulo... Parece pequeno, mas a contagem de palavras e frases diz que tá certo... Eu, hein...

CURIOSIDADE: Mais personagens de última hora. Agora são Laura, Alice e Aidan. Colocados por dois motivos: 1-Não importa o tipo de situação preconceituosa que elas vivam no colégio, Cathy e Lu estavam isoladas demais. 2-Testes das minhas _skills_ em descrições. Abusei um pouco na ação também, dessa vez.

Começando a parte de 2010, que inclusive vai até o fim da fic, mesmo se eu continua-la além do planejado. Essa invasão de Hogwarts trará mais coisas pra fic do que eu acho que imaginam (sabe-se lá, né? Vai que vocês que leem tem uma imaginação tão fértil como a minha?)

Mr. Winpple

P.S.: Mesmo com atrasos, ainda não desisti da ideia de um especial, embora ainda nem tenha certeza do que eu vá fazer...


	27. 25 O castelo invadido

25 - O castelo invadido

-Hogwarts foi tomada? - foi a pergunta do ministro Shackebolt, em mais uma reunião, que ocorria naquela mesma tarde.

-Infelizmente, sim. - relatou Mark Bridges - O grupo invadiu os terrenos do castelo por volta das 8 horas dessa manhã. Arrombaram os portões com uma certa facilidade até, eu diria, pois foi uma ação rápida. Em cerca de quinze minutos, já tinham controle do castelo. Os alunos estão refugiados nas salas comunais e as aulas, é claro, estão suspensas.

-Alguma chance de tirá-los de lá? - perguntou Malfoy.

-Difícil. A informação é de que o grupo que invadiu é grande, então conseguem fazer patrulhas nos corredores. Não é possível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, bem como chaves de portais e a rede flu só funcionam na sala do diretor. Inclusive, é como estamos mantendo contato com os professores.

-A rede flu não funciona por dentro do castelo? - perguntou Shackebolt - Não podemos usá-la para transportar os alunos para sala do diretor e em seguida, para fora do castelo?

-As outras lareiras do castelo só funcionam como 'receptoras'. Não se pode sair por elas para outro lugar. Apenas chegar por elas.

-E quanto a um ataque surpresa por dentro do castelo? - sugeriu Declan - Enviamos aurores pela rede flu, eles usam a mesma para se espalhar no castelo e agem de diferentes pontos simultaneamente.

-Como eu disse, o grupo é grande, suficiente para ter gente guardando cada uma das entradas de salas comunais. E a sala do diretor, claro.

-Afinal de contas, por que esse tratamento de "o grupo"? Não é a LT de sempre? - perguntou repentinamente Malfoy.

-Pois é, não. O grupo assume-se como "LRT". A mesma sigla, com um Revolucionária no meio. O modo de agir também não bate com o estilo da LT. Esse grupo é mais agressivo.

-Acho que já era de se esperar, que aparecesse um grupo assim. - comentou Malfoy - A LT anda revoltando toda a população trouxa...

-Se continuar assim, acabarão ocorrendo tragédias irreparáveis - falou Declan, unindo as mãos. Voltou-se para Shackebolt - O que me diz, senhor? Ainda não me deu uma resposta quanto a minha sugestão... Já se passaram vários meses...

-Pretende insistir nisso, Bolton? - perguntou Arthur - Nessa ideia maluca de autorizar ataques letais?

-Não acho que aja muitas outras opções, Weasley. O surgimento desse grupo mostra que as coisas estão se agravando. Quanto tempo será que vai levar para que uma guerra de verdade comece? Uma caça aos bruxos do novo milênio... É isso que está a espreita, Weasley. Invadiram Hogwarts, colocando vários jovens bruxos em perigo. É uma questão de tempo, até que a situação fuja do controle...

Arthur calou-se, encarando Declan. A impressão era de que, recentemente, Declan tivesse perdido o juízo, pois nunca tivera uma atitude tão agressiva quanto essa. Shackebolt parecia perturbado, sem saber o que decidir. Declan resolveu dar mais uma empurrada:

-O que você prefere, senhor ministro? - perguntou ele, sombrio - Atacar, podendo ter que matar alguns trouxas agora, ou partir para uma futura guerra, que matará bem mais?

Shackebolt levou a mão a testa, perturbado. Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto. Mark notou e tomou a palavra.

-Ainda não está na hora de tomar essa decisão. Há um grupo de aurores pronto para tomar Hogwarts novamente, irão atacar logo a noite. Se esse grupo conseguir salvar o castelo, creio que não será necessário tomar essa atitude que sugere, Bolton. Isso provará que já estamos prontos para enfrentar essa crise.

Shackebolt encarou Mark, concordando com a cabeça. Declan suspirou.

-Faça o que quiser. Mas, se Hogwarts continuar nas mãos do inimigo, creio que não teremos outra escolha. - falou com desdém. "É inútil, Bridges" pensou sozinho "As coisas já tenderam demais para o meu lado. Não vai conseguir evitar por muito tempo!"***

***"Eles tomaram conta do castelo. Malditos."

"Será que não se cansam de causar problemas?"

"Se ficassem quietos, tudo se acalmaria e ficaria bem..."

"O que será que eles pretendem?"

"Não dá pra saber... Isso deixa a gente com um certo medo..."

"Medo? São só trouxas! Uma hora ou outra vão perder para os bruxos..."

-Querem fazer o favor de parar com isso? - brigou Lucy, interrompendo os comentários na sala comunal da Corvinal. Catherine suspirou aliviada, não aguentava mais aqueles comentários martelando em sua cabeça. - Ficam aí, acusando os trouxas como se fossem todos culpados. Não se envergonham?

-O que foi, Lucy? Vai ficar defendendo eles agora?

-Não vou ficar acusando o mundo todo, se é o que está pensando. Vocês não percebem que os trouxas não tem quase nada a ver com o que está acontecendo? A culpa é de alguns poucos idiotas que acham que a violência resolve tudo.

Lucy continuou a debater com os outros corvinais, mas Catherine parou de prestar atenção nesse ponto. Para quem estivera defendendo os trouxas até aquele instante, Lucy dera um belo tropeço ao chamar aqueles que estavam agindo de idiotas, na opinião de Catherine. Eles não eram idiotas, eram apenas um pouco radicais, mas sem radicalizar um pouco, talvez não conseguissem nada. Estavam lutando pelos seus interesses da maneira que achavam melhor. Havia algo de errado naquilo?

Catherine pensou em Damion, de como perdera os pais no passado para habitantes de um mundo que desconhecia completamente, e de como, logo em seguida, fora chamado para este mesmo mundo, como se este fosse um lugar maravilhoso. Damion tinha o direito de ter ficado apavorado, ou revoltado. Agora, estava usando esse sentimento para defender outros que sofreram como ele. "Como eu" pensou Catherine, de repente. A mãe a abandonara quando ainda nem tinha idade pra entender o mundo em que vivia, deixando-a com o pai, que a amara e a criara, compartilhando com ela o sentimento de raiva quanto àquela mulher, além de outro, que assemelhava-se ao relativo a mãe, mas referia-se à magia.

Fora chamada para ser bruxa seis anos depois, tempo suficiente para vencer o trauma de ficar sem mãe. Porém, isso serviu para reacordar o sentimento. Sentira-se tentada a estudar magia, entrar nesse mundo e procurar a mãe, por isso brigara com o pai. Reataram apenas um ano depois, nas primeiras férias de verão.

Agora, a ferida estava sendo cutucada novamente. Catherine sentia-se divida, entre a garota que estudava magia e tinha amigos naquele mundo, e entre a garota que perdera a mãe e odiara por anos o desconhecido. Sentia, mais do que nunca, a raiva da mãe reacendida no seu coração. Lentamente, essa chama parecia esquentar sua relação com a magia, deixando esta em brasas vivas, pronta para incendiar a qualquer instante. Faltava apenas, uma faísca.

-...mantendo reféns... Salão Principal... - lentamente, Catherine sentiu-se voltando a sala comunal, começando a escutar pedaços dispersos da conversa. Concentrou-se para prestar atenção: - ...disse a profa Chang pela lareira. - estavam falando de quando a professora comunicara-se com eles usando a rede flu. Não pudera sair completamente na sala, ou não conseguiria voltar.

-É mesmo, de acordo com ela, os aurores estão para invadir o castelo!

-Será que vão conseguir?

-Aposto que sim.

-Isso é bom! - exclamou Aidan - isso significa que não vou precisar usar a Ook para pedir ajuda!

-Você trouxe sua coruja para cá? - perguntou Laura incrédula.

-Ela veio sozinha, trazer a correspondência. Como não me encontrou no Salão... Estranho...

-O que foi?

-Ela estava empoleirada ali, até a pouco tempo atrás. - falou Aidan, apontando para a grade da lareira. Catherine deixou escapar, discretamente, um sorrisinho culpado. "Sinto muito, Aidan. Mas tive que mandar Ook, para entregar uma carta...".***

***Gina estava saindo do trabalho no meio daquela tarde. Nos últimos tempos, com o Ministério tão envolvido com a causa trouxa, o dept de Justiça, bem como tantos outros, acabou um tanto como esquecido, permitindo que Gina terminasse logo seus serviços e fosse para casa, ficar com os filhos. Atualmente, essa era a rotina dela: filhos, trabalho, filhos, trabalho. Com uma pausa para ela dormir. Até nos finais de semana, quando não tinha trabalho, ficava o dia todo em casa com os filhos, e isso rolava desde a morte de Harry.

Susan Bones, que trabalhava com ela, notou que a colega parecia bastante abatida ainda, mesmo depois de meses.

-Hey, Ginny! - chamou ela, correndo atrás da amiga - Já vai indo?

-Pois é, pouco serviço. Dá pra ir embora mais cedo... - respondeu Gina sorrindo, sem convencer.

-Vai para casa cuidar dos garotos?

-Tenho que ir... Eles andam muito apegados a mim... principalmente, depois daquilo...

Susan mordeu o lábio, nervosa, enquanto Gina continuava em frente. Não estava nem ousando tocar no assunto. Susan resolveu tentar outra vez.

-Ei, Ginny! - chamou ela novamente correndo atrás - por que você não vem com a gente? Vamos dar uma passada no Beco Diagonal, de repente podemos até comer fora depois.

-Mas os garotos...

-Sua mãe cuida deles um pouco a mais. Vamos, você está precisando...

-Não dá, eu realmente tenho que...

-Gina, pelo amor de deus, se enxergue! - exclamou Susan perdendo a paciência e parando-a - O que houve com você? Já faz meses que está assim! Não é possível que não tenha conseguido superar a morte de Harry ainda!

-Harry morreu, esperava que eu ficasse feliz? - espantou-se Gina.

-Não, Gina, não. Esperava que você ficasse triste, mas que conseguisse seguir em frente depois de um tempo! Você só vive de trabalhar e cuidar das crianças agora. De um tempo para você! Harry também não ia gostar de vê-la assim!

Gina ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, até dizer:

-Sei disso, sei que tenho que seguir em frente. Mas ainda não consigo. Por enquanto... apenas o trabalho e as crianças... Por enquanto é só isso que eu tenho. Me desculpe, Susan. Vou passar o seu convite.

Gina deu um sorrisinho fraco, mas mais convincente, e deu as costas à amiga, deixando-a preocupada, mas sem ação.***

***Gardner estava em sua sala, como de costume. Sentado a mesa, lendo o jornal, como de costume. O que não era de costume, era que tinha alguém lá, além dele. Estava sentada no sofá, bem a vista de Gardner. Mas, ele ignorava-a avidamente. Não por maldade nem por nada, apenas por não ter o que tratar com ela. Ela estava ali, apenas esperando a hora em que teria de sair.

Nisso, chegou na sala uma visita já conhecida. Declan Bolton chegou pela lareira e encaminhou-se a mesa de Gardner, sem cerimônias.

-O que veio fazer aqui, Declan? - perguntou Gardner.

-Não é óbvio? Vim relatar a situação e pedir instruções... - começou Bolton, mas parou ao notar a terceira pessoa na sala. Gardner fez um sinal com a mão, dizendo-o para prosseguir - Então, Shackebolt continua indeciso. Weasley e Bridges não calam a boca, e o ministro parece querer evitar a declaração de guerra.

-Como era de se esperar. - replicou Gardner - Shackebolt fez parte da Ordem da Fênix. Não gosta de pensar em matar trouxas. O que mais?

-Parece que há aurores em Hogwarts, prontos para atacar, logo a noite. Não sei se o grupo que está lá vai resistir. Bridges está bem confiante. Chegou a falar em aceitar a minha proposta caso o ataque falhe.

-Realmente, sendo um bando de trouxas, Bridges tem razão em estar confiante. Mas não se preocupe, deixe rolar. Vai dar certo no final.

-Acha mesmo? Afinal, se Hogwarts for libertada, perde-se a urgência da situação. Não acho que a preocupação com a situação se estenda por mais seis meses...

-Vai dar tudo certo. Deixe comigo. Tenho meus próprios métodos. - terminou Gardner, virando-se para a terceira ocupante da sala. - Escutou, garota? Pretendem atacar a noite.

A mulher se levantou, encaminhando-se a lareira. Pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu no vaso ao lado e jogou no fogo, que ardeu em verde. Porém, antes de entrar, voltou-se para Gardner e pediu, com dificuldade:

-Por... favor... Me... deixe... ir... Me... liberte...

Gardner arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

-Anda resistindo bem, hein, garota. Eu a libertarei se achar que assim devo fazer, Lauren Price. Imperio! - bradou, apontando a varinha para ela. Lauren ficou desnorteada por um tempo, então sorriu e disse:

-Com prazer, senhor! - entrou no fogo e desapareceu por entre as chamas.

-Então, esses são os seus métodos? - perguntou Bolton.

-Com a ajuda dessa trouxa, consegui fazer com que invadissem Hogwarts. Usei-a para passar certas informações à essa LRT, incentivando-os a atacar o castelo num certo dia. Chegando esse dia, pela madrugada, desativei diversos dos feitiços de proteção daquele lugar. Agora eles estão lá, e lá vão ficar...

-...até que o ministro siga a sugestão. - completou Bolton.

-O que, pelo que você me disse agora, não deve demorar... - comentou Gardner - basta que eles resistam mais essa noite.***

***Rony e os outros aurores estavam em posição nos portões do castelo. Escondidos entre as sombras e a vegetação, aguardavam a noite. O sol estava se pondo. Logo seria a hora. Todos estavam nervosos, suando frio. Eram apenas em quinze: Rony, os dez de costume, e mais quatro. Dentro dos portões, não faziam ideia de quantos enfrentariam. E ainda tinham que se preocupar com os reféns. Seria arriscado, mas contavam com coisas que o inimigo não tinha: conhecimento de terreno e um número pequeno de atacantes, o que permitia que se escondessem melhor. Principalmente na escuridão da noite.

O que eles não esperavam, aguardando sob o céu alaranjado, era que a noite estariam sendo esperados lá. De repente, se atacassem agora, teriam uma chance maior do que a noite. Mas nenhum deles tinha como saber isso, então aguardariam até a noite. Apenas para serem encurralados...

Ou era o que era para acontecer.

Se não fosse por uma bruxa, que enviou uma carta pedindo ajuda. Querendo apenas um salvamento diferente, não por achar que não podia contar com os aurores, mas por achar que, talvez aquilo, mudasse algumas opiniões. A carta chegou segura ao seu destino, e, meio que as pressas, a resposta chegara ao castelo em tempo.

Rony estava bastante concentrado em observar as movimentações dentro do portão, e não notara a movimentacão atrás dele. Por isso deu um pulo, quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro. Virou-se para ver quem o encostara, sabendo que nenhum dos aurores faria isso sem nenhuma cautela. E lá estava Damion. De pé atrás dele, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, como quem diz "Não se preocupe, deixe comigo".

-Não se preocupe com esse ataque, Weasley - falou Damion - Deixe isso comigo. Não. Deixe isso conosco.

Sem responder, Rony olhou atrás de Damion e viu, o que todos os outros aurores estavam olhando, estupefatos. Um grupo não era uma definição muito precisa. Havia bastante gente. Algo como umas 50 ou 100 pessoas. Mais uns 10 daqueles robos gigantes no meio do grupo. Liderando o grupo, fora Damion, vinham mais quatro. Dominic, Tyler, Ewan e Grace.

-Mas... o que? - balbuciou Rony.

-Achou mesmo que ficamos todos esses meses só nos escondendo? - perguntou Damion. - estivemos nos preparando. Agora, deixe isso conosco. Esses caras estão sujando o nome do nosso grupo, e limpá-lo é uma questão de honra!

Continua...

* * *

Aqui estamos! Capítulo 25! Sim, atrasado!

Continuamos indo com essa fic, que provavelmente nunca vai acabar... Não só por causa do atraso... Mas esse capítulo é mais um da série: "Não Deveria Existir!". Mas perguntas surgiram na minha cabeça, do tipo de: "Mas como eles invadiram o castelo com todos aqueles feitiços de proteção!". Que bom que eu achei uma maneira sensata de explicar isso... O legal dessa fic tá sendo isso: novas ideias q surgem no meio do caminho parecem encaixar perfeitamente com o resto!

Enfim, sobre esse capítulo, não muito a se comentar... Talvez, que eu tenha achado um jeito de separar as cenas sem o site cortar meu barato (quebras de linhas em excesso e paragrafos com apenas caracteres especiais são automaticamente deletados). Ficou feio, mas mais inteligível.

CURIOSIDADE: Eis que especiais servem para alguma coisa! Lauren Price, do nada, ganhou um papel importante na história! Chega uma hora, em que começa a faltar nome... Vamos ntão caçar personagens esquecidos! (realmente, falta nomes: amiga de Cathy - Laura; trouxa da LRT - Lauren Price; um dos nomes falsos de Eleanor - Lauren Harper... fods... mas o nome Lauren Harper provavelmente num vai mais ser usado...)

Até o fim dessa semana, promessa, capítulo extra. Se não sair até sábado, é porque eu deixei de lado, a situação da fic em si é mais urgente...

Capítulo 26 em breve também.

Mr. Winpple


	28. X02 12 06 2008 Domingo

Capítulo X02 - 12/06/2008 – Domingo

Já faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que escrevi aqui, então não sei como começar. Não me vejo no direito de começar com "Querido diário" depois de tanto tempo, mas também não gosto da ideia de simplesmente começar a escrever... Acho que não sou boa para essas coisas... Vamos começar simplesmente assim, então:

Caro diário

Hoje foi um dia, daqueles que se tem certeza de que nunca irá esquecer. Até agora não acredito muito bem no que aconteceu, mas aconteceu. Totalmente diferente do dia que eu havia imaginado para hoje. Porém, mesmo ao amanhecer, todos pareciam ter certeza de que hoje seria um dia marcante, afinal, foi a final do Campeonato de Quadribol. Corvinal x Lufa-Lufa. Fazia bastante tempo desde que a decisão ficara entre essas duas casas pela última vez. Grifinória e Sonserina acabavam sempre se destacando, mas esse ano não foram tão bem.

Minha amiga Lucy joga pelo time da Corvinal, então, é claro, eu ia lá para torcer. Mesmo assim, por algum motivo, fiquei na cama o máximo de tempo que consegui. Sequer saí para meus exercícios matinais. Acho que dormi mal... lembro-me de ter demorado para pegar no sono ontem...

Mesmo assim, não tive chances de aproveitar a manhã e dormir, pois um barulho infernal me tirou da cama aquela manhã:

FOOOOOMMMMM

-ACORDA, KATE! SUA DORMINHOCA! Eu sempre quis dizer isso...

Laura e Alice me acordaram, ou melhor, me arrancaram da cama. Mais Laura do que Alice, mas esta estava ajudando com aquela maldita corneta.

FOOOOOMMMMM

Não é legal acordar dessa forma, acredite.

Após isso não dava pra continuar na cama. Levantei, me arrumei e desci para o café-da-manhã com as duas. O assunto no café, não só entre a gente, claro, era o jogo. Ambas as casas estavam indo muito bem no campeonato, seria um jogo disputado. Lucy não estava lá, assim como todos os outros jogadores. Haviam ido cedo para repassar as táticas. Laura, entre uma torrada e outra, me repreendia, por eu não parecer interessada no jogo:

-Sua casa está com grandes chances de ganhar o campeonato, Kate. - dizia ela, sem lembrar de que ambos os times estavam completamente empatados. Isso nunca havia acontecido na história do campeonato, os dois começavam a final sem nenhuma vantagem sobre o outro. - Lucy vai jogar, você deveria estar torcendo para incentivá-la! Tome o exemplo de Alice!

FOOOOOMMMMM

Alice estava tomando café com a corneta a mão, assoprando-a em todas as oportunidades. Parecia que ela aguardara anos pela aquela oportunidade de extravasar.

-Não adianta torcer por ela agora, se ela nem está aqui para ser incentivada... - respondi sem muito ânimo. Como eu insistia em argumentar, estava sonolenta demais para torcer. Ia guardar energias para o jogo, se fosse necessário.

-"Se for necessário"? Poxa, Kate! É claro que é necessário! - ela não entendera o que eu quis dizer. Alice assoprou outra vez a corneta, como se estivesse apoiando Laura - Se é assim, vou te dar um motivo para se animar com o jogo: John é o apanhador do nosso time.

John é um cara do 4º ano, com o qual eu conversei diversas vezes, entre um treino e outro de Lucy. Ele é um cara simpático, inteligente, razoavelmente bonito. É um garoto cobiçado por meninas de todas as casas e anos. Arrisco-me dizer que, por alguns garotos também. Sabe-se lá, né? Enfim... quanto a mim, apenas converso com ele. Amizade no máximo. Por isso, não hesitei em falar:

-Sim, e daí?

-Não me venha com "e daí"s. John é cobiçado por muitas garotas em Hogwarts. - por algum motivo, a corneta de Alice parecia ter murchado. Ela permanecia quieta, comendo. - Diria até que por alguns garotos. - como eu disse... - sendo assim dá pra entender porque conversa com ele, Kate.

-Se ele é tão bom assim, pode ficar com ele...

-Eu não tenho tempo para romance. - respondeu Laura decidida. Fico me perguntando se ela pretende entrar em algum outro clube nesse meio mês que falta do ano letivo.

Estava falando a verdade quando disse que não tenho interesse no John. Nem agora, nem antes, quando falei isso para Laura. Já tinha uma pessoa para gostar. Acho que cheguei a escrever aqui sobre essa pessoa, antes de parar de escrever. O nome era Gloria. Ela é uma garota muito bonita. Posso dizer que, foi amor a primeira vista. No primeiro dia em Hogwarts, atravessando o Salão, pensando em qual casa que iria cair, torcendo para que fosse na Grifinória, junto com o amigo que eu conhecera no trem, Sean. Foi quando, passando pela mesa da Corvinal, eu a vi. Tudo que eu via nela era perfeito: o cabelo, os olhos, a pele, tudo. Ela parecia brilhar, e notou que, mesmo depois de passar, eu continuava a olhar para ela. Ela acenou. Lembro-me de ter sentido meu rosto mais quente que nunca.

No começo, mal conseguia ter coragem de falar com ela. Ficava quieta, me escondia, essas coisas. Demorou um tempo para conseguir conversar com ela. Depois conversei outras vezes, e mais outras, e finalmente consegui vencer o meu medo de falar com ela. Só faltava uma coisa. Eu tinha de me confessar para ela, dizer o quanto eu gostava dela! É mesmo. Foi por isso que eu não consegui dormir direito. Lembro agora de ter decidido ontem, de uma vez por todas, me confessar. Agora aquilo me parece tão distante...

Bom, depois daquela conversa, nós terminamos o café e fomos para o campo. Laura e Alice estavam animadas com o jogo, então eu não pude deixar de ser contagiada e comecei a acompanhá-las na torcida. Aliás, Alice recuperara o ânimo e soprava a corneta sem parar. Acho que éramos as únicas a fazer tal festa. Os outros alunos pareciam guardar energias para fazer a festa durante a partida.

Estavámos chegando as escadas, que davam acesso as arquibancadas, quando Lucy me chamou, correndo para nos alcançar.

-Lu! Não estavam revisando as táticas? - perguntei quando ela nos alcançou.

-Sim, já revisamos. Agora, só estamos esperando a hora do início da partida. Vim ver se vocês estavam vindo.

-Acha mesmo que iríamos deixar você na mão, Lu? - perguntou Laura.

-FOOOOOMMMMM - assoprou Alice na cara de Lu, que se afastou da força da corneta.

-Viemos assistir esperando um show, então não ouse nos decepcionar. - brinquei com um sorriso. Lucy sorriu também.

-Não se preocupe! Deixe conosco! - garantiu ela, erguendo o polegar. Então voltou correndo para o vestiário da Corvinal.

Subimos as escadas, Laura e Alice fazendo barulho e eu acompanhando-as. Logo estávamos nas arquibancadas, que já estavam relativamente cheias, mas não demorou muito para encontrarmos tres lugares para nós. Logo a nossa frente...

-Bom dia, Catherine. Laura. Alice. - cumprimentou Gloria, se virando. Lembro-me de duas coisas daquele momento: fiquei momentaneamente paralisada e...

FOOOOOMMMMM

Lembro disso também.

-Gloria! Bom dia! Podemos nos sentar aqui? - perguntou Laura. Gloria fez que sim com a cabeça. Laura e Alice sentaram-se. Também me sentei, mas demorei um pouco mais, quis cumprimentá-la primeiro.

-B-bom dia, Gloria. - cumprimentei meio nervosa. Sei que disse que perdi o medo de falar com ela, mas hoje era diferente. Eu ia me confessar e estava nervosa. Gloria deu um sorrisinho em retribuição.

-Não note o nervosismo dela, Gloria. - comentou Laura - Ela está assim porque o John vai jogar.

-O que tem isso? - perguntei veemente.

-Boa sorte, Cathy. Tenho certeza de que ele gosta de você também. - incentivou Gloria.

-N-não é nada disso! - pela primeira vez, estava negando aquilo com tanta intensidade.

-Força, Cathy!

-FOOOOOMMMMM

Porque não me deixam em paz?

O jogo começou em poucos minutos e logo deu para ver que seria um jogo incrível. A goles atravessou o campo inteiro umas 5 vezes em poucos segundos. Um time ia para o ataque, atirava a goles, o goleiro defendia, o outro time contra atacava, era acertado por um balaço, o primeiro time retomava, seu passe era interceptado em seguida. Tudo isso acontecia diversas vezes, sem parar um instante. Os artilheiros não conseguiam parar por um instante. Lucy e o outro goleiro tinham dificuldades em defender todas, mas assim faziam. Os batedores voavam atrás dos balaços, para defender seu time e atingir o adversário. E os apanhadores mal podiam procurar o pomo, correndo o risco de serem atropelados.

Levou uns 10 minutos para sair o primeiro gol, que foi da Lufa-Lufa. Lucy acabara de rebater com a vassoura um lançamento, mas rebatera mal, permitindo o rebote do artilheiro. Não houve tempo para chegar ao outro aro. Mas o placar logo mudou de novo. Revoltada pela bobeira de antes, Lucy contra-atacou no lançamento seguinte da Lufa-Lufa. Ninguém entendeu como, mas ela conseguiu usar a própria vassoura como um bastão, rebatendo com força a goles. Esta atravessou mais da metade do campo, caindo nas mãos de um artilheiro corvo, que aproveitou o espanto do goleiro adversário. 10 a 10.

Foi difícil para mim acompanhar o jogo, já que, diversas vezes que a goles cruzava o campo, ao acompanhá-la, meu olhar caía em Gloria e eu ficava a admirando por uns instantes, pensando no que ia falar. Com isso, não faço a mínima ideia de como foram os 4 gols seguintes, 3 da Lufa-Lufa e um da Corvinal. 40 a 20. Foi então que o pomo apareceu a primeira vez. Quem percebeu ele primeiro foi Alice, que começou a assoprar a corneta descordenadamente. O pomo voava a menos de um metro acima de nós. Ficou sobrevoando ali, e logo John e o outro apanhador notaram. Dispararam em nossa direção.

-Veja, Cathy! John está vindo para os seus braços! - lembro-me de Laura ter berrado isso.

-Isso não é uma coisa boa! - lembro-me de ter respondido, preparando-me para sair da frente deles. O pomo saiu de perto ao notar a chegada dos jogadores, que partiram em perseguição. Fomos salvas de sermos atropeladas, mas a corneta de Alice não soava mais tão bem. Acho que Alice ficou assustada com os jogadores vindo em nossa direção.

A perseguição do pomo durou quase um minuto, até que, atravessaram o caminho da goles. Foi uma confusão de artilheiro esbarrando com apanhador, e vice-versa, com um balaço zigue-zagueando no meio. Nisso o pomo sumiu, mas a goles voou pelo meio da confusão, caindo nas mãos da Corvinal, que aproveitou para marcar mais um gol. Depois do gol, a goles foi posta em jogo novamente. A Corvinal nem deu chance para o jogo recomeçar, a artilheira pegou a goles e disparou para o gol. Assim que os adversários partiram em seu encalço, ela subiu. Eles a perseguiram. Ela jogou a goles para baixo, enganando os adversários. Outro artilheiro recebeu o passe bem abaixo e lançou. 40 a 40. Laura falou o nome daquela manobra: era Plot, Roy, algo assim.

Até esse momento, o dia decorreu mais ou menos como eu imaginei. Foi a partir desse momento que houve uma reviravolta. Até agora estou tentando entender direito o que houve, mas vamos lá, tentar escrever.

Gloria se levantou do seu lugar e saiu para as escadas. Eu estranhei, claro, pois o jogo ainda estava rolando. Ninguém prestou atenção. Distraíram-se com o 5° gol dos lufos. Resolvi seguir Gloria. Avisei Laura, que acho que nem prestou atenção, e fui.

-Gloria! - chamei indo para as escadas, ela estava apoiada no corrimão, olhando para o nada distraída. Se virou para mim - onde você vai? O jogo nem acabou.

-Vim esticar as pernas um pouco. - respondeu ela - Não estava sentindo elas direito. - então deu um sorriso - Não se preocupe, não vou sair antes do fim do jogo. Preciso ficar aqui para apoiar Lucy. Você ia brigar comigo se eu fosse, não?

-N-não! E-eu realmente...

-Vou ficar aqui até o fim do jogo. Vamos comemorar a vitória todos juntos, ok?

Acenti, nervosa. Estava sozinha com ela. Não me lembro de ter conseguido muitas vezes essa proeza. Não podia mais esperar. Tinha que falar de uma vez. Aquela poderia ser minha única chance.

-Como você acha que a Lucy está...

-Gloria!

Ela parou de falar quando eu chamei-a novamente. Será que eu assustei ela?

-O que houve?

-Tem uma coisa...

-Uma coisa...?

-Uma coisa... no seu cabelo! - Não era isso que eu queria falar...

-Ah, obrigada - agradeceu ela, tirando a sujeira que havia prendido em seu cabelo.

-...não, não é isso que eu ia falar...

-Hein?

-O que eu queria dizer é que... tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe falar... mas eu nunca consegui... é que eu... é que eu... eu gosto de você!

"Falta! Isso vai render uma cobrança para a Corvinal!" lembro-me de ter ouvido. Gloria ficou só olhando para mim, sem reação. Espantada. Continuei:

-Desde a primeira vez que te vi... Sempre admirei você... Te achei bonita, simpática, gentil... Ficava sempre te observando de longe... e eu não posso esconder mais esses sentimentos! Eu gosto muito, muito, muito de você, Gloria!

Silêncio. Ela ficou só me olhando e eu esperei a resposta.

-Você... gosta... de mim? - perguntou ela. Confirmei com vontade com a cabeça. Ela sorriu fracamente - mas será que isso daria certo? Afinal somos duas garotas... - eu temia essa resposta, mas fiquei quieta - Tente pensar mais um pouco nisso, Cathy. Como as pessoas vão nos olhar? Vai conseguir suportar a pressão?

-Por você, eu...

-Não pense em mim, pense em você. É forte o bastante? Quero que pense nisso por um tempo e depois me diga sobre o que pensou.

-Eu não preciso...

-Disse para pensar por um tempo, não? Não seja levada pelos impulsos, Cathy. Leve a vida numa boa, conheça mais pessoas, viva. Se você continuar com esse sentimento que diz ter, não poderei fazer nada, mas tenho certeza que vai conhecer um garoto que vai mover seu coração, de um jeito diferente do que eu faço.

Gloria me disse aquelas coisas, mas eu não consegui entender. Eu amava ela, e não conseguia me imaginar com outra pessoa. Mesmo assim, acenti, triste. Ia ter que tentar novamente dali a um tempo...

-Isso mesmo. Tenho certeza de que vai conhecer um cara legal e esquecer essa idiotice toda...

"Gol! Gol da Corvinal!"

Aquela palavra que mudou o meu dia, mais do que nenhuma. Senti-me espancada, pela garota que eu amei...

-Vamos, Cathy. Vamos assistir o jogo! Não vamos perder mais nenhum...

-Idiotice?

-O que?

-É isso que meus sentimentos são para você, uma idiotice?

Gloria ficou transtornada. Acho que não percebera o que dissera. Senti algo molhado escorrer pelo meu rosto.

-N-não é isso, Cathy! E-eu só...

-Idiota é você! Não devia ter me apaixonado nunca por você! Não fale mais comigo! - berrei e saí correndo pelas escadas. Não sei se ela me seguiu, não sei o que aconteceu em seguida. Devo ter descido todos os lances sem parar por um instante. O que me lembro em seguida é chegar no fim da escada, na entrada do campo, e ouvir um grande estardalhaço vindo de lá. Na hora eu não entendi, mas a Corvinal tinha capturado o pomo. O jogo havia terminado. Fui na direção do gramado, vendo os jogadores descerem, comemorando, berrando. As pessoas começavam a descer as escadas.

Fui avançando lentamente pelo campo, meio cambaleante, sem entender. Foi quando eu vi Lucy. Ela pousou alguns metros na minha frente e veio correndo na minha direção de braços abertos, com um sorriso enorme. Foi então que minha visão embaçou completamente, quando as lágrimas tomaram meus olhos. Acabara de ser chutada por Gloria, estava triste. Talvez seja por isso. Mas, quando Lucy chegou para me abraçar, eu simplesmente a beijei. Exatamente como eu sempre quisera fazer com Gloria, e como, sabia, nunca iria fazer com ela.

Agora já é de noite. O jogo acabou faz tempo, mas ainda estão comemorando a vitória na Sala Comunal. Além de estarem comentando o que acontecera entre a goleira do time e a amiga dela. Lucy não falou comigo ainda, parece com um pouco de medo, envergonhada. Confesso que estou assim também. Mas espero que ela tome coragem e venha falar comigo, acho que eu não vou ter essa coragem.

Estou esperando ansiosamente pelo dia de amanhã...

Catherine

* * *

Era dia 14 de fevereiro de 2010. Lucy terminou de ler o que Catherine escrevera naquele dia. Catherine a observava ansiosa. Resolvera mostrar, como uma espécie de presente de dia de São Valentim. Lucy fechou o diário.

-O que você achou? - perguntou Catherine ansiosa. Lucy inspirou, expirou, e falou por fim, com um sorriso maldoso:

-Cathy, sua mal-amada.

-Você é cruel, Lu...

* * *

Well, its here! Just in time!

Escrito de ontem para hoje, o capítulo extra 2! Comemorando 25 capítulos! E não, eu não estou aproveitando para comemorar o dia dos namorados... A ideia veio antes de eu me tocar da data... Mas deu pra aproveitar a coincidência de datas! 12 de junho de 2008 caíria num domingo, se 1 de setembro de 2009 fosse uma terça. Como jogos de quadribol rolam nos domingos e finais rolam perto do fim de maio/início de junho...

Uma espécie de comédia romântica para explicar a história do romance de Cathy e Lu. Como foi dito em algum capítulo passado, Lu não fazia ideia de como elas acabaram juntas no fim do jogo, mas nada impedia que Cathy soubesse.

Esperem pelo capítulo 26!

Mr. Winpple


	29. 26 Batalha por Hogwarts

26 - Batalha por Hogwarts

A LRT mantinha os reféns no Salão Principal. Era o maior cômodo do castelo, grande suficiente para abrigar um daqueles robôs gigantes. Os outros três que trouxeram patrulhavam o lado de fora. Fora o robô e os reféns, mais umas dez pessoas permaneciam no Salão, entre elas, o líder do grupo, Heinrich Sprenger. Um tanto quanto metido, Heinrich ocupava a cadeira do diretor, dando suas ordens dali. Agora, não estava sendo importunado, então Hagrid, um dos reféns, resolveu tentar falar com ele.

-Ei, você! - chamou Hagrid, Heinrich não percebeu que era com ele. - Você, que é o líder! - Heinrich se virou para Hagrid.

-O que você quer, bruxo? - perguntou ele, a contra gosto.

-Vai manter essas crianças como reféns?

-Não tem jeito. Mas tudo bem, são bruxos no final das contas.

-São seres humanos como você, idiota! - bradou Hagrid perdendo as estribeiras. Heinrich nem ligou. O gigante inspirou, retomando a calma e falou: - deixe eles voltarem as suas salas, pode ficar comigo aqui.

-Não fique se achando, grandalhão. - respondeu Heinrich agressivo - Você pode ser grande, mas só é um. Não vale mais que ninguém aqui, ok? Não vou liberar ninguém.

-Oras, seu...! Não pode ter um pouco de humanidade e... - começou Hagrid, mas parou, ao ver um dos capangas entrar correndo no Salão.

-Senhor! Temos problemas! - avisou ele, ao chegar próximo a Heinrich.

-O que houve?

-Estamos prestes a sermos invadidos!

-Como já era de se esperar, não? - falou Heinrich - É claro que os bruxos iam tomar alguma atitude assim antes de...

-Mas, não são os bruxos, senhor. É a LT! - explicou, para o espanto de todos os presentes.

-Como é que é! - bradou Heinrich, se levantando.

***Lauren saiu numa lareira de uma loja de Hogsmeade. Era fim do dia, mas ainda não acabara o horário comercial. Correu decidida em direção a Hogwarts, completamente dominada pela maldição imperdoável. Tão focada em avisar Heinrich sobre a invasão que nem ligou para a movimentação nos portões do castelo, seguiu em frente. Quem notou ela ali foi Owen.

-Ei, garota! - chamou ele, Lauren o ignorou e continuou em frente. - Ei, espere aí! Não pode entrar agora! - chamou a seguindo. Ela não parou. Owen se adiantou e a segurou pelo braço. - Não está me ouvindo? Pare, garota!

-Ah, droga, me solte! - brigou ela puxando a mão, Owen não a soltou. Ela tentou bater nele. Pego de surpresa, Owen pulou para trás, soltando-a. Ela saiu correndo para o castelo, mas foi atingida por um impedimenta do bruxo.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Me deixe ir! Não tenho tempo para isso! - reclamou, se debatendo no chão.

Stephen notou a movimentação e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Mas que droga está acontecendo?

-Esta mulher, insiste em passar, independente do que eu fale.

-Não tenho tempo para isso! Tenho que avisar... e avisar logo!

Stephen interessou-se pelo que ela disse.

-Peraí. Você quer avisar quem sobre o que? - perguntou, ela continuou se debatendo, sem dar atenção. Então ele resolveu encorajá-la a contar. - Responda-me e de repente eu te deixo passar.

Lauren parou de se debater e respondeu para Stephen:

-É urgente! Tenho que avisar o senhor Sprenger sobre a invasão bruxa que vai acontecer!

As palavras dela espantaram Owen e Stephen.

-Ei! Como você sabia da invasão! - perguntou Owen, então se voltou para Stephen - Isso quer dizer que eles tem informantes no ministério?

-Não, isso é bem pior. - falou Stephen. Então apontou para Lauren, que voltara a se debater, insistindo que ele prometera soltá-la - Veja só ela: insiste em passar, mesmo sabendo que tais bruxos já estão aqui. Ninguém faria isso, a não ser, que não pudesse recusar cumprir sua tarefa...

-Imperio? - perguntou Owen, entendendo.

-É o que parece. - respondeu Stephen, apontando a varinha para a mulher, conjurando cordas para amarrá-la. Precisavam livrá-la daquele feitiço, para descobrir dela, quem o lançou.

***O batalhão da LT avançou sem medo, pelos terrenos do castelo. Sem pressa. Os membros da LRT não atacaram, apenas vigiavam os novos invasores. Damion ia confiante a frente do grupo. Na entrada do castelo, já os aguardava o líder do outro grupo, Heinrich.

-Que inesperado te receber aqui, Muggle. - cumprimentou Heinrich, quando Damion se aproximou - Devo dar-lhe boas-vindas ao meu castelo?

-Acho que não preciso dizer que esse castelo não é seu... - respondeu Damion, friamente - Quem é você, afinal de contas?

-Meu nome é Heinrich Sprenger. Sou o líder deste grupo aqui, a LRT. Caso queira saber, criei esse grupo para não ficar dependendo do seu, que parece fazer muita pouca coisa.

-Sprenger, hein? Deixe-me te dizer uma coisa: nós da LT fazemos o necessário, para ajudar os trouxas. Não creio que invadir uma escola com crianças e jovens seja algo necessário.

-Então o que veio fazer aqui?

-Acho que, impedir um idiota que está jogando tudo pelo que estamos lutando no lixo, é uma coisa necessária.

-Idiota, é? Pois lembre-se, esse castelo forma bruxos. São mais inimigos para nós, não é verdade.

-Então você pensa que todo bruxo é inimigo, é isso? Então, sinto lhe informar, somos inimigos Sprenger. Meu nome é Damion Pieffer. Me formei aqui não fazem dois anos.

Sprenger pareceu assustado, mas recuperou-se rápido. Berrou para o batalhão atrás de Damion.

-Ouviram essa? Seu líder é um bruxo! Vocês estão sendo manipulados! Venham para o meu lado e me ajudem a acabar com esses malditos bruxos!

Ninguém do batalhão moveu um músculo. Damion deu um passo a frente.

-Não vai adiantar, Sprenger. Todos eles já sabiam, e concordam em me ajudar. Sei que esse mundo de onde vim está errado, e vou mudá-lo. Mas, como disse, farei apenas o que for necessário! E vou acabar com aqueles que ousarem sujar o que faço!

Fez-se silêncio no terreno. O sol se escondeu por fim, atrás da floresta. Sprenger sorriu nervoso.

-Se querem ouvir a um bruxo, significa que estão do lado deles. Isso faz de vocês inimigos. É uma pena, Muggle. Não, Pieffer. Eu ainda acreditava que você era alguém descente. Você me decepcionou. Não é bem-vindo aqui.

-Como já falei, Sprenger. Esse castelo não é seu, se insiste em ficar aqui... - Damion ergueu a mão, seu batalhão se preparou - ...vou ter de tirá-lo a força.

-Sinto muito, Pieffer. - respondeu Heinrich, também fazendo um sinal, o qual seus subordinados responderam, cercando o batalhão inimigo, a postos para atacar. Três cercaram apenas Damion - Mesmo que não tenha amor a própria vida, lembre-se que temos reféns lá dentro. Não vai querer que seus amigos bruxos se machuquem. Quem sai é você. - Damion exibiu um sorriso cansado.

-Considerarei isso como um 'não'. - e abaixou a mão. Os terrenos já estavam bem escuros, mas a batalha começou mesmo assim.

Os dois lados avançaram ao mesmo tempo. O batalhão dividiu-se e avançou para todos os lados, indo de encontro com todos os inimigos. Não importa se tinham sido cercados, ainda eram maior número. Damion avançou rapidamente na escuridão, saindo de perto dos três que o cercaram. Eles tentaram o seguir, mas logo foram atacados por Dominic, Tyler e Grace. A única fonte de luz eram duas tochas, na entrada do castelo, que Damion apagou com dois feitiços. A escuridão ficou total. O céu estava nublado, então não havia lua, nem estrelas. O castelo não tinha luz nos corredores, já que os alunos estavam isolados em suas salas comunais.

No meio da batalha que se via luz apenas, das azarações emuladas pelos relógios de ambos os lados. Os robôs da LRT tinham faróis e seus feixes de luz rodavam de um lado para o outro, no meio da luta. Os robôs da LT já eram equipados com visão noturna, então moviam-se no escuro, apenas com o barulho do movimento. Berros, pancadas, explosões. Não tinha como entender muito bem o que acontecia.

Heinrich, ao notar sua exposição no escuro, correu para dentro do castelo. Mas dar as costas à batalha foi um erro. Mal entrara no Saguão e foi atingido pelas costas, por Damion. Atirado uns metros a frente, Heinrich virou-se no chão e lançou uma azaração de seu relógio. Damion desviou-a com sua varinha.

-Sabia que essas azarações emuladas, são bem mais fracas? - perguntou Damion, se aproximando. Heinrich levantou-se rapidamente, tirando um revólver de seu bolso, que apontou para Damion.

-Não se aproxime, bruxo! - berrou ele, Damion parou - O que pensa que está fazendo, Pieffer? Não me escutou? Eu tenho reféns! Basta que eu de a ordem e um deles morre!

-Sinto muito, mas não é assim que a banda toca. - respondeu Damion, confiante - Um castelo desse tamanho tem mais de uma entrada, não acha?

-Não me venha com essa! As entradas estão vigiadas! Todas elas!

-Por quantas pessoas? Uma? Duas? Três, no máximo, não? Resolveu concentrar a maior parte de sua força no invasor, e baixou a guarda. Simples, não?

-Não vai me enganar, Pieffer! Não tem como vocês terem tomado o local onde estão os reféns! Temos um Punisher lá! E o único lugar por onde um Punisher entraria é essa entrada aqui!

-Isso é verdade. Mas, pode ser que um mecha não fosse necessário para tomar o Salão.

"Ele sabe que estão no Salão? Isso quer dizer que..." Heinrich correu o mais rápido que pode para o Salão, e lá estava, todos os seus subordinados dominados. O mecha desativado a um canto. Enquanto Ewan soltava os reféns jovens, e membros da LT mantinham a ordem. Uma aluna corria para fora do Salão, já que fora libertada e deu de cara com Heinrich. Ele, desesperado, agarrou a garota e encostou o revólver em sua cabeça, virando-se para Damion, que correra atrás dele.

-Isso ainda não acabou, bruxo! - berrou Heinrich, ensandecido. Recuando para ficar de costas contra a parede, de olho em todos - Não vai querer que eu machuque essa garota! É melhor ordenar que seus capangas se retirem!

-Sem chance! - bradou Damion de volta, fazendo um veloz movimento da varinha. O braço com que Heinrich segurava a arma cedeu, dormente. O revólver caiu no chão. Heinrich largou a garota e abaixou-se para pegar a arma com a outra mão, mas Damion a convocou com outro movimento. Estava enfurecido. - É melhor sair daqui, ouviu? Ou acabo com a sua raça!

Sentindo-se derrotado, Heinrich levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a saída do Salão. Mesmo assim...

-Expelliarmus! - bradou ele, apontando o relógio, quando passava por Damion. A arma voou da mão dele, mas ainda conseguiu segurar sua varinha. Revidou com um feitiço expulsório, atirando Heinrich para o Saguão. Foi atrás dele. Heinrich levantou-se no Saguão e trocou mais uma série de azarações com Damion, mas acabou sendo atirado outra vez. Agora para fora do castelo, escancarando as portas, espalhando a luz do Saguão pelo terreno.

A batalha lá, inacreditavelmente, havia terminado já. A LRT batia em retirada, com alguns poucos rendidos pela LT. Alguns mechas estavam caídos no chão, bem como alguns capangas de ambos os lados. Heinrich começou a se levantar e viu o campo de batalha, uma batalha já perdida por sinal. Ele se levantou debilmente, olhando sem acreditar. Mesmo estando em um número menor, não deveriam ter sido subjugados tão rapidamente. Que diabos era aquele grupo? O que aquele bruxo fizera? Numa fúria repentina, avançou correndo contra o primeiro inimigo que viu, Grace. Ela estava distraída, atendendo um colega caído e não notou Heinrich. Ele estava a um passo dela, quando foi impelido para o lado.

-NÃO OUSE ATACAR MINHA SUBORDINADA PELAS COSTAS, SEU DESGRAÇADO! - bradou Damion, após lançar o feitiço em Heinrich. Novamente ele se ergueu, voltando-se para Damion. Estava ainda mais furioso, e parecia, de alguma forma, bem maior que qualquer um ali. Finalmente Heinrich percebeu, que não tinha como vencer aquela luta. - DÊ O FORA DAQUI! OU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUE VOCÊ AINDA NEM TEM MOTIVOS PARA TEMER OS BRUXOS! - bradou ameaçadoramente, erguendo a varinha. Heinrich entendeu o recado. Temendo por sua vida, correu junto com os últimos membros da LRT restantes, para fora dos terrenos.

***A luta fora assistida pelos alunos da Corvinal e Grifinória, que tinham a melhor visão dos terrenos, por estarem em torres. Quem notou a invasão por primeiro na torre da Corvinal fora Alice, que chamara todos os outros. Logo cada janela era disputada para que pudessem assistir. Logo o sol se pôs, e não foi possível ver muita coisa, e por culpa das sombras, não faziam a mínima ideia de quem estava invadindo. Mas os barulhos da batalha eram bem claros.

Catherine sabia quem era, claro, pois fora ela quem os chamara. Mesmo assim, não comentara com ninguém, nem com Lucy. Preferia saber o que ia acontecer antes. Por isso, também brigava por uma janela.

Depois de poucos minutos, o barulho diminuiu, diminuiu, até cessar. A batalha terminara, mas ainda não dava pra saber quem se dera bem. A escuridão ainda era completa, mas por pouco tempo. A luz do Saguão incidiu sobre o gramado e todos viram que, o grupo que atacara o castelo aquela manhã estava fugindo, ou caído no chão, ou rendido pelos novos invasores. Heinrich surgira atirado do Saguão, e todos viram quando ele avançou contra aquela moça do novo grupo. Todos viram ele ser atirado para o lado. Não chegaram a ver quem lançara o feitiço, mas ouviram o brado. Lucy e Catherine reconheceram na hora:

-Damion! - exclamaram as duas juntas.

-Muggle? - perguntou Laura, Lucy confirmou com a cabeça. Catherine não escondeu o sorriso. Com isso, a opinião de Hogwarts sobre Damion ia mudar, com certeza. Afinal, foram salvos por eles. Porém...

-Atenção a todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts! - a voz de Damion, magicamente ampliada ecoou por todo o castelo. - Aqui quem fala é Damion Pieffer. Mais conhecido como Muggle, líder da LT. - Catherine notou que os colegas de casa prenderam a respiração, surpresos. - Nós da LT viemos aqui para expulsar esses falsários da dita LRT, e fomos bem-sucedidos. Fico feliz em anunciar que seus colegas devem estar voltando agora mesmo para suas salas comunais. - Catherine não podia ter ficado mais feliz em ouvir aquilo. Seus colegas começaram a comentar uns com os outros, comemorar, entre outros. Mas Damion continuou: - Porém, não devemos baixar a guarda. Duvido muito que a LRT não tente atacar de novo, então Hogwarts continua em perigo. O grupo de aurores do Ministério, porém, acredito não estar pronto para defender este local. Sendo assim, ficaremos aqui para vigiar o castelo até termos certeza de que não é mais necessário.

Os comentários continuaram na sala comunal e, infelizmente, estavam novamente sendo contra os trouxas, como averiguou Catherine. Ninguém parecia aceitar que o grupo ficasse no castelo. Porém, Damion parecia já imaginar que isso aconteceria:

-Imagino que não estejam satisfeitos com essa nossa atitude, mas não sairemos daqui. E, para garantir que não vão nos expulsar, manteremos o guardião das chaves, Hagrid, refém. Não importunaremos vocês em suas salas comunais, mas pedimos para que permaneçam nessas. Sairemos quando for seguro deixar a escola nas mãos do Ministério. Isso é tudo. Obrigado.

-No final das contas, então continua na mesma? - comentou um aluno da Corvinal. A maioria dos colegas concordou com a cabeça.

-Acho que não vão deixar Hogwarts em paz tão cedo... - comentou Aidan. Catherine, deixou a conversa rolar, se retirando da sala. Mesmo achando um pouco exagerado, não podia deixar de concordar com o que Damion falara. No final das contas, ele só queria impedir a tal LRT. Mas ela duvidava que os colegas entendessem isso. Não passavam de bruxos egoístas.

***Gina estava em casa, cuidando das crianças, como vinha fazendo nos últimos seis meses. Mas dessa vez estava com o pensamento no que Susan lhe dissera. Realmente, já faziam seis meses e ela ainda não saíra daquele estado. Se sentia fugindo da realidade, recorrendo ao trabalho e a família apenas. Sabia que não podia ficar assim, mas não conseguia ir em frente. Mas não podia continuar. Tinha que sair deste estado deprimente.

-Mamãe - chamou James, puxando a roupa dela. - A gente pode sair no aniversário do Al? Faz tanto tempo que a gente não sai de casa. - ao ouvir aquilo, Gina tomou sua decisão.

-Claro, filho. A gente vai dar um passeio semana que vem, tudo bem? - James concordou feliz e voltou correndo para brincar com o irmão. Gina, porém, já estava se planejando para o dia de amanhã. Ia fazer uma visita logo cedo ao túmulo de Harry. E então, ia seguir em frente, de uma vez por todas.

Continua...

* * *

Aqui estamos para mais um capítulo dessa fic! Capítulo número 26!

Mais um capítulo agitado. Agora a LRT foi expulsa, para a LT tomar posição no castelo. Não importa como, mas era para ser melhor do que parece. Enfim. Damion as vezes sabe ser um cara foda. Heinrich deve ter se sentido um inseto. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Não se preocupem com o fato de esse grupo novo ter parecido não servir pra nada, eles ainda vão aparecer. Espero...

Nada muito a se comentar aqui também. Apenas duas coisas: 1-Em breve, atingiremos a marca de 100.000 palavras! Caramba! Escrevi tanto assim? Não se preocupem, nada de especiais para comemorar... 2-I want reviews! (isso tá certo?)

CURIOSIDADES: Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, transcrever o conflito que está acontecendo na cabeça de Cathy está sendo legal. Imaginei inicialmente que ia ficar chato aquela coisa de "oh, mas quem será que está certo? Qual será o lado correto?", mas a coisa está transcorrendo bem! Brincar com os medos e angústias de uma pessoa pode ser muito divertido! (credo...)

Estou tentando começar a escrever o próximo capítulo mais cedo que de costume, vamos ver se isso ajuda a evitar atrasos. Enquanto o capítulo 27 não vem, vão comentando, hehehe.

Mr. Winpple


	30. 27 Mesmos erros

27 - Mesmos erros

Gina chegou no cemitério cedo da manhã seguinte. Apesar de estar querendo retomar sua vida, não se sentia satisfeita com perder muito tempo do trabalho. Era, afinal, uma funcionária exemplar. Provavelmente o simples fato de estar fazendo esta visita a Harry, já a atrasaria mais do que ela já se atrasara algum dia. Mesmo assim, lá estava ela, silenciosa e lentamente, andando por entre os túmulos do cemitério de Godric's Hollow.

Nos últimos meses, fizera muito esse caminho, então seus pés já a guiavam na direção certa. O túmulo de Harry James Potter. Parecia tão estranho de se acreditar. Harry Potter estava morto, um pouco a frente, mas ainda assim, logo abaixo dos pés de sua esposa. Gina ficou olhando o túmulo por longos minutos, sem falar nada, sem fazer nada. Não sabia o que fazer naquela hora. Estava lá para se despedir uma última vez de Harry, mas não sabia como fazer isso. Deveria falar alguma coisa? Mas ninguém ia ouví-la. Deveria deixar alguma coisa no túmulo? Nada vinha-lhe a cabeça. Deveria simplesmente dar as costas e ir embora? Não parecia correto.

-Ah, droga! - falou por fim, Gina, furiosa consigo mesma. - Será que eu não consigo nem seguir em frente! - Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Então era isso? Estava condenada a viver para sempre lamentando a morte de Harry? Desabou de joelhos no chão, apoiando suas mãos sobre o túmulo de Harry. Mais lágrimas escorreram. Não conseguia. Não ia conseguir deixar Harry para trás. Talvez fosse seu destino viver pra sempre nas sombras daquela lápide silenciosa... Ou nem tanto silenciosa assim...

...pam!...

A primeira vez, Gina achou que fosse somente impressão dela, estava bem abalada, afinal. A segunda vez, achou que o som vinha de outro lugar, alguém que não respeitava o silêncio óbvio que um cemitério deveria ter. Mas na terceira vez, ficou claro, o som vinha de dentro do túmulo. Gina aproximou o ouvido para ouvir melhor.

-...tirem daqui! - berrou uma voz lá de dentro, em meio as batidas. Mas que diabos de pegadinha era essa? Gina não pensou duas vezes, tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o túmulo. Terra e concreto voaram para todo o lado deixando o caixão a mostra. As pancadas continuaram, obviamente de dentro do caixão. Mais um movimento da varinha, e a tampa do caixão voou longe. E Harry sentou-se de um salto, arfando.

-Ar! Oxigênio! Como é bom respirar! - berrou ele, arfando. Gina ficou apenas o encarando, sem saber o que falar. Seria possível? Harry estava vivo? Não, não tinha como. Não depois de tantos meses. Harry ficou um tempo respirando fundo, até que olhou para o lado, para Gina. - Obrigado, querida! Sabia que você ia me salvar! Mas... poderia tirar a varinha do meu rosto, por favor?

-Quem é você! Que tipo de brincadeira é essa! - perguntou Gina um tanto quanto temerosa. Mantinha a varinha apontada para o rosto de Harry, pois tinha certeza de que não podia ser o verdadeiro.

-Como assim, 'quem sou eu'? Sou o Harry! Não me reconhece?

-Pare de mentir! Não me venha com essa de 'eu sou o Harry'! Harry morreu a seis meses! Mesmo que ele estivesse vivo quando foi enterrado, não teria como sobreviver seis meses enterrado!

-Seis meses! Morreu! Que história é essa! Eu estou vivo! Bem aqui! Se bem que isso explica o fato de eu estar enterrado...

-Chega de brincadeiras! Me diga de uma vez, quem é você!

-Escuta, eu sou o Harry, de verdade. - falou ele, tentando acalmar Gina, que não abaixou a varinha. Ele insistiu - se não acredita em mim, faça alguma pergunta. Algo que somente Harry Potter saberia responder. Você é a esposa dele, não é?

Gina pensou por uns instantes, e resolveu seguir a ideia.

-O nome do nosso primeiro filho...

-James, que você escolheu. Estávamos em dúvida de qual nome daríamos, você deu o veredíto na hora do nascimento. Ainda nem tínhamos pensado naquele nome.

-O segundo...

-Albus Severus. Foi meu pedido. Tive vontade de homenagear seu pai, mas você não queria mais um Arthur na família, então resolvi homenagear o diretor e um professor de Hogwarts.

-A garota...

-Lily. Na hora que soubemos que seria uma garota, não tivemos dúvidas. Essas perguntas foram muito fáceis.

-Então quanto ao nosso primeiro beijo?

-Fácil, também. Afinal, foi a final de quadribol. Toda a sala comunal viu...

-Não estou falando desse - interrompeu Gina - Ou vai dizer que não lembra, daquele que aconteceu lá na Toca, nas férias de verão para o meu 5° ano, e o seu 6°?

-Isso não faz sentido. Isso nunca aconteceu – respondeu Harry de pronto.

Gina abaixou a varinha. Tentara pegá-lo em uma armadilha, mas ele não caíra. Se não fosse ele mesmo, tentaria enrolar. Pela primeira vez em seis meses, Gina se sentiu realmente feliz. Algumas lágrimas escorreram do seu rosto e ela se jogou nos braços de Harry. Ele a abraçou de volta. Em seguida, ela aproximou o rosto do dele. Mas ele não deixou.

-Você disse que eu morri a seis meses. Quer mesmo beijar alguém que passou esse tempão enterrado e morto? - brincou ele.

-Ah, cala a boca - respondeu ela, e o beijou.

***Damion acordou no dia seguinte na base das escadarias. Dormira ali, onde a LT se instalara. Fora o último dos que dormiram a acordar. Estava começando a virar um líder preguiçoso, pensou ele. Ele se levantou, encaminhou-se a um banheiro próximo, lavou o rosto, se ajeitou, colocou uma muda de roupa e foi para o Salão Principal. O café da manhã, feito por voluntários da LT, já que os elfos não iriam servir os invasores, estava sendo servido nas mesas das casas. Ele sentou-se na mesa da Corvinal, sentindo-se um tanto quanto nostálgico. Não faziam dois anos desde a última vez que ele comera ali. Parecia ter passado bem mais tempo.

Serviu-se de uma torrada com geleia, comendo calmamente. Diferente dos outros voluntários que pareciam não ver comida a mais tempo do que dois anos. Observou a movimentação entre uma mordida e um gole de suco. Diferente dele, todos pareciam apreensivos, como se um exército maior que o deles pudesse aparecer em segundos, tomando o castelo de volta. Damion não se preocupava com isso. Haviam vigias em todas as entradas. Seu exército era grande o suficiente para assustar os bruxos e deixá-los longe por um tempo. Por enquanto, estavam bem.

Fora ele, apenas os ditos 'generais' estavam tranquilos. Grace e Tyler demonstraram isso, sentando-se com ele para tomar café. Grace pegou um pedaço grande de bolo, Tyler se satisfez com uma xícara de café. Tyler puxou a conversa:

-Então, por quanto tempo mais pretende ficar por aqui?

-O tempo que for necessário. - respondeu Damion, inflexível.

-Acho que isso é um "desista de passar a Páscoa em casa". - brincou Grace.

-Não se preocupem, acho que o necessário não vai ser muito tempo, não. Acho que dentro de uns dias os bruxos virão nos expulsar, com sucesso.

-Acha mesmo que eles vão conseguir nos expulsar do jeito que estamos agora? - perguntou Grace.

-Ele quis dizer que, em alguns dias, eles já vão estar prontos pra nos expulsar. - esclareceu Tyler.

-Perfeitamente. Como eles estão agora, como falei pros alunos, eles estão fracos. Não vão nos expulsar. Mas, acho que em uns dias, eles já terão se preparado.

-Tão pouco tempo?

-Acho que é mais que o suficiente. Ainda mais se levar em conta minha teoria.

-Teoria?

-Ele acha que Potter pode estar vivo - explicou Tyler. O espanto de Grace foi visível.

-Vivo! Mas é impossível! Você mesmo viu ele morrendo,não?

-Acalme-se, Grace. Vai assustar os outros.

-Também acho estranho, Damion. Mesmo quando você me falou antes, mesmo agora. Como Potter pode estar vivo?

-Como vou explicar? Vamos começar assim: Por que vocês me seguem? Por que trabalham comigo?

Grace e Tyler trocaram olhares desentendidos.

-Por que achamos que está certo no que pensa? - arriscou Grace.

-Por que você pode nos levar a vitória - disse Tyler mais confiante que Grace.

-Hum. Posso resumir isso a "vocês confiam no meu julgamento e no meu poder"?. - Grace e Tyler concordaram com a cabeça - Próxima pergunta: Vocês me matariam?

-Acho que não... - respondeu Grace em meio a um riso debochado.

-Se a situação for a mesma que a atual, não. - respondeu Tyler, sóbrio.

-Perfeito. Agora permitam-me fazer uma comparação. As varinhas também pensam assim.

-'Pensam'? - estranhou Tyler.

-Já ouvi falar nisso. - confirmou Grace - "A varinha escolhe seu dono". Não é?

-Sim, isso mesmo. Uma varinha pode servir bem ou mal a quem a usa. Uma varinha que "confia no julgamento e no poder de seu dono" se mostra uma varinha mais poderosa. Vice-versa é válido. O que eu estou tentando mostrar? Assim como vocês...

-...uma varinha normalmente não mataria a pessoa a quem ela se dedica - completou Grace.

-Isso mesmo. Uma varinha pode mudar a sua opinião quanto a pessoa que ela vai servir, mas tentará não ir contra o seu dono. Se ela encontrar alguém mais forte que seu dono, ela o servirá. Mas e se essa varinha for forçada a matar seu amo? Ela não tentará evitar?

-Entendo o que quer dizer. Mas no caso da batalha onde Potter morreu, ele desarmou o inimigo e pegou a varinha, não? - estranhou Tyler.

-A história não é bem assim. Harry desarmou Gardner, eu desarmei Eleanor. Mas Eleanor não precisava de varinha, usava apenas um pedaço de madeira morta. Se a varinha que eu peguei funcionava, era a varinha de Gardner.

-Mas Harry desarmou Gardner. O direito de posse não era dele? - perguntou Grace.

-Exato, e eu a forcei a matar seu amo.

-Faz sentido, mas mesmo assim... - tentou argumentar Tyler, mas Damion não deixou.

-Como eu disse, é uma possibilidade. Mas a varinha tem vontade própria. Sabe escolher seu dono, sabe não-funcionar. Porque não evitaria lançar uma maldição no seu poder máximo? Além disso, sou destro, mas empunhei-a com a mão esquerda.

-Mas isso não define apenas a coordenação motora?

-Sim e não. Define a coordenação motora, mas também define o poder do próprio usuário. A mão direita, no meu caso, tem um poder maior que a esquerda. Somando-se esses dois fatores, acho possível que Potter esteja vivo. E sendo Potter...

-...logo, logo estarão batendo aqui. - completou Grace, apreensiva. "Não tem como os bruxos atacarem já hoje, mas duvido que fiquem muito tempo afastados" era o pensamento de Damion.

***Gina levara Harry para uma casa trouxa abandonada, decidindo que deveria manter o seu retorno em segredo por hora. Não sabia que perigos ele poderia correr se descobrissem. Colocou-o a par de toda a situação, inclusive da invasão de Hogwarts. Harry insistiu que ela o deixasse ajudar a libertar o castelo, mas ela não deixou. Mandou ele tomar um banho, para tirar o cheiro de terra, que ele adquirira, mesmo dentro do caixão. Estranhamente, seis meses não apodreceram o corpo dele, nem o fizeram cheirar a morto. Talvez a magia dele tenha o protegido, já que, afinal de contas, ele estava meio vivo.

Ela fuçou a cozinha trouxa, encontrando alguns enlatados, e outros pacotes de alimentos ainda na validade. Deu um trato neles com magia e começou a preparar um bom café da manhã. Conseguiu fazer umas torradas com geleia, uma salada de enlatados e uma pasta de atum. Fez um suco de pacote, embora não sabia como trouxas podiam gostar de uma coisa tão industrializada. Serviu na mesa e esperou Harry sair do banho. Ele estava demorando mais do que o esperado. Então ouviu-o se aproximando no corredor.

-Gina, sabe o que eu encontrei no banheiro? - perguntou antes de aparecer.

-Não faço a mínima ideia, Harry. Um vaso sanitário?

-Não. Quer dizer, também. Mas eu achei isso - mostrou ele aparecendo na porta da cozinha. Estava bem diferente de quando fora para o banho. Estava com a cara mais limpa. Mais do que ela esperava. - Creme e lâmina de barbear. - falou ele, mostrando os produtos.

Ele raspara toda a barba. Fazia tanto tempo que ele a deixava crescer, sem ligar para as reclamações e críticas. Agora ele a tirara. Estava novamente de cara limpa. Depois de tanto tempo, Gina conseguiu ver o mesmo Harry que estudara com ela em Hogwarts. Deu uma risadinha.

-Já não era sem tempo. Mas por que isso de repente? - perguntou ela.

-Você lembra, o porquê de eu ter deixado-a crescer? - perguntou Harry, e brincou - Ou vai me dizer que não é a Gina verdadeira?

-Claro que lembro, seu bobo. "É um aviso pra mim mesmo, pra não cometer os mesmos erros de antes".

-Não queria mais me prender aquela velha ideia de derrotar o mal e salvar a todos, por que era o certo a se fazer. Queria lembrar que eu já havia me tornado um adulto e não podia mais me prender a pensamentos tão infantis. Mas, que droga, eu ainda cometo os mesmos erros. Ainda tenho os mesmos pensamentos infantis. Ainda quero vencer o mal e salvar a todos. Mas, afinal, não é esse o certo. Não é isso que sou eu: Harry Potter? Eu sou, como sempre, o menino que sobreviveu, e quero salvar a todos. É assim que eu sou, e assim que vou continuar a ser.

-Belas palavras, Mr. Potter - brincou Gina, aplaudindo.

-Mas se eu quero derrotar o mal, preciso de uma arma...

-Sua varinha não foi encontrada, e Olivaras saiu do país - atualizou Gina - O que você vai fazer?

-Ainda existe uma varinha, que confia em mim... - falou Harry, e Gina já sabia qual era essa varinha - Vai me deixar ir buscá-la?

Gina ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. Isso já dizia tudo o que ela queria dizer. Harry não deveria ir, por ser perigoso descobrirem ele. Mas...

-Seja discreto - disse ela, por fim. Harry sorriu, agradecido.

Graças a capa da invisibilidade, Harry pode ir mesmo durante o dia, aonde ele pretendia ir. Hogwarts. Atravessou os terrenos em silêncio absoluto, tomando cuidado pra não esbarrar em ninguém. Além de ficar fora da linha de visão de qualquer um, levando em conta que fora descoberto, mesmo com a capa, meses atrás no começo dessa história toda. Em alguns minutos chegou naquele túmulo branco. Abriu sem dificuldades, pois tinha protegido o lugar de maneira a somente ele entrar sem dificuldades. Dumbledore continuava com a mesma expressão serena. Poderia estar dormindo, mas não era o caso. Harry, com um pedido de desculpas, pegou a Varinha das varinhas de sua mão.

***Gardner recebia Bolton novamente. Conversando sobre a mensagem que chegara a algum tempo.

-Eles deram entrada com ela no Saint Mungus. Agora só vão esperar o Imperio perder efeito - explicou Gardner, visivelmente irritado.

-É o que fazem quando capturam alguém sob essa maldição. Não há muito mais o que se fazer - comentou Bolton - Mas, agora, achei incrível o fato de terem capturado-na tão rapidamente. Acho que estamos subestimando os subordinados de Bridges.

-Que nada! Os subordinados de Bridges são tão ruins como pensávamos. Subestimamos outra pessoa. De acordo com a fonte, Lauren tentou forçar passagem por eles.

-Forçar passagem? Mas mesmo sob o Imperio, ela não seria tão burra. Procuraria outro caminho. A não ser que... - Bolton parou um instante, encarando Gardner, e entendeu - ela fez isso por vontade própria? Sério mesmo? Essa é ótima! A garota conseguiu usar a sua ordem em próprio favor, salvando-se por assim dizer - e deu uma gargalhada, achando graça naquilo. Gardner, porém, continuava sério.

-Isso não é bom. Se conseguirem interrogá-la... Ela ouviu e viu muita coisa...

-Mas você já tomou alguma providência, não? - perguntou Bolton, com um sorriso - Duvido que deixaria passar batido isso...

-Claro que fiz algo! Não podemos matá-la, nem sumir com ela, pois geraria suspeitas. Mesmo assim, já cuidei disso. Ela não vai abrir a boca tão cedo.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 27! Lá vamos nós!

Em primeiro lugar, isso tava muito previsível? O retorno de Potter? Acho que sim, mas, mesmo assim. Enfim, Harry está de volta. Um bom herói tem de 'morrer' em algum momento, acho eu. Agora ele voltou e, tirou a barba, para a alegria de todos! Realmente, uma barba nunca vai combinar com Harry Potter. Bom, sejam felizes com o novo visual de Harry. A explicação pra não-morte dele é essa mesma, dada nesse capítulo. Acho que serviu bem. Não ficou tão forçada quanto poderia ter ficado.

Nada muito a se dizer, a não ser o pedido de sempre: comentem!

CURIOSIDADES: A morte de Harry era planejada a tempos, mas seu retorno também. Tive bastante tempo pra pensar numa desculpa plausível. Desculpem por qualquer exagero, mas o personagem principal não pode morrer tão facilmente.

Aguardem o capítulo 28!

Mr. Winpple


	31. 28 Mudanças inesperadas

28 - Mudanças inesperadas

Apesar de boa parte dos aurores continuarem seu cerco a Hogwarts, Owen fora dispensado dessa tarefa. Talvez por ter encontrado ela, talvez por algum outro motivo, mas ele vigiava Lauren, ainda adormecida, no Saint Mungus. Na noite passada, ele e Stephen levaram-na para o hospital, para que o feitiço fosse devidamente combatido. Como ela ainda não acordara, não puderam começar o tratamento, por não saber sequer se o feitiço ainda estava ativo.

Fora os aurores apenas 3 pessoas deveriam saber da presença de Lauren ali. Essas eram Mark Bridges, e duas enfermeiras que cuidavam dela. Mark Bridges, na noite anterior, fora chamado para ver a garota e na ocasião deu suas ordens: Ninguém mais, além de quem já sabia, deveria saber sobre Lauren. Não importava as circunstâncias. Deixar a notícia vazar colocava a vida dela em perigo, além de qualquer informação que ela pudesse ter. Quanto as curandeiras, não deveria haver preocupação, todos os que trabalhavam no hospital eram instruídos a manter sigilo.

Uma das enfermeiras entrou no quarto, reservado apenas para Lauren por ordem de Mark, lá pelas 10 da manhã. Era uma senhora gorducha, que aparentava seus 50 anos. Fios grisalhos apareciam aos montes entre os castanhos, todos presos em um coque. Tinha uma aparência bondosa.

-Olá, garoto - ela cumprimentou Owen, que retribui com um aceno de cabeça. Ela se voltou para Lauren - como está nossa Bela Adormecida?

-Dormindo, ainda - respondeu Owen - não se mexeu desde que tomou a poção calmante.

-Era de se esperar, apesar de estar agitada como estava. Vamos começar a cuidar dela de verdade, então vou acordá-la - anunciou, tirando a varinha do bolso - se puder se afastar.

-Tudo bem, mas tenho que ficar aqui na sala - disse Owen, tomando alguns passos de distância.

-Sem problemas, só me dar espaço já está bom - respondeu a enfermeira, apontando a varinha para Lauren, murmurando algumas palavras ininteligíveis. Owen ficou no canto, assistindo. Uma luz começou a brilhar na varinha da enfermeira, enquanto ela continuava a recitar o feitiço. Foi quando chegou a outra enfermeira. Esta aparentava ser bem mais jovem, na faixa dos 25 anos. Seus cabelos loiros compridos e corpo estrutural davam-lhe a imagem de enfermeira que certos filmes costumavam passar.

-Ah, não sabia que estava aqui, Janice - cumprimentou a enfermeira mais nova. A mais velha acenou com a mão livre, sem parar o encantamento. A mais nova virou-se para Owen - Está tudo bem com a paciente?

-Ao que parece... Sua companheira disse que ia acordá-la agora, para começar o devido tratamento - respondeu Owen. Tentou escutar o encantamento pronunciado por Janice, mas, novamente, não conseguiu entender. Não parecia fazer sentido algum, e ela falava bem baixo.

-Acordar? - estranhou a enfermeira - mas ela deveria acordar sozinha... - então se esticou para frente para ouvir o encantamento. Era impressão, ou Janice começara a recitar ainda mais baixo? Sendo verdade ou não, a enfermeira pareceu ter ouvido e entendido o encantamento, pois pareceu amedrontada - Janice? O que você está fazendo? Este feitiço... não é...?

-O que houve? - perguntou Owen, notando que Janice parara de abaixar a voz, começando a acelerar. Obviamente, não estava querendo ser descoberta, e agora que fora...

-Esse feitiço... O que está fazendo, Janice! - perguntou a enfermeira, mais desesperada. Janice não parou o encantamento. Owen levou a mão ao bolso, à varinha.

-O que houve! O que ela está fazendo!

-É o feitiço do Morto-vivo! Ela... - a enfermeira vacilou outra vez, mas Owen não precisava de mais explicações. Já ouvira falar do feitiço do Morto-vivo o suficiente para saber que ele não ia acordar ninguém.

-EXPELLIARMUS! - bradou ele apontando a varinha, e Janice finalmente parou o encantamento:

-PROTEGO! - o feitiço de Owen rebateu no escudo e acertou a parede. Os dois ficaram se encarando, enquanto a enfermeira olhava de um para o outro, com as mãos cobrindo a boca. - Sabia, auror, que parar um feitiço no meio, pode trazer implicações piores do que deixar ele ser completo? - instigou Janice, sem deixar de apontar a varinha para Owen.

-Não preciso que me diga isso, Janice - respondeu Owen, com frieza. - Quem é você? Por que tentava enfeitiçar Lauren?

-Por experiência própria, auror, acha mesmo que eu vou responder?

-Garota, vá chamar alguém! - ordenou Owen a outra enfermeira - Deve ter algum auror a mais vigiando esse prédio! - dito isso, a garota saiu rapidamente do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos - Quanto a você, Janice, obviamente estava tentando obstruir a nossa investigação. Isso dá cadeia, sabia? Então, é bom ter uma boa explicação para dar para o juiz do seu caso, ok? Enquanto meu colega não chega, vá pensando nisso.

-Não vai ser necessário, auror. Parece que seu colega já chegou. - respondeu Janice, olhando para a porta. Virando-se o mínimo possível, para não dar brecha para Janice reagir, Owen olhou para a porta. Realmente, lá estava a enfermeira de volta, acompanhada de Taylor. Pelo jeito ele estava no corredor até agora. Isso era bom.

-Taylor, que bom! Temos um problema de segurança aqui. Essa senhora, estava tentando enfeitiçar a Lauren e...

-Eu sei, Owen... - respondeu Taylor, sem delongas. Então Owen percebeu a enrascada. Taylor, que segurava a enfermeira pelo braço, empurrou-a para o lado, deixando-a cair numa cama vazia. Ela estava inconsciente. Logo em seguida, apontou a varinha para o rosto de Owen, com um sorriso triunfante. - Agora, como bons profissionais que somos, deixemos ela terminar o serviço dela.

Owen baixou a varinha, encurralado. Taylor acenou a cabeça, indicando o chão. Owen entendeu e jogou a própria varinha perto dos pés do outro. Taylor nem se deu o trabalho de pegá-la, apenas virou-se para Janice, dando um aceno de cabeça para dizer-lhe para continuar.

-Obrigada, Taylor - respondeu ela - agora, vamos garantir o sono dessa garota - e voltou-se para Lauren. Porém...

-Agradeço, mas já dormi o bastante - falou Lauren da cama. Havia acordado nesse meio tempo. Antes que Janice pudesse reagir, com um chute, Lauren jogou a varinha dela longe, e partiu para cima. Taylor apontou a varinha para impedir Lauren, mas deu uma brecha para Owen, que enfiou-lhe um murro na cara. Este se abaixou para recuperar a varinha, mas logo após pegá-la foi atingido por um chute de Taylor.

Enquanto Lauren imobilizara Janice rapidamente, Owen encontrou problemas para enfrentar o outro auror. Duelavam de perto, trocando socos, chutes, e lançando azarações a queima-roupa, que eram evitadas, ou desviadas, sempre no último instante. Um chegava a encostar a varinha na testa do outro, mas esse afastava a mira com a mão, e a azaração raspava-lhe a orelha.

Owen acabou encurralado contra uma parede, e Taylor desferiu um soco para o seu rosto. Owen desviou, e o soco acertou a parede. Logo em seguida, Owen acertou Taylor no peito com a palma da mão, afastando-o. Ergueu a varinha e lançou uma azaração. Taylor girou em volta de si próprio para evitar a azaração, e aproveitou o giro, acertando com o braço Owen, na costela. Este foi atirado contra outra parede, terminando caído no canto da sala. Nesse golpe, Owen deixou a varinha cair, e Taylor não o deixou recuperá-la, atirando-a para outro lado da sala. Então apontou a varinha para Owen, novamente.

-Mal, Owen. Você ainda está muito ruim. Ainda falta muito para me venc- CRACK! Foi o som que fez a cadeira se arrebentando contra a cabeça de Taylor. Ele caiu inconsciente, revelando a enfermeira mais nova atrás dele. Lauren ainda imobilizava Janice.

-Mas, você não estava desmaiada? - estranhou Owen, se levantando.

-Ele me acertou com uma pancada na cabeça, sem que eu visse. Achei melhor fingir que tinha desmaiado - respondeu ela, jogando os restos da cadeira para o lado.

-Obrigado, então, er...

-Julie - respondeu a enfermeira.

-Julie. Obrigado, viu? - agradeceu Owen novamente. Pegou sua varinha no chão e foi até Janice, segurada por Lauren - seu nome é Janice, certo? Acho que tem algumas coisas para nos esclarecer...

-Não perca seu tempo, auror. Não vou falar, mesmo que me torturem. Fiz o voto perpétuo. Falar significaria minha morte - falou Janice, sem mais delongas. Owen levou a mão à testa. Realmente, se ela fizera o voto perpétuo e queria viver, não iria falar. Por fim, Owen a estuporou e amarrou junto a Taylor.

-Agora vamos, tenho que informar Mark disso tudo... - falou Owen para Lauren, mas ela discordou.

-Acha mesmo seguro? Com isso, eu diria que não tem como saber quem é aliado e quem é inimigo. Falar para qualquer um poderia por sua vida mais em risco.

-Qual a sua sugestão, então?

-Vamos nos esconder longe disso tudo. Eu te falo o que sei, investigamos e descobrimos com quem podemos falar - sugeriu Lauren. Owen suspirou cansado, sabendo que tinha de concordar com ela. Naquele instante, qualquer um poderia ser inimigo.

-Tá certo, né... Fazer o que... - concordou sem muito entusiasmo. Virou-se para Julie, então - e você, vai ficar bem? Janice viu você atacando Taylor, então...

-Verdade... e agora?

-Venha com a gente. - falou Lauren, para o espanto de Owen - Uma pessoa a mais pode ajudar, às vezes.

Owen suspirou e disse um "faça o que quiser". Saíram do quarto os três, deixando um bilhete perto dos dois bruxos amarrados, explicando a situação.

***Catherine não saíra do quarto até as 11 horas, mesmo tendo acordado, como sempre, às 6 e meia. Era um hábito que ela dificilmente conseguia burlar. Porém, mesmo acordando cedo, não poderia sair para correr e nem teriam aulas, canceladas no momento, obviamente. Sendo assim, mantivera as cortinas de sua cama fechada, pois não queria ser incomodada, e ficara lendo alguns de seus livros-texto. Mesmo embora não conseguisse absorver muito do que lia. Pensamentos incômodos martelavam sua cabeça. Porém, era apenas mais um motivo para não sair da cama, pois se saísse, iria se ver novamente entre seus colegas de casa, discutindo aquele mesmo assunto.

Mesmo sendo uma atitude totalmente incomum de Catherine, ninguém apareceu para procurá-la, o que ela estranhou. Esperava que pelo menos Lucy subisse para tirá-la da cama, mas nem ela nem ninguém subira. Nisso, o relógio tocou as 11 horas e Catherine sentiu que não podia mais ficar enrolando ali, além de que, estava com fome.

O café-da-manhã fora servido nas salas-comunais, sem maiores problemas. Quando o castelo estivera sob o controle da LRT, a comida fora mandada via flu pelos professores. Agora a situação era mais tranquila, e a LT permitira que os elfos levassem comida aos dormitórios. Graças a isso, os alunos puderam se alimentar bem melhor essa manhã, e ainda sobrara comida. Catherine foi até a mesa, sem falar com ninguém e se serviu de torradas. A sala comunal estava lotada, já que toda a Corvinal, assim como as outras casas, estava isolada. Alguns estudantes fugiram para os quartos, como Catherine notou. Alice e Laura estavam num canto da sala com Lucy, Aidan e alguns outros colegas. Não notaram Catherine.

A garota recostou-se numa parede e comeu enquanto observava a todos. Os grupos passavam o tempo conversando, jogando algum jogo, ou praticando e estudando, para quando as aulas voltassem. Catherine viu dois garotos do primeiro ano trocando figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, percebendo de relance Paracelso se mexendo desconfortável numa das figuras. "Magia". Um garoto do sétimo ano jogava xadrez contra uma garota do segundo, desesperando-se quando a rainha adversária destruiu seu segundo bispo, deixando-o apenas com o rei, uma torre e vários peões. "Magia". Uma garota do quinto ano praticava transfiguração, transformando uma xícara em sapo, e em xícara novamente. "Magia". Por fim, um garoto do quarto ano, com fome, não se deu ao trabalho de se levantar, usando um feitiço convocatório para pegar uma torrada. "Magia".

Catherine massageou a testa, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas eles insistiam em voltar. A cada instante alguém usava algum feitiço, e a palavra voltava a martelar sua cabeça. Mas sabia que não podia simplesmente pedir pra pararem. Além de soar estranho um pedido desses, eles todos eram bruxos, acostumados a magia. Não conseguiam viver sem ela. Usavam magia para tudo. Enquanto os trouxas... Catherine pegou-se pensando novamente naquilo e, furiosa consigo, começou a dar cabeçadas de leve na parede, com a nuca. Conseguiu apenas uma dor de cabeça, mas os pensamentos ainda estavam lá.

Percebendo que não ia conseguir silenciar os pensamentos, Catherine pegou uma torrada e dirigiu-se a escada que levava aos quartos. Passou por um grupo que conversava baixo, como se não quisesse ser ouvido.

-Você ouviu essa? Esse tal de Moogle, parece que ele foi um aluno aqui em Hogwarts.

-Pois é, ouvi. Inclusive na Corvinal, não? Um tal de Damion.

-Não consigo imaginar porque um bruxo faria isso...

-Não é óbvio? Ele está usando os trouxas para conseguir poder. Vai tentar derrubar o Ministério e proclamar-se líder absoluto, algo como Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado fez.

-Usando os trouxas? Que nada. Deve ser só um idiota que não conseguiu aprender porcaria nenhuma de magia então resolveu se voltar contra ela. Então ele chega para os trouxas, prova que a magia existe, os trouxas se revoltam e ele resolve liderá-los. Um bando de retardados, é o que eu digo. Nunca precisaram de magia, mas agora que 'ela existe', querem-na a qualquer custo. Por que não vão viver a vida deles e nos deixam em paz?

-Do que diabos você pensa que está falando!

Antes que pudesse perceber, Catherine já havia falado. O grupo parou a conversa e virou-se para ela, bem como alguns grupos mais próximos. Agora que já tinha falado, era tarde para andar para trás, então resolveu ir em frente.

-Qual é o problema? - perguntou o rapaz que falava antes de Catherine interromper.

-Quero saber o que tem contra os trouxas - indagou Catherine.

-Está falando desse bando de idiotas que invadiu a escola?

-Estou falando dos trouxas. Esses que estão na escola, os que estão nas casas deles, e todos os outros.

-Não tenho nada contra os outros trouxas, ok? Tenho contra esses que armam a maior confusão por causa de uma grande bobagem.

-'Bobagem'? Vem cá, você já foi trouxa alguma vez na sua vida?

A discussão começou a chamar a atenção dos outros colegas.

-Olha, eu sou nascido bruxo, mas isso não quer dizer que...

-Se você é nascido bruxo, o que você pode entender sobre 'não precisar de magia'? Algo assim, como a magia, pode ser a resposta para diversos dos problemas que os trouxas enfrentam.

-Os trouxas estão vivos até hoje, não? Isso não significa que eles sabem resolver seus problemas?

-Pois saiba que, enquanto os bruxos conseguem conjurar comida, existem trouxas morrendo de fome. Enquanto a magia cura câncer, alguns trouxas morrem de gripe. Que tal isso?

-Mas eles não conseguiram resolver tantos problemas deles? Logo, logo eles solucionam esses também. Além de que, o que eles produzem, está causando alguns impactos sérios no mundo, não? Talvez isso seja uma espécie de punição...

Essa fora a gota d'água. Catherine quase partiu para cima do rapaz, mas foi segurada bem a tempo por Lucy.

-Cathy! Não faça isso!

-Seu retardado! Vou te mostrar uma punição!

-Porque você está nervosa? - estranhou o garoto - Não vai me dizer que estou mentindo? Todos sabem que os trouxas estão destruindo constantemente o planeta. Poluindo, matando, explorando. Nós bruxos não causamos nada disso.

-Você não percebe que essa foi a maneira que os trouxas encontraram de avançar? Tire isso tudo e os trouxas realmente não estariam vivos! Vocês bruxos vivem no conforto e não sabem pelo que os trouxas passam! Se acham a destruição do planeta ruim, por que não ajudam a solucionar esse problema? Vocês vivem nesse planeta também!

-'Vocês' bruxos? Não é uma bruxa também? Não me entenda mal, mas acho que cada um tem de solucionar seus próprio problemas. Os trouxas descobrem a magia e viu o que acontece? Talvez seja até melhor ficarmos separados...

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO! - bradou Catherine, tentando avançar de novo. Agora Alice e Laura ajudavam Lucy a segurá-la, já que esta era mais forte. A Sala comunal inteira observava a discussão, cochichando. Catherine notou. - Porque ninguém fala nada? Vocês devem discordar dele, não? - silencio - Ninguém? Nem os bruxos, nem os nascidos trouxas? Ninguém discorda dele? - assim que o olhar de Catherine encontrava o destes, todos abaixavam a cabeça, olhavam para o lado, sem encará-la. Ninguém na sala a apoiou. Por fim, ela se virou para as suas colegas. Alice baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Laura olhou para o lado, sem ter o que dizer. Lucy... - Nem você, Lu? - perguntou Catherine mais baixo. Lucy falou, temerosa:

-V-você sempre me disse... das coisas trouxas q-que você usava... que mesmo s-sem magia, os trouxas conseguiram avançar muito... eu nunca achei que... precisassem... da magia...

Catherine, talvez por tudo que estava pensando, recebeu aquelas palavras como um soco. Baixou o rosto, abalada.

-No fim das contas... Você é uma puro-sangue, não é mesmo?

-N-não, Cathy, eu...

Catherine afastou em um movimento as três amigas, que desabaram no chão. Seguiu então, a passos largos e sem olhar para trás, para a saída da sala comunal. Saindo no corredor do castelo, logo a frente, havia um soldado da LT.

-O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Volte para a sua sala...

-Quero falar com Damion Pieffer. Diga-lhe que meu nome é Catherine McDermott, ele vai me atender.

-Assim de repente, é? OK. Espere só um momento. - disse pegando um comunicador. Logo, apareceram Lucy, Laura e Alice no corredor.

-Cathy, me escuta. Eu...

-O senhor Pieffer vai recebê-la, srta McDermott. Venha comigo. - Lucy não perdeu tempo.

-Eu vou junto!

-Não, não vai - disse o soldado - ele vai receber apenas essa garota aqui. Agora voltem para sua sala, ou terão que ir a força. - e deu as costas as tres, guiando Catherine, que nem olhou para Lucy. Essa não seguiu os dois, apenas desabou de joelhos no chão, se culpando por não ter notado que Cathy estava com problemas.

***-Entre - chamou Damion, dentro de sua sala improvisada. Catherine entrou acompanhada pelo soldado, que ao pedido de Damion, saiu logo em seguida. - Olá novamente, Kate. Que visita é essa, tão repentina?

-Damion... eu... - hesitou Catherine, mas então respirou fundo e falou decidida - eu quero entrar para a LT.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo 28! Atrasado...

Um mês quase de atraso, se não estou enganado. A desculpa dessa vez não é falta de tempo, também não é distração com outras coisas. A desculpa é que esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como revoltar Cathy. A primeira metade do capítulo fluiu muito bem, escrevi rapidamente, mas a segunda metade foi complicada. Enfim. Enquanto o retorno de Harry Potter eu acha previsível, os dois acontecimentos desse capítulo, talvez exceto pela revolta de Cathy, eu considero os mais inesperados. Inclusive, a primeira metade do capítulo não era para existir, e a segunda era pra existir, como eu já sabia desde que introduzi Cathy na história, mas esqueci de colocar no meu planejamento. Sendo assim, esse é um capítulo que não estava planejado. Mais um. Incrível.

Comentários! EEEEE! 'Desapegado'? 'Gráfico'? Ok, esses eram elogios que eu nunca esperaria, mas acho que pode ser verdade. Obrigado! Quanto ao retorno de Potter, talvez eu achasse previsível por já saber, mas achei bem 'clichê'. O personagem ressurgir dos mortos. Sei lá. Que bom que ainda ficou inesperado!

CURIOSIDADE: Quando comecei a introduzir a Fraternidade na fic, fiquei imaginando como diabos ia mostrar essa 'onipresença' deles. Infiltrados em diversas organizações. Puxa, está sendo muito mais fácil que o esperado! Devo essa facilidade a Lauren, acho eu. Obrigado, Lauren! E desculpe qualquer coisa (tipo ser manipulada...)

Nesse capítulo atingindo, quebrando, destruindo, e passando por cima da marca de 100.000 palavras! LOL!

Capítulo 29, assim que possível, aqui no fanfiction! Não percam!


	32. 29 Mage

29 - Mage

Rony e os outros aurores estavam hospedados em Hogsmeade. Estiveram prontos para invadir o castelo de Hogwarts, mas agora não sabiam o que fazer. A situação mudara por completo. Ao invés de enfrentar o mais novo, e descuidado, grupo da LRT, teriam de enfrentar a esperta e problemática LT. É claro que estando a LT em Hogwarts, a retomada do castelo deixava de ser tão urgente, mas não podiam deixar a situação como estava também.

Rony estava deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto. Pensando no que deveriam fazer. Tinha certeza de que, se simplesmente atacassem, não teriam chances. Sabia também que, a última vez que tentaram se infiltrar no terreno onde estava a LT, haviam se dado muito mal. Então, como deveriam fazer agora? Um acordo? Provavelmente não ia vingar, pois disseram que só liberariam a escola quando tivessem certeza de que alguém poderia protege-la. Por enquanto, o Ministério não tinha capacidade de defender Hogwarts, mesmo com todos os aurores lá. O que poderiam fazer então?

A batida na porta do seu quarto chegou a assustá-lo, de tão perdido em seus pensamentos que estava. Levantou-se e encaminhou-se até ela.

-Pois não?

-Sou eu, Eloise - veio a resposta. Sem se preocupar muito, Rony abriu a porta. Eloise ficou a porta, sem entrar no quarto - Chegou uma carta para você - disse estendendo o envelope.

-Uma carta? De quem é? - perguntou Rony, ao mesmo tempo que pegava e olhava o envelope.

-Não tem remetente - respondeu Eloise - e você não foi o único a receber. Mais uns 4 aurores, incluindo eu mesma, receberam.

Rony abriu o envelope, sem entender e começou a ler a carta.

-Uma... 'convocação'? - estranhou ele.

***Desde que Hogwarts fora tomada, nenhuma das casas recebera visitas, fosse de professores, funcionários, ou mesmo dos membros da LT ou LRT. Sendo assim, quando Dominic, sem sequer entrar na sala comunal, pois não tinha a senha, passou na Corvinal para chamar alguns alunos, os comentários tomaram conta da sala. Lucy não pode ouvir, nem participar, muito desses comentários, pois fora uma dos chamados e tivera que sair para acompanhar o trouxa, juntamente com Alice, Laura, Aidan e Sean, que já havia sido chamado na Grifinória.

Era bem estranho, para qualquer um deles, serem guiados por um trouxa que, com certeza, conhecia o lugar bem menos que eles. De fato, a volta que eles deram para chegar no devido local foi enorme. Todos imaginaram, pelo menos, três caminhos mais curtos até a sala a qual foram conduzidos, mas, durante o percurso, Dominic não pediu por orientação, ajuda, nem nada. Nem sequer falou com os cinco, apenas os levou pelo caminho que conhecia e que tinha certeza que o levaria até aquela sala no segundo andar.

A sala estava vazia, exceto por uma pessoa. As carteiras e cadeiras estavam organizadas de forma normal, como se fosse ter alguma aula ali. No lugar do professor, Damion estava sentado, aguardando a chegada dos seus convidados. Assim que eles entraram, Damion indicou-lhes as cadeiras, para eles sentarem. Dominic saiu da sala, deixando-os sozinhos.

-Podem puxar as cadeiras para perto, para que possamos conversar naturalmente - sugeriu Damion. Os convidados puxaram uma cadeira cada, e sentaram em frente a mesa. Damion então os cumprimentou: - bom, já faz um tempo que não nos vemos, e essa não é exatamente uma boa situação para um reencontro, mas... é bom revê-los, amigos.

Os cinco se entreolharam. Era estranho ouvir o rapaz que vinha sido chamado de 'vilão' para pior chamá-los de amigos, mas sabiam que era mais ou menos essa a situação. Apesar de tudo, aquele na frente deles era Damion Pieffer. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi Laura:

-Achei que nunca mais ia ter a chance de dizer isso, mas... A quanto tempo! Que bom que está bem, Dami!

-Também achava que nunca mais ia chegar a falar com você, mas... É bom vê-lo de novo! - falou Sean, um tanto quanto nervoso.

-É, é... Muito bom. - concordou Aidan, também nervoso. Alice concordou com a cabeça. Lucy não esboçou nenhuma reação. Feliz por ver que eles ainda conseguiam vê-lo como amigo, Damion deixou escapar um sorriso. Conteve-o e voltou ao assunto:

-Bom, acho que sabem por que chamei-os. - não precisava nem falar. Os cinco sabiam. Já faziam uns cinco dias que Catherine saíra nervosa da sala da Corvinal, desde então, não aparecera mais por lá. Até mesmo Sean, da Grifinória, soubera da história.

-Como ela está? Onde ela está? Ela está bem? - perguntou Lucy, atropelando uma questão atrás da outra.

-Calma, Lucy. Catherine está bem. Garanti que ela fosse tratada com todo o respeito que ela merece, que vocês sabem, que eu não acho que seja pouco. O problema é que Catherine parece meio, como posso dizer, confusa, perdida...

-O problema "trouxas x bruxos"? - perguntou Laura.

-Exato. Catherine sempre enfrentou problemas em aceitar a realidade bruxa, graças a problemas familiares que vocês já conhecem. Esse embate dessas duas realidades, que tem acontecido nos últimos meses, somado a um certo desprezo por parte da comunidade bruxa, em relação aos trouxas, deixou Catherine abalada. Ela parece não gostar desse tratamento inferior em relação ao trouxa.

-Isso nós já imaginávamos. - interrompeu Lucy, impaciente - Quero saber o que houve com ela!

-Calma, Lucy - repetiu Damion - Já ia chegar nessa parte. Então, Catherine viu na LT, um grupo que luta contra esse desprezo dos bruxos, corretamente, devo dizer. Porém, na realidade em que ela vive, se viu solitária em apoiar nosso grupo. Por isso resolveu mudar de realidade. Catherine pediu para mim que pudesse entrar para a LT.

Não houve espanto na sala. Depois de cinco dias sumida, era de se esperar que Catherine tivesse feito algo do estilo.

-Mas você permitiu? - perguntou Lucy - Deixou que a Cathy entrasse para a LT?

-Inicialmente, claro, eu neguei. Disse a ela que além de ser perigoso, não ia conseguir colocar uma bruxa no grupo. Disse que voltasse e pensasse no assunto. Mas ela se recusou a voltar à Corvinal. Então, deixei que ela dormisse numa sala separada. Nos últimos dias, tenho conversado bastante com ela e devo dizer, que ela está certa de que quer ajudar a LT.

-Mas você vai permitir? Que ela entre nessas lutas perigosas que vocês fazem? Que ela arrisque a vida dela?

-Não posso deixar que ela participe das missões, claro. Tanto como amigo, como líder do grupo, pois ela não tem condições de entrar nessas nossas batalhas. Agora, creio que para ela será importante que participe, mesmo que indiretamente, nessa luta pelos trouxas. Para que ela possa sentir que está fazendo algo, e que isso já basta. Que ela não precisa fazer, como eu fiz, e abandonar o mundo da magia.

-Você quer dizer, deixá-la em algum serviço administrativo, ou algo assim? - perguntou Alice.

-Isso mesmo, só para ela sentir que está ajudando. Assim, não coloca sua vida em risco, não abandona totalmente a magia, e não se sente parada em relação a situação.

-Só que, estando na LT, ela vai estar, de certa forma, lutando contra a magia, certo? - perguntou Lucy, de repente - Isso não quer dizer que ela vai estar lutando contra nós? Contra mim? - Damion preferiu não responder. Lucy, desolada, largou-se no encosto de sua cadeira.

***As rotineiras reuniões no Ministério já começavam a irritar seus integrantes. Mesmo ocorrendo quase todo dia, pouco era decidido e pouco era feito depois delas. Mas, acabava que sempre acontecia algo que as tornava necessário.

-Então, Bridges - começou o Ministro Shackebolt - alguma novidade quanto ao desaparecimento de Lauren Price?

-Pouco a se dizer, mas pelas investigações, só podemos deduzir que Owen Trawner era um espião. - respondeu Mark, lendo uns documentos - De acordo com o testemunho de Taylor, era ele quem cuidava da segurança de Lauren no momento do desaparecimento, só estando junto a enfermeira Julie Andrews, também desaparecida. Não sabemos se eles eram cumplices, ou se ela foi somente uma testemunha.

-Entendo... Podemos dar o testemunho dessa trouxa, sobre a Fraternidade, como perdido, certo? - perguntou Bolton - então acho que devamos voltar ao assunto mais urgente, ou seja, Hogwarts.

-Por que quer fugir tanto do assunto da Fraternidade, Bolton? - instigou Mark.

-Porque não nos afeta no momento, Bridges - respondeu Bolton, de imediato, se sobressaltando em seguida - Por favor! Já estamos esperando o seu ataque às forças que invadiram Hogwarts a uma semana e ainda não fizeram nada! Foi dito que esperaríamos um ataque, para decidirmos o que fazer quanto a esse problema, mas se o ataque não ocorrer, teremos de adiantar essa decisão!

-Acalme-se, Declan - pediu o ministro - Adiantar ou não essa decisão é uma escolha minha. Mas, Mark, Declan está certo. Estamos esperando sua ação. Até quando Hogwarts terá de esperar seu avanço?

-Ministro, sendo sincero, os aurores não estão prontos para retomar o castelo - respondeu Bridges - Não tenho duvidas de que, um ataque ao castelo, nas devidas circunstancias, seria fracassado. Por isso venho adiando esse ataque.

-Se esse é o caso devemos... - começou Bolton, mas Bridges não o deixou continuar.

-Entretanto, a nossa chance parece ter chego, enfim. Estou começando um programa que deverá demorar alguns dias, mas culminará na retomada do castelo, disso eu não tenho dúvidas.

-E que programa é esse? - perguntou Lucio, descrente.

-Convocamos diversos bruxos de grandes habilidades de duelo, incluindo alguns aurores, para montar um grupo de elite, para operações de combate. Esses bruxos serão treinados firmemente durante alguns dias, para que possam realizar a missão previamente dita, e outras que possam vir.

-Pretende criar um batalhão de elite de magia? - perguntou Shackebolt.

-Exato. BOEM. Batalhão de Operações Especiais de Magia.

-Besteira. Levaria meses pra treinar tal grupo - disse Bolton.

-Enquanto conversamos, o grupo está reunido para iniciar seu treinamento. A comando de um bruxo de minha total confiança, o qual não posso revelar o nome. Mas, meio que por provocação, está se auto-denominando de Mage. Talvez nossa melhor arma contra Moogle.

***Reunidos em uma casa isolada num bairro escuro de Londres, os bruxos estavam ficando ansiosos. Rony, Eloise, Stephen, Nathan e Rachel se entreolhavam nervosos, enquanto encaravam outros bruxos ali presentes. Rony conhecia diversos: Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas e Susan Bones estavam lá, entre outros diversos membros da AD. Também haviam outros, que não conhecia, e alguns que já ouvira sobre, como Jason Sparks, o último campeão do campeonato inglês de duelos.

Estavam todos lá, reunidos por alguém do alto escalão do Ministério, para formar alguma espécie de esquadrão de elite. Mas, por enquanto, apenas ficavam sentados, olhando um para o outro. Sem nem coragem de conversar.

Quando todos já não aguentavam mais esperar, eis que a porta da sala abriu. E por ela, o bruxo entrou.

-Desculpem-me por tê-los feito esperar, senhores – falou o bruxo. Ele vestia uma capa preta e roxa que cobria seu corpo por inteiro, luvas nas mãos e uma máscara que tinha apenas dois olhos e uma barba comprida. "Dumbledore?" pensou Rony, mas notou que era diferente "não, Merlin".

"Fico feliz que todos tenham vindo. Sendo assim podemos começar bem esse grupo. Podem me chamar de Mage. Vamos começar agora nosso treinamento."

Harry, sob a mascara de Merlin que fizera, observou os presentes começarem a cochichar uns com os outros, olhando desconfiados para ele. Mas, tudo bem, já esperava por isso. Sabia que não ia conseguir de imediato a confiança deles, pois não o conheciam (sua voz estava disfarçada por meio de feitiços).

Conseguira, por meio de Gina, encontrar-se com Bridges e explicar sua situação. Então, com ajuda deste, chamara alguns bruxos para montar esse grupo. BOEM. Iria fazer o que fosse necessário para retomar Hogwarts.

***Owen estava escondido numa casa no interior, junto com as duas mulheres. Estavam completamente isolados, por assim dizer. Não se comunicaram com ninguém avisando que estavam lá, não estavam recebendo notícias, nem indo atrás delas. Por enquanto, iam permanecer isolados, até que soubessem o que era seguro fazer.

Porém, se estando isolado, fica difícil saber o que é seguro fazer e o que não é. Assim, enquanto Julie preparava uma comida para eles, Owen armara uma espécie de interrogatório para Lauren.

-Então, você diz que a Fraternidade está infiltrada em diversas organizações? – quis confirmar Owen, tomando nota de tudo que ela falava.

-Tenho certeza – respondeu Lauren – Eles conversavam na minha frente, sem ter medo de que eu ouvisse. Não imaginavam que eu pudesse escapar. Ouvi eles falando sobre espiões em diversas seções do Ministério, além de St. Mungus, Gringotes, entre outras. Aliás, acho que eles têm espiões em empresas e no governo trouxa.

-Até no meio dos trouxas, eh? – anotou Owen – Então, apesar de tudo, é um grupo cauteloso. Visa matar os trouxas, mas sabe as horas certas de atacar. Tem acesso a informações privilegiadas do Ministério. Então, posso afirmar que alguém do alto escalão é espião também?

-Creio que sim. – respondeu Lauren – eles sabiam informações que, eu tenho certeza, Moogle não deixaria vazar tão facilmente. O Ministério também teria esse cuidado. Mas, mesmo assim, as informações sempre chegavam.

-Sabe quem trazia essas informações?

-Era sempre o mesmo homem. Aparentava seus 40 anos. Quase careca, mas tinha alguns fios dos lados. Baixo, não mais que 1,65 metros. Usa óculos para leitura.

Owen suspirou cansado. Havia sim, uma pessoa no alto escalão do Ministério com essa descrição. O segundo-ministro Declan Bolton. Era de se esperar, pelo que Bridges comentava dele, que estava desesperado em atacar os trouxas.

Julie trouxe uma bandeja com torradas e geleia. Era apenas o que tinham no momento. Depois teriam de dar um jeito de ir as compras, mas isso não era problema tão grande, afinal de contas. Os trouxas não conheciam eles e era extremamente difícil que os espiões citados por Lauren estivessem num mercadinho do interior.

Owen se serviu de torrada, imerso em seus pensamentos. Já era quase possível afirmar que, pelo menos Bridges, era confiável. Afinal de contas, se Bolton era mesmo um espião, Bridges sendo outro, não revelaria seu colega assim. Mas, a certeza, ainda ia demorar.

-Além desse homem – retomou Owen – mais alguém fazia visitas freqüentes a Gardner.

-Na maior parte do tempo, não. – respondeu Lauren – digo isso porque, três semanas atrás, uma garota começou a visitar ele com freqüência. Pelo que ela disse, estivera viajando nos meses anteriores. Ela é baixinha, cabelos curtos. Ela dava algumas dicas a Gardner, que ele aceitava sem problemas. Não sei se ela é tipo um "cérebro por trás" da Fraternidade. Mas posso dizer que ela faz bem o papel.

"Até agora não sei por que ela voltou de sua viagem, mas ouvi ela dizer algo como 'as circunstâncias mudaram, tenho que confirmar uma coisa'. É o que sei..."

***O túmulo de Dumbledore estava novamente aberto. Sob a luz do luar, uma garota de seus 20 anos olhava paralisada para o diretor, totalmente conservado em seu descanso eterno. Suas mãos repousavam unidas sobre seu peito, vazias. O que era estranho, pois um bruxo normalmente é enterrado com sua varinha.

Eleanor observava incrédula o diretor, totalmente paralisada. Então, abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso triunfante. Levou a mão ao rosto, como que para se conter, mas não adiantou muito:

-Hehehe... hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! – sua gargalhada foi ouvida por alguns membros da LT que vigiavam os terrenos, mas quando eles chegaram lá, ela já havia sumido.

Continua...

* * *

After a long, long time...

Capítulo 29 no ar! Após tres meses, finalmente um update! Mas esse capítulo foi foda de postar... Era pra ter postado na data certa, mas aconteceu muita coisa. Minha vida deu uma volta de 360°, ficou tonta e caiu de cabeça no chão. Cheguei a cogitar a abandonar a fic até que tudo voltasse ao normal, mas resolvi tentar continuar. Mesmo assim, levou esses 3 meses pra eu me acertar. Foi foda, mas eu consegui. E graças a isso, o capítulo 29 finalmente chegou!

Eis que a fic começa a tomar um novo rumo e novas coisas começam a acontecer: a criação da BOEM, a mudança de lado de Cathy e, é claro, a reaparição da vilã. Risadas malignas rocks! Harry também está retornando, aos poucos. Mage ainda vai causar muitos problemas a Moogle (era assim mesmo que se escrevia?).

3 meses, sem comentários. Num sei se posso reclamar, mas... Comentem!

CURIOSIDADES: Para um grupo que era pra não existir, o grupo de Owen está rendendo bastante. Quando eu pensei em Bolton como um espião, ele nunca ia ser descoberto, simplesmente por que não tinha como. O surgimento de Lauren na história continua a fazer oportunidades como essa aparecerem. E as ideias não param de fluir. Depois da fic em si, Lauren Price foi a melhor ideia que eu tive.

O capítulo 30 não tem previsão para lançamento, pelos mesmos motivos já citados. Mas, como eu disse ao iniciar essa fic, eu vou até o fim! Então fiquem de olho!

Mr. Winpple


	33. 30 O Teatro dos Sonhos

Capítulo 30 - O Teatro dos Sonhos

Damion estava lendo livros na biblioteca. Era uma coisa comum para ele, que sempre achava que precisava saber mais. Agora que invadira Hogwarts, resolvera aproveitar todo o tempo disponível para ler algum livro. Ele duvidava muito que, antes da invasão, claro, algum aluno freqüentasse tanto a biblioteca como ele freqüentava agora.

Aos membros da LT ficara a ordem de não interrompê-lo, exceto em situações de emergência. Mas isso não impediu Grace de entrar no recinto e sentar-se ao lado do chefe.

-Achei que tinha ordenado que não me interrompessem – comentou Damion, fechando mais um livro e colocando na pilha a sua direita. A pilha a esquerda tinha os livros ainda não lidos, e era duas vezes maior.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não o interrompi. Apenas, me sentei aqui – protestou Grace – em segundo lugar, achei que ia gostar que eu trouxesse as novidades.

-E quais são? – perguntou Damion, impaciente.

-A primeira é que o grupo de aurores, que estava pronto para atacar o castelo, se retirou sem motivos aparentes.

-E o que mais? – perguntou, sem mostrar interesse na primeira novidade.

-A segunda é que, aparentemente, tivemos uma invasão no terreno. Os seguranças alegaram ter ouvido uma risada nos terrenos, mas não encontraram nada.

-Se não encontraram nada, creio que não haja problemas então. Agora, se é somente isso, peço que me deixe continuar minha pesquisa.

Grace saiu emburrada da biblioteca, pois Damion fora grosso com ela. Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado por isso, mas tinha dado ordens que não o incomodassem, exceto por emergências.

O sumiço dos aurores já era esperado. Era mais uma prova que alguém, por de baixo dos panos, estava preparando um ataque. Provavelmente, uma ação de Harry Potter, de volta do mundo dos mortos. Quanto à invasão no terreno, podia ter vários motivos, mas enquanto não fosse provado um real ataque a segurança, pouco importava. Poderia investigar melhor mais tarde.

Damion pegou o livro seguinte da pilha. O título quase o fez rir. Mal havia voltado seus pensamentos para ele, e o livro Os Mistérios Por Trás do Menino-que-Sobreviveu lhe aparece em suas mãos.

"Bom, como dizem, 'conheça ao seu inimigo melhor do que conhece a si mesmo'." Pensou Damion, abrindo o livro. Deu uma olhada no índice, avaliando qual capítulo seria mais interessante. Havia 'A Cicatriz' e 'A Profecia', bem como 'A Herança d'Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear' e 'A Influência de Dumbledore'. Mas, acima de todos, um capítulo lhe chamou a atenção: "'As Relíquias da Morte'?" leu Damion. Pegou o número da página, avançou direto para ela e começou a ler.

***Gardner entrou na sua sala um tanto quanto cansado, mas aparentando satisfação. Lá dentro, esperavam por ele Declan Bolton e Eleanor Adams. Gardner não gostava daquela bruxa participando de suas reuniões particulares, mas se ela queria, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

-Estávamos aguardando você, Julius – falou Eleanor, deixando Bolton desconfortável. Não sabia muito bem quem era aquela garota, mas, para chamar Gardner pelo primeiro nome, não devia ser qualquer pessoa – Onde estava? – e agora perguntava assuntos particulares dele. Bolton não sabia se devia confiar ou não numa pessoa dessas.

-Participando de uma Ingressão – respondeu Gardner. Como todos na sala sabiam, Ingressão era o 'ritual' feito para aceitar um novo integrante. Feito em partes ao longo de alguns dias, incluía testes para provar a veracidade da pessoa que falava com eles, além de votos de sigilo com relação ao grupo, incluindo um Voto Perpétuo de que a pessoa iria manter os segredos da Fraternidade.

-Você acha seguro, aceitar novos membros na situação atual? – perguntou Eleanor, desconfiada.

-Novos membros são sempre bem-vindos. – respondeu Gardner sem pestanejar – Enquanto houverem bruxos que compartilham com o nosso ideal, será sempre de grande ajuda. Enfim, o que queria comigo, Bolton?

-Novidades do Ministério. – falou Bolton – Estão ficando cada vez mais abusados, esses malditos do Departamento de Segurança. A novidade agora é a criação de um grupo de bruxos para realizar operações grandes que os aurores não conseguirem resolver.

-Um batalhão bruxo de elite? – quis confirmar Gardner, um tanto quanto incrédulo.

-Exato. Diversos bruxos com boas habilidades em duelos, entre eles vários aurores, foram chamados para tal grupo. – confirmou Bolton, visivelmente preocupado – O objetivo inicial deles é retomar Hogwarts, mas estarão prontos para outras missões depois.

-Ou seja, isso é ruim para a Fraternidade de duas formas: Impedirão o plano de livre ataque aos trouxas e ainda serão uma ameaça direta. – declarou Eleanor, despreocupada.

-Isso é ruim, visivelmente ruim. – murmurou Gardner, pensativo – Temos que impedir a formação desse grupo. Somente a existência dele já seria um grande golpe para nós.

-Não vou ter como convencer o Ministro de que tal grupo é uma má idéia. – disse Bolton - Pois, para eles, é uma boa. Qualquer tentativa minha, geraria suspeitas.

-Então, teremos de usar outro método...

-Que tal, se aproveitarem disso? – perguntou Eleanor, jogando um jornal trouxa para Gardner. Ele leu a primeira página e entendeu de cara o que ela queria dizer.

-É uma ótima idéia. No fim das contas, vários aurores estão envolvidos nesse grupo. Vou providenciar isso agora mesmo. – Então, cauteloso, se voltou para Elanor – mas tem certeza de que isso não atrapalhará seus planos?

Eleanor deu uma risadinha maldosa.

-Não se preocupe. Meus planos já se concluíram, praticamente. Aquele homem fez-me o favor de voltar do mundo dos mortos e fazer o que eu tanto queria que fizesse.

-'Voltar do mundo dos mortos'? Você quer dizer que Potter está vivo? – perguntou Bolton, incrédulo.

-Sim, ele está vivo. Por mais incrível que pareça, Harry Potter está vivo. Agora, só falta uma coisa...

***Mark Bridges estava em sua sala, e tinha acabado de receber aquele mesmo jornal. Lera a primeira página e não conseguia acreditar.

-Mas que droga! O que esse idiota do ministro dos trouxas está pensando! – xingou ele, jogando o jornal na mesa. Rosie, que trouxera o jornal, leu a manchete de ponta-cabeça: 'Ministro autoriza reabertura do torneio de futebol. Manchester e Chelsea se enfrentarão no primeiro jogo'. – Numa situação como a que estamos, é suicídio!

-O jogo será daqui a uma semana – falou Rosie – até lá podemos montar algum esquema de segurança.

-Não vai dar, por que estamos com falta de aurores. Vários dos nossos estão isolados naquele treino para a BOEM. Droga.

-Mas, em último caso, podemos parar o treino e chamar os aurores. Tenho certeza de que Mage não iria impedir, se fosse para salvar vidas.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei ainda do que esse Mage é capaz. Pode ser que ele libere, mas também, pode ser que não.

Mark ficou pensativo por uns instantes, enquanto Rosie o observava. Achava que ele estava se preocupando excessivamente, pois duvidava que algo fosse realmente acontecer. Afinal, a LT estava toda em Hogwarts e a LRT não atacaria um evento trouxa, mas um evento bruxo. Só que Rosie se esquecera do grupo que agira tanto frequentemente, mas não participava diretamente da situação de 'quase-guerra'.

Para lembrá-la desse grupo, um aviãozinho de papel entrou voando na sala e pousou precisamente na mesa de Mark. Ainda irritado com a notícia, Mark agarrou o aviãozinho e abriu-o com violência, quase rasgando-o. Leu por uns instantes e, num acesso de raiva, deu uma porrada na mesa.

-Merda! Não nos dão nem tempo de pensar! – e atirou o papel na mesa, em seguida colocando a mão no rosto, tentando pensar. Rosie pegou o papel e leu a seguinte mensagem:

"_Temos problemas. A Fraternidade divulgou um anúncio chamando seus membros para um ataque ao jogo de reabertura do torneio de futebol."_

Rosie estranhou. "Mas assim? Tão abertamente? Não deveriam ser mais discretos?"

***O treinamento da BOEM seguia seu rumo, intenso. Mage, ou melhor, Harry, mal deixava os bruxos descansarem, com rotinas intensas de treinos para duelos em geral. Incentivava que os bruxos procurassem rotas alternativas para vencer os duelos, fugindo das azarações e feitiços de sempre. Procurava incentivar bastante o uso de transfigurações, que sempre se mostravam ótimas para pegar o inimigo de surpresa.

Todos mostravam grandes avanços, mesmo ainda estando nos primeiros dias de treino. Logo, logo, estariam prontos para a retomada de Hogwarts. Mas tinham de continuar os treinos, sem interrupções, ou extrapolariam o prazo.

Como se tivessem adivinhado esse problema, uma notícia chegou na sexta-feira. Uma coruja chegou e deixou uma carta para Rony, uma carta de Jodie, uma aurora. Logo após lê-la, Rony foi imediatamente com Mage.

-Temos problemas! Um ataque iminente da Fraternidade a um evento trouxa! Vão precisar de todos os aurores para fazer a segurança do público de um jogo de futebol!

-Futebol? – estranhou Harry, sem se sobressaltar – Achei que os eventos públicos trouxas tinham sido vetados até segunda ordem.

-O Ministro trouxa achou que seria melhor permitir esse jogo, para reanimar o povo – explicou Rachel, a par da situação – Foi anunciado uns dias atrás.

-Que dia será o jogo? – perguntou Harry.

-Será nesse domingo, 25 – informou Rachel.

-Hoje é sexta-feira... Sem chances, vamos ignorar. Temos que treinar muito ainda.

-Que brincadeira é essa! – precipitou-se Rony – Não podemos ignorar! Muitos trouxas vão morrer!

-Provavelmente, estão fazendo este ataque para atrapalhar o Ministério. Se formos lá estaremos caindo no truque deles.

-Mas, se não formos, irão matar trouxas de qualquer jeito. Vai deixar que dezenas de trouxas morram, que nem aconteceu em setembro do ano passado? Não se importa com vidas, apenas com a vitória! Isso que é o Mage!

As palavras que disse à Gina alguns dias atrás voltaram à cabeça de Harry. Ele sorriu por trás da máscara, reconhecendo que o amigo pensava da mesma forma que ele. Mesmo assim...

-Esse evento não nos interessa. Se eu permitir que vocês vão, teremos perdas, atrasos, e nesse atraso, a Fraternidade terá mais oportunidades. Então, é um 'não'.

-Você não pode...

-Todos ficarão aqui, sem exceções. E peço que não se preocupe Weasley. Esse evento se resolverá por si só, eu tenho certeza.

Rony deu as costas a Mage e voltou para junto dos outros. Harry ficou pensando se o amigo o daria ouvidos ou fugiria quando ninguém estivesse vendo, para salvar o público trouxa. O ideal seria que não fosse. Se fosse, poderia por a perder o plano que Harry bolava, que teria de contar com um novo favor de Gina. Só havia uma maneira de ter certeza que Rony não iria:

-Muito bem, não temos tempo a perder! Nosso ataque contra a LT será em breve e temos muito o que treinar! – anunciou Harry, dando um fim no intervalo. Os bruxos presentes, ainda meio incertos quanto ao ocorrido, levantaram-se e pegaram suas varinhas, preparando-se para voltar ao treino.

Durante o treino, Harry pensou em outra coisa. A existência da BOEM só devia ser conhecida por algumas poucas pessoas. Deixando de lado seus integrantes, que apesar de receberem notícias do "mundo exterior", não podiam contatar com ninguém, as únicas pessoas que saberiam seriam os membros do conselho do Ministério da Magia. Sendo assim, no meio daquelas seis pessoas, havia um espião. Precisava arranjar um jeito de provar que o ataque ao jogo, tinha realmente o objetivo de atrapalhar a BOEM.

***Domingo, dia 25 de março, chegou. O estádio Old Trafford, do Manchester, ficou lotado. Os torcedores de ambos os times estavam ansiosos pelo jogo, pois seria o primeiro em meses. Assim, a festa de ambos os lados era grande, e aumentou quando os dois times entraram em campo.

No meio do público, quase todo trouxa, havia alguns bruxos. Havia aqueles interessados no jogo, claro. Mas havia também, diversos membros da Fraternidade. Todos já de varinha em mãos. Prontos para causar mais um massacre no mundo trouxa. Entre eles estava Gardner, que gostava de participar desse tipo de evento. A matança de trouxas, claro, não o público de um jogo de futebol.

Os dois times se posicionaram em seus respectivos lados, enquanto os capitães de cada time juntavam-se ao juiz pra decidir quem começava com a bola. O apito de começo da partida determinaria também, o início do massacre, bem como o já esperado contra-ataque dos aurores. Gardner achava estranho não ter reconhecido nenhum no meio dos trouxas, mas não se preocupava, por poderem estar disfarçados. Deu mais uma averiguada no público.

Um telão no alto de uma das arquibancadas chamou sua atenção. Exibia o seguinte texto: "MUFC 0 x 0 ChFC" incluindo o brasão de cada time do lado de suas siglas. O seguinte texto corria embaixo do placar: "O jogo de hoje tem a segurança garantida pelos grupos OP e DA". Gardner encarou aquelas siglas enquanto corriam pelo telão. Reconhecia-as de algum lugar, mas não lembrava de onde. Então, um dos fraternos se aproximou, parecendo preocupado.

-Senhor Gardner...

-O que está fazendo aqui! – bronqueou Gardner - Quer jogar todo o plano pelos ares! Nenhum de nós deve mostrar que se conhece!

-É que temos um problema... – falou o outro, apontando para um lado do público – reconheço-o daquela época...

Gardner entendeu que com o "daquela época" ele se referia a época em que trabalhou para Voldemort. Olhou quem ele apontava, e reconheceu. Aquele chapéu. Dédalo Diggle. Membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Sabendo de Diggle, Gardner logo achou outros. Hestia Jones. Estúrgio Podmore. Elifas Doge. Também havia Alicia Spinnet, Lino Jordan, Jorge Weasley. O estádio estava repleto de inimigos, mas nenhum que fosse auror atualmente, como constatou Gardner. Nenhum que tivesse viajado ou sumido nos últimos dias, o que tornaria suspeito de estar na tal BOEM.

Então Gardner percebeu: OP e DA. Order of the Phoenix e Dumbledore's Army. A Ordem da Fênix e a Armada de Dumbledore. Todos aqueles que poderiam ter sido chamados para a BOEM, mas não foram, estavam ali. Convocados para proteger o público trouxa. Gardner rilhou os dentes, irritado. Seria idiotice atacar, teriam baixas de ambos os lados, mas as baixas do lado inimigo não fariam real falta a BOEM, no mais, causaria revolta e sede de vingança.

No instante anterior ao apito de início de jogo, Gardner lançou uma explosão de faíscas vermelhas para o céu. Para os trouxas, seria apenas mais um foguete, para os fraternos, era um sinal de retirada. O apito soou, a bola rolou, e os estralos de aparatações se misturaram com o foguetório.

***Damion, a essa altura, deixara os livros sobre as Relíquias da Morte de lado. Algo chamara sua atenção, e ele tinha de confirmar. Trancara a porta da biblioteca com magia, pra que ninguém o atrapalhasse. Trocava de um livro pra outro muito rapidamente, lendo alguma coisa em uma página, anotando em um bloquinho, e passando ao próximo. No bloco, diversos nomes se ligavam por meio de flechas. Havia comentários entre cada flecha explicando cada coisa. Damion parecia aterrorizado.

-Emerico, o Mau... Barnabas Deverill... Gellert Grindelwald... Voldemort... agora eu ou Gardner... – balbulciava, lendo suas anotações, e voltando aos livros – em todos os casos em que a Varinha das Varinhas esteve envolvida... não tem como ser concidência...

"Tantas mortes... será que isso também...? Mas será que ninguém notou antes? Está óbvio demais... ou quem sabe..." Damion de repente pensou em algo mais, rapidamente pegou um livro e folheou-o. Não achou o que queria, e passou para o próximo. Até que achou o que queria. "Eles também podem ter sido envolvidos? Se isso for certo, não houve coincidencia, mas foi algo planejado... Eu preciso confirmar isso... Preciso falar com um dos dois!"

Continua...

* * *

It's been a long time! It's good to be here again!

Aqui estamos nós novamente, depois de mais 3 meses de atraso... Infelizmente, como eu havia adiantado, as coisas estão complicadas e o tempo é curto. Eu poderia ter postado este capítulo antes, mas resolvi esperar um pouco, para adiantar um pouco do próximo. Talvez isso faça com que o próximo venha ainda antes! Vai saber...

Outro capítulo não planejado, embora eu tenha pensado nele pouco tempo depois de montar o planejamento. Queria mostrar um pouco de batalhas estratégicas, por debaixo dos panos. A Fraternidade dá o seu golpe, e Mage responde à altura. Ótimo, Harry! Continue assim! Já do lado de Damion, alguma descoberta perturbadora... É o anúncio da proximidade da revelação do enredo da história (ufa)! Mais alguns capítulos só! E depois disso... começa o desfecho! Vamos logo com essa p&#*$!

CURIOSIDADE: Com capacidade para 76.212 espectadores, o estádio do Manchester United, Old Trafford é mais um real cenário desta fic. O seu apelido, Theatre of the Dreams (Teatro dos Sonhos) dá o nome ao capítulo.

Por hoje é só, em breve um novo capítulo, com um bom desenvolvimento, se tudo der certo...

Mr. Winpple


	34. 31 Reliquias da Morte

Capítulo 31 - Relíquias da Morte

O jogo foi tranqüilo do início ao fim. O resultado foi de 2x1 para o Chelsea, numa virada no segundo tempo. Por maior que tenha sido a vigilância, não foi visto nenhum suspeito no público. Se havia alguém, fugiu antes de ter sido notado.

No Ministério, uma nova reunião ocorria no dia seguinte, em decorrência do jogo, apesar de nada ter acontecido.

-O ataque ameaçado nunca ocorreu, acredito que tenha sido algum boato falso apenas. – como disse Bolton, raivoso por dentro. Não tinha ido ao jogo, claro, não podia se expor tanto. Mesmo assim, esperava algum sucesso na estratégia bolada.

-Entendo. Ainda bem que foi assim, já que ninguém foi liberado da BOEM para ajudar – comentou o Ministro. Arthur Weasley e Lucio Malfoy concordaram com a cabeça. Declan Bolton e Mark Bridges não pareciam tão aliviados.

-Mesmo nada tendo acontecido, temos que tomar cuidado, Ministro – falou Bolton – O ideal seria ter garantido uma proteção ao jogo, mas ele transcorreu sem nenhuma vigilância. – A maioria dos presentes não sabia da presença da OP e da DA no jogo, então Bolton tomou cuidado. – Temos de segurar as rédeas desse Mage, pode ser pouco seguro confiar nele. Vai que ele está do lado da Fraternidade e deixou o golpe rolar, apesar de não ter ocorrido?

-Isso realmente pode ser perigoso – concordou Weasley, inesperadamente – corremos o perigo de um novo golpe rolar, sem qualquer interferência. Seria bem pior que o evento de setembro do ano passado.

Internamente, Bolton comemorou. Apesar do golpe não ter rolado, a reação de Mage fora completamente idiota. Impedindo o ataque pelas sombras. Agora seria fácil colocar todos contra ele, debandando o grupo. Porém, Bridges pigarreou.

-Concordo que a lealdade de Mage é, no momento, desconfiável. – começou Bridges – Porém, temos de prestar atenção em outro perigo. Por que, os senhores acham, que o ataque ia ocorrer, ou melhor, por que não ocorreu?

-É como Bolton disse, era um boato falso – falou Malfoy.

-Discordo. Não foi um boato, foi uma convocação. Mesmo que não tenha partido da Fraternidade, teria chamado a atenção dos membros menos ativos, por exemplo. Ou seja, mesmo que tenha sido uma convocação falsa, não justifica o ataque não ter ocorrido.

-Onde você quer chegar? – perguntou Bolton, desconfiado.

-Meu ponto é que o ataque ia ocorrer, mas, por algum motivo, foi cancelado de última hora. No próprio estádio. Por alguma coisa que estava lá – Bolton surpreendeu-se com Bridges, pensando que ele ia revelar a tática de Mage, para defender este, porém ele acrescentou uma coisa - ...ou que não estava.

-Como assim, algo que estava ou não estava – perguntou o Ministro curioso.

-Pense, Ministro. O que se esperava ter no público, devido a uma convocação tão aberta?

-Aurores?

-Exato, aurores. Mas eles não estavam lá. Por isso o ataque foi cancelado.

-Você quer dizer que o ataque foi planejado para que houvesse uma batalha? Mas o que isso traria de vantagem a Fraternidade?

-Traria baixas a um grupo de elite bruxo que ameaçaria a existência deles. Um tal de BOEM.

Bolton sentiu um arrepio. Bridges acabara de trazer a tona o plano deles. Em um instante. Começou a pensar rapidamente em como desmenti-lo, mas Mark ainda não terminara.

-O maior problema que devemos botar em foco é o seguinte. Se esse for o motivo, a Fraternidade tem conhecimento da BOEM, mas isso deveria ser informação secreta. As únicas pessoas que deveriam saber somos nós e os membros do batalhão. Como esses últimos estão com a comunicação com o mundo exterior cortada...

-Está querendo dizer que temos um informante aqui? – perguntou Shackebolt, incrédulo. Bolton levantou-se de um salto, batendo as mãos na mesa.

-Isso é ridículo, Bridges! Como pode fazer uma acusação tão precipitada! É óbvio que o ataque não aconteceu porque não ia acontecer!

-'Óbvio' você diz, Bolton – perguntou Bridges, animado por ter exaltado Bolton – Então me diga, se eu provar que o ataque ia acontecer, eu provo minha linha de raciocínio?

-Você não tem como provar, Bridges! Não havia ninguém no jogo! Nem mesmo auror para ter visto se havia algum fraterno! – com essa declaração, Bridges sorriu. Tirou umas folhas de sua pasta.

-Esse é Johnattan Tringam – mostrando uma ficha de um homem de uns 40 anos, com foto e registros – membro da Fraternidade conhecido e procurado. Essa é uma foto do público do jogo, tirada pela imprensa trouxa antes do apito inicial. – o mesmo homem, era claramente visível na foto, entre o público – Agora me explique Bolton. O que um homem que odeia trouxas, está fazendo assistindo um jogo trouxa? Ou, se você preferir, pode me dar algum outro motivo, além do que eu dei, para dizer por que ele não atacou ninguém?

Bolton pensou num, mas não podia usar. Poderia dizer a verdade, de que ao verem a segurança do jogo, os atacantes desistiram. Mas dizer isso, ia colocar as desconfianças sobre ele, caso Bridges soubesse da presença dos grupos no jogo. Ele não teria como explicar como sabia da presença de tais grupos.

-Acho que devamos acreditar que realmente há um traidor entre nós – falou Malfoy, por fim – mas o que devemos fazer, então?

-Vamos continuar as reuniões como sempre fizemos, mas cada um de nós deve juntar provas para provar sua inocência, ou acusar outro. Avaliaremos todas as provas e tiraremos nossas conclusões na semana que vem, segunda-feira, dia 2 de abril. – declarou o Ministro. Todos concordaram. Bolton se descabelava, internamente, vendo sua identidade cair. Brides sorria, satisfeito consigo mesmo, escondendo a segunda foto do jogo que tinha, que mostrava claramente Dédalo Diggle enchendo a paciência de Hestia Jones, apontando animado para o jogo no campo.

***Grace e Ewan entraram na biblioteca cautelosamente. O jeito que tinham sido chamados causava isso. Nunca tinham ouvido o chefe tão horrorizado, exceto talvez pelo dia em que Luna fora assassinada. Damion estava sentado do lado oposto da mesa, em relação aos dois. Ao seus lados, no chão, haviam diversos livros fechados em várias pilhas, e na mesa, um único livro aberto. Damion parecia calmo, em comparação com o estado em que parecia quando os chamara. O rapaz estava sentado à mesa, com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos unidas, esperando-os.

-Que bom que vieram logo. Tenho um assunto de suma importância a discutir com vocês – falou Damion, sério. Sem dar tempo para perguntas continuou – mas antes, creio que devo os por a parte do que vinha pesquisando. Chegaram a ouvir sobre o Conto dos Três Irmãos?

Os dois se entreolharam confusos. Damion parecera desesperado, mas agora... 'contos'?

-Deveríamos? – perguntou Grace, incerta.

-Esperava, realmente, que não conhececem. – falou Damion, suspirando – É um conto bruxo, afinal. Para entreter crianças, sabem.

-Peraí. Chamou-nos aqui, por causa de um conto de fadas? – falou por fim, Ewan. Damion o ignorou.

-Vou dar-lhes uma versão resumida, então. – e Damion começou, sem ligar para se os dois escutavam ou não - Três irmãos viajavam, mas encontraram um perigoso rio que não podiam atravessar normalmente. Usando a magia, criaram uma ponte e atravessaram. Então a morte aparece para eles, furiosa por ter sido derrotada. Mas como era astuta, parabenizou-os e ofereceu um desejo a cada um por terem a derrotado.

"O mais velho pediu a mais poderosa das varinhas, e a morte entregou tal varinha. O segundo pediu o poder de restituir a vida, e a morte o deu uma pedra com tal poder. O terceiro pediu algo que não a permitisse seguí-lo quando continuasse seu caminho, e a morte lhe entregou sua própria capa-da-invisibilidade."

"Os três seguiram seus caminhos, separando-se no devido tempo. O mais velho procurou acabar com uma richa antiga, duelando com um outro bruxo e o matando. O duelo chamou a atenção de outro bruxo, que roubou a poderosa varinha, matando o irmão mais velho em seguida."

"O segundo irmão usou a pedra e ressuscitou um velho amor dele. A moça retornou, pois bem, mas não podia continuar entre os vivos. Então, enlouquecido, o segundo irmão se matou para unir-se a ela."

"Dessa forma a morte levou os dois primeiros irmãos, como planejara, mas não conseguia encontrar o terceiro, graças a capa que lhe dera. Porém, muitos anos depois, o terceiro irmão deixou a capa com o filho, acompanhando a morte por vontade própria."

-Você deu uma boa resumida, pelo que parece... – comentou Grace quando Damion terminou – Mas, você nos chamou aqui para contar um conto? Só isso? Quer que nós aprendamos alguma lição, é isso?

-Como vocês já sabem, estava aqui lendo simplesmente, para tentar encontrar informações importantes... – começou Damion.

-E encontrou um conto que achou interessante? – perguntou Ewan.

-...e encontrei esse livro – completou, pegando o livro a mesa, fechando com o dedo marcando a página em que estava, e ergueu a capa para os dois.

-"Os Mistérios Por Trás do Menino-que-Sobreviveu"? Harry Potter então?

-Esse capítulo em específico – mostrou Damion a página em que estivera.

-"As Relíquias da Morte?" O que seriam essas? – perguntou Grace ao ler. Damion lançou-a um olhar objetivo, e ela entendeu – não as do conto?

-A varinha mais poderosa, a pedra com o poder de ressucitar os morto, e a capa da invisibilidade. – indicando o simbolo desenhado ao lado do título do capítulo, composto por uma reta, um circulo e um triangulo. – exatamente isso.

-Esses três itens? Mas são objetos da ficção, não? O que tem a ver com Harry Potter? – estranhou Ewan.

-Existem aqueles que acreditam em sua existência, procurando-as. Mas, sinceramente, depois de ler isso aqui, eu também acredito. Essas relíquias existem. E não só isso. Se houve algum dia um senhor da morte, ou seja, alguém em posse dos três itens, esse foi (ou é) Harry Potter – concluiu Damion.

Ewan e Grace se entreolharam mais uma vez. Não haviam lido o livro, então não sabiam o que dizia, mas, achavam dificil a existencia de tais itens. Porém, o chefe deles nunca foi de se enganar muito fácil. Se ele acreditava naquilo, quem eram eles para contrariar? Mesmo assim, havia uma coisa que ainda não haviam entendido...

-E o que isso tem a ver conosco? – perguntou Ewan, sem perceber que a pergunta soara um tanto quanto agressiva, mas com o 'conosco' ele quisera dizer 'a LT' e não 'eu e minha irmã'. Damion respondeu.

-Quero a opinião de vocês. Da localização desses itens.

-Para que? – perguntou Grace, temendo a resposta.

-Quero eles. Isto é, pelo menos um deles. Pode ser a chave para a vitória sobre o inimigo.

Os dois suspiraram. Sabiam o que isso significava. Mais buscas, mais missões perigosas, menos descanso. Quando Damion colocava algo na cabeça era dificil sair. Grace sentou-se numa cadeira a mesa e assentiu cansada.

-Alguma ideia já? – perguntou, enquanto Ewan sentava também. Damion assentiu.

-Para chegar na localização atual dos itens, pensei em começar do passado. Se todos os itens chegaram a Harry, estiveram juntos, então juntá-los novamente não deve ser dificil. Resolvi começar pensando em como eles chegaram ao 'cicatriz', pensando que isso poderia dar alguma dica de para onde foram.

-Se quer pensar assim. Comecemos do conto – falou Ewan – A varinha das varinhas foi roubada pelo assassino do primeiro irmão, interessado nessa. Será que podemos afirmar que ela continuou esse caminho? Caindo nas mãos daqueles que derrotavam seus donos anteriores? Se assim for, ela deve ter participação na história, pois uma hora ou outra, chegaria na mão de um bruxo bastante poderoso, para derrotar o dono anterior, que fora poderoso, para derrotar o anterior e assim por diante.

-Perfeitamente – concordou Damion – Pesquisei isso e realmente. Varinhas poderosas aparecem o tempo todo na história. Consegui traçar um caminho perfeito por bruxos poderosos que derrotaram outro bruxo poderoso, se apossando, possivelmente, de sua varinha. O problema é que a varinha some em Loxias, pois dois bruxos diferentes podem ter o derrotado. Mesmo assim, é idiotice pensar que tal varinha não teria aparecido em nenhum momento nos tempos de Grindelwald ou Voldemort. Se considerarmos que Grindelwald a teve, Dumbledore provavelmente a pegou quando ele o derrotou. Agora, se considerarmos que Harry Potter a possuiu...

-Voldemort pegou-a do túmulo de Dumbledore, e Harry a tirou dele. – completou Grace – Em seguida, deve ter devolvido para o túmulo...

-Queestá repleto de feitiços defensivos. Sendo assim a varinha está fora de questão. Próxima relíquia. – pediu Damion.

-Bom, no conto, o terceiro irmão passa a capa para o filho. – é a vez de Grace – Se esperaria que o filho seguisse o exemplo do pai, não?

-Muito bom, a capa passa de pai para filho(a). Como a capa esconde perfeitamente o usuário, podemos dizer que ninguém encontrou o dono, quando ele assim queria. Então, a capa seguiu a linhagem perfeitamente, sem desvios, certo? Então a capa foi passada para Harry pelo seu pai. Então, a capa deve estar com um de seus filhos, entregue por Gina Weasley. Não me agrada atacar crianças pra pegar um item que serve apenas para esconder, então, não.

-Sendo assim, só sobra a pedra. – falou Ewan.

-Esse é o problema. A pedra. Não importa como eu procure, não sei o caminho que fez a pedra! A única coisa que cogito, nem tenho certeza, é que ela esteve com Harry Potter. Como ela chegou nele? Para onde foi?

Fez-se silêncio na biblioteca, por uns instantes, enquanto os três pensavam. Era dificil imaginar como a pedra chegara em Harry, pois o conto não determinava um caminho para a pedra. Ela poderia muito bem ter ficado perdida para sempre no local onde o segundo irmão a usara uma única vez. Então, Ewan veio com uma pergunta:

-Você quer saber como a pedra chegou em Harry, mas como a _capa_ chegou em Harry?

-O pai dele a deixou para ele, não? – estranhou Grace.

-É, mas, o pai dele morreu quando ele era um bebe. E, pelo que sei, ele foi entregue para os tios sem nenhum pertence. Então, quem intermediou a herança?

-Boa pergunta. – elogiou Damion - Há indicios de que Harry já tinha a capa no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, sendo assim, a única pessoa que realmente conhecera os pais dele e que podia estar com a capa, era Dumbledore.

-Nesse caso – continuou Ewan – Dumbledore teve a capa e a varinha. Quais as chances de ele ter tido a pedra também?

-Você quer dizer que Dumbledore tinha a pedra e passou-a a Harry? É uma possibilidade, mas, com que motivo ele faria isso?

-Tentando ajudá-lo a derrotar Voldemort?

-Isso é óbvio! – irritou-se Damion, pois o capanga estava demonstrando inteligência e de repente jogara tudo para o alto – Quero saber como a pedra ajudaria Harry a derrotar Voldemort? Ele queria assegurar-se de passar alguma informação a Harry, mesmo morto?

-Ou de repente, queria que Harry resuscitasse alguém com o poder de derrotar Voldemort? – opinou Ewan entusiasmado.

-PARE DE PIORAR MINHA OPINIÃO SOBRE VOCÊ! – exaltou-se Damion. Enquanto isso, Grace pensava. Com que motivo Dumbledore deixaria a pedra a Harry? As duas opções levantadas pareciam impossíveis, pois Harry se sacrificara. Dumbledore nunca pediria diretamente para Harry se matar, e ninguém derrotou Voldemort além do próprio Harry, como a Profecia determinara. Então, o que...

"Ah"

-Estava pensando uma coisa, Damion – falou Grace, e Damion logo prestou atenção.

-Diga. O que foi? – perguntou desesperado.

-Eu estava pensando... Harry... ele...

-Ele o que?

-Foi muito corajoso, não?

-VOCÊ TAMBÉM QUER ME IRRITAR!

Grace não perdeu o fio.

-Quero dizer... ele se sacrificou por todos... não sei se eu conseguiria... afinal... morrer... _não é assustador?_

Damion ouviu aquelas palavras sem entender. Por que ela de repente trazia isso a tona? Só se...

"Ah"

-GRACE, VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!

Ewan quase caiu da cadeira, no salto que Damion deu de sua. Ele rapidamente se dirigiu a porta da biblioteca, determinado.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que houve? – perguntou Ewan, aborrecido.

-Você não percebeu, Ewan? – respondeu Damion, da porta – Mesmo para alguém da Grifinória, a morte é assustadora. Mas Harry a encarou de frente. Sem medo. Como ele perdeu esse medo? Será que Dumbledore não planejou isso?

-Você quer dizer que... – começou Ewan compreendendo.

-Dumbledore deixou a pedra para Harry se comunicar com aqueles que ele conhecia, como seus pais, que haviam morrido. Então, Harry usou-a logo antes de se sacrificar. Sendo assim, ela só pode estar nesse mesmo lugar do sacrifício dele. Na Floresta Proibida!

***O céu de Hogwarts começava a alaranjar. Novamente como aquele dia, algumas semanas atrás, o dia terminava. Mas dessa vez eles não se escondiam. Em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, os bruxos se prostravam de pé, varinhas em mão, olhando fixamente em frente. Na liderança, um bruxo de identidade desconhecida usava uma mascara de mago, com barba inclusa, uma capa de cores escuras, luvas e uma varinha. Harry se prostrava na liderança da BOEM, pronto para retomar o castelo. Preparou-se e disse apenas:

-Vamos para a batalha – dando o primeiro passo em direção ao castelo.

Segunda-feira, dia 26 de março estava chegando ao fim. Falta uma semana para o dia 2 de abril.

Continua...

* * *

Here I'm again! Thinking that no one understands why I'm writing, once again, in english! No problem, I don't understand too!

Resolvi me adiantar, postar esse capítulo logo, pois apartir daqui, como dá pra perceber, vem bastante ação. Um capítulo de bastante raciocínio, praticamente falando o que todos já sabem. Mas é necessário, para situar a história. Bridges encurralou Bolton legal nessa, mas também, os membros da Fraternidade foram meio burros, de agir assim direto, sem pensar. Damion descobre o paradeiro das Relíquias, que começam a tomar um papel importante na história. Parece que será sobre as Relíquias novamente... Hogwarts prestes a ser tomada novamente. E, de repente, o anúncio do dia na história em que tudo acabará. Porque? Não sei. Soou como um fim legal

Capítulo passado esqueci de comentar os comentários. ! Justo quando vieram tantos! Então, vamos la:

Anderson: Nem ligue para os atrasos, infelizmente isso se tornou rotina. Mas, como prêmio de consolação, aqui está um capítulo em 3 semanas, ao invés de 3 meses como estava sendo, hehehe

Lia Croft: Três comentários! Tá certo que um foi do cap 21 (começando a acompanhar, hein?), outro do 29 e outro do 30, mas valeu mesmo! Bom saber que está gostando! Quanto ao nome, esqueça... Foi erro de digitação... Eu esqueci como escrevia e acabei escrevendo de outro jeito...

Anna: Eu também não me conformo! Vejo outras fics com tantos menos capítulos e com tantos mais comentários! Será que é por eu ser um novo escritor por aqui? Ou por eu não comentar em outras fics? Infelizmente, nada se pode fazer quanto a segunda suposição... não tenho tempo para escrever, imagine para ler outras. Mas, obrigado!

CURIOSIDADE: Determinei a data do fim na fic esses dias (vai ser dia 2 mesmo), mas ia ser dia 1. Só que, dia 1, não dava credibilidade por algum motivo (por que será?). Então, ficou dia 2.

Aguardem atualizações

Mr. Winpple


	35. 32 Muggle x Mage

Sob o céu alaranjado dos últimos raios de sol, a Floresta Proibida parecia ainda menos acolhedora. A sombra feita pelas arvores contrastava com o céu fazendo com que a própria floresta ficasse ainda mais escura do que já era.

Damion, seguido por Grace e Ewan e mais alguns capangas, encarava a floresta. Ela era imensa. Procurar por uma pedra no tamanho de uma bola de gude seria praticamente impossível, ainda mais na escuridão. Mas Damion tinha um método bem simples. Apontou sua varinha para as árvores e ordenou:

-_Accio pedra da ressurreição!_

Sabendo a área onde ela se encontrava, o feitiço se tornava possível. Se Damion não conseguisse, ao menos determinar uma área, nem mesmo o Accio funcionaria. Mas, como ele determinara essa área. Um pequeno objeto, reluzindo vermelho, voou de entre as árvores, parando na mão estendida de Damion. Damion a admirou entre os dedos e a mostrou, estendendo aos companheiros.

-Essa, meus amigos, é a chave da nossa vitória! – clamou. Com um forte estrondo, o céu se iluminou. Mas não era um trovão. Todos se viraram. O barulho e a luz vinham do portão do castelo. O ataque da BOEM começara.

**Capítulo 32 – Muggle x Mage**

Antes que Damion pudesse chegar ao portão, a batalha estava para começar. As forças da LT avançaram contra os invasores assim que o portão fora trespassado. Cerca de 50 trouxas, seguidos por 5 mechas, corriam ao encontro dos 20 bruxos ao portão, liderados pelo estranho mascarado. Esses não recuaram.

-Preparem-se! – bradou o mascarado. Os bruxos ergueram suas varinhas, enquanto os trouxas continuavam a correr contra eles. Alguns destes prepararam seus relógios simuladores. A distância entre os grupos era de 100 metros.

Damion correu pela orla da floresta, em direção ao iminente combate. Estava longe demais. Acelerou, dificultando para o seu grupo, que tentava o seguir, assistindo a distância dos combatentes diminuindo para 50 metros em pouco tempo.

Ambos os lados poderiam já ter começado a lançar feitiços e azarações, mas preferiam esperar o momento certo, quando a distância fosse pequena demais para se bloquear um ataque. Os bruxos aguardavam parados, de varinhas erguidas e os trouxas avançavam correndo, agora todos prontos para atacar. Faltavam ainda 30 metros.

-Essa, senhores, é a hora pela qual viemos nos preparando! – bradou o mascarado, encarando o inimigo, a 20 metros. – Viemos para retomar esse castelo e salvar esses jovens! Então, eu não admito falhas! – mais 10 metros - Dêem tudo de si! E ganhem essa batalha!

Os grupos já estavam a apenas 5 metros de distância. Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto de Nathan. A mão de Eloise estremeceu ligeiramente. Damion ainda corria para a batalha, mas estava longe demais. Apenas pode ver de longe.

A distância era de um metro. Os feitiços foram lançados. A distância era de zero metro. A batalha começara.

***Dominic andava rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo, seguido de perto por membros da LT. A luz do sol poente iluminava fracamente o seu caminho, assim que as tochas começavam a acender sozinhas por todos os lados. A noite estava começando. O barulho vindo dos terrenos fora do castelo era grande. Explosões, berros, entre outros. Os sons de uma grande batalha.

-Senhor Funnel, não devíamos estar indo ajudar na batalha? – perguntou um dos capangas, chegando mais próximo ao chefe.

-Estamos fazendo nossa parte aqui dentro – respondeu Dominic, sem parar. Subiam as escadas móveis no interior do castelo, em direção a uma das torres. – Temos de ficar de olho nos alunos, principalmente os de casas que ficam em torres. Provavelmente estão vendo a batalha e podem se aproveitar da confusão para revoltar-se. Se nos concentrarmos na batalha no terreno, acabaríamos sendo atacados pelas costas. O grupo de Taylor está indo para a torre da Grifinória, nós vamos para a da Corvinal. Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina têm casas no subsolo, então não há preocupação urgente. Já há um grupo vigiando os professores.

O grupo avançou velozmente pelo corredor do 5° andar, apenas iluminado pelos lampejos de luz de magias e explosões vindos pelas janelas. Seguiram e viraram em uma porta à direita, deixando o escuro corredor para trás. Mais um lampejo forte de luz invadiu o corredor, iluminando o rosto de Catherine McDermott.

***Nos terrenos, a confusão reinava. Azarações voavam por todos os lados, sendo elas reais, ou simuladas. Bruxos e trouxas eram derrotados e logo recuperados pelos parceiros, voltando à batalha. Os mechas mal podiam agir, pois grandes perigavam atingir seus próprios companheiros, mas tentavam ajudar o máximo possível.

O líder dos bruxos permanecia intocável. Sempre que algum trouxa resolvia atacá-lo, era atirado ao longe, ou estuporado em questão de um instante. O bruxo apenas erguia a varinha, e seu duelo estava terminado. Explosões o rodeavam, mas ele não se movia muito, apenas reagia aos ataques e observava seus aliados batalharem.

Um tiro de um mecha voou em sua direção, mas o bruxo apenas moveu a varinha, e a explosão ocorreu na frente de seu rosto, atingindo o feitiço escudo. Ele foi apenas atingido pelo vento resultante, que agitou a barba de sua mascara.

-Já estava cansado de esperar por vocês, bruxos – clamou uma voz a sua direita. Mage se virou. Lá estava Muggle, a uns 10 metros de distância. Sua capa esvoaçava no vento da batalha. A mesma mascara de sempre. – finalmente resolveram atacar.

-Muggle... Você andou fazendo muitas coisas erradas... tomar estudantes como reféns creio que tenha sido a pior... Por isso estamos aqui, para puní-lo – falou Mage, preparando sua varinha.

-Não faço ideia de quem seja você, mas deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa: estou aqui por todos os trouxas, com os quais vocês bruxos já fizeram coisa muito pior que mantê-los reféns. É por eles que eu luto, e farei qualquer coisa para defendê-los – Respondeu Muggle, erguendo a varinha.

Cada um dos dois lutava pelo que achava correto. Um pelos trouxas, outro pelos bruxos. Por isso vestiam essas identidades.

-EU SOU MUGGLE, O DEFENSOR DOS TROUXAS! ENTÃO NÃO ME SUBESTIME!

-DIGO-LHE O MESMO! EU SOU MAGE, E IREI DEFENDER OS BRUXOS!

Muggle e Mage. Duas pessoas que protegeriam seu povo em qualquer situação. Estava para começar uma grande batalha.

***Na sala comunal da Corvinal, os alunos se espremiam nas janelas que davam para os terrenos, para assistir o mais novo combate por Hogwarts. Novamente, a escuridão do fim do dia dificultava a visão, mas ainda era possível ver os bruxos e trouxas trocando azarações.

Lucy tentava chegar à janela, mas a aglomeração era grande demais. Estava preocupada que Catherine tentasse, de repente, batalhar também, do lado dos trouxas.

-Droga – reclamou Lucy, afastando-se do tumulto – consegue ver algo, Laura?

-Tá rolando uma confusão total! – berrou ela no meio do tumulto – Só dá pra ver gente pra todo lado! Se eu pelo menos chegasse à janela...

-Achei que você tava falando da batalha lá embaixo!

-Como eu poderia falar se nem to vendo lá embaixo?

-De repente é melhor a gente desistir e esperar por notícias... – sugeriu Alice, mantendo-se fora da confusão.

-Eu não vou conseguir ficar esperando... – disse Lucy – Eu vou atrás da Cathy!

-Não faça isso! – alertou Alice.

-Nem pense nisso! Pode ser perigoso! – falou Laura, saindo do meio da confusão.

-Mas eu não posso ficar esperando! Cathy pode estar em per-

Toc toc

Embora o som tivesse sido baixo, foi o suficiente para fazer todos ficarem quietos. As batidas vieram da porta que saia da Corvinal. Alguém estava querendo entrar.

Todos na sala se entreolharam, ninguém estava a fim de ir abrir a porta. No meio de uma situação como aquela, era óbvio que os trouxas iam suprimir os alunos, impedindo qualquer ação. Ou então, garantir reféns.

As batidas continuaram, e eles sabiam que não podiam continuar ignorando. Lucy foi quem tomou a dianteira até a porta, de varinha erguida. Laura e Alice se posicionaram atrás, com varinhas prontas também.

Lucy alcançou a porta e as batidas começavam a ficar mais fortes. Ela segurou o trinco. Quem quer que estivesse do lado de fora, notou o movimento, pois as batidas pararam. Lucy fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, contou até três e abriu a porta de uma vez.

Lá estava uma pessoa que ela não imaginava ver.

-Quanto tempo, hein, Lucy? – cumprimentou o homem de cabelos cor de fogo.

-R-Rony! M-mas o q-que...!

-Desculpe aparecer assim do nada, mas... estamos precisando de ajuda.

***Em meio a uma batalha de grande escala, como a que acontecia em Hogwarts, é difícil uma luta específica entre duas pessoas se destacar. A confusão é tão grande que fica complicado sequer focar em uma pessoa em específico. Porém, em meio à batalha, dois combatentes eram bem visíveis. Ambos vestiam capa e máscara, duelando com tudo o que tinham.

O duelo chamava atenção, não só pelo nível das magias usadas, mas por estar isolada das outras. Ninguém se aproximava deles. Quem tentasse ajudar um, ou simplesmente sem querer acabava perto do combate, acabava derrubado por algum feitiço dos dois.

Mage e Muggle não se prendiam a azarações, pois, nesse ponto, já haviam notado que raramente fariam algum efeito. Lançavam todo o tipo de magia que pudesse ajudá-los a vencer. Entre feitiços, azarações e tranfigurações. O duelo deles, sozinho, já era um show de luzes nos terrenos, de quando em quando somado a outros elementos, como um jorro de chamas verdes ou um pilar de terra se erguendo do chão.

Não precisou muito tempo de batalha pra Damion perceber que, quem quer que fosse Mage, não pretendia matá-lo. Os ataques se limitavam a tentativas de conte-lo, sem nenhuma tentativa muito violenta.

-Vai precisar mais do que isso para me parar, Mage! – provocou Damion, transfigurando o solo. Dois trechos quadrados se inclinaram para cima, fechando um contra o outro onde Mage se encontrava, com um forte baque. No instante seguinte, explodiram em pedaços revelando Mage ainda intacto, apontando a varinha ao solo. Era sua vez de transfigurar. Uma enorme mão surgiu do piso, avançou contra Muggle, tentando agarrá-lo. Mas, com um movimento de varinha, Muggle mandou a mão voando para o lado.

Damion suspeitava fortemente aquilo que falara a uns dias a Grace e Tyler. Harry Potter podia estar vivo e, se estivesse, ele era esse bruxo que liderava esse ataque. Sendo assim, Damion resolveu usar um ataque que já funcionara contra ele uma vez. Com um grande movimento da varinha, esferas de energia azuis surgiram e avançaram contra Mage, fazendo grandes curvas e o cercando. O bruxo girou a varinha em torno de si, fazendo um feitiço escudo completo. "Idiota" pensou Damion "este ataque vai forçar seu feitiço escudo por todos os lados. Ele não resistirá e você será atingido".

Mas todas as esferas explodiram ao colidir com algo pouco antes de atingir o bruxo. Antes que Damion pudesse ficar surpreso, Mage lançou uma azaração contra ele, forçando-o a fazer um feitiço escudo. A azaração atingiu o escudo invisível. E atravessou-o por completo, errando por pouco Damion. A luz de um dos mechas incidiu no instante e refletiu os transparentes cacos do feitiço escudo no ar.

A azaração lançada era uma simples azaração de desarmar.

Então Damion notou que enfrentava um inimigo de um nível completamente diferente.

-Droga! – xingou Damion, erguendo a varinha ao seu lado para preparar o próximo ataque. Algo se moveu veloz ao seu lado. Por pouco conseguiu salvar sua varinha de ser cortada ao meio pela lamina que surgira do chão e subira rapidamente fazendo um ângulo de noventa graus. "Que transfiguração rápida!" espantou-se Damion. Transfigurou o piso abaixo de Mage, criando um tentáculo que começou a enrolar no tornozelo dele. A transfiguração parou no meio da segunda volta. Mage chutou o tentáculo, despedaçando-o. Os fragmentos e a poeira voaram em direção a Damion, que protegeu os olhos com a mão.

Antes que notasse, Mage estava em cima dele, com o punho erguido. O soco fez sua mascara voar longe. Damion desabou no chão. Sentiu algo escorrendo de sua boca. Sangue.

-Desista, Muggle – falou Mage – você já perdeu essa batalha.

-Você acha? – falou Damion, limpando o sangue – Posso estar perdendo pra você, mas essa batalha é de dois grupos inteiros. Ainda podemos vencer.

-Meu efetivo completo, não está nessa batalha – declarou Mage – parte dele está infiltrada no castelo, graças a passagens secretas que ligam a Hogsmeade. Estão indo atrás de apoio de professores e alunos mais velhos. Assim que reunirem eles, a batalha acaba para vocês.

Damion se espantou. Mage nem tentara esconder seu verdadeiro plano. Será que estava tão confiante de que ia funcionar. Bom, já que era esse o caso...

***O grupo de Rony se concentrava em uma sala de aula vazia. Além de vários membros da BOEM, já havia alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa ali. Esperavam apenas os que faltavam das outras casas e os professores, para agir.

A maioria dos alunos era do sétimo ano, mas havia alunos de outros anos, como Laura e Alice do 6° e Lucy do 5°. Ninguém antes do 4° ano fora permitido se juntar ao grupo. Todos conversavam ansiosos, preparando-se para o combate. Já Lucy, Laura e Alice conversavam com Rony e Rachel.

-As entradas secretas não estavam protegidas? – perguntou Alice, depois de Rony explicar como chegaram – duvido que Damion desconheça sua existência.

-Havia um trouxa só patrulhando. – respondeu Rachel com um sorriso malvado – Deve estar desacordado até agora. Amarramos, amordaçamos e deixamos num armário.

-Mesmo que Damion tenha colocado patrulhas em determinados lugares, não tem como ele ter contado sobre todas as passagens secretas do castelo. Então, apenas planejamos nossa movimentação dentro do castelo, ficando a maior parte do tempo longe dos corredores principais – explicou Rony – acho que apenas mais alguns momentos e estaremos prontos para começar.

-Finalmente vamos libertar Hogwarts dos trouxas! – comemorou Laura.

-Espero que Cathy fique bem no meio da confusão que vai rolar – falou Lucy.

-"Fique bem"? Ela não vai lutar também? – estranhou Rony.

-Acho que, Catherine não iria querer lutar nessa batalha – disse Lucy, sem falar do motivo.

-Mas ela me disse que iria nos ajudar. Por que você acha que ela não iria querer se envolver?

-Bom, é que... peraí. Quando você falou com ela?

-Agora a pouco, ela estava nos corredores. Até achei estranho, mas ela disse que tinha escapado. Contei o plano e ela falou que ia avisar vocês, por falar nisso. Fomos à Lufa-Lufa primeiro por causa disso. Será que ela não chegou à Corvinal porque foi pega?

Lucy, Laura e Alice se entreolharam. Catherine tinha tomado partido nessa batalha, e certamente não era contra os trouxas. Então, por que ela escondeu isso de Rony? Onde ela fora depois de falar com ele? Uma possibilidade ruim passou pela cabeça de Lucy.

-Vou atrás dela! – avisou, levantando-se de um salto.

-Espera, Lucy! Pode ser perigoso! – chamou Laura.

-Mas, o que houve? – perguntou Nathan. Lucy ignorou Laura e abriu a porta da sala para sair. E deu de cara com Catherine.

-Cathy... – aliviou-se Lucy, sorrindo. Mas o sorriso sumiu em um instante.

-Desculpa, Lu, mas não posso deixar isso acontecer. – falou Catherine, enquanto os trouxas atrás dela erguiam seus simuladores de magia. Todos na sala notaram.

-Ninguém se mexe! – bradou Dominic, vendo que alguns, principalmente os membros da BOEM, preparavam-se para pegar as varinhas. Não adiantaria. Foram pegos de surpresa. Antes que pudessem reagir, já estariam derrotados.

-Cathy, você...

-Achei que já soubesse, Lu. Agora estou do lado dos trouxas. – Catherine encontrara Rony no corredor, ele contara o local aonde iam se reunir e ela avisou a Dominic. Catherine entregara os amigos à LT.

***Damion já sabia do ataque que surgiria de dentro do castelo. Dominic o alertara pelo comunicador, assim que soubera, pouco antes da batalha de Mage e Muggle começar.

-É assim que as coisas são, Mage – disse Damion, após contar para Mage. O bruxo o encarou e disse:

-Eu sei exatamente como as coisas são, Damion Pieffer. Vai precisar mais do que uma delatora para me derrotar.

Damion entendeu na hora, qual era o plano reserva de Mage.

***-Com licença, estão no nosso caminho.

Os trouxas e Catherine olharam para trás assustados. Lá estava um grupo de bruxos apontando as varinhas para eles. Alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina. Professores. E mais alguns membros da BOEM.

-Mas o que! – exclamou Dominic. O momento de distração dos trouxas foi sua derrota, pois os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa puderam sacar suas varinhas.

-Havia dois grupos. – revelou Rony – Caso um fosse descoberto, o outro daria cobertura. Engraçado, como unimos alunos de casas rivais, não?

-Essa batalha está apenas começando, bruxo! – declarou Dominic.

-Iremos vencer, por Hogwarts! – bradou Draco, liderando o segundo grupo.

-Me desculpe, Cathy. Mas minha batalha é do lado bruxo. – declarou Lucy, erguendo a varinha para a namorada.

-Se é assim que quer, serei sua inimiga – declarou Catherine erguendo a varinha.

-Você tem bons truques, mas ainda não venceu! – declarou Damion, do lado de fora do castelo.

-É apenas uma questão de tempo! – respondeu Mage.

A batalha em Hogwarts estava esquentando.

Continua...

* * *

Well here we are again. It's always such a pleasure.

Portal 2 detona! O que isso tem a ver com a fic? Nada! Apenas achei legal ressaltar...

Enfim. Capítulo 32, após 2 meses. Ia ser mais se eu num tivesse visto uma coisa na net: o trailler do último filme de Harry Potter. Parece que vai ser muito bom. E isso me motivou a tomar um tempinho que eu taria usando pra outras coisas e escrever esse capítulo até o fim. E que capítulo! Ação o suficiente para compensar a falta nos últimos caps (taí, Lia!), e tem mais no próximo! Damion tá se ferrando contra Harry, já que ele não sabe que varinha Harry tem. Enquanto isso, os alunos se preparam pra entrar na batalha e, uma luta que eu queria postar desde que elas entraram na história: Cathy x Lu! É triste, mas é isso. Se for pensar nisso, Cathy deve estar bem revoltada, pra chegar ao ponto de chamar Lu de 'inimiga'.

Lia Croft: Como você pediu, ação! Muita ação! Já estava planejado, mas... Quanto ao povo do Ministério, talvez tenha sido um pouco precipitado, mas eles tem de ser rápidos, principalmente com um traidor no meio. Sabe-se lá que coisa mais pode chegar a vazar.

CURIOSIDADE: Mesmo FullMetal Alchemist tendo já acabado a algum tempo, eu ainda sou influenciado bastante por ele. Daí que saem as ideias pra essas batalhas cheias de transfigurações. Estranhamente, combinou com Harry Potter. Melhor assim.

Boas noticias! A uns meses eu anunciei que a velocidade de postagem ia diminuir drasticamente, devido a uma mudança drastica na minha rotina. Bom, dentro de um mês, ou dois, acaba a confusão! Vou me esforçar pra postar feito louco! Aguardem!

Enfim, comentem por favor! E em breve, capitulo 33!

Mr. Winpple

P.S.: A frase em ingles é do Portal 2, caso alguém num tenha entendido.


	36. 33 Separação

A estratégia de Damion havia mudado. Antes, ele procurara atacar a distância, dando tempo a si mesmo de reagir aos ataques de Mage e tentando surpreende-lo com um ataque vindo de um lado inesperado. Agora, que vira o poder de seu inimigo, Damion não abria distância. Tinha que acabar com a batalha rápido, então não estava interessado em ficar se defendendo, mas em atacar sem parar, sem dar espaço para defesas e contra-ataques.

A idéia parecia funcionar, porque, Mage mal atacava, procurando desviar e defender a enxurrada de ataques vindos contra ele. Encontrava bastante dificuldade em continuar ileso. Damion mostrava que estava pronto para qualquer tipo de inimigo, e não iria recuar tão cedo.

Damion estava a menos de um metro de Mage, e lançou outra azaração. Mage desviou-a com a varinha, mas não conseguiu desviar a segunda, que passou a centímetros ao lado de seu rosto. Deu um pulo para trás para tentar abrir distância, mas Damion lançou uma azaração explosiva no chão ao seu lado. Mage foi lançado uma pequena distância para o lado, conseguindo cair de pé. Mas Damion já estava no seu encalço.

Mage conseguiu desviar o soco que Damion desferiu com a mão esquerda, mas este lançou uma azaração em seguida, que Mage conseguiu apenas esquivar-se do dano máximo. A azaração atingiu o lado de sua mascara, derrubando-a no chão. O rosto dele ficou finalmente visível.

-Então, era você mesmo, Harry Potter! – bradou Damion, cometendo o erro de cessar seu ataque. Harry aproveitou e lançou um feitiço expulsor. Damion até tentou usar um feitiço escudo, mas, exatamente como aconteceu antes, o escudo se despedaçou, permitindo que o feitiço passasse e atingisse seu alvo. Ele foi lançado a alguns metros, abrindo a distância de que Harry precisava – pelo jeito andou treinando nesses últimos meses, está bem mais poderoso.

Harry não respondeu. Preparou para atacar novamente, motivado pelo poder que sentia de sua varinha. Estava armado da varinha mais poderosa de todas. Essa batalha ele não tinha como perder.

33 - Separação

-Proteg- AHH!

Lucy foi atirada a certa distância pela explosão causada por Catherine. O feitiço escudo a protegeu de um dano maior, mas como não conseguira o completar, ele não fora perfeito.

A batalha se estendia pelos corredores do castelo. Os membros da LT davam o melhor de si, mas eram forçados a recuar por causa de sua desvantagem numérica. Era uma batalha praticamente perdida. Precisariam da ajuda do grupo que estava nos terrenos para ganhar a batalha dentro do castelo, bem como o grupo nos terrenos precisava da ajuda deles para ganhar a batalha do lado de fora. Se não encontrassem uma maneira de unir os dois efetivos e enfrentar um grupo de inimigos de cada vez, estariam perdidos.

Sabendo disso, o grupo composto por alunos, professores e alguns membros da BOEM, 'empurrava' a LT em direção a entrada do castelo, para fazer que efetivos de ambos os lados se unissem, o que seria a derrota certa dos trouxas. Dessa forma, os trouxas não tinham como conseguir a distância que queriam dos bruxos, sendo que eles só aumentavam a pressão. Estando a batalha nos terrenos em termos iguais, só havia um elemento que poderia salvá-los, uma pessoa que levava uma batalha solitária em um canto diferente do castelo. Catherine McDermott.

A batalha das duas garotas acabara afastada das batalhas principais, mas não era por isso que os ânimos estavam mais calmos. Lucy que resolvera começar aquele combate, mas na hora em que precisava, sua decisão parecia fraquejar. Não queria atacar Cathy, enquanto esta atacava com tudo, somando o ódio que alimentara pelos bruxos ao sentimento de traição que sentia em relação à Lucy. Não estava enfurecida ao ponto de querer matar, claro. Mas, se fosse necessário, estava pronta a ferir a amiga, como mostrara no último ataque.

-Cathy, pare com isso! Não percebe que está enfrentando todos aqueles que confiavam em você!

-Confiança? Que confiança! Quando resolvo fazer a coisa certa, todos se voltaram contra mim, como se nunca tivessem me conhecido! Até mesmo você!

Catherine lançou mais uma quantidade de azarações contra Lucy, que se esquivou, correndo para o corredor seguinte. Quando Catherine a seguiu, Lucy tentou uma azaração de desarmar, que foi facilmente desviada e contra-atacada com uma azaração mais poderosa. No final das contas, Catherine estava um ano a frente de Lucy.

-Você está lutando uma batalha desnecessária, Cathy! Os trouxas estão bem e nunca precisaram de ajuda! Se tivessem precisado, com certeza não seriam ignorados!

-Você está errada! Não é que os trouxas nunca precisaram de ajuda, eles apenas nunca a pediram! Não tinham a quem recorrer! Tentamos ao máximo enfrentar nossos problemas e acabávamos conseguindo! Mas a que custo! Se tivessem nos ajudado, muita coisa estaria melhor!

Acabaram nas escadarias. Lucy correu para descer uma escada e, quando Catherine tentou a seguir, a escada começou a se mover, virando para outro lado. Catherine jogou algumas azarações contra Lucy, que se protegeu com o feitiço escudo.

-Será que estaria melhor mesmo? Será que não poderia estar pior? Vivendo sozinhos, os trouxas conseguiram arranjar soluções para todos os problemas que apareciam! Podia ser difícil, podia ser à custa de muitos sacrifícios, mas conseguiam! Graças a isso, qualquer problema que apareça hoje em dia, eles logo encontram a solução! Mesmo sem a magia, os trouxas arranjaram seus jeitos e venceram todos os obstáculos que lhes apareciam! Evoluindo a ponto, de enfrentar a magia que temiam existir!

Catherine parou de atacar. A escada terminou seu giro e parou, mas Lucy não saiu do lugar. Encarava a outra decidida a convencê-la. A tirá-la dessa luta estúpida.

-Não sei quais são as motivações de Damion, mas posso dizer uma coisa: os trouxas da LT não enfrentam a magia querendo justiça. Eles estão nessa batalha porque temem a magia! Querem acabar com esse mundo que pode ser superior ao deles! Sendo assim, você que já teve motivos para odiar a magia, e acabou unindo-se a ela... DEVERIA SABER MAIS DO QUE NINGUÉM QUE ESTA BATALHA NÃO VALE DE NADA! Não há motivos para lutar! Mesmo que queiram unir os dois lados, isso é estupidez! Essa luta... não... essa guerra... SÓ ESTÁ PIORANDO AS COISAS!

Catherine sentiu a mão que segurava a varinha tremer. Não sabia os verdadeiros motivos por trás dos trouxas. Não sabia os verdadeiros motivos por trás dos bruxos. Não sabia os motivos por trás de Damion Pieffer, Harry Potter ou mesmo Lucy Dawson. Só sabia os seus motivos. E eles, no momento, eram suficientes.

-Quem você pensa que é...? Não fale como se entendesse... VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! Existem bruxos que matam trouxas por esporte! É mais do que natural que exista o medo! E o que os bruxos fizeram? Confiaram a um garoto de 17 anos pra salvar o mundo! Esconderam-se esperando que o mundo fosse salvo enquanto trouxas eram mortos diariamente! Nem sequer avisaram do perigo! Acharam que continuar a 'não existir' para os trouxas era mais importante que salvar UMA VIDA QUE FOSSE!

Catherine lançou uma forte explosão contra a escada, que Lucy por pouco conseguiu escapar.

-E se nós tivéssemos contado! O que teria acontecido! Os trouxas teriam se escondido e protegido dos bruxos, ou teriam feito o que estão fazendo agora! Se revoltando e causando uma guerra! Quem sabe, não era justamente isso o que os bruxos queriam evitar!

-Isso não justifica nada!

A escada começou a virar de novo. Ambas as garotas prepararam as varinhas. A batalha ia recomeçar logo.

***Os trouxas não conseguiram segurar por muito tempo. Em alguns minutos, já tinham sido acuados para o Saguão de Entrada. Tentaram segurar a batalha um tempo a mais ali, mas não conseguiram. Abriram a porta e saíram para o terreno. A noite já havia caído e a luz das estrelas, bem como das janelas do castelo, iluminava fracamente o campo de batalha.

Ao ver a batalha se estendendo nos terrenos, e os trouxas que saíam do castelo recuando desesperados para algum lugar, os bruxos, com um brado de vitória, avançaram para o combate. Ambos os efetivos haviam sido reunidos. O combate já estava praticamente ganho.

Harry se distraiu com o brado dos bruxos e deu chance para o ataque de Damion, que o agarrou pelo cabelo e derrubou-o de cara no chão. Pisou em cima da varinha que Harry ainda segurava, impedindo-o de usar. Apontou sua própria varinha para a cabeça do inimigo, sem dar chance deste reagir.

-Essa batalha ainda não acabou, Potter. Podem ter juntado gente para ajudar, mas com isso, é xeque-mate. Então...

-EXPELLIARMUS!

O brado veio à direita dos dois. Damion foi atirado a distância pela força do feitiço. Harry se virou, ainda no chão, para ver quem o ajudara. Fora quem ele menos esperava:

-Malfoy!

-Parece que você não morre tão fácil, hein? Depois de tanto tempo, pensar que precisa de minha ajuda, Potter.

Draco Malfoy vinha junto com o grupo que saíra do castelo. Enquanto a maioria voltara-se aos mechas, visando acabar com a arma mais poderosa do inimigo e que dificilmente, seria recuperada no meio da batalha, Malfoy notara os dois líderes e resolvera interferir.

Damion se levantou, de olho no novo oponente. Em suas mãos só restavam os fios de cabelo que arrancara ao ser lançado pelo outro inimigo. Nem tinha o simulador de magia, o qual não achara necessário só para ir buscar a pedra na floresta, o que estava mostrando ser um grande erro. Olhou para o lado oposto e viu sua varinha caída no chão. Alguém se abaixou para pegá-la.

-Escuta aqui, - falava Harry para Draco - agradeço pela ajuda, mas ainda quero saber... CUIDADO!

Um feitiço voou na direção de Draco e Harry se adiantou para desviá-lo. Damion recuperara a varinha e Tyler juntara-se a ele. O outro só tinha um emulador de magia, mas já seria um empecilho a mais.

-Parece que agora estamos quites, mas, vai precisar de ajuda nessa batalha? – perguntou Draco.

-Eu não acredito que vou ter de pedir por _sua_ ajuda... – lamentou Harry, erguendo a varinha. A batalha recomeçou com Draco e Tyler agora envolvidos. Os quatro trocavam azarações rapidamente, sem dar chance aos outros para descansar.

Mesmo Harry tendo a Varinha das Varinhas e a ajuda de Draco, a batalha estava sendo complicada. Assim como Damion, Tyler também parecia estar tomando uma atitude ofensiva. Mas, graças à ajuda, pelo menos ele conseguia atacar também agora.

Em poucos minutos o efetivo trouxa havia sido drasticamente reduzido. Já não havia mais como cuidar dos derrubados durante o combate, de tantos que eram, e apenas dois mechas restavam operantes. Sendo assim, os trouxas começaram a se retirar. Diversos ainda batalhavam, tentando ganhar algum tempo, para que algo acontecesse, mas logo percebiam que nenhum 'algo' iria mudar a situação.

Damion notou a desvantagem e percebeu que não tinha mais como manter aquela situação. Ele próprio achava ser capaz de solucionar aquilo, mesmo que fosse quase impossível, mas com Harry Potter atrapalhando-o não haveria jeito. Assim que conseguiu uma brecha, jogou um _bombarda_ contra o chão para atrapalhar os dois bruxos, e um jorro de fagulhas brancas ao céu. Era o sinal de retirada.

No instante seguinte, o barulho de batalha começou a cessar. Os trouxas mantinham o combate apenas o suficiente para conseguirem fugir. Não como se os bruxos fossem capturá-los. A prioridade da BOEM era a segurança do castelo e não ia atrás de ninguém até assegurar isso. O objetivo da operação era a retomada do castelo, nada a ver com a captura, ou ruptura, da LT.

Dominic, Grace e Ewan mantinham-se na retaguarda do grupo, entre os que ainda batalhavam. Uma coisa os bruxos tinham de admitir, esse não era um grupo composto por covardes, que abandonariam colegas para garantir a sobrevivência. Confirmando isso, Damion, mesmo que com Tyler, foi o último a se unir ao grupo, deixando para trás a batalha com Harry e Draco.

Mas, antes de deixar os terrenos de vez, Damion berrou para o bruxo que o enfrentara:

-Parece que conseguiu, Potter! Finalmente conseguiu o poder necessário para proteger, ao menos, esse castelo! Mas fique atento! Essa guerra parece ter bem mais coisas por trás do que imagina!

Dito isso, deu as costas, e partiu com o grupo.

A LT finalmente fora expulsa de Hogwarts.

Um estardalhaço começou nos terrenos. Os alunos, vitoriosos, começaram a comemorar, berrar, jogar feitiços para o alto, como se tivessem vencido a pior coisa que já acontecera a aquela escola. A festa se estenderia para o saguão, onde um jantar especial seria servido pelos elfos, juntamente com um discurso do diretor para parabenizar aqueles que ajudaram.

Os membros da BOEM não tomaram parte nas comemorações, avançando para as bordas do terreno para garantir que todas as proteções seriam reerguidas, e reforçadas. Isso seria um trabalho demorado, mas necessário, obviamente.

Harry, porém, não se juntou tão logo a qualquer um dos grupos. Ficou observando a LT se distanciando pelos portões dos terrenos, pensativo.

"Conseguimos derrotá-los. Mas, o que foi aquilo que Damion falou? 'Há mais coisas por trás dessa guerra que imagina', ele quer dizer que a guerra foi planejada? Mas quem planejaria uma guerra e com que objetivo?"

Nenhuma resposta razoável cruzou a mente de Harry, mas algumas ligações ele conseguiu fazer.

"A última vez que encontrei com ele, quando ele _me matou_, Damion falou que Luna foi morta pela sua amiga de escola, Eleanor. Ao que parecia, Eleanor tinha um plano por trás dessa guerra. Mas, pelo que ele está dizendo, a guerra é só mais um pedaço do plano. Um plano que me envolvia..."

Então, uma coisa cruzou o pensamento dele. "Se Eleanor era amiga dele e Damion iniciou a LT, não quer dizer que ele também é parte desse plano? Desde quando, afinal, Eleanor tem planejado isso tudo? E qual é o objetivo dela?"

Havia muitas incertezas, muitas perguntas. Mas uma coisa era certa. Aquele plano envolvia Harry, então logo, viriam atrás dele.

***Damion seguia em direção a Hogsmeade com a LT. Tyler o acompanhava de perto.

-Então, o que vai acontecer a partir de agora? – perguntou Tyler, sem rodeios.

-Agora, nós não podemos parar nenhum instante. – respondeu Damion - A volta de Potter quer dizer que Eleanor ainda pode levar seus planos em frente. Talvez ela esteja até mais próxima de seu objetivo final. Mas nós temos nossos trunfos também.

Damion levou a mão ao bolso e tirou um pequeno objeto. Lá estava ela, junto com os fios do cabelo de Harry, ainda na mão dele, a pequena pedra vermelha que conseguira antes da batalha. A pedra da ressurreição. Damion segurou-a firme na mão.

-Está na hora de ir até o fundo disso tudo.

***Lucy chegou ao Saguão de Entrada. Estivera correndo atrás de Cathy desde que viram pela janela o jorro de fagulhas brancas que surgiram no meio da batalha. Desde então, Cathy não tentara mais duelar com a amiga, apenas correu o mais rápido que podia para sair do castelo.

Olhando da porta do castelo, Lucy viu a amiga correr em direção aos portões do castelo, passando por Harry, que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Lucy correu atrás dela, evitando a massa de alunos que entrava no castelo comemorando. Ainda não via motivos para comemorar.

Logo, atingiu os portões dos terrenos, vendo mais a frente a garota continuar a correr, pela estrada que levava a Hogsmeade, para alcançar os trouxas. Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Lucy apenas tentou chamar:  
-CATHY! – o berro dela ecoou na noite. Harry escutou e correu pra ver o que acontecia. Damion escutou e se virou pra ver a garota que se aproximava do grupo. Mas, mais importante, Cathy escutou e se virou para olhar a namorada.

Mesmo na escuridão da noite, Lucy conseguiu ver o olhar da garota. Um olhar triste, mas decidido. Catherine McDermott havia escolhido seu caminho, mas esse caminho não era ao lado de Lucy Dawson. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Cathy virou as costas e seguiu para alcançar Damion, que a esperava.

-SUA IDIOTA! – o berro de Lucy foi ouvido de longe, mas Catherine não parou. Fizera sua decisão e não havia mais volta.

Continua...

* * *

One more chapter! It's going slowly, but going!

O fim de mais um arco! Até que enfim! Com tantos atrasos, essa invasão a Hogwarts pareceu maior do que deveria...

A LT finalmente foi expulsa de Hogwarts, com direito a uma boa batalha de resistência, mas não deu. Damion batalhou bem contra Harry, mas agora está na hora de assuntos mais importantes. Parece que finalmente, alguém vai descobrir o que tá rolando. Quanto a Cathy/Lucy, eu realmente me senti triste. Não me lembro de ter me sentido tão triste escrevendo uma cena, sério mesmo. Ainda estou sentindo algum tipo de coceira no olho. Mas, não sei dizer se realmente Cathy tem sido uma idiota completa. Um pouco sim, mas eu meio que entendo o que ela está enfrentando, mesmo que nunca tenha passado por nada sequer perto disso. Sei lá.

Como sempre, agradecer aos comentários, valeu Lia! A atualização rápida não rolou, mas quem sabe apartir de agora eu consiga melhorar isso ^^".

CURIOSIDADES: Draco tem o papel mais incerto dessa fic. As vezes ele é importante, as vezes num serve pra nada. E as vezes eu esqueço que ele existe. Quem sabe ele nem devesse ter entrado nela? Agora vai ter de ficar.

Próximo capítulo mais calmo, mas a revelação de tudo vem por aí. Não vai ser já no próximo, mas falta pouco mesmo.

Aguardem.

Mr. Winpple


	37. 34 Preparativos

**34 - Preparativos**

Após alguns dias longe, a LT finalmente voltava a sua base original. A base não ficara completamente abandonada, claro, mas o efetivo que permanecera no local fora apenas o suficiente para garantir que a base ainda era segura. Mesmo que o local tivesse sido descoberto pelo inimigo, o pequeno grupo fora instruído a não resistir, fugindo do local, após destruir qualquer coisa que pudesse entregar a LT, estando em mãos inimigas.

Para o alívio de Damion, esse não era o caso, então não seria necessário ir atrás de uma nova base. Se esse fosse o caso, a LT não teria onde se esconder, no meio tempo. O grupo seria temporariamente desfeito para não gerar suspeitas, até que uma nova base fosse adquirida. Apenas então, os membros seriam chamados novamente e, dada a situação no país, era certeza que muitos acabariam dando prioridade a fugir salvo do país.

Para não gerar suspeitas, ao ter um grupo enorme entrando num mesmo local, os membros foram instruídos a chegar em pequenos grupos, em diferentes horários. Damion e seus quatro assistentes na liderança da LT (Raine ainda estava hospitalizada) foram um dos primeiros grupos, chegando ainda na manhã de terça.

-Bom, aqui estamos nós de volta... – desabafou Dominic, se jogando numa poltrona na sala de Damion - Novamente nessa droga de base secreta...

-Porque diz isso? É uma boa base – comentou Ewan.

-Pode ser, mas até ontem, estávamos num castelo.

-Sim, revezando noites de sono pra manter tudo vigiado... – respondeu Grace - Fique a vontade pra voltar lá.

Dominic pareceu desconsertado por um instante, então virou o rosto para esconder a reação. Tyler e Damion não davam ouvidos à conversa.

-Então, Damion, o que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Tyler sério – perdemos nosso trunfo.

-Perdemos Hogwarts, sim, é verdade. Mas temos um novo trunfo conosco. – respondeu Damion, erguendo a pedra da ressurreição na altura dos olhos – é isso que vai definir nossos próximos passos. Mas antes...

Antes que Damion terminasse, uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de todos. Apesar de estarem na base agora, nada os salvava de poderem ter sido seguidos, então, prepararam-se pra um ataque. Mas a voz que veio do outro lado era de um dos membros da LT.

-Senhor Pieffer, posso entrar?

-Sem problemas, pode entrar – respondeu Damion, guardando a varinha novamente. O rapaz (apesar de ser jovem, era mais velho que Damion, nos seus 20 anos) entrou na sala e entregou um pacote ao líder.

-É para o senhor. Foi deixado por uma mulher que não se identificou e exigiu que não abríssemos. Ela disse que era uma encomenda que o senhor pediu, mas...

-Tudo bem, pode deixar comigo. Eu mesmo descubro se é algo perigoso ou não...

-Entendido. – o rapaz deixou o pacote e saiu da sala. Dominic parecia abismado.

-Sr. Pieffer? Sr. Pieffer! Ele é praticamente o mais jovem da LT e chamam ele de senhor? Como pode isso? Porque ninguém me chama de Sr. Funnel?

-Se não está satisfeito, pode ir fazer seu próprio grupo.

-Não, estou bem aqui, obrigado.

Damion olhou um pouco o pacote, pensando se devia usar algum feitiço anti-bombas. Mas, lembrou-se que tinha alguém que faria esse tipo de coisa. Pegou um celular de seu bolso e chamou um número há tempos registrado na agenda.

Ele foi atendido no primeiro toque.

-O fato de estar me ligando, quer dizer que recebeu o pacote.

-Você é direta como sempre, hein?

-Não se preocupe. Nada perigoso. Apenas o que me pediu.

-Não imaginei que fosse conseguir tão rápido.

-Você me conhece. Não gosto de demorar em alguma coisa. Tenho outros assuntos a resolver agora.

-Posso saber que assun... ela desligou... Realmente, não gosta de demorar em algo. – guardou o celular de novo e começou a abrir o pacote.

-Então, o que tem aí dentro? – perguntou Grace.

-O que faltava pra podermos seguir em frente. – falou Damion, vendo os dois itens no pacote, devidamente protegidos para não quebrar. Os outros integrantes da sala prenderam a respiração. O que eram aqueles itens não podia estar mais óbvio – Aquelas coisas que pegamos de Hogwarts já estão aqui, não. Então não temos tempo a perder. Tenho uma poção a fazer!

***-Com licença, senhor Ministro.

Mark Bridges entrou na sala do Ministro da Magia, após ser anunciado. O ministro estava sentado em sua mesa, que estava repleta de papéis. Diversas cartas, ao que parecia. Shackebolt parecia exausto.

-Diga, Bridges, o que o traz aqui?

Bridges resolveu ir direto ao assunto, por que era uma questão que precisava ser resolvida logo, antes que outra pessoa aparecesse.

-Ministro, vim avisá-lo de uma atitude que pretendo tomar.

-Nos últimos tempos, você tem me pedido bastantes coisas, Bridges. – comentou Shackebolt, embora com um sorriso – Acho que é culpa da situação...

-Sim, Ministro. É referente ao dia 2 de abril, eu...

Bridges parou de falar, quando o Ministro ergueu a mão.

-Espere um pouco, dia 2 de abril. Então, é um assunto que não deveria estar trazendo a mim, deveria?

-Desculpe?

-Imagino que esteja planejando algo para descobrir o delator no Ministério, certo? Sendo assim, não posso deixar que me conte nada, por mais que confie em mim.

Agora, ele estava confuso. Do que o Ministro estava falando? Seria possível que Shackebolt achava que ele estava tentando o investigar, ou algo do gênero.

-Ministro, eu...

-Estamos lidando com uma situação perigosa, Bridges. – interrompeu Shackebolt, sério – Qualquer um de nós pode ser o delator. Vai mesmo contar seus planos para mim, considerando isso tudo? Falando para mim, bem como pra qualquer outro, será como falar para o inimigo, não acha?

-Mas, senhor, é algo que eu preciso de sua autorização...

-Então, está autorizado.

-Como?

Era apenas natural que Bridges tivesse espantado. O Ministro nem hesitou ao dizer aquilo. Acabara de dar permissão a algo que nem sabia o que era. Afinal de contas, o que, diabos?

-Essa é uma ordem definitiva, Bridges. Faça o que for necessário para acuar esse maldito, quem quer que seja. Não me importo com os métodos, apenas consiga.

-Ministro, o senhor tem certeza...

-Tenho certeza do que estou fazendo, Bridges. Sei que vai fazer o necessário para achar o culpado, então não tenho porque impedi-lo. E se você mesmo for o culpado – continuou Shackebolt, adivinhando o que Bridges pensara – o que quer que faça de errado com a minha permissão, irá acusar você, não é mesmo?

Bridges tremeu diante da afirmação do Ministro. Sim, isso o acusaria, mas o que ele poderia fazer com aquela permissão, poderia botar tudo a perder pro Ministério. Torceu consigo mesmo para que Bolton não tivesse ganhado a mesma permissão. Em seguida, apontou para a papelada na mesa.

-Devo supor que não são cartas de fãs?

-Líderes de magia de todo o mundo, exigindo que resolvamos nossos problemas o quanto antes. Realmente, não são meus fãs nesse instante.

-Por que estão exigindo tanto assim?

-Porque isso afeta a política deles. Você sabe que estamos com o feitiço de isolação ligado, o que significa que nenhuma viagem para o nosso país está permitida. O problema é que eles não conseguem mais explicar para os trouxas. Quase sete meses já passaram. Começaram falando em cinzas vulcânicas, depois crise nas linhas aéreas e as desculpas começaram a acabar. Atualmente, de acordo com o que eles estão falando, estamos em uma guerra civil contra o governo atual.

A parte da guerra civil era quase verdade, como Bridges pensou, mas isso trazia graves problemas. A economia mundial devia estar um caos, tendo a Inglaterra simplesmente sumido dela. Pessoas deviam estar exigindo seus direitos de ver seus parentes que moravam lá. E mais, quando o feitiço fosse desligado, não haveria mais como esconder do mundo a existência da magia, então os outros líderes da magia não podiam simplesmente exigir que o feitiço fosse desligado, caso no qual, a magia seria revelada com uma péssima imagem.

-Qual é a idéia deles?

-Até agora, estão exigindo que terminemos essa crise até o verão, mas a cada acordo que fazemos, surgem mais exigências e acabamos diminuindo mais o tempo. Sendo assim, terei de viajar para uma reunião urgente do Conselho Mundial da Magia ainda essa semana. Afinal, tenho de cumprir meus deveres como Ministro da Magia.

Bridges preferiu não acrescentar que uma viagem dessas, normalmente, seria dever do segundo-ministro. Não pretendia dar a chance de Bolton fugir de vez. Não que ele acreditasse realmente que o outro fugiria. Mas, era melhor não se arriscar.

-Acho que o máximo que posso fazer é desejar-lhe sorte, Shackebolt. Com licença, tenho coisas a acertar.

-Desejo-lhe sorte também, Bridges. Acho que todos nós iremos precisar.

Bridges deixou o Ministro com suas preocupações e seguiu para o seu escritório. Até que fora fácil. Conseguira permissão para seus planos para o dia 2 de abril. Achava que o Ministro permitiria se soubesse também, mas de repente, fora melhor assim. Afinal de contas, seus planos não tinham uma relação tão direta com o que Shackebolt pensava. Ou tinham?

***Assim como a segurança para qualquer líder de qualquer país, a segurança que cercava o primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra era bem rígida. Uma equipe enorme de seguranças se revezava para sempre estarem de olho em qualquer ameaça a vida do homem. Fosse vigiando dia e noite quem passava na frente do palácio de Westminster, fosse verificando a segurança de todo e qualquer lugar que o primeiro-ministro pudesse ter de visitar. Dentro do reino-unido, esquema de segurança mais forte que esse, somente aquele que protegia o palácio de Buckingham e a família real.

Barry estava começando como membro da segurança. Depois de poucos anos de carreira como segurança de um banco, seu talento foi reconhecido durante um assalto a agencia onde trabalhava. Isso fazia apenas cinco meses. Passou por um curso/treinamento e foi incorporado ao esquema de segurança do Palácio de Westminster. Como ainda estava no começo, a tarefa de Barry era simples. Barry fazia parte do grupo da entrada do palácio.

Vigiado de perto por um superior, que parecia estar aprovando o trabalho dele, Barry registrava quem entrava e fazia a revista desses, para garantir que ninguém entrasse portando armas. Era um serviço relativamente simples por dois motivos. Armas eram fáceis de identificar por baixo de roupas, apesar de tudo. Entrar com uma escondida seria quase impossível, mesmo que a revista fosse feita só com os olhos. Em segundo lugar, se alguém quisesse assassinar o primeiro-ministro, não seria idiota de entrar no palácio, tirar um revólver e tentar atirar na cabeça dele. Resumindo, mesmo levando o trabalho a sério, Barry em si, não tinha muita importância ali.

Mas, depois de uma semana efetivamente na segurança, algo diferente aconteceu para Barry. Uma jovem entrou e se encaminhou diretamente ao detector de metais que levava ao resto do palácio. A revista não era completamente manual, claro. Mas, Barry notou algo de errado antes mesmo de ela passar pelo detector. A jovem era loira, cabelos compridos e mal-cuidados. Tinha olheiras visíveis sob os olhos azuis escuro. Sua roupa toda estava amassada, da jeans até o casaco marrom, de zíper aberto. E, sob o casaco, uma camiseta branca que parecia uns dois números maiores do que ela deveria usar.

A aparência dela já berrava que ela não deveria estar ali, mas o pior era o que ela carregava. Presa na cintura, do lado direito do corpo, havia uma bainha com uma espada katana. Poderia até ser que não fosse uma espada de verdade, mas obviamente era algo a se averiguar.

-Desculpe, moça... – chamou Barry, mas ela o ignorou e passou pelo detector. A luz do detector começou a piscar e apitar. Mesmo assim, ela continuou seguindo.

-Ei! Me escute! Você não pode... – chamou Barry outra vez, mas parou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Era o superior que o vigiava.

-Deixe-a. – disse ele com uma voz meio cansada, como quem já tivesse se acostumado com aquilo, embora ainda não aprovasse totalmente. – Ela tem permissão pra entrar assim mesmo. Existem algumas coisas que você, como novo no pedaço, não sabe. Apenas a acompanhe até o ministro.

Barry não entendeu como podiam deixar, mas a expressão do seu superior dizia claramente que ele também não queria aquilo, mas não tinha escolha. Então, foi acompanhar a garota, que parecia já saber o caminho.

-Posso saber quem é você, para ter acesso livre ao ministro? – perguntou Barry, ainda desconfiado.

A garota não respondeu, apenas continuou seu caminho à sala do ministro. No caminho, passaram por vários outros seguranças, que se afastavam discretamente ao avistar a garota, suspirando cansadamente. O clima era obviamente um de "não há nada a se fazer".

Porém, aquilo não foi a única coisa estranha a ocorrer a Barry naquele dia. Quando chegaram à sala do ministro e abriram a porta, deram de cara com uma cena incomum. Havia três pessoas na sala, o segurança pessoal do ministro desacordado a um canto, o ministro, acuado em sua própria cadeira, e um homem desconhecido, que apontava uma varinha ao ministro.

Ao abrir da porta, os dois homens conscientes da sala viraram os rostos para ver quem entrava. O ministro, que já estava visivelmente assustado, ficou ainda mais surpreso.

-Mas o que! Achei que viria ajuda, mas você! – perguntou transtornado. Barry quase se sentiu ofendido, mas notou que o ministro se referia à garota. Além do que, havia um problema maior para lidar.

-Ah! Temos audiência! – comemorou o bruxo, sem tirar a varinha do rosto do ministro – Isso é ótimo! Vejam vocês dois! Sou um bruxo e vim aqui matar o seu ministro! Isso com certeza vai ser um ótimo motivo pra começar de verdade essa guerra, não!

O objetivo do bruxo não podia ser mais claro. Era um dos bruxos anti-trouxas. Viera matar o ministro para que os trouxas declarassem, enfim, guerra aos bruxos. Isso aumentaria as chances de bruxos como ele conseguirem exterminar trouxas sem problemas. Barry não ia deixar aquilo acontecer. Rapidamente, levou a mão ao revólver que tinha no coldre. O bruxo notou o movimento e apontou a varinha para ele.

-Calma aí! Não é pra reagir não, seu trouxa imbecil! Estou te dando a chance de viver então, não me obrigue a mudar de idéia!

Foi então que a garota finalmente falou algo.

-Não ouse... apontar essa varinha para o meu lado...

-Não te ouvi direito, trouxa. O que foi que disse? – perguntou o bruxo, instintivamente apontando a varinha um pouco para o lado, para a garota.

Em um piscar de olhos, a cena mudou.

A garota não estava mais à porta, junto de Barry, mas praticamente embaixo do braço estendido do bruxo. Com uma perna mais a frente e outra atrás, estava ligeiramente abaixada com a mão esquerda segurando a bainha de sua espada. A direita estava erguida, segurando a espada. Só depois de Barry registrar essa nova cena, um corte apareceu na varinha do bruxo, dividindo-a em dois pedaços. O da frente, sem nada o ligando ao de trás, se soltou e caiu no chão. Resumindo, em uma questão de milésimos de segundos, a garota cobrira a distância com o bruxo e desembainhara a espada, cortando a varinha dele ao meio.

Barry não conseguia acreditar no que vira. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão rápido. O bruxo também parecia não acreditar.

-MAS O QUE! – berrou, dando um salto para o lado, para se afastar – COMO FOI QUE VOCÊ...

Foi então que a garota fez seu segundo movimento. Tão rápido quanto o primeiro. Girou a espada na mão, pra virar a lâmina para o lado certo, aproximou-se novamente do bruxo, que tentara escapar, e cortou horizontalmente, na altura da cintura dele. Agora, o que fora cortado no meio fora o próprio bruxo. E, num terceiro movimento, a espada foi fincada entre os olhos do bruxo. Não é necessário confirmar que ele está morto.

Barry ainda olhava, horrorizado, a carnificina causada pela garota, enquanto esta embainhava a espada novamente e seguia até o ministro.

-Você poderia ter sujado minha sala um pouco menos? – perguntou o ministro, desconcertado.

-Eu salvei sua vida, deveria me agradecer – respondeu a garota, impassível – Agora, como não gosto de me demorar em alguma coisa, vou direto ao assunto. Quero a polícia atrás desse homem. – disse, entregando um papel que tirara do bolso ao ministro – o nome dele é Heinrich Sprenger. É o líder da LRT. O grupo está causando bastantes problemas e acabará levando à verdadeira guerra, como esse bruxo aqui gostaria. Arranje para que a polícia destrua esse grupo.

-Acha que como ministro eu tenho tanto poder assim?

-Você pode mandar a polícia ir atrás de alguém, sim. E mesmo que não pudesse, daria um jeito, já que é um pedido meu.

O ministro suspirou cansado, olhando de canto de olho para o que sobrara do bruxo. Então, concordou com a cabeça. A garota, sem nem agradecer, deu as costas e foi em direção a porta. Barry ainda estava estupefato e não tirava os olhos da garota. Ela não olhou para ele, mas pareceu o notar, pois parou ao lado dele na porta e falou:

-Você perguntou quem eu sou, não? Para um novato como você, basta saber que sou a pessoa que, algum tempo atrás, quebrou a segurança do primeiro-ministro, podendo ter matado-o. Como o próprio ministro já notou, é melhor me ter como aliada do que como inimiga. Apenas se lembre disso.

Barry engoliu seco, e a garota continuou em direção a saída, pegando algo do outro bolso do casaco. Um 'crec-crec' característico de alguém mexendo em um saco metálico fez-se ouvir, enquanto ela tirava algo que parecia ser uma batata-chip. Antes de ela ter andado cinco metros, ele tomou coragem para falar algo.

-Quando eu perguntei quem era você... Queria saber seu nome...

A garota parou de andar. Ficou parada, com a chip na mão, sem nem se virar para ele. Barry começou a achar que perguntara algo que não devia, e que sua vida acabaria ali, mas ela respondeu:

-Naomi Heindric.

Dito isso, enfiou a chip na boca, mastigando com vontade, enquanto virava no corredor e desaparecia.

***Damion passou o dia de terça fazendo a tal poção. Tinha boa parte dela já preparada anteriormente, por achar que algum dia fosse precisar, bem como tinha estoques de polissuco, veritasserum, entre outras. Faltavam apenas aquelas coisas que tinham de ser adicionadas no final, o que incluía os dois ingredientes que recebera durante a manhã.

Esses ingredientes eram bem específicos, e houvera dificuldade em conseguir, mas ali estavam eles. Um deles só fora possível obter sem suspeitas graças à medicina moderna, que exigia mais e mais exames das pessoas. Sangue. De um parente bem próximo a certa pessoa. Para o segundo, fora necessário desenterrar e arrombar certo caixão. Ossos. Dessa certa pessoa.

Havia também um terceiro e um quarto ingredientes, que Damion já tinha com ele. Um deles foi dolorido de conseguir. Custou a ele um dedo. Carne. Do filho. Estava um tanto quanto incerto da eficácia desse terceiro ingrediente, mas estava disposto a arriscar. Quanto ao quarto ingrediente, era fácil obter. Graças ao item que conseguira recentemente. A alma da pessoa.

E assim, Damion se sucedeu. A poção, usada pela última vez para trazer de volta um poderoso lorde das trevas, trazia agora uma mulher. Entre seus 20 e 30 anos. Bonita. Ela pareceu confusa de início, mas ao olhar pra Damion se espantou. Para ele, só restou uma coisa a dizer:

-Bem vinda de volta, mãe.

Continua...

* * *

...

O que eu posso dizer? Me atrasei de novo... A fic tá chegando numa parte tão boa e eu to travando direto... Isso não deveria acontecer...

Já passamos dois anos desde que publiquei o primeiro capítulo e, se continuar com esses atrasos, vai parecer que publiquei um capítulo por mes... A ideia original era um por semana... Isso realmente não é bom...

Bem, algumas considerações antes: Como já venho falando há alguns capítulos, em uns 20 capítulos, chegaríamos num climax da história. Sim, chegaríamos. Mas, o plano original não era parar nisso. A ideia era que, daqui uns 20 capítulos, chegaríamos ao climax _do 1° arco._ Sim, a história não terminaria isso. A ideia era algo como: 3 arcos, todos, mais ou menos, do mesmo tamanho. Ou seja. Mais 20 capítulos, fechariamos uns 50 capítulos e o arco 1. Mais os outros arcos. 150 capítulos. Pra quem tá atrasando tanto em um capítulo, não ia dar certo. Foi por isso que decidi _abandonar os outros arcos_, pois sei que não conseguiria terminar a fic. Mas, isso jogaria no ralo alguns bons personagens que havia imaginado. Sendo assim, mudei o final desse arco, para trazer o máximo desses personagens para a história. E, ainda por cima, melhorei o final desse arco. Se o final original já ia ser bom, agora vai ser épico. Teremos alguns capítulos a mais, mas não chegaremos nem perto dos impossíveis 150 capítulos. Vamos torcer para que eu possa levar pelo menos isso até o fim, algo do que não pretendo desistir.

Enfim, capítulo "calmo" após a pancadaria generalizada em Hogwarts. Damion trabalhando em algo bem misterioso (por que ele trouxe a mãe de volta? Logo saberão. Só espero que tenham pego as dicas que andei passando nos ultimos capitulos.), Bridges também trabalhando em seus planos, Shackebolt enfrenta problemas complicados (mas isso vai botar outros países na trama, o que é bom para quem está lendo) e, por fim, o aparecimento da personagem mais esquisita, e incrivel, da fic. Naomi Heindric. Para quem não lembra, é a amiga de infância do Damion, que financiou toda a revolução dele. Ela é algo completamente diferente do esperado de um personagem feminino: completamente descuidada de sua aparencia, muito habilidosa esgrimista (ao nível King Bradley, se é que vocês me entendem), viciada em batatas chips. Leiam CURIOSIDADES abaixo para saber um pouco mais.

Aos comentários: BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore (nomes... gigantes... de novo...) foi simples e direta com uma só palavra (que eu adorei): "perfect". Agradeço imensamente. Ilyatur já escreveu mais. Agradeço o elogio. Quanto a Harry, é apenas o Harry. Morrendo e vivendo como sempre. Quanto a Eleanor. Não perca o próximo capítulo e você saberá.

CURIOSIDADES: Naomi é uma personagem que não apareceria originalmente até o segundo arco. É um dos resgates feitos. Originalmente ela tomava o controle da LRT e fazia do grupo invencível. Ela tomava um papel mais 'vilanesco', por assim dizer. Seu resgate a deixou mais imparcial, beirando ao lado do bem. É uma personagem interessante. A primeira que eu fiz questão de resgatar quando resolvi diminuir a fic.

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, ele já está escrito, completo. E, posso garantir (acho), que não vai demorar para ser postado. Vou apenas tentar escrever o seguinte antes. E, para quem estava querendo saber, a trama principal será revelada. Incluindo os poderes e objetivos de Eleanor. Não percam!

Mr. Winpple


End file.
